La vérité sur Lily Evans
by Lenaleonyde1138
Summary: Lily Evans et Ginny Weasley, une seule et même personne? Je parie qu'on vous l'avait jamais faite, celle là... C'est pourtant le cas dans ce voyage temporel un peu particulier, et bien sûr les Maraudeurs s'en mêlent! R
1. Retour sur les lieux du crime

Bonjour! Plusieurs personnes qui ont aprécié "Il n'y aura plus d'aube heureuse" m'ont réclamé d'autres fics ; après pas mal d'hésitations, j'ai eu une idée que je ne révèlerai pas pour le moment mais qui est la base de cette histoire. J'espère que vous aprécierez...

Comme les cours ont repris et que mon emploi du tps a la fac est très chargé, il est possible que les updates ne soient pas réguliers... je m'en excuse par avance... Ce premier chapitre est en même temps une sorte de prologue... j'espère qu'il vous mettra l'eau à la bouche... Enfin, je finirai en disant que j'aime tjs autant les reviews... Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à JKR, bien sûr, sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages de mon cru... Si, dans ce premier chapitre, vous vous découvrez quelque sympathie pour le personnage de Léna, sachez qu'elle est l'héroine de ma première fic, "Il n'y aura plus d'aube heureuse", qui peut de lire indépendamment de celle-ci.

**La vérité sur Lily Evans**

**Chapitre 1**

Un instant, Ginny avait cru que Léna allait la percer à jour. Juste avant que l'adolescente ne s'engouffre dans la pénombre de la cage d'escalier, l'épouse de Lupin l'avait considérée avec un regard étrangement incisif à travers le voile de larmes qu'elle n'arrivait plus à retenir.

-Bonsoir, laissa échapper la cadette des Weasley dans un murmure, et ce-faisant, elle songea : _elle sait. Elle est Général des Aurors, elle est experte en Occlumancie… Elle peut, en un coup d'œil, deviner ce que je projette…_

A la faible lueur de la chandelle qu'elle tenait à la main, Léna semblait plus âgée qu'avant… avant l'épisode du Ministère. Sa bouche arborait un pli soucieux, et des cernes semblables à ceux de son mari s'étaient creusés sous ses yeux rougis.

Reprends-toi, Ginny ! Cet air affligé n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Tout le monde est effondré par la mort de Sirius… 

-Ginny…

La jeune fille se raidit. Et si elle savait tout de même ? Et si…

-Fais de beaux rêves.

Elle ne put répondre et se contenta d'un hochement de tête hâtif, avant de se détourner. Cette fois, plus question de reculer. Malgré sa détermination, Ginny tremblait, au point de trébucher sur le premier degré de l'escalier trop bien ciré. Elle s'étala de tout son long dans la volée de marches, dans un fracas épouvantable. Les vociférations de la mère de Sirius, depuis le tableau de l'entrée, ne se firent pas attendre.

-IMPIES ! BARBARES QUI JETEZ L'OPPROBE SUR NOTRE DEMEURE , COMMENT OSEZ VOUS TERNIR LE NOM DES BLACK ALORS MEME QUE MON FILS RENEGAT EST MORT ? QUITTEZ CES LIEUX SANS…

-TA GUEULE !!! TA GUEEEEUUUULE !!!

Léna, qui n'avait jamais eu sa langue dans sa poche, était plus disposée que jamais à tenir tête à l'infernale Mrs Black.

-FERME LA, ESPECE DE VIEILLE MORUE MAL BAISEE !!! FERME LA OU JE TE JURE QUE FAIS BATIR UN REMPART PAR DESSUS TON PUTAIN DE PORTRAIT !!!

Quelques exclamations fusèrent encore, puis Ginny entendit confusément Léna tirer le rideau devant le cadre avant de la rejoindre dans l'escalier.

-Ginny…

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

La jeune fille s'interrompit : Léna venait de la saisir entre ses bras et la serrait fort contre son cœur.

-Ce n'est rien, Ginny. (Léna ne put retenir un sanglot) Rien du tout. Vas-y, maintenant, ma chérie.

L'Auror relâcha son étreinte et Ginny gravit les marche quatre à quatre. « Vas-y », lui avait dit Léna. Pas « Va au lit », ni « Va dormir ». « Vas-y ». Comme si, inconsciemment, elle l'encourageait à mener son entreprise à terme.

La rouquine regagna la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Violette, la fille aînée des Lupin. Violette avait 17 ans et, ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, sortait avec Fred Weasley. Pour l'heure, elle dormait profondément, d'après le rythme apaisé de sa respiration.

Sans un bruit, avec une discrétion de chat à l'affût, Ginny rejoignit son lit et saisit l'objet qu'elle avait dissimulé sous son matelas.

Elle l'avait trouvé le jour même, en début d'après-midi, parmi les affaires que Kreattur avait conservées jalousement jusque-là. Remus Lupin avait décidé de tout jeter pour de bon, cette fois, mais Ginny avait réussi à le sauver de justesse, et à le conserver par-devers elle. Il avait dû appartenir à un membre quelconque de la Très Méprisable famille des Black, comme l'appelait Léna. Si Hermione ne lui avait pas appris un jour l'existence de ce genre d'instruments, elle l'aurait pris pour un simple sablier. A présent, elle savait qu'il s'agissait de beaucoup plus ; c'était même, étant donné les circonstances, un véritable don du ciel.

Ginny engouffra le Retourneur de Temps dans la poche du pantalon moldu qu'elle portait pendant les vacances, et jeta un coup d'œil au cadran du réveil éclairé de lune. 23h37. Il lui fallait faire vite si elle ne voulait pas manquer le dernier métro.

L'adolescente enfila son blouson. Dans une poche, sa baguette. Dans l'autre, un peu d'argent moldu emprunté à Harry.

Harry… c'était pour lui qu'elle faisait tout cela, uniquement pour lui. Parce qu'elle ne voulait plus voir la tristesse infinie qui voilait son regard. Parce que malgré tout, malgré ce qu'elle avait cru l'année passée, elle l'aimait encore.

La jeune Weasley ouvrit la fenêtre et saisit le balai volant de Violette. Elle l'enfourcha et, s'élançant du rebord, gagna en douceur le sol du Square Grimmauld, avant de renvoyer le balai dans la chambre du premier étage et de refermer la fenêtre d'une formule. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie pendant les vacances, mais c'était le moindre de ses soucis : elle s'apprêtait à faire bien pire.

Elle parcourut les rues en silence, jusqu'à la bouche de métro la plus proche, bénissant le jour où Harry en avait expliqué le fonctionnement à Mr Weasley devant elle. Il ne lui fallut pas trop de temps pour comprendre le fonctionnement de la machine qui lui délivra un ticket unique, en échange de ses quelques piécettes. Elle connaissait l'itinéraire à suivre, également, et n'hésita pas dans le choix de la rame à emprunter.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Ginny eut la chance de ne pas se faire importuner dans le métro : le wagon était vide. Elle descendit quelques stations plus loin, quitta le souterrain. Les rues de Londres étaient mal éclairées, mais elle trouva finalement son chemin, jusqu'à la petite impasse miteuse où trônait la cabine téléphonique hors-service. Elle se glissa dans l'habitacle et composa sans hésiter le 62442. La voix féminine résonna, et Ginny serra les poings.

-Ginevra Weasley, mission de sauvetage, énonça-t-elle résolument.

Un badge argenté tomba dans le réceptacle, et l'ascenseur se mit en branle. Lentement, Ginny s'enfonça sous terre, comme elle l'avait fait deux interminables semaines auparavant. Seulement, cette fois, elle était seule.

Elle se retrouva dans l'Atrium désert du Ministère de la Magie. Très bien. Elle n'avait pas failli, pas recul : elle y était.

Ginny retrouva progressivement le chemin de la Salle du Voile. Elle frissonna au souvenir de Sirius, lorsqu'il était tombé, à cet endroit précis. Plus que tout, elle souhaitait effacer cette image de son esprit, et de l'esprit de chaque témoin de la scène. De l'esprit de Harry…

Elle allait le faire. Maintenant. Pour lui.

Elle avait fait le calcul. Hermione lui avait expliqué que pour un Retourneur de Temps, un tour correspondait à une heure en arrière. Sirius était mort 15 jours plus tôt, il lui fallait donc 360 tours de Retourneur pour changer le cours de l'histoire. 360 tours, et Sirius serait sauvé.

Ginny s'assit en tailleur, adossée à l'arcade, passa la chaînette autour de son cou et fit tourner l'instrument, une fois, deux fois, dix fois, en s'appliquant à compter avec une précision sans faille…

* * *

**Voilou! n'hésitez pas à laisser vos appréciations, positives ou négatives, dans la petite boiboite a reviews... A bientôt!**


	2. Une petite erreur d'aiguillage

Comme promis, je me suis dépêchée d'écrire le chapitre 2, car j'avais hate d'arriver au coeur du sujet... Bonne lecture! N'oubliez pas les reviews!

Disclaimer: le monde d'HP n'est toujours pas à moi mais à JKR. Vivement que je sois Maîtresse du Monde pour que ça change.

****

**Chapitre 2**

354…

Ginny déplia les jambes et se releva.

355...

De sa main libre, elle tira sa baguette de sa poche.

356…

Ca y était. Dans un instant, elle se tiendrait face à Bellatrix Lestrange.

357…

Au mieux, elle la distrairait juste suffisamment pour que Sirius puisse esquiver le sort fatal.

358…

Au pire…

359…

Et bien, au pire, ce même sort lui serait destiné.

360…

Ca y était.

Tout se mit à tourner autour de Ginny, d'abord infiniment lentement, puis à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle aurait voulu se retenir à l'arcade, mais ses bras semblaient incapables de se mouvoir, comme s'ils étaient collés à son buste. En fait, aucune partie de son corps ne paraissait disposée à remuer. Ses yeux demeuraient écarquillés, et voyaient sans les voir une infinité de silhouettes qui évoluaient autour d'elle en accéléré.

Enfin, après un laps de temps impossible à déterminer, une seconde ou un siècle, Ginny devina un ralentissement du processus. Un instant plus tard, elle tomba lourdement à genoux sur le sol. Elle réprima un « ouille » bien senti, l'heure n'était pas aux jérémiades. Son temps était compt

Elle leva les yeux pour découvrir trois sorciers aux mines sévères, engoncés dans de lourdes robes noires. Aucun d'eux ne faisait partie des Mangemorts qui accompagnaient Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom au Ministère. Ils ne portaient pas non plus l'uniforme caractéristique des Aurors. Enfin, et c'était sans doute le détail le plus important, on était en plein jour. Ginny sentit un nœud se former dans sa poitrine à cette constatation.

Elle avait fait une erreur ! comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-elle eu la bêtise de ne pas compter les tours de Retourneur avec plus de soin ?!!!

-Miss ? interrogea l'un des Sorciers. Miss, par Merlin, que… que faites-vous ici ?

L'affolement de Ginny croissait d'instant en instant. _Vite, trouver une excuse_…

-Pardon, je… eh bien, en fait, je…

_Mieux que ça !!!_

-Miss, veuillez nous suivre, je vous prie. Vous n'avez absolument rien à faire ici, renchérit le second sorcier. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais pensé qu'une sorcière de premier cycle serait autorisée

Ginny n'écoutait plus. L'homme lui avait saisi l'épaule d'une main qui s'apparentait plus volontiers à des serres, et l'entraînait avec lui. Elle s'efforça de réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Je pourrais dire mon nom… Non, impossible, s'ils m'amènent au Département de Détournement de l'artisanat Moldu, Papa me passera le savon du siècle. Je ne peux pas non plus dire que je suis ici pour Dumbledore, puisqu'il est en fuite… Oh, mon Dieu, Ombrage va me coller en retenue à vie quand on me ramènera à Poudlard…

Elle sentit ses jambes avancer malgré elle au rythme des enjambées des trois sorciers. Elle effectua le chemin inverse de celui parcouru quelques minutes plus tôt, à ceci près qu'à présent (enfin, présent, faut le dire vite !), le Ministère grouillait de monde.

Je suis perdue… Si ça se trouve, ils vont m'amener à Fudge en personne…

Le plus âgé et ridé des trois sorciers qui l'avaient trouvée dans la salle du voile héla quelqu'un dans la foule. Une petite délégation de Mages qui arboraient les robes pourpres du Magenmagot s'approcha. Et parmi eux se trouvait…

-Professeur Dumbledore !

-On a trouvé cette jeune fille dans la Salle du Voile. Une élève à vous, mon cher Albus ? interrogea le Ridé.

Ginny lança à l'intéressé un regard éperdu. Si Dumbledore avait à nouveau droit aux honneurs du Ministère, elle était tirée d'affaire.

Le directeur la scruta un instant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Non. Désolé, Baltius, mais je crains fort de n'avoir jamais vu cette jeune personne. Je n'oublie jamais un visage.

Il sembla à Ginny que le sol se dérobait sous elle.

-Mais enfin, professeur ! C'est moi ! Pourquoi…

Mais ses interrogations moururent avant d'avoir franchi ses lèvres. Le Dumbledore qui se tenait face à elle n'était pas celui qu'elle connaissait. Si elle n'avait pas été si désespérée par l'urgence du moment, elle aurait remarqué plus tôt que quelque chose clochait. Oh, bien sûr, il s'agissait bien de la même personne : elle aurait reconnu entre mille le regard bleu et pénétrant du directeur, son nez aquilin et son sourire inimitable. Pourtant, sa longue barbe et sa chevelure nouée entre les omoplates n'étaient pas du blanc qu'elle leur connaissait : elles grisonnaient, mais l'on devinait encore leur couleur véritable, un beau roux foncé.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcil et l'observa encore plus intensément.

-Tout compte fait, énonça-t-il très lentement après un silence, je crois que je connais cette jeune fille…

-Une élève à vous ? questionna le Ridé.

Dumbledore considéra Ginny. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de tête approbatif, à peine perceptible.

-Oui. Veuillez m'excuser, un moment d'égarement sans doute. Miss, venez avec moi.

Malgré l'inquiétude qui lui glaçait les entrailles, Ginny ne fut que trop heureuse d'emboîter le pas au vieux mage.

-Ce Dumbledore ! fit l'un des sorciers dans leur dos. Il passe pour un directeur exemplaire, et il n'est même pas fichu de reconnaître ses étudiants !

-Il vieillit, conclut le Ridé avec philosophie.

Dumbledore arpenta en silence les couloirs du Ministère, Ginny sur les talons, jusqu'à un bureau relativement petit mais confortable (rien à voir avec le recoin attribué à Mr Weasley). La plaque de cuivre sur la porte annonçait « Albus Dumbledore , Ordre de Merlin 1ere classe, membre du Magenmagot ».

Sur un geste de son hôte, Ginny prit place sur un petit fauteuil de chintz (décidément le vieux mage semblait les affectionner). Dumbledore s'installa derrière son bureau, s'y accouda et l'observa par-dessus ses doigts croisés.

-Bien. J'écoute, dit-il simplement.

-Je vous demande pardon ? risqua la jeune Weasley, la voix légèrement tremblante.

-Vous semblez me connaître, Miss, mais contrairement à ce que j'ai maladroitement prétendu devant les Langues-de-Plomb qui vous ont trouvée, je n'ai aucune idée de votre identité. Donc, puisque je viens de vous sauver la mise, j'attends que vous me disiez qui vous êtes, d'où vous venez, et comment vous êtes arrivée impunément dans un Lieu Magique sous haute surveillance.

Il y eut un long silence, le temps que Ginny remette un peu d'ordre dans son esprit. Elle prit une grande inspiration et lâcha tout à trac :

-Je crois que la véritable question n'est pas d'où je viens, mais de quand je viens.

Prononcer cette idée à haute et intelligible voix lui fit prendre conscience de ce que cela signifiait réellement. Ginny eut la sensation d'avoir reçu une gifle monumentale en pleine figure.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils mais continua de l'étudier de son regard calme.

-Expliquez-vous.

L'adolescente commença résolument son récit. A mesure qu'elle avançait, sa voix se faisait plus assurée.

Elle relata les évènements en vrac, tels qu'ils lui venaient en tête, mais en s'appliquant à ne nommer personne. L'année 1996, le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, la bataille du Ministère, le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu et la mort du parrain de ce dernier…

-J'ai été stupide, finit-elle, mais je souhaitais tellement bien faire… je voulais juste… que l'on soit tous heureux à nouveau…

Sa voix vacilla de nouveau, et elle ravala un sanglot.

-Puis-je voir l'objet ? interrogea Dumbledore avec une patience sans faille.

Ginny lui tendit le Retourneur. Le vieil homme l'étudia un moment.

-Je connais cet instrument, finit-il par lâcher. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il s'est retrouvé dans la famille de votre ami, et je ne veux pas le savoir… Quoiqu'il en soit, je crains fort que vous n'en ayez fait un usage désastreux… En effet, un tour de ce Retourneur n'équivaut pas à une heure, mais à environ vingt-et-un jours et demie. Vous avez donc remonté le temps de très précisément sept mille sept cent quarante jours.

Ginny accusa le choc sans broncher. Ce chiffre ne lui évoquait rien d'autre que l'idée d'une très, très longue durée.

-Autrement dit, acheva le sorcier, vingt-et-un ans, quasiment jour pour jour.

Ginny porta la main à son front, qui lui paraissait soudainement très lourd.

-Vous voulez dire, fit-elle dans un souffle, que nous sommes en 1975 ?

-Exactement. Je sais que c'est assez… difficile à réaliser. Moi-même, je ne vous cache pas que je suis sous le choc.

-Mais vous… vous savez comment me renvoyer, n'est ce pas ? A mon époque, je veux dire.

Dumbledore la considéra avec plus de sérieux que jamais.

-J'aimerais bien vous dire oui, mais malheureusement, ça n'est pas le cas. Le Retourneur que vous avez utilisé est un outil de Magie Noire très puissant… Je ne connais aucun moyen de parcourir la même période en sens inverse, je regrette.

Ginny serra les dents, mais ne put retenir ses larmes bien longtemps. D'abord, les Mangemorts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la mort de Sirius, et à présent… _ça_. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait endurer.

-Vous devez vous reposer, dit Dumbledore avec douceur. Je vous promets de vous accorder tout mon soutien dans cette épreuve, mais malheureusement, comme vous le savez, nous connaissons une période fort sombre…

-Qu'est-ce-que je vvais… ddevenir ? interrogea l'adolescente.

-Comme nous sommes en juillet, je vais vous placer dans une famille jusqu'à la rentrée des classes, où vous nous rejoindrez à Poudlard. Une famille Moldue, de préférence, je veux vous tenir à l'écart du monde de la Magie tant que je ne peux pas veiller personnellement sur vous.

-Mmais… ppourquoi ?

-Parce que, ma chère enfant, si un Sorcier mal intentionné venait à apprendre la vérité sur votre compte, les répercussions seraient catastrophiques. Oh, oui, absolument catastrophiques. Imaginez ce que serait un Voldemort qui aurait en sa possession des informations sur les deux décennies à venir… Je préfère ne pas y penser…

Ginny frissonna.

-Bien. Ce que je puis faire, au jour d'aujourd'hui, c'est vous confier à une famille Moldue qui a connaissance du monde des Sorciers. Je connais justement quelqu'un qui appartient au Ministère de l'Intérieur Britannique, et qui est chargé de traiter, dans le plus grand secret bien sûr, des affaires relationnelles entre Sorciers et Moldus. Un homme charmant… Il a une fille un peu plus âgée que vous, s'il m'en souvient. Si je lui demandais, il accepterait sans doute d'être votre Tuteur pendant les vacances… Je vais lui envoyer un hibou tout de suite.

Le directeur saisit une plume et griffonna quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin.

-Au fait, comment vous nommez-vous, jeune fille ?

-Ginevra Weasley.

Malgré la gravité du moment, Dumbledore eut un faible sourire à l'énoncé de ce patronyme.

-A vrai dire, je m'en doutais un peu. Je connais vos… enfin, ceux que je pense être vos parents… Bien. Il va falloir changer de nom, celui de Weasley éveillerait par trop les soupçons. Vous n'aurez qu'à prendre celui de votre famille d'accueil… Il faut un autre prénom, également, celui de Ginevra n'est pas très répandu et c'est celui d'une de vos grand-mères, je crois ?

-En effet.

-Bien. Quel est votre deuxième prénom ?

-Mo… Molly.

Dumbledore sourit de plus belle.

-Bien sûr. Eh bien, je propose d'opter pour Molly… Si porter le prénom de votre mère vous paraît étrange, vous pourrez toujours lui trouver un diminutif… Lily, par exemple... Votre père d'accueil se nomme Mr Evans. Lily Evans, c'est charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Niek niek... c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Bises, Léna Léonyde 1ere du nom.


	3. Bienvenue chez les Evans

Me revoili-voilou ! Certains trouveront que ce chapitre a mis du temps à venir, d'autres, qu'il a été rapide… En fait je l'ai écrit dimanche soir mais mon texte a fait un petit tour via internet à La Ciotat, entre les mains de ma nouvelle collaboratrice de charme, j'ai nommé Lulu, aka Brathanaëlle, amie et désormais bêta-readeuse (ou bêtasse-rieuse, ou bécasse-aguicheuse…)

**J'envoie donc un GRAND merci à Bratha la bêta, pour ses petites corrections et ses commentaires comiques (dont vous ne profiterez pas, dsl… je vous aime quand même).**

**Et avant toute chose, les réponses aux Reviews (ou ! Léna aime les reviews) Merci à ts ceux qui m'en ont laiss !**

**Charli : **pas encore de Maraudeurs dans ce chapitre, je le crains, mais ils feront leur apparition dans le suivant, promis… En attendant, on retrouve déjà une tête connue…

**Gabrielle Trompe-la-Mort : **(super pseudo, au passage !) merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Moi aussi le jour où cette idée saugrenue est tombée dans un coin de ma tête, j'étais toute excitée ! Sauf que dans mon cas c'était plutôt dangereux vu que j'étais au volant à ce moment précis…

**Coralie Malefoy :** Je ne pense pas que Lulu soit du même avis que toi sur cette histoire de domination… Affaire à suivre… Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Ginny, je vais peut-être te décevoir, mais tu verras dans ce chapitre que je pars du postulat que Ginny ignore le nom de la mère de Harry (essentiellement pour les besoins de l'histoire, mais c'était somme toute assez logique…)

**Corinne : **Salut ! Contente de te retrouver ici… Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, mais je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi la fin du dernier chapitre : en fait, Ginny EST Lily dans mon histoire… Voilou !

**Sinwen : **Merci bcp a toi aussi ! J'ai continué ta fic et si j'ai oublié de te reviewer (j'ai la mémoire qui flanche un peu), sache que j'ai bien aimé ton chapitre 5 !!!

**Guezanne :** Coucou ! Merci bcp de me lire aussi ! Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu entends par style « punchy » ? (20h32 heure tardive pour Nanou cerveau de Nanou plus opérationnel)

En tt cas je suis contente que ça te plaise, c'est génial d'avoir des reviews de personnes dont on apprécie le travail…

Pour ce qui est de Violette, c'est vrai que même si elle n'intervient pas dans l'histoire, je trouvais marrant de la mentionner, pour ceux qui suivent… D'ailleurs je ne savais pas que tu avais lu « Il n'y aura plus… » aussi… Pour la petite histoire, dans mon esprit (parce que j'ai de la suite ds les idées, mine de rien), Remus et Léna ont aussi un fils, Danilo, de 5 ans le cadet de Vio. Peut-être que j'aurai l'occasion de le mentionner par la suite, je ne sais pas encore…

Bonne chance pour toi dans l'écriture ; pour tout le monde : **allez lire la fic de Guezanne, « Journaux Croisés », elle vaut vraiment le détour !** (je sais pas très subtil mais on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a… ou ce qu'on a pas…)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! Les annotations numérotées sont en bas de page !**

**Dsl, pas bcp d'action dans ce chapitre, mais c'était un chap de transition indispensable ! Bonne lecture mes pioupious.**

**Disclaimer : **le monde de Harry Potter est la propriété de JKRowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue chez les Evans !**

Ginny avait attendu toute l'après-midi dans le bureau ministériel de Dumbledore. La pièce était bien moins spacieuse et intéressante que les quartiers du mage à Poudlard, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis : elle avait bien assez à faire avec les pensées douloureuses qui s'entremêlaient dans son esprit.

« _Récapitulons »,_ songea l'adolescente pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois, en s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes. « _Je me retrouve propulsée en 1975, avec l'impossibilité de rentrer en 96. Je ne reverrai mes parents et mes amis que dans des années, SI je les revois un jour, vu que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom va encore étendre son pouvoir sur le monde de la magie pendant plus de 6 ans, et que s'il apprend mon existence, il va tout faire pour obtenir des informations sur l'avenir…_

_Je dois être très prudente… surtout, ne rien dire ni faire qui puisse modifier l'avenir, enfin, MON passé, et… oh, mon dieu, je dois être en train de rêver ! Comment ai-je pu me fourrer dans un tel pétrin ? Je ne peux pas affronter ces évènements, j'ai 14 ans, je… »_

La pensée exacte qui lui venait à l'esprit était « Je ne suis pas Harry » … Qu'aurait fait Harry dans une telle situation ? A force d'observer le garçon en cachette, elle pensait connaître sa personnalité mieux que quiconque, peut-être mieux, même, que Ron ou Hermione… Mais à présent, elle n'avait plus aucune idée du comportement qu'adopterait un « héros » dans une telle situation.

Penser à Harry provoquait une douleur aiguë au creux de sa poitrine. S'il avait su où elle en était arrivée par amour pour lui… Mais il n'avait plus aucune chance de savoir quoi que ce soit, à présent.

Ces réflexions résonnèrent dans la tête douloureuse de Ginny durant des heures. Lorsque Dumbledore, qui l'avait laissée seule afin de vaquer à ses occupations, reparut dans le bureau, la nuit était tombée (ou, plus exactement, le jour artificiel qui passait à travers les carreaux avait commencé à décroître).

- Bien, Miss Weasley… ou plutôt Miss Evans, je pense qu'à l'avenir il ne faudra plus vous nommer autrement… Miss Evans, disais-je, votre nouveau père adoptif va arriver d'un instant à l'autre au Ministère. Il a tout de suite répondu à mon courrier, et sera ravi de vous accueillir chez lui pendant les vacances. Bien sûr, il ignore d'où, ou plutôt de quand vous venez. Je lui ai dit que toute votre famille avait été décimée par Voldemort (Ginny se trouvait dans un tel état d'hébétude qu'elle ne frissonna même pas à la mention du nom honni). A Poudlard, bien sûr, vous prétendrez que les Evans sont vos véritables parents.

Ginny essuya les larmes qui avaient recommencé à couler quand Dumbledore avait pris la parole. Dans le brouillard de son chagrin, elle songea confusément que le nom de Evans lui évoquait vaguement quelque chose… Mais impossible de se souvenir où elle l'avait entendu. De toutes manières, c'était un nom très répandu, comme Smith ou Jones…

Dumbledore s'assit face à elle et continua :

- Miss Evans, je dois être très clair sur un point : je vous conjure, et le terme est encore faible, de ne rien révéler de votre situation à _qui que ce soit_, et de plus, ne _rien_ faire qui puisse modifier l'avenir que vous connaissez. Vous imaginez aisément quelles pourraient être les conséquences. Ne laissez pas échapper le moindre détail, même pour moi. Je dois moi-aussi rester dans l'ignorance.

- Je sais, professeur, balbutia l'adolescente. Je ne ferais ni dirais rien, car… si l'avenir est modifié, je ne retrouverais jamais mon présent. Je n'aurais plus la moindre chance de revoir ceux que j'aime, que j'aimais, enfin, que j'aimerai...

- Sage décision, Lily… vous permettez que je vous appelle Lily ?

Ginny hocha la tête.

- Oui, vous aviez raison, « Molly » me fait vraiment trop penser à ma mère…

Sur ces mots, elle éclata en sanglots une fois de plus. Sa mère, son père, ses six frères… Comme ils lui manquaient, déj ! Même les mauvais tours des jumeaux, même les airs pédants de Percy…

On frappa à la porte, et un instant plus tard, Dumbledore introduisit dans le bureau un homme qui pouvait avoir quarante-cinq à cinquante ans.

- Lily, voici Jack Evans.

- Bonjour, Molly, dit le Moldu avec une grande douceur.

Les larmes de la jeune fille et sa mine décomposée ne le surprenaient pas, ce qui était somme toute assez logique, puisque il pensait qu'elle venait de perdre toute sa famille. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas, d'une certaine manière, la vérit ?

Ginny regarda Mr Evans. Il était plutôt grand, mince dans sa chemise à carreaux, les cheveux châtain foncé coupés court. Il n'était ni beau ni laid, mais l'expression avenante de son visage le rendit tout de suite sympathique à Ginny, malgré la détresse de la situation.

- Bonjour, Mr Evans… Enfin, Jack… Merci beaucoup de…

La fin de sa phrase fut noyée dans un nouveau hoquet de chagrin.

- C'est tout naturel, Molly… Je sais que tu traverses une période très cruelle de ta vie, et j'espère que nous parviendrons à t'aider du mieux que nous le pourrons, ma famille et moi.

Ginny hocha la tête sans répondre.

- Bien, dit Dumbledore. Jack, merci encore… Nous resterons en contact jusqu'au mois de septembre.

- Bien sûr. Eh bien, je suppose qu'il est temps d'y aller…

- Lily, dit Dumbledore, nous nous reverrons très bientôt… Courage, mon enfant.

- Merci, professeur… merci pour tout.

Jack avait garé sa Buick dans la ruelle, près de la cabine téléphonique magique qui les avait ramenés à la surface. Ginny s'installa à sa gauche (1).

- Nous habitons dans le Kent, près de Canterbury, expliqua Jack. Je fais le trajet en voiture tous les jours : je ne supportais plus de vivre à Londres.

- Avant… j'habitais dans le Lancashire, confia Ginny, un peu rassérénée par la gentillesse de son nouveau tuteur.

Jack acquiesça.

Le ciel était couvert, et le temps qu'ils gagnent l'autoroute la nuit était tombée, mais des centaines de phares éclairaient tour à tour leurs visages de jaune et de rouge.

- Lily… dit Jack après un long silence, il faut que tu saches… ma femme, Jane, connaît l'existence de la magie, mais pas notre fille. Nous avons toujours du cacher la vérité à Pétunia, c'est la loi, afin de protéger votre monde. Je te demande de ne rien lui dire à ce sujet jusqu'à fin août, lorsque tu recevras ta lettre de Poudlard.

Ginny hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Bien sûr, Jack.

- Nous lui dirons… (Jack s'interrompit un instant pour chercher les mots justes)…que tes parents étaient de vieux amis à moi.

- D'accord, fit l'adolescente dans un souffle, soucieuse de contenir un peu sa peine.

- Merci.

Ils ne parlèrent guère durant le trajet, et arrivèrent chez les Evans après neuf heures du soir. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir, et Mrs Evans vint accueillir Ginny sous un vaste parapluie.

-Bonjour, Molly. Dépêche-toi de rentrer, tu vas attraper la… je veux dire, tu vas prendre froid.

Elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur, et l'aida à se débarrasser de son blouson dégoulinant.

-Bienvenue, ma chérie, dit-elle. Jack m'a téléphoné cet après-midi et m'a tout expliqué. Je suppose qu'il te l'a déjà dit, mais tu es la bienvenue chez nous. Je m'appelle Jane… Où est Pétunia ? Pétunia ? Pétunia !

Jane semblait déborder d'une énergie communicative, qui, comme Jack, la rendait immédiatement sympathique.

Des bruits de pas retentirent au premier étage, et une jeune fille brune descendit les escaliers.

-Pétunia, voici Molly.

-Euh… intervint celle-ci, vous pouvez m'appeler Lily.

-Très bien, dit Jane, Lily, c'est charmant. Eh bien, Lily, je te présente notre fille. Elle est un peu plus âgée que toi, je crois…

-J'aurai 15 ans en novembre, dit Ginny, qui ne put s'empêcher de penser « _en fait, j'aurais moins 6 ans, mais à quoi bon pinailler ? » _

-Moi, j'en ai 17, dit Pétunia.

Elle était plus grande que Ginny par la taille, plus maigre aussi. Osseuse, en fait. Elle portait un corsage en coton très classique, rentré dans une jupe bleu marine qui s'évasait en corolle et s'arrêtait sous le genou. (2)

Ginny réalisa que la fille des Evans était aussi intriguée qu'elle devant la tenue qu'arborait la jeune Weasley : un jean et un T-Shirt estampillé « The Bizar Sisters Rule » (Tonks le lui avait donné après l'avoir malencontreusement fait rétrécir en jetant un sort censé améliorer la lessiveuse, Square Grimmauld).

-Euh… Bonjour, dit Ginny pour dissiper le malaise.

-Bienvenue, dit Pétunia aimablement (elle avait moins d'entrain que sa mère, mais Jane semblait battre des records dans ce domaine). Tu veux voir ta chambre ?

-Je… je veux bien, merci.

-Le souper est prêt, intervint joyeusement Jane, je l'ai tenu au chaud comme je ne savais pas à quelle heure vous rentreriez. Dépêchez-vous, les filles.

Ginny suivit Pétunia dans l'escalier, et jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, qui était à présent la sienne.

-La mienne est en face, l'informa Pétunia. Tu n'as pas du tout d'affaires avec toi ?

-Euh, non… Toutes mes affaires ont disparu dans l'incendie qui a tué mes parents. (3)

Au moment où elle prononçait ces paroles, Ginny fut saisies d'un doute : et si Jane avait donné une autre explication qu'un incendie à la « mort » de ses parents.

-Oh… d'accord, dit poliment Pétunia. Je suis désolée (elle semblait sincèrement mal à l'aise). Je pourrai te prêter des choses, et puis on ira en ville avec maman pour faire des courses. Et si tu veux décorer la chambre, j'ai des posters de Charlton Heston. Tu l'aimes bien ?

-Euuuh… je crois, répondit Ginny en se disant que c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était ce « Charles Tonestonne» (4)

* * *

Un mois et demie plus tard, le chagrin de Ginny face à sa nouvelle situation était toujours présent, mais elle avait fini par faire son deuil du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Les Evans étaient une famille adorable, quoique très différente de la sienne. Elle avait un peu de mal à se sentir proche de Pétunia, mais celle-ci était gentille avec elle, à sa manière. Elle s'était révélée, de plus, une source d'informations précieuses concernant le monde des moldus, et à la fin de l'été, Ginny était tout à fait au courant des us et coutumes des non-sorciers de 1975.

Dans le courant de l'avant-dernière semaine d'août, par une belle matinée ensoleillée (fait rare dans le Kent, même en été !), une élégante chouette effraie s'engouffra dans la cuisine, à l'heure où Ginny prenait un copieux petit déjeuner d'œufs, de bacon et de champignons, en compagnie de Jane.

-Oh ! s'exclama cette dernière. Ma chérie ! C'est bien ce que je pense ? Jack m'a parlé des hiboux postaux, mais je n'en avais jamais vus…

-Viens-là, dit Ginny avec un petit rire, en faisant signe à la chouette.

L'oiseau s'approcha, se percha sur son bras. Ginny décrocha la lettre de sa patte.

-Tu veux la caresser ? Tiens, vas-y, tu ne risques rien…

Jane approcha la main, caressa la tête de la chouette du bout du doigt. L'animal resta sagement immobile, et attendit qu'on le laisse repartir.

Ginny reporta son attention à l'enveloppe, qui était effectivement frappée aux armoiries de Poudlard, et lui était adressée sous le nom de Molly Evans.

Elle contenait l'habituelle lettre de Poudlard, ainsi qu'un petit mot à l'encre turquoise, de la main de Dumbledore en personne.

« _Lily,_

_je sais par Jack que votre séjour à Canterbury se passe bien._

_Je serai heureux de vous revoir en ce premier septembre, et de vous accueillir dans nos rangs. Puisque Jack connaît l'existence du monde de la Magie, nous n'userons pas pour lui des procédures habituelles d'accès des Moldus au Chemin de Traverse. Je vous autorise à lui montrer vous-même comment l'on y parvient._

_Je joins à ce mot un schéma du mur derrière le Chaudron Baveur, afin que vous sachiez sur quelles pierres appuyer pour ouvrir le passage. L'adresse Londonienne du « Chaudron » est le 1138, Garlic Street, à Londres._

_Quant au premier septembre, je vous demande de vous présenter dans le compartiment des préfets une fois à bord du Poudlard Express._

_Dans l'attente de vous revoir bientôt, et en vous souhaitant de bonnes emplettes,_

_Je vous prie d'agréer, ma chère, l'assurance de mes salutations distinguées._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Ginny passa le mot à Jane après l'avoir lu elle-même.

-Eh bien, conclut sa mère adoptive après l'avoir parcouru, il ne nous reste plus qu'à expliquer à Pétunia que la sorcellerie existe…

* * *

**Notes : **

(1) Eh oui, est-il utile de le préciser ? On est en Angleterre ! Personnellement, j'adore prendre la place du mort dans les voitures anglaises…

(2) Autant vous prévenir tt de suite, contrairement à la plupart des fics que j'ai lues sur le sujet, celle-ci s'efforcera d'être la plus véridique possible du point de vue de l'époque… Désolée si les fringues, musiques, etc… ne vous semblent pas très tendance ! Pour ce qui est de Pétunia dans les années 70, je l'imagine habillée dans le style de Olivia Newton-John dans Grease (avant son relookage final of course !) Donc, chemisier, jupettes, serre-tête et ballerines…

(3) Certains reconnaîtront peut-être l'allusion à un autre grand succès de la littérature « enfantine » actuelle… Celui qui trouve gagne toute mon amitié.

(4) Vous êtes obligéééés de connaître Charlton Heston !!! Ben Hur ! Les Dix Commandements !!! Je l'aimais bien quand j'étais môme mais vu que maintenant c'est un vieil enfoiré pro-Bush et qu'il milite pour le lobby des armes j'ai revu mon jugement… J'aime bien imaginer Pétunia en fan de lui, parce que finalement ça correspond bien à l'état d'esprit des Dursley dans le futur…

**That's All Folks! Prochain épisode: Maraudeurs et Répartition au programme! Bientôt sur vos écrans!**

**Bises, Léna.**


	4. Rentrée et rencontres

**Tagazok à tous ! Merci de continuer à me lire ! **

**Voici enfin le chapitre 4, qui a un peu tardé, mais autrement plus long que ses prédécesseurs… Un grand merci à ma bêta-readeuse Brathanaëlle, qui m'a donné de nombreux et précieux conseils au cours de la rédaction de ce chap…**

**Au fait, toutes mes confuses (), j'ai oublié de mettre le disclaimer dans mon chapitre 3.**

**DISCLAIMER **: le monde d'HP appartient à JKR et blablabla… Léna, Lucy, Art, Marina, Sunny, Marty, Bart, Nat et tutti quanti sont à moi, en revanche !

Et sans plus tarder, les réponses aux reviews !

**Yoann : **Hermione mère de Krum ???!!! Je ne connaissais pas du tout cette fic! Comme quoi y'a encore plus tordu qu'un Ginny Lily… Je suis contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite !

**Gabrielle TLM : **Non, je ne suis pas de la Ciotat mais de Béziers/Montpellier (la 1ere ville est celle de mes parents, la deuxième celle où je vais à la fac) ; en revanche ma bêta-readeuse et collaboratrice de charme, Bratha, habite à la Ciotat et va… au Lycée Lumière! C'est marrant comme hasard… Pour la littérature enfantine… BIIIIIIP ! tu as perdu ! Try again ! la réponse est située plus bas…

**Raphou :** merci bcp, voilà ton vœu exauc ! Merci aussi pour ta review sur Aube, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu… si tu aimes ma façon d'écrire, sache que j'ai aussi écrit un roman, qui s'appelle la Prophétie des Magicyans, et est paru aux éditions Milan… Bisous !

**Riri :** merci ! Tu as bien compris le pb qui se pause pr Ginny par rapport à James, ne t'en fais pas j'ai pensé à tout ! Tu verras par la suite comment leur relation évolue… Dans ce chapitre, on a déjà droit au coup de foudre de James pr Ginny.

**Smoke :** merci ! bonne lecture !

**Charli :** whaaaa ! je suis lue jusqu'au Québec ! Trop fière! En fait en France, la « place du mort », c'est une expression très ironique qui désigne la place du passager avant, à côté du chauffeur. Ca a été exploité dans La Cité de la Peur, le film des Nuls (je sais pas si tu connais), où on a un gag au moment où la femme dit à un mec « prenez la place du mort », et l'autre ouvre le coffre et commence à en sortir un cadavre… mais bien sur c'est plus drôle à voir qu'à entendre

**Sinwen :** Voilà, James arrive enfin ds ce chapitre ! par contre, bien sûr, je n'ai pas fait de Ginny une Préfète, ça n'aurait pas été logique… de toutes façons, à aucun moment dans les romans il n'est dit que Lily l'a été, c'est juste ce que supposent la plupart des auteurs de fics… J'ai également fait une ellipse sur le moment où Pétunia découvre la vérité, on reparlera d'elle plus tard mais pour le moment je ne trouvais pas primordial d'insérer un tel passage, vu que tout le monde se doute plus ou moins de sa réaction

**Guézanne : **resalut ! (le re c'est parce que je viens de répondre à ton mail… je précise qu'au moment où j'écris ces lignes on est vendredi matin) ok pr l'explication du style punchy… dans ce chapitre je m'amuse à mélanger les styles, qques expressions familières, surtout dans les dialogues, et par moment un ton plus ampoulé à lire de façon décalée… Pour la littérature jeunesse, comme pour Gabrielle, la réponse est située plus bas. Quand à « La vérité sur Lorin Jones », je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce roman… Pur hasard, donc ; en fait je ne trouve pas mon titre terrible terrible mais c'était ce qui s'approchait le plus du contenu de la fic…

**Xaebhal :** merci ! voilà la suite !

**Corinne : **ok alors ! voilà le 4 ! bisous

Enfin, pour ce qui est de la référence dans la note 3 du chap3, il s'agissait d'une allusion aux Désastreuses Aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire, de Lemony Snicket… Sympa à lire mais un peu répétitif, et bien sûr pas du niveau d'HP… Ils viennent d'en faire un film qui sortira en décembre. J'y fais une autre référence dans ce chap, ms bcp plus implicite : « Sunny », qui est dans ma fic la petite sœur d'Art, est le prénom de la benjamine des Orphelins dans la VO ; en français, ils ont traduit par Prunille.

**Et voici donc le chapitre 4 ! Quelques dernières précisions : je me suis finalement décidée à donner des titres à mes chap… les premiers ne sont pas terribles, je vous promet de m'appliquer pour la suite ! Vous remarquerez que j'alterne les PoV de plusieurs personnages, à la 3eme personne mais en focalisation interne. Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de préciser à chaque fois à travers quels yeux on perçoit la scène, je préfère miser sur l'intelligence du lectorat (que celui qui a crié "démago!" dans le fond se dénonce...) Donc, quand je désigne notre héroine par "Ginny", c'est qu'il s'agit de son PoV, et quand c'est "Lily", on a affaire à qqun d'autre.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Rentrée et rencontres. **

Remus Lupin allongea le pas, puis se mit à courir carrément, poussant le chariot devant lui de toutes ses forces. Voie 5… voie 6… fichu Magicobus, incapable d'arriver au bon endroit au bon moment…et ces Moldus, indifférents, qui débouchaient sur son chemin à tout instant et lui bloquaient le passage !

-Pardon… excusez-moi, pardon…

Voie 7, voie 8, voie 9. Il franchit dans sa lancée la barrière ensorcelée, et déboucha sur une voie 9 ¾ vide de tout élève. Seuls des parents se tenaient sur le quai, agitant qui la main, qui un mouchoir vers les vitres du train à l'ancienne. Par les fenêtres du Poudlard Express s'alignaient des frimousses rieuses ou déconfites. Il était soulagé de ne pas en faire partie. Il y avait bien longtemps que ses parents ne l'emmenaient plus à la gare, ni nulle part, d'ailleurs. Remus hissa sa malle dans le train et sauta sur le marchepied au moment où la locomotive lançait une trille pour célébrer le départ. Les rouages de la machine se mirent lentement en branle, et l'adolescent claqua vivement la porte après avoir manqué de retomber sur le quai.

-_Locomotor Barda !_

Haletant, il entreprit de trouver le point de rendez-vous des Préfets, traînant derrière lui ses bagages qui lévitaient à quelques centimètres du sol. Il lui semblait se rappeler que le compartiment se trouvait à l'avant du train, mais l'atteindre ne fut pas chose aisée, car le couloir était étroit, et parcouru par des flopées d'élèves surexcités.

-Pardon… _(impression de déjà-vu…)_ Pardon, excusez-moi… Pardon, laissez-moi passer, s'il vous plait, je suis préfet… pardon…

Lui qui n'aimait pas spécialement se mettre en avant, il ne pensait pas avoir à faire si tôt usage de son nouveau titre (il avait d'ailleurs été le premier surpris à recevoir le badge : il était persuadé que le nouveau préfet de Gryffondor serait Artus Stetson, et certainement pas un Maraudeur…) Quoi qu'il en fût, cela se révéla utile : les gens lui cédaient plus volontiers le passage, soucieux de ne pas s'attirer dès le départ les foudres de l'autorité dirigeante. Il parvint enfin au compartiment des Préfets, encore essoufflé par le sprint qu'il avait dû piquer dans King's Cross. Comme si la dernière pleine lune, qui remontait à peine à deux jours, ne s'était pas déjà chargée de rendre son corps douloureux et courbaturé.

D'un geste las, il se passa une main sur le front, tant pour en essuyer la sueur que pour remettre de l'ordre dans les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Les joues lui cuisaient, il ne devait pas avoir fière allure…

Il fit coulisser la porte, et la première chose sur laquelle son regard se posa se révéla être la seule qui puisse le faire rougir encore davantage. Quoique le mot « chose » ne fût pas des plus appropriés, loin de là.

Léna Kyrdys lui fit un grand sourire lorsqu'elle l'eut reconnu. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'après tout ce temps, ses entrailles avaient encore la mauvaise habitude de se tortiller furieusement à chaque fois qu'_elle_ se trouvait dans le périmètre ?_

-Ah, le voilà ! Un instant, on a eu peur de t'avoir oublié à Londres ! plaisanta-t-elle.

-Je… euh, je suis désolé.

-Pas grave, dit Barthélemy Bartok, de Serdaigle, le nouveau Préfet-en-Chef. Ta « collègue » t'a gardé une place.

-Euh… merci, balbutia encore Remus en prenant place à côté de la Gryffondor qui lui sourit de plus belle. Salut !

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main, mais Remus ne soutint son regard qu'un court instant, avant de se plonger dans la contemplation du bout de ses chaussures.

_Léna Kyrdys… Ainsi, c'était elle la préfète ? Décidément, les pronostics de l'année précédente se révélaient mauvais. Tout le monde donnait Ceridwen Ballantine gagnante. Léna était plus douée que Ceridwen en classe, mais n'avait pas vraiment le profil de l'élève modèle._

-Bien, nous sommes au complet, cette fois, annonça la nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef (la Poufsouffle Nathanaëlle Saint-Patrick). Avant tout, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue à vos nouveaux postes. Nous espérons, et plus, nous sommes sûrs, Bart et moi, que vous ferez honneur à la longue tradition qui nous a précédés.

-Est-ce que ça implique le fait de ne pas frauder pendant nos BUSEs ? demanda innocemment Léna.

Nathanaëlle rit et continua à leur donner leurs instructions pour la journée. Remus écoutait d'une oreille distraite, absorbé dans des pensées plus importantes… Le fait que ses amis, après trois ans d'effort, avaient enfin mené à bien leur _projet_, par exemple, ou encore une certaine jeune fille en robe blanche assise à quelques centimètres de lui. Non pas que ce rapprochement fût exceptionnel. Après tout, ils étaient amis… Mais malgré cela, malgré les nombreuses heures passées côte à côte les années précédentes, à faire leurs devoirs ou, plus rarement, en classe, il n'y avait pas moyen de s'y accoutumer. Tiens, les autres allaient bien se marrer, lorsqu'il leur aurait dit…

-Encore une chose, dit Barthelemy Bartok, après que Nathanaëlle leur eût expliqué que les emplois du temps de leurs maisons respectives leur seraient remis le lendemain matin. Nous avons appris ce matin qu'une nouvelle élève allait rejoindre l'école.

-Tu veux dire, plus nouvelle que les cinquante nouveaux annuels ? demanda Scott Silverstone, le préfet de Serdaigle.

-Oui, car elle va entrer directement en 5eme année. D'après la note laissée par le Professeur Mac Gonagall, son dossier a été transféré d'une école de sor…

Il fut interrompu par un timide cognement à la porte.

-Oui ?

Bart ouvrit et dix regards se braquèrent dans la direction de la nouvelle arrivante. C'était une jeune fille rousse à l'air intimidé.

-Euh… Bonjour… je suis Molly Evans.

-Ah, parfait ! J'étais justement en train de leur expliquer… mais viens, entre. Je suis Barthelemy Bartok, le Préfet-en-Chef, mais tu peux m'appeler Bart, comme tout le monde… Et voilà mon homologue féminin, Nathanaëlle Saint-Patrick.

-Nat Saint-Pat, rectifia l'intéressée en serrant la main de la nouvelle.

Celle-ci la regarda à peine un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur… _lui, Remus Lupin !_Lui et Léna, en fait…

-Tu connais un peu le système des Maisons? Questionna Bart.

-Euh, oui, j'ai… lu l'Histoire de Poudlard pendant l'été.

-Bien… Voici donc les préfets de Gryffondor, Léna Kyrdys et Remus Lupin… Ceux de Serdaigle, Galatée Williams et Scott Silverstone… Ceux de Poufsouffle, Lydia N'Guyen et Winston Abbott… Et ceux de Serpentard, Circé Croupton et Severus Snape.

Remus, n'avait pas prêté grande attention à Snape jusque là, mais entendre ce nom à voix haute le ramena brusquement à la réalité : il allait falloir faire de sérieuses concessions pour que les relations inter-préfets ne virent pas au règlement de comptes et aux effusions de sang.

La nouvelle venue serra la main de chacune des personnes qui lui étaient présentées.

-Bien, comme je le disais avant que tu n'arrives, tu viens d'Afrique du Sud, c'est bien ça ?

-Euh… oui… Mon père avait un poste à Johannesburg et j'allais à l'école de sorcellerie de là-bas… Il vient d'être muté à Londres.

-OK, dit Nat Saint-Pat. J'espère que tu te plairas à Poudlard ! Vous tous, continua-t-elle à l'adresse des huit préfets, je compte sur vous pour l'aider à s'acclimater.

-Pas d' souci, chef, dit Léna avec un salut militaire.

-Bon, au boulot ! Je propose que vous fassiez tout de suite une première inspection du train, pour vérifier que tout est en ordre… Molly, tu sais où t'installer ?

-J'ai déjà posé mes bagages dans un compartiment… merci !

* * *

Remus et Léna passèrent le Poudlard Express en revue en échangeant quelques banalités.

-Comment étaient tes vacances ? Lui demanda gentiment la jeune fille entre deux coups de gueule à l'égard d'une bande de Serpentards de troisièmes années qui expérimentaient un sort de Crache-Limaces sur une première année traumatisée.

Remus lança un _Evanesco_ nonchalant sur les gastéropodes, sans quitter du regard une Léna qui, sur le moment, n'en menait pas large : il savait qu'elle avait toujours eu la phobie des créatures rampantes.

-Merci, dit-elle sans se départir de son teint verdâtre. Alors, ces vacances ?

-Normales. Je n'ai pas bougé de chez moi.

_Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Ils n'étaient pas partis en vacances depuis au moins huit ans. Depuis…_

Ils tirèrent la première année du compartiment de ses persécuteurs et, après quelques mots rassurants, Léna l'envoya dans un autre wagon.

-Tu as dû en profiter pour bouquiner à longueur de journées, je parie !

-Tout juste. D'ailleurs, j'ai tous tes livres dans ma valise (il désigna la malle qui le suivait toujours docilement).

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me les rendre tout de suite…

-Et toi ?

-Oh, moi aussi je t'ai ramené ceux que tu m'as prêtés…

-Non, je veux dire, tes vacances ?

Léna rit.

-Ah ! Euh, oui, c'était sympa. J'ai passé le mois de juillet avec Lucy … Et je suis allée voir un concert de Cat Stevens avec Art ! C'était génial ! **EH, TOI, QU'EST-CE-QUE TU AS L'INTENTION DE FAIRE, EXACTEMENT, AVEC CETTE BOMBABOUSE ???**

Ah, oui, _Art_. Forcément...

Il suivit Léna dans le compartiment où des deuxièmes années faisaient l'inventaire d'un impressionnant arsenal de farces et attrapes.

-Confisqu ! Tous ces objets figurent sur la liste des artefacts parias de Mr Picott !

Un instant plus tard, ils ressortaient dans le couloir avec un butin impressionnant.

-Et hop ! Une généreuse contribution à la communauté. C'est toujours ça d'économisé chez Zonko…

-Heureux de voir que tu prends ton rôle de Préfète à cœur.

-On partage équitablem… Marina ?

_Uh? Equitablemarina?_

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, une élève de première année se faisait réprimander vertement par un Préfet qui n'était autre que Severus Snape.

Léna couvrit d'un pas vif la distance qui les séparaient, et adressa quelques mots en français à la petite fille en larmes.

-Tu… tu la connais ? Interrogea Snape, décontenancé.

-C'est ma sœur !

-Oh… désolé, je…

-C'est bon, laisse tomber.

Elle se remit à parler en français, et tentait visiblement de rassurer l'enfant.

-Tant que tu es là, précisa Snape, Potter et sa clique ont élu résidence dans ce compartiment (il désigna une porte un peu plus loin). Peut-être que toi, tu arriveras à calmer ces abrutis…

-Je m'en charge, soupira Remus. Occupe-toi de ta sœur.

Snape posa sur lui un regard empreint d'un profond mépris avant de tourner les talons.

Léna lui sourit.

-Merci, Remus… Un problème ?

_Un problème, lui ? Non, tout va le mieux du monde, merci de ta sollicitude…_

Comme il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quelque chose d'approchant, il réalisa que Léna ne s'adressait pas à lui, mais à la fille rousse qui venait de sortir d'un compartiment en traînant sa malle derrière elle. Il reconnut la nouvelle, Molly… comment déj ? Ah, oui, Molly Evans.

-Je crois que je vais chercher un coin un peu plus accueillant, répondit celle-ci, visiblement énervée.

-Je t'embarque, si tu veux. Comme ça, j'aurai sauvé deux vies aujourd'hui ! Plaisanta Léna.

-D'accord ! Merci…

-Remus, dis aux autres que je viendrai leur dire bonjour tout à l'heure, ok ?

Il acquiesça, et sourit en réponse à la jeune fille. Son sourire demeura encore accroché un moment à ses lèvres comme il la regardait s'éloigner, le bras sur l'épaule de sa petite sœur et Molly sur ses talons. Parce qu'un sourire et une parole amicale, c'était déjà beaucoup pour un loup-garou.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle était montée dans le Poudlard Express, sous l'œil ému de ses parents adoptifs, Ginny avait déposé ses bagages dans le premier compartiment de libre, avant de se mettre en quête du wagon des préfets.

Même si elle s'attendait vaguement à les voir à cet endroit, se trouver face aux jeunes Lupin et Léna lui avait fait un sacré choc… Elle avait eu un mal fou à détourner le regard des deux adolescents, c'en était devenu gênant. Lupin, enfin, Remus, était incroyablement plus jeune que celui qu'elle avait connu comme professeur. Ou plutôt, c'était le professeur qui avait vieilli prématurément, du fait de sa lycanthropie. Le garçon qu'elle avait vu aujourd'hui paraissait un peu plus âgé que ses condisciples, mais seulement à cause de la gravité de son regard. Son visage pâle était déjà barré des fines cicatrices qui ne devaient jamais s'estomper…

La Léna de 15 ans, en revanche, ressemblait assez à celle de 35. Elle portait une longue robe en lin blanc, des sandales en cuir tressé et des fleurs dans les cheveux. En fait, elle correspondait assez bien à l'ambiance flower power de l'époque, et c'était précisément cet état d'esprit, qu'elle avait conservé à travers les deux décennies suivantes, qui faisaient d'elle une femme enjouée et optimiste.

Apparemment, les deux préfets de Gryffondor ignoraient tout de leur avenir matrimonial, ce qui amusait Ginny.

Après que les Préfets lui eurent été présentés, l'adolescente regagna son compartiment. A son grand déplaisir, une bande de Serpentards, visiblement plus âgés qu'elle, y avaient élu domicile en son absence. Elle se cala dans un petit coin de banquette, soucieuse de se faire oublier, mais les regards curieux des élèves présents ne se firent pas attendre. Il la dévisagèrent en silence un moment, puis :

-Tu es qui, toi ? Questionna un grand maigre au visage dévoré par l'acné, au bout d'un bon quart d'heure.

-Je suis… Molly Evans.

-Comment ça se fait qu'on t'ait jamais vue ? fit une blonde à l'air dédaigneux. Ginny la reconnut : elle l'avait vu une fois, dans la Tribune de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch : il s'agissait de la future Mrs Malfoy.

-J'arrive d'Afrique du Sud… Mon père a été muté à Londres cet été.

-Ton père ? Il fait quoi, ton père ?

-Il, euh… travaille au Ministère de l'Intérieur. Relations Sorciers/Moldus.

-Tu veux dire que ton père est un Moldu ? Et ta mère aussi ?

Ginny ne put qu'acquiescer faiblement.

-Ainsi donc, tu es… une Sang de Bourbe ? Et tu ignores ce qu'on leur fait, nous, aux sales petites Sang de Bourbe dans ton genre ?

La clique de Serpentards s'était levée et se resserrait autour d'elle en un étau menaçant.

Ginny ne fit ni une ni deux. Elle tira vivement sa baguette hors de sa poche et balança au hasard quelques sortilèges de Chauve-Furie, sa spécialité.

Sans attendre une seconde, elle se saisit de sa malle et sortit sans demander son reste. Elle fut bousculée au passage par un grand type qu'elle identifia comme son futur professeur de potions. Snape ne prit pas même la peine de s'excuser.

-Un problème ? Lui demanda une voix familière comme elle claquait la porte du compartiment.

Léna Lupin, euh, non, Kyrdys (elle n'était pas encore une Lupin), Léna, donc, se tenait à quelques pas de là, en compagnie de Remus et d'une petite fille en larmes, sans doute une première année qui avait déjà le mal du pays.

Ginny, encore sous le coup de la colère, s'efforça de sourire à la Gryffondor.

-Je crois que je vais chercher un coin un peu plus accueillant.

-Je t'embarque, si tu veux, proposa joyeusement la jeune fille. Comme ça, j'aurai sauvé deux vies aujourd'hui !

_Pourquoi pas ?_ Songea Ginny. Comme ça, elle était en terrain connu, certaine de passer le reste du voyage avec quelqu'un qu'elle avait toutes les chances d'apprécier.

-D'accord ! Merci…

Léna dit à Lupin qu'elle irait saluer les « autres » plus tard, et la jeune Weasley ne devinait que trop qui étaient ces fameux _autres_. Même si elle avait eu l'occasion d'y songer maintes fois pendant l'été, l'idée de voir le père de Harry, ainsi que le jeune Sirius, lui semblait toujours aussi étrange. Sans parler de Peter Pettigrew, qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré, mais dont elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait devenir…

* * *

-Ah, ben, c'est pas trop tôt, on se demandait justement si on allait pas envoyer une équipe d'Aurors à ta recherche. Tu t'es faite prendre à revers par des Mangemorts ?

-C'est marrant, Art, parce que ton humour, il n'est que moyennement drôle… Ah, voilà mon Garfunkel!

-Ouais, ben en parlant de ça, ta saleté de chat d'amûûûûûûr a encore essayé de bouffer Amnésia !

Léna avait guidé Ginny et la première année jusqu'à un compartiment où se trouvaient déjà quatre personnes. Le garçon qui venait de s'adresser à elle était grand et mince, avec des cheveux bouclés, couleur de paille, et des yeux d'un bleu très clair. Il était assis face à une jeune fille du même âge, dont la longue chevelure lisse, blonde également, tirait légèrement sur le roux.

-Vous deux, dit la Préfète de Gryffondor, qui serrait à présent dans ses bras un gros chat angora, je vous présente Molly Evans, qui nous vient tout droit d'Afrique du Sud et entre aussi en 5eme année. Molly, voici Artus Stetson et Lucy Lightfire.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Lily, corrigea Ginny en serrant la main des deux adolescents.

Les deux autres occupants du compartiment étaient à l'évidence des 1ere années, un garçon et une fille qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau qui auraient ressemblé à Artus Stetson.

-Eh bien, Lily, moi c'est Art, et voilà mes jumeaux de frangin-frangine, Marty et Sunny.

-Salut-salut, piaillèrent les petits jumeaux.

-C'est une chance que tu les aies gardés avec toi, grand-frère poule, remarqua Léna en grattant la tête de Garfunkel-le-chat. Regarde sur qui je suis tombée alors qu'elle se faisait incendier par Severus Snape…

-Marina ! dit Artus en s'apercevant de la présence de la petite sœur de Léna.

Il ajouta quelque chose, que Ginny ne comprit pas.

-Ce brave Snape, ironisa Lucy. Toujours à fond dans la déconne ?

-Plus que jamais, approuva Léna, avant d'ajouter quelque chose en français à l'adresse de sa sœur.

Ginny s'installa en face d'elle, et la Préfète lui expliqua :

-Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, je ne parlais pas un traître mot d'anglais… une vraie galère. J'ai eu la chance de tomber dans la même Maison que Art, qui est bilingue et qui m'a aidée à me dépatouiller avec votre langage barbare. Aujourd'hui, les jumeaux vont pouvoir faire la même chose avec Marina…

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois à Poudlard, si tu es Française ? Tu devrais être à Beauxbâtons, non ?

Bien sûr, Ginny connaissait la réponse, Léna le lui avait déjà expliqué une fois, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas le lui dire.

-Les membres de ma famille vont à Poudlard depuis sa création, c'est une tradition, dit Léna. Je suis une Kyrdys, tu vois ?

-Tu veux dire une descendante de Merlin ? demanda Ginny.

Le nom de Kyrdys était aussi connu dans le monde de la Magie que celui de l'Enchanteur lui-même.

-Il paraît. Personnellement, j'ai toujours trouvé ça dingue… Mon père est un Moldu et ma mère une Cracmol, tu comprends ? Avant de recevoir ma lettre de Poudlard, je n'avais aucune idée de l'existence de la Magie...

-Je connais… mentit Ginny. Ca a été la même chose pour moi.

-Pas toujours évident, hein ? Depuis que j'ai avoué à ma grand-mère paternelle que je fréquentais une école de Sorcellerie, elle est persuadée que je vénère Satan.

Ginny rit et se tourna vers Art.

-Et donc, tu es français aussi ?

-Oh, non, certainement pas, répliqua le garçon avec l'air de quelqu'un qui reste digne alors qu'on vient de l'offenser. Moi, je suis suisse ! Enfin, à moitié. Mon père est anglais et ma mère, suissesse. C'est pour ça que je suis bilingue.

-Ca aurait pu être pire, pouffa Lucy. Il aurait pu être belge. (1)

Art roula le magazine qu'il lisait avant leur arrivée (le dernier numéro de « Rolling Stone ») et en assena un coup sur la tête de Lucy ; il s'ensuivit une bataille acharnée où Lucy se défendit à grands coups du carnet à dessin qu'elle avait jusque-là gardé sur ses genoux. Chaque coup était agrémenté d'un joyeux nom d'oiseau.

-Crétin visqueux !

-Blondasse !

-Enflure !

-Saleté!

-Imbécile intersidéral !

-Sac à baffes !

-BANANE MENTALE !!! (2)

Les autres demeurèrent un moment de simples spectateurs amusés.

-Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini, vous deux ? Intervint finalement Léna, qui riait un peu trop pour être convaincante.

Ce fut elle qui se ramassa le dernier coup de « Rolling Stone », ce qui fit fuir Garfunkel de ses genoux dans un miaulement strident. Le chat se réfugia sous la banquette, le plus loin possible des quatre adolescents.

-Ah, mais oui ! s'exclama Art. Mademoiselllllle est préfète, maintenant ! Mademoiselllllle veut faire la loi !

Léna se leva pour faire face au garçon, mais elle lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule, ce qui compliquait un peu les choses. Finalement, Art se rassit de son propre chef, encore hilare.

-Alors, dis-moi, qui est ton acolyte ? James ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu imagines Jimmy préfet ?

-Je m'imaginais _moi_, préfet, rétorqua Art, mi-rieur, mi-boudeur. Vu que ce n'est pas le cas, et qu'on m'a préféré un Maraudeur, je m'attends à tout. Ca me dépasse. Sirius, peut-être ?

-C'est _Remus_, le préfet, andouille.

Art perdit aussitôt sa mine renfrognée, et ses yeux se mirent à briller comme Lucy laissait échapper un « ahiiinnnn… » des plus éloquents.

-Sans blague ? Mais en voilà, une bonne nouvelle, tu…

-No comment, Art, l'interrompit Léna.

-C'est quoi, un Maraudeur ? Intervint Ginny, qui se sentait un peu en reste.

-Aaaaah, ça, ma chérie, dit Lucy d'un ton mystérieux digne du professeur Trelawney, tu ne pourras pas rester longtemps à Poudlard en ignorant qui sont les Maraudeurs… Ces mecs sont les grands farceurs de l'école, ce qui, bien sûr, leur vaut une grande popularité, ainsi qu'une inimitié sans limite de la part des Serpentards… Ils sont à Gryffondor, comme nous, et aussi en 5eme année. En fait, le seul garçon de 5eme année de Gryffondor qui ne fasse pas partie de leur petite bande, c'est le joyeux crétin installé à ta droite.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le crétin ? Maugréa Art.

- Il me dit qu'il est bien content de ne pas passer tout son temps avec eux, parce que comme ça, c'est nous qui profitons de son amitié, repartit Lucy d'un ton enjôleur.

Les quatre adolescents éclatèrent de rire.

-Mais ils sont comment, ces garçons ? Continua Ginny. Ils sont sympas, quand même ?

-Bien sûr ! dit Léna. On est potes avec eux, mais entre eux quatre, il y a vraiment un truc spécial… comme entre Art, Lu et moi, ou entre Ceridwen et Mallory, les deux autres filles de notre classe.

-Même si Art est persuadé qu'elles deux restent ensemble uniquement parce qu'elles ne sont pas fichues de se faire d'autres amis, commenta Lucy.

_-_Tu t'égares un peu, là, remarqua Léna. Bon, comment résumer les Maraudeurs…Il y a James Potter, star de l'équipe de Quidditch, le tombeur de ces dames… Son inséparable, c'est Sirius Black, qui prétend au titre de plus grand déconneur de Poudlard…

-Et c'est qu'à force, il va finir par y arriver, le bougre, intervint Lucy en se marrant.

-Remus Lupin, tu le connais déjà, c'est l'autre Préfet de Gryffondor.

-Mouais, dit Artus, qui n'avait pas encore digéré qu'un Maraudeur puisse être Préfet à sa place.

-Il n'avait pas l'air très… facétieux, tout à l'heure, pourtant, remarqua Ginny. Sympa, mais pas « à fond dans la déconne », comme dit Lucy.

-C'est parce qu'il cache bien son jeu ! C'est vrai que c'est le plus réfléchi et, hem, « raisonnable » du quatuor infernal, si tant est qu'un Maraudeur puisse être raisonnable. Mais en matière de farces, il a quelques coups de maîtres dans son palmarès personnel.

-Et Peter Pettigrew, finit Léna, ben, heu… Disons que si le chaos absolu se traduisait par la foudre, ce type-là serait du genre à se tenir debout au sommet d'une colline, en armure de cuivre mouillée, à brailler « Tous les dieux sont des salauds ! »

Ginny pouffa, mais l'idée de fréquenter Peter Pettigrew ne la mettait pas spécialement à l'aise.

Les premières heures de la matinée s'écoulèrent joyeusement dans le compartiment. Léna et Artus, tous deux musiciens, avaient sorti leurs guitares et offrirent à Ginny un petit échantillon de leur répertoire, à base de Beatles, de Simon et Garfunkel, de Cat Stevens, de Leonard Cohen… Ginny se félicita d'avoir passé l'été dans une famille Moldue, et d'être ainsi au fait des standards musicaux des seventies. Lucy, de son côté, chantonnait avec eux en exécutant diverses esquisses dans son grand carnet. Dans leur coin, Sunny et Marty Stetson avaient entrepris d'apprendre à Marina Kyrdys quelques mots d'anglais indispensables (parmi lesquels Ginny nota distraitement « plume », « pétard mouill », et, pour une obscure raison, « sauce Gribiche »).

Après le pique-nique du déjeuner (où, bizarrement, ils firent plus honneur aux Chocogrenouilles et aux Plumes en Sucre qu'à leurs sandwiches-maison), Léna proposa d'aller rendre visite aux Maraudeurs, comme elle l'avait promis à Lupin, et de leur présenter « Lily » par la même occasion. Ginny se sentit soudain à la fois très excitée et très anxieuse à l'idée de rencontrer enfin le père de Harry, ainsi que le jeune Sirius… Passer la matinée avec une Léna de 15 ans était déjà étrange.

-Je marche ! s'exclama joyeusement Lucy.

-Pas moi, fit Art. Allez-y, je surveille la marmaille… en faisant un petit somme réparateur. Léna, transmet mes félicitations à ton petit préfet…

-Ce n'est pas mon petit préfet ! S'étrangla la jeune fille.

- Vroum, vroum, vavavoum ! C'est trop facile de te faire démarrer au quart de tour, ma chouette.

Léna lui donna un coup de baguette sur le crâne, avant de quitter le compartiment d'un pas digne, suivie de Ginny et de Lucy.

Les trois adolescentes traversèrent le train. Elles arrivèrent aux abords du wagon où Snape leur avait indiqué la présence des Maraudeurs, et furent accueillies par un chant dont elles purent saisir toute la profondeur et la délicatesse lorsqu'elles ouvrirent la porte du compartiment des quatre garçons.

**« A l'enterrement de Potter,**

**J'étais devant, j'étais derrière,**

**J'étais derrière, j'étais devant,**

**J'étais tout seul à l'enterrement ! » (3)**

Sirius Black, puisque c'était lui, était assis à califourchon sur un garçon étendu par terre, à plat ventre. Bien qu'il maintînt le visage de sa « victime » contre le sol, Ginny identifia immédiatement la tignasse noire que Sirius avait agrippée à pleines mains : il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un parent de Harry.

-Gentlemen, bien le bonjour ! Les salua Léna en entrant dans le compartiment.

-Salut, Léna ! s'exclama Sirius sans relâcher son étreinte sur James. Salut, Lucy ! Mes hommages, Belle Inconnue !

-Les gars, voici Lily Evans, dit Lucy après avoir refermé la porte coulissante. Lily, voilà donc les Maraudeurs… Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin…

-Nous avons déjà été présentés, rappela Ginny.

-Et cette serpillière humaine, c'est James Potter, compléta Sirius en daignant enfin se lever.

James put enfin relever le visage. Son regard croisa celui de Ginny, dont le cœur eut une ratée. Malgré l'évidence ressemblance entre le père et le fils, les yeux de James n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux de Harry. De couleur noisette, ils avaient un éclat malicieux que Ginny n'avait jamais vu chez le garçon dont elle était amoureuse. Elle ne lui avait jamais connu non plus le sourire charmant, enjôleur, séducteur, que James lui adressa l'instant suivant.

-Bonjour, dit-il en se relevant, avant de lui tendre une main qu'elle serra distraitement.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer encore davantage (si tant est que cela fut possible).

-Enchanté, Miss.

-Attention, mode « drague » enclenché, remarqua Sirius qui s'était laissé retomber sur la banquette.

_Hein, quoi ?_ S'insurgea intérieurement Ginny en rougissant. _« Drague » ? Pas de doute, il est d'une autre trempe que son fils…_

Les trois jeunes filles furent invitées à s'asseoir. James s'installa le plus près qu'il le pût de Ginny, sans se départir de son sourire charmeur. Les garçons lui posèrent un grand nombre de questions sur l'Afrique du Sud et son « ancienne école », auxquelles la jeune fille s'efforça de répondre tant bien que mal. Heureusement que la vie avec Fred et George lui avait apporté une grande science du mensonge, et un sacré sens de l'improvisation.

James intervenait peu, mais ne la quitta pas un instant du regard, et semblait boire chacune de ses paroles.

-Au fait, Jimmy, intervint innocemment Léna au bout d'un moment (lorsque la curiosité des Maraudeurs à l'égard de Ginny se fut un peu atténuée), comment va Galatée ?

-Hein ?

-Hello-ow! Galatée, tu te souviens ? A moins que tu aies changé de copine pendant les vacances ?

-Hein, heu, ah, non, je... elle va bien… je crois…

-Toujours élégant, James, commenta Remus.

L'intéressé, soucieux de changer de sujet, questionna :

-Et sinon, est-ce que tu, heu… joues au Quidditch ?

-Eh eh, il perd pas le nord, le nouveau cap'tain, s'amusa Lucy.

-Eh bien… un peu, reconnut Ginny. L'an dernier, j'ai remplacé un Attrapeur qui s'est fait interdire de Quidditch.

_Son propre fils, d'ailleurs…_

-**Interdire** de Quidditch ?! S'étrangla James, qui frissonnait rien qu'à cette idée. Quelle horreur… Je joue Poursuiveur, comme Léna, et Sirius est Batteur.

-Vas-y, James, dis-le, que vous avez remporté la coupe trois fois de suite, le taquina Remus. Tu en crèves d'envie.

Peter, qui lançait à James des regards éperdus d'admiration depuis le début, réserva à l'impertinent qui s'était autorisé ce sarcasme une œillade effarouchée.

-Hem, c'est toi qui l'as dit, pas moi, se défendit un James Potter légèrement rougissant.

Léna éclata de rire.

-J'ai hâte que la saison reprenne, remarqua-t-elle.

-Je suis sûr que tu dis ça uniquement parce que ça t'a manqué, de ne plus nous voir nous déshabiller dans les vestiaires, ironisa Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre… j'ai bien peur que tu ne te fasses des illusions, mon cher. Même si être la seule fille de l'équipe de Gryffondor n'a pas que des inconvénients…

* * *

-Les premières années, par ici ! Suivez-moi ! Miss Evans ? Par ici, les première année… Est-ce que Miss Evans est ici ?

Ginny n'eut pas de mal à repérer Hagrid dans la foule, et fut étonnée qu'il l'appelle. D'habitude, les nouveaux n'étaient pas reçus individuellement. Mais, bien sûr, on ne pouvait nullement parler d'habitude dans son cas.

-A plus tard, dit-elle à Lucy, Léna et Art (qu'elles avaient rejoint après avoir quitté les Maraudeurs.) Oui ! Je suis là !

Hagrid ne paraissait pas tellement plus jeune que celui qu'elle connaissait.

-Vous êtes Miss Evans ? Très bien, vous devez vous joindre à nous, nous devons vous répartir comme si vous étiez en première année.

_La répartir ? C'était donc nécessaire ? Et si…si elle ne se retrouvait pas à Gryffondor ?_

Cette idée, si brutale, lui gâcha en partie la joie que lui procurait la traversée du lac en barque, même si elle était consciente que c'était un privilège de connaître ce moment deux fois. Un « Ooooooh » général retentit lorsque l'Ecole apparut devant eux, et cela mit un peu de baume au cœur de Ginny : la vue du vieux castel était la première chose qui la réconfortait vraiment depuis son arrivée en 1975, deux mois plus tôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle en compagnie des premières années, guidés par McGonagall, elle sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus. La tablée de Serpentard lui réservait des regards menaçants (l'histoire des Sortilèges de Chauve-Furie avait dû circuler dans le Poudlard Express). A l'opposée, à la table de Gryffondor, elle aperçut des visages amicaux. Art lui fit un clin d'œil, Lucy un signe de la main ; Léna et Sirius, installés côte à côte, s'étaient redressés et mimaient une chorégraphie de pom-pom girls pour la faire rire. James lui fit un nouveau sourire qui la mit mal à l'aise. Peter, lorsqu'il se fut assuré que James manifestait de la sympathie à l'égard de la jeune fille, lui sourit à son tour. Remus, toujours calme, eut un petit hochement de tête.

Aux côtés de Ginny, dans les rangs de nouveaux élèves, elle avait repéré Marina, Sunny et Marty, qui eux non plus n'en menaient pas large.

A la grande table des professeurs, Dumbledore eut un imperceptible clignement d'yeux dans sa direction, et Ginny sut qu'il lui souhaitait bonne chance.

Minerva McGonnagal déposa sur un tabouret le vieux Choixpeau, et celui-ci, s'animant brusquement, entonna son chant de l'année. Ginny n'y prêta guère attention, pas plus qu'aux premiers noms qui furent énoncés par la sous-directrice. A mesure que la liste se déroulait et que la lettre E approchait, elle sentait ses entrailles se tordre un peu plus. Enfin, après que Emile Donnovan eut été envoyé à Serpentard, et Georgina Eliot à Serdaigle…

-Evans, Molly ! Appela McGonnagal.

Ginny prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança. Elle prit place sur le tabouret et le professeur de métamorphose laissa le Choixpeau lui tomber devant les yeux.

_Ahaaaa…_ fit la petite voix au creux de son oreille. _Que voilà un cas étrange…Je ne crois pas en avoir jamais connu de semblable, et pourtant, depuis que je répartis des élèves, j'en ai vu passer, des énergumènes ! Tu nous viens de bien loin, mon enfant, et il te reste encore bien des épreuves à affronter… Tu as fait preuve jusqu'ici d'une grande bravoure…Ta place ne peut être qu'à..._

-**GRYFFONDOR !**

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement monta de la table de ses nouveaux amis comme elle allait les rejoindre.

* * *

Remus se joignit aux acclamations qui saluèrent l'arrivée de la nouvelle, Molly Evans, à la table des Gryffondor. Pour ce qu'il avait pu en juger dans l'après-midi, c'était une gentille fille, intéressante et intelligente. Jolie, aussi… Bien entendu, cela n'influençait pas son jugement, mais elle semblait avoir fait un sacré effet à James.

Léna et Lucy accueillirent leur petite protégée entre elles-deux, comme « Franklin, Julia ! » était envoyée à Serdaigle.

Un instant plus tard, le cœur de Lupin se serra comme McGonnagal appelait « Kyrdys, Marina ! » Il n'avait jamais rencontré la petite fille, tout juste l'avait-il entrevue ce matin, mais il devinait l'anxiété de Léna qui attendait le verdict pour sa petite sœur.

« **GRYFFONDOR !** » s'écria le Choixpeau, et un large sourire fendit le visage de la Préfète.

A la fin de la Répartition, les derniers appelés furent envoyés à Gryffondor eux aussi. Il s'agissait de « Stetson, Martin ! » et « Stetson, Sunny !». Tiens, il ignorait que Artus Stetson avait des frères et sœurs qui entraient également à Poudlard. C'était incroyable, ce que ces petits jumeaux pouvaient ressembler au meilleur ami de Léna.

Mouais. Enfin, « meilleur ami », il fallait le dire vite. Il avait toujours trouvé suspect la proximité des deux jeunes gens . Nul doute qu'un jour ou l'autre…

Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas ce soir. C'était la rentrée, il était enfin de retour à Poudlard après deux interminables mois d'étés, il avait retrouvé ses amis, pour la première fois, il n'appréhendait pas la prochaine pleine lune, et il était préfet, ce qui impliquait un excellent prétexte pour passer du temps avec Léna.

Le festin fut joyeux, Sirius avait aussitôt repris ses vieux réflexes pour amuser la galerie, et débitait blague sur blague. James avait du mal à détourner le regard de Lily, et ignorait royalement les coups d'œil plein d'espoir que lui lançait Galatée, sa petite amie du moment, depuis la table des Serdaigle. Ce mec ne changerait donc jamais ? Lily, pour sa part, ne semblait pas y prêter attention, et discutait avec Lucy. Léna expliquait quelque chose de visiblement palpitant à Artus, avec les grands gestes un peu maladroits dont elle avait le secret (elle renversa au passage un pichet de jus de citrouille, et, dans un moment d'inattention, frappa du poing au milieu d'un bol de purée.) Le grand blond riait d'un air niais et… « _Arrête de voir tous les défauts chez ce type ! Il est sympa et tu le sais parfaitement. Ce n'est quand même pas sa faute s'il risque de réussir là où tu n'as jamais eu la moindre chance, Remus John_ _Lupin !_ »

-Génial ! s'exclama soudain Léna. Des spaghettis ! Dire que j'ai failli passer à côt ! Remus, tu peux me passer les spaghettis, s'il-te plaît ?

Remus sursauta ; il était occupé à écouter distraitement ce que racontait la jeune fille l'instant d'avant, et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'adresse à lui. Il lui fit passer le plat en bredouillant un vague mbiensurtienlévla… Léna lui sourit, de son sourire qu'il aimait tant parce qu'il n'était ni enjôleur, ni séducteur, ni rien ; juste un sourire amical qui n'attendait aucune contrepartie.

-C'est bien, Léna, de t'intéresser aux spécialités locales, la taquina Artus en se resservant une généreuse portion de panse de brebis farcie.

-T'as raison, la bouffe écossaise m'a beaucoup manqué. Le climat aussi, d'ailleurs… Je me demande pourquoi je m'obstine à passer l'été au bord de la Méditerranée.

Remus sourit ; Léna était connue pour frissonner au moindre coup de vent.

Après un festival de tartes, de soufflés, de cakes, de flans, de crèmes et de sorbets, les élèves repus commencèrent à songer que, peut-être, il était temps de quitter la Grande Salle.

-Au boulot, Remus ? Questionna Léna par-dessus la table.

-Hein? Euh, oui...

-Vas-y, si tu veux... Je peux fermer la marche et vérifier que l'on en perd aucun en cours de route…

-Ok… Les premières années… Les premières années ! Suivez moi, s'il vous plait ! Par ici, les Gryffondors !

Les petits nouveaux se regroupèrent peu à peu, s'alignèrent pour le suivre. Il les guida à travers les couloirs, en s'appliquant à lancer un nouvel appel de temps à autre, et en réprimandant Sirius et James, qui s'amusaient à marcher sur les genoux, au milieu des gamins, en faisant mine de sucer leur pouce. (Ils n'admirent qu'ils étaient ridicules et ne se relevèrent qu'au moment où ils se retrouvèrent au bas d'un escalier d'une centaine de marches.)

Le groupe arriva devant la Grosse Dame ; Remus se souvint que ce n'était pas à lui qu'on avait donné le mot de passe.

-J'arrive ! Lui dit Léna en fendant la foule de premières années. Je cours ! Je vole ! Je… me casse la gueule ! Finit elle comme elle trébuchait. Voilà (elle décacheta l'enveloppe), le mot de passe est… tadadam ! _Mephistophélès_ (4)! Tiens, c'est bizarre, ça. Finalement, ma grand-mère a peut-être raison de penser que les sorciers ont une relation privilégiée avec le Démon.

-Bon, intervient la Grosse Dame, quand vous aurez fini vos petites considérations, vous pourrez peut-être libérer le passage… Je vous signale qu'il y a des gens qui attendent !

Léna rosit.

-Oups… Désolée… Si on a même plus le droit de discuter avec ses amis…

Une fois dans la grande salle, les premières années se regroupèrent en attendant le briefing des préfets.

-A toi l'honneur, proposa Remus.

-Merci, vous êtes bien urbain, mon cher… Heu… les enfants ? Un peu d'attention, je vous prie… **Eh, bordel, ça vous intéresse pas, quand je vous cause ?**

-Laisse tomber, Léna, intervint Sirius en rejoignant les deux préfets, c'est pas un problème de respect, que t'as, c'est un problème d'altitude.

Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire. La petite taille de Léna avait toujours été sujette aux plaisanteries.

-Bon, aux grands maux… _Accio _!

Léna agita sa baguette et la table la plus proche lévita jusqu'à elle. La jeune fille s'y jucha ; elle dominait à présent toute la Salle Commune.

-Bon ! Donc, bienvenue à tous, nous sommes très fiers de voir tant de nouvelles recrues à Gryffondor, et nous espérons tous que vous ferez honneur à notre Maison. Dans le cas contraire, les préfets sont faits pour vous remettre dans le droit chemin, j'ai nommé le jeune homme ici présent, qui s'appelle Remus Lupin, et moi-même : Léna Kyrdys. En cas de besoin, si vous avez le moindre problème que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à vous adresser à nous – et là, Remus, je me permets de parler en ton nom…

Le garçon acquiesça.

-Bien. Les dortoirs sont indiqués en haut de ces escaliers ; les filles passent à droite, les garçons à gauche. Le petit déjeuner est servi le matin à partir de 7h00 ; les cours commencent à 9h00. Vous aurez vos emplois du temps demain matin. Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi nos services, bonne nuit, et à demain !

Sous les applaudissements enthousiastes mais solitaires de Sirius, Léna sauta à bas de sa table et, par miracle, ne se cassa rien (elle ne se tordit même pas la cheville, un exploit la concernant.)

-Il nous reste encore deux-trois trucs à voir, dit elle à Remus en sortant de son sac la pochette en maroquin, frappée aux armoiries de Gryffondor, qu'on leur avait remise le matin.

-Eh, ben moi, je vais me pieuter, intervint Artus, qui les avait rejoints. Bonne nuit, ma chouette, ajouta-t-il en plantant un gros baiser sur le front de la petite préfète.

(Remus serra les poings, et s'efforça de ne pas penser à quel serait le supplice le plus approprié pour cet impudent.)

-On est crevées aussi, ajouta Lucy à sa suite. Je montre le dortoir à Lily, une bonne douche, et dodo !

-A tout à l'heure, répondit Léna avant d'ouvrir la pochette et d'en sortir une liasse de parchemins.

-On t'attend, Remus ? demanda innocemment James, en battant langoureusement des cils dans le dos de Léna.

-C'est bon, les mecs, dit Lupin en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air décontracté. Je crois que je retrouverai le chemin du dortoir tout seul.

-Bonne nuit, Maman, bonne nuit, Papa ! Lança Sirius.

Léna lui envoya une boulette de papier à la tête, mais le garçon esquiva et disparut dans l'escalier en se marrant.

Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur les parchemins de la pochette. Tous deux se penchèrent dessus, côte à côte, et sur le moment, Remus eut un peu de mal à se concentrer sur ses devoirs de préfet…

* * *

(1) Alors là, on se méprend pas, hein, je suis pas xénophobe ! J'adore les Suisses, j'adore les Belges, et même les Québécois… C'est juste une blague !

(2) Les trois dernières insultes sont des suggestions de ma bêta readeuse… Bratha, ça t'apprendra à raconter n'importe quoi… j'espère que t'as honte !

(3) A chanter sur un air connu de chansons de Feria… Si vous connaissez pas la Feria, venez donc à Béziers en août prochain. (ajout de Bratha: « les ogres sont parfois poètes… » cf. Naheulbeuk)

(4) Petite résurgence de mon TD sur « le diable à l'Opéra »…

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Prochain chapitre: « Happy Hour chez les Maraudeurs »… A bientôt, et n'oubliez pas la petite case en bas à gauche !**

**Léna Léonyde, pour vous servir.**


	5. Annexe: emploi du temps

Coucou à tous! En attendant le chapitre 5, je vous mets cette petite annexe, elle pourra vous aider à vous y retrouver par la suite...

**Disclaimer:**_ l'univers d'HP appartient à JKR. Je vous met au défi de trouver quelqu'un qui l'ignore encore...

* * *

_

****

**Emploi du tps des Gryffondors de 5eme année.**

**Lundi : **

**9h/10h30 : **Runes/Soins aux Créatures Magiques

**10h30/12h :** Potions

**13h/16h :** Double Métamorphose

**16h/17h30 :** Astronomie

**Mardi :**

**9h/12h :** Double Histoire de la Magie

**13h/14h30** : Divination/Arithmancie

**14h30/17h30 :** Double DCFM

**Mercredi :**

**10h30/12h :** Histoire de la Magie

**13h/16h :** Double Potions

**16h/17h30 :** Sortilèges

**Jeudi : **

**9h/10h30 : **DCFM

**10h30/12h:** Métamorphose

**13h/14h30:** Astronomie

**14h30/16h: **Botanique

**16h/17h30:** Runes/Soin aux Créatures Magiques

**Vendredi:**

**9h/10h30: **Botanique

**10h30/12h:** Divination/Arithmancie

**13h/16h:** Double Sortilèges


	6. Happy Hour chez les Maraudeurs!

**Tagazok à tous ! Le voilà, lechapitre 5 que certains m'ont demandé, et que d'autres on carrément exigé… Il a tardé à venir, je m'en excuse mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de boulot… Pour me faire pardonner, il est relativement long…**

**On commence par les réponses aux reviews :**

**Yoann :** voilà la suite ! Le mot « Hour » veut dire « heure » en anglais mais là j'utilise l'expression « Happy Hour » dans un sens bien précis que j'explique un peu plus bas…

**Sinwen :** le voilà, le chapitre 5 ! Dsl mais je fais partie des rares gens qui bossent vraiment même en étant à la fac, donc comme j'ai 2 licences j'ai pas bcp de tps pour moi… savoure ce chapitre, le suivant risque d'être encore plus long à venir… Je n'ai pas eu le tps de continuer ta fic pr les mêmes raisons, mais promis je m'y remettrai pendant les vacs.

**Riri : **t'en fais pas, je ne pense pas arrêter une fic simplment à cause d'une review ! J'ai tout prévu !

**Gabrielle : **en fait pour la littérature enfantine j'avais précisé un peu plus bas qu'il s'agissait des Désastreuses Aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire… dsl… Enfin, contente que tu adhères à mon humour, c'est pas donné à tt le monde () , on retrouve dans ce chap les facéties des Maraudeurs… bisous !

**Guézanne : **j'ai déjà répondu à ta review par mail, donc je renouvelle juste mes remerciements… Je répondrai incessamment à ton dernier mail... Pour ce qui est des reviews à JXC, je tiens quand même à en laisser une à chaque fois, histoire d'en faire remonter le nombre… J'ai vu que Fénice t'en avais laissé aussi, je suis contente de ne plus être la seule à profiter de tes textes ! A bientôt !

**La Folleuh : **bien sûr que je suis méchante ! j'ai jamais dit le contraire… Et tu risques de me détester à la fin de ce chapitre… Promis, je ne ferai plus de faux espoirs aux lecteurs… mais quand j'ai mis mon annexe, le chap 5 était à peine commenc

**Raphou : **ce serait quand même bête de mourir pour si peux… voilà le nouveau chapitre. Pour ce qui est de mon roman, c'est de l'heroic fantasy, ça parle d'une petite fille qui se déguise en garçon pour devenir chevalier, sans savoir qu'elle est l'incarnation d'une prophétie… bisous !

**Smoke : **contente que ça te plaise… par contre, pour savoir si Ginny et James se détestent, il va falloir attendre le chapitre 6 !

**Lazoule : **merci ! voilà la suite !

Voilou ! Je dois vous prévenir que le chapitre suivant sera peut être un peu long à venir, vu que j'aborde la période des partiels et que j'ai droit à double ration… Pour vous distraire jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, voici un nouvel épisode des aventures de Ginny chez les Maraudeurs…

**Je dois ajouter pour les plus jeunes et innocents d'entre vous que l'expression « Happy Hour » est à prendre au sens alcoolique du terme : dans un bar, un « happy hour » est un moment de la soirée où les consommations sont à moitié-prix… lol**

**Je finis en remerciant comme toujours Bratha ma bêta… Salut la Blonde !**

**Disclaimer :**pourquoi se faire du mal en répétant que le monde de HP ne m'appartient pas ? Tout est à JKR, comme chacun sait.

**Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Happy Hour chez les Maraudeurs !**

Le premier matin, lorsque cinq réveils sonnèrent à l'unisson dans le dortoir des filles de 5eme année, aussitôt après avoir émergé d'entre les tentures de son baldaquin, Ginny devina que le coup d'œil amusé que lui adressait Lucy n'était pas sans rapport avec ses yeux gonflés de sommeil.

-Bien dormi ? Lui demanda innocemment la jolie blonde.

-Moyennement, concéda la jeune Weasley.

-Ooooh… mais comment se fait-ce ?

-Euh… j'avais des tas de pensées qui se bousculaient dans ma tête, et puis…

-Et puiiis ?

-Euh… non rien, dit Ginny d'un ton qui signifiait exactement le contraire.

-Mmmmh… Beaucoup de bruit, dans le coin, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Lucy.

Léna éclata de rire en sortant du lit à son tour, les jambes emmêlées dans les rideaux, ses longs cheveux tombant de façon désordonnée autour de son visage, sur ses épaules, et jusqu'à ses hanches.

-J'ai ronflé ? Interrogea-elle négligemment.

Ginny rosit, mais Lucy ne s'encombra pas de plus de considérations.

-Quel doux euphémisme… dire que je ne pensais plus subir ça jusqu'à l'été prochain…

-Et j'espère bien ne plus jamais le subir _tout court, _railla Ceridwen Ballantine, une fille aux cheveux sombres.

-Pas de risque, dès ce soir on reprend les bonnes habitudes, trancha Lucy. Sortilège Cyranus à tous les étages !

Ginny s'étonna.

-Parce qu'il y a un sort contre ce…

-Son ? Bruit ? Cataclysme qui tutoie le sommet de l'échelle de Richter ? Oh, oui. Dieu merci, je crois qu'après 4 ans de cohabitation, on serait toutes devenues dingues.

-Mais alors pourquoi… pourquoi…

Ginny interrogea du regard une Lucy tout sourire qui ne semblait pas disposée à l'aider dans sa formulation.

-Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas utilisé cette nuit ? S'insurgea finalement la petite nouvelle.

-Mais enfin, repartit Léna comme si s'était l'évidence même, pour te souhaiter la bienvenue !

-Une sorte de bizutage, quoi, renchérit Lucy. Et encore, on a été sympas, j'ai dans l'idée que les Maraudeurs te réservent quelque chose de bien plus haut en couleur…

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire devant une Ginny encore surprise, quoiqu' amusée. Ceridwen et son amie Malory ne semblaient pas tellement goûter la plaisanterie, mais à vrai dire, pour le peu que la rouquine avait pu en juger la veille au soir, ces deux-là ne paraissaient pas apprécier grand chose.

-Dis, ô ma préfète adorée…

-Lucy, coupa Léna, arrête, on y croit pas une seconde.

-D'accord. Donc, je disais, ma chieuse : tu pourrais pas nous avoir notre emploi du temps en exclu, des fois ?

-Impossible, fit Léna en enfilant l'une de ses longues chaussettes d'écolière. Et de toutes façons, tu l'auras dans un quart d'heure.

-Justement, quelle différence ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai, rétorqua Léna.

-Et c'est qui-donc ?

-Nous sommes deux préfets, j'te f'rais dire ! C'est Remus qui les a gardés, on doit se retrouver dans la Salle Commune et les distribuer après…

-Tu as rencaaaaaaard ! s'exclama Lucy, ravie.

-J'ai pas _rencard, _j'ai _rendez-vous, _rectifia Léna en fouettant l'air de sa deuxième chaussette, en direction de son amie (et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle rosissait.)

-Mais tu les as eu en main, ces emplois du temps, je me trompe ? Poursuivit Lucy. Dis nous au moins ce qu'on a ce matin, qu'on ait pas besoin de remonter prendre nos affaires après le petit dèj…

-J'ai pas regard

-Tu déconnes ? Et on peut savoir ce que tu avais de mieux à contempler ? Ironisa la Gryffondor avec un sourire entendu.

_-_Euh, laisse moi réfléchir… Non.

Lorsqu'elles furent prêtes, Lucy attrapa la main de Ginny.

-Allez, Lily, on va manger ! Bon _rencard_, Léna !

-Je n'ai pas rencard !!! S'égosilla Léna sans réaliser que la porte était déjà ouverte, et qu'on pouvait aisément l'entendre depuis la Salle Commune.

-Mouais, mouais… tiens, salut, Remus ! s'exclama Lucy avec emphase lorsqu'elle eut dégringolé l'escalier, Ginny à sa suite. Léna arrive !

Les deux adolescentes passèrent le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

-Tu es vache, quand-même, remarqua timidement Ginny.

-Mais noooon… elle sait que je plaisante.

Elles gagnèrent la Grande Salle, en récupérant au passage quelques première année égarés, que Sirius, James et Peter s'étaient amusés à envoyer dans diverses directions en lieu et place du réfectoire. Les élèves n'y étaient pas encore très nombreux. Artus était présent, l'air pensif devant son bol de café, tartine en l'air. En face de lui, James et Sirius avaient engagé une bataille de muffins sans merci pour célébrer la reprise des cours.

La blonde et la rousse s'installèrent de part et d'autre de leur ami ; Art s'extirpa de sa rêverie pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

* * *

Lorsque Léna descendit du dortoir, elle constata avec une pointe de gêne que Remus était déjà dans la salle commune. Le garçon était resté debout, et jouait nerveusement avec le cordon de la pochette en maroquin.

-Désolée pour le retard… Tu attends depuis longtemps ?

-Tu n'es pas en retard, répliqua Remus, éludant ainsi le reste de la question.

Léna en déduisit qu'effectivement, il devait déjà être levé depuis un moment. Son nouveau « collègue » lui fit son gentil sourire.

-On commence ensemble ce matin… enfin, je veux dire…

-Runes ? Interrogea Léna.

Il acquiesça, et Léna se réjouit intérieurement. Lupin et elle étaient les seuls Gryffondors de cinquième année à étudier les Runes, avec Ceridwen et Mallory, qui n'étaient décidément pas leurs amies. A moins que Lily, la petite nouvelle, n'ait également cette option…

Ils quittèrent la salle commune ; comme aucun sujet de conversation ne semblait leur venir, Léna finit par demander :

-Je peux voir notre emploi du temps ?

-Oh, bien sûr…

Remus farfouilla dans la serviette et lui tendit un parchemin.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé que tu aurais peut-être préféré les garder hier soir…

-Y'a pas de mal… Et comme ça, j'ai coupé court au harcèlement de Lucy , plaisanta Léna pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Il sourit.

_Bordel, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'intimide autant alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis quatre ans ? Il était le tout premier élève de Poudlard qu'elle ait rencontré, ils appartenaient à la même maison, travaillaient régulièrement leurs devoirs de Runes ensemble, il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison à ce qu'elle soit mal à l'aise avec une personne qu'elle avait toutes les raisons d'apprécier._

Léna secoua la tête ; en son for intérieur, elle savait parfaitement que son malaise était justement dû au fait qu'elle appréciait Remus.

Avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, ils se partagèrent les horaires à distribuer. Remus prit les 1ere, 2eme et 3eme années ; Léna se chargea des classes supérieures. Ils se mirent à l'œuvre, chacun d'un côté de la table, et finirent par le bout où s'étaient installés leurs amis respectifs.

Léna se glissa entre Lily et Art, et planta un gros baiser sur la joue de ce dernier en leur faisant passer leurs emplois du temps. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la rouquine (« vas-y, fous-moi un vent, j'adore ! » s'exclama Art, qui s'apprêtait à lui rendre son bisou du matin, et s'était retrouvé à embrasser le vide.)

-Qu'est ce que tu as, comme options ? demanda-t-elle à Lily.

-Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Divination.

-Comme moi ! s'exclama joyeusement James en face d'elle.

Il s'apprêtait à lui décocher son sourire le plus charmeur, mais Sirius, profitant de cette brève seconde de diversion, lui enfonça dans la bouche un muffin entier. La scène qui s'ensuivit fut assez comique, même pour des gens habitués aux frasques des Maraudeurs : le Poursuiveur, perdant instantanément toute sa superbe, prit une jolie teinte carmin comme il s'étouffait. Sur son menton dégoulinait ce que Léna identifia comme du jus de myrtilles (Black n'avait pas eu le bon goût de choisir un muffin nature), et, en guise de protestation, il ne fut qu'en mesure de postillonner une giclée de miettes.

-Sirius, tu me passes les muffins, s'il te plait ? demanda la préfète d'un ton indifférent.

Black s'exécuta ; au lieu de choisir un gâteau, Léna se saisit de la corbeille pleine, qu'elle retourna sur la tête de Black. Les brioches qui ne furent pas écrasées dans ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade, roulèrent sur ses genoux, ou vinrent choir directement sur le sol.

-Ca t'apprendra à faire des trucs aussi répugnants de bon matin, commenta la jeune française avec la même voix neutre.

Elle se saisit d'un bocal de gelée.

-Un peu de confiote pour faire passer ?

-Non, merci, ça ne serait vraiment pas raisonnable pour ma ligne, repartit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Des rires fusèrent à la table des Gryffondors, et plus particulièrement parmi les cinquièmes année, comme on aurait pu s'en douter.

-Désolée pour la petite scène, reprit Léna à l'adresse de Lily. Ce mec m'aurait presque coupé l'appétit.

Et pour aller à l'encontre de ses dires, elle garnit son assiette de bacon, d'œufs sur le plat, de champignons, de haricots à la tomate et de saucisses, avant de se servir une grande tasse d'Earl Grey.

-Bon appétit ! Scanda-elle avant d'attaquer.

Des conversations un peu plus conventionnelles reprirent leur cours au sein de leur groupe. Chacun y allait de son petit commentaire sur les emplois du temps de cette nouvelle année.

-Aaaaargh, fit Sirius en mimant une douloureuse agonie, le mardi, on passe la matinée complète avec Tortue !

-Vous avez un prof qui s'appelle Tortue ? S'étonna Lily.

-Oh, non, répondit Lucy, il s'appelle Binns. C'est notre prof d'Histoire de la Magie. On l'appelle Tortue parce qu'il est très vieeeeeuuuuuux, et ridééééééé, et surtout incroyablement leeeeeennnnnnt…

-Mais, euh… est-ce qu'il est _vivant ?_

Léna regarda la rouquine avec étonnement.

-Euh… son cours, tu veux dire ?

La nouvelle piqua un fard.

-Ben… oui, son cours…

-Malheureusement, non, dit Art.

-Vous avez fait la disserte qu'il avait demandé pour les vacances ? Intervint Peter Pettigrew.

Le garçon avait l'habituel air affolé qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il était question de travail scolaire.

Les gémissements d'agonie de Sirius redoublèrent.

-C'était quoi, le sujet ? Interrogea Lily Evans.

-Amphimore ! s'exclama Lucy.

-Amphimore ? C'est un sujet de disserte, ça ?

-Non, le sujet, c'était « les sorciers-paysans de l'an Mil au lac de Paladru » (1), répondit Lucy. Amphimore, c'est lui. (2)

Elle désigna un oiseau qui descendait vers eux en piqué. En effet, la nuée de hiboux postaux venait de faire son entrée. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, le nommé Amphimore n'étai pas un hibou, mais un faucon.

Le rapace vint se poser devant sa maîtresse, et Lucy détacha une enveloppe de sa patte.

-Salut, toi, dit Léna en donnant un bout de bacon au messager de son amie. Dis, Amphimore, tu connais l'histoire du faucon qui dit non ?

Elle aurait juré que l'oiseau lui avait renvoyé un regard consterné avant de reprendre son envol. Pour effacer cet affront de sa mémoire, la préfète se tourna une fois de plus vers Lily. La nouvelle avait reçu une lettre, qu'elle regardait avec circonspection.

-On dirait que c'est la première fois de ta vie que tu reçois du courrier, plaisanta la Gryffondor.

-Euh… c'est-à-dire que je ne vois pas trop qui a pu me l'envoyer… dit Lily. Ca ne doit pas être mes parents, ce n'est pas une enveloppe moldue, et je ne connais personne en Angleterre…

-Peut-être quelqu'un de là où tu viens.

La rouquine leva sur elle un regard emprunt d'une grande tristesse, et Léna songea que cela devait être particulièrement dur pour elle de se retrouver ainsi déracinée.

-J'en doute, dit simplement la nouvelle.

-Eh bien, ouvre, et tu le sauras ! dit joyeusement la jeune Kyrdys, avant de se saisir d'un toast et d'un pot de gelée de framboise, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air de fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres.

Lily s'exécuta, lut la lettre qui lui était adressée, et eut un petit rire.

-Regarde, dit-elle en tendant le parchemin à la préfète.

En fait de lettre, il s'agissait plutôt d'une carte d'invitation, qui disait :

_Happy Hour chez les Maraudeurs ! __Afin de souhaiter la bienvenue à la charmante nouvelle recrue de Gryffondor, Messieurs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs, également connus sous le nom de Maraudeurs, ainsi que Monsieur Artus Stetson, ont l'insigne honneur d'inviter Mesdemoiselles Evans, Lightfire et Kyrdys à passer en leur compagnie la soirée du samedi 7 septembre, dans leur Dortoir, à partir de 20 heures. __En espérant avoir le plaisir de vous voir ce soir là, nous vous prions d'agréer, Mesdemoiselles, l'assurance de nos salutations distinguées._ _James " Prongs" Potter,_ _Sirius " Padfoot" Black,_ _Remus "Moony" Lupin,_ _Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew_ _Artus "Art" Stetson._

_PS: absolument aucun refus ne sera toléré. Toute contrevenante sera exécutée à mort !!! _**(sic, N/A)**

Léna rit à son tour et passa la note à Lucy.

-Et toi, tu cautionnes ? demanda-t-elle à Art en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Naturellement, dit son grand copain. Comme tout le monde, j'ai envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec notre mystérieuse Miss Evans. Et comme je ne rechigne pas devant une occasion de m'enfiler quelques Bièraubeurres…

-D'accord, je vois…

-Euh, Léna ?

La préfète se tourna vers la personne qui lui tapotait l'épaule. Elle retint un soupir en reconnaissant la Poufsouffle de 4eme année qui était venue la trouver.

-Ah, Eglantine. Salut.

-Salut, Léna… Tu as passé un bon été ? demanda Eglantine d'un ton joyeux.

-Ouais, répondit la Gryffondor, déjà ennuyée. Et toi ?

-Oui, oui, dit précipitamment la jeune fille, soucieuse d'en venir au fait. Est-ce que je peux te parler ? Je veux dire…

-Je viens, se résigna Léna en se levant. Les amis, le devoir m'appelle...

L'adolescente la saisit par le bras pour l'entraîner à la table des Poufsouffle, avec de faux airs conspirateurs. Tu parles. La préfète aurait parié la moitié de la fortune des Kyrdys sur le sujet de la conversation à venir, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Lorsqu'elle était en deuxième année, elle avait eu le malheur d'aider Eglantine, d'un an sa cadette, qui venait d'arriver à Poudlard. Or cette fille, qui s'était mise illico à la considérer comme sa meilleure amie, s'était révélée particulièrement envahissante. Cette caractéristique avait pris encore plus d'importance l'année précédente, quand la Poufsouffle avait commencé à lorgner sur la gent masculine. Avec une régularité quasi mathématique, elle s'éprenait d'un garçon, s'arrangeait pour l'observer avec toute la discrétion dont elle était capable (c'est-à-dire à peu de chose près de quoi remplir un dé à coudre), essayait de décrypter ses regards et ses attitudes, et en venait inlassablement à la conclusion que l'élu de son cœur partageait ses sentiments. Lorsqu'elle se décidait enfin à lui faire une déclaration pas piquée des hannetons, généralement, l'individu, qui n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était, l'envoyait sur les roses. Et invariablement, cela se terminait par une crise de larmes entre les bras d'une Léna plus qu'embarrassée.

Comme cette dernière l'avait prédit, lorsqu'elles se furent assise à la table des Poufsouffle _(bordel, j'espère que personne de ma Maison ne va remarquer que je suis ici, _songea-t-elle) Eglantine lança tout à trac :

-Léna, ça y est, cette fois, j'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie, j'en suis sûre !

-Tiens donc, fit Léna, en dissimulant du mieux possible l'ironie de sa réponse.

-Oui ! Il est fait pour moi, j'en suis persuadée ! Cette fois, c'est pas un connard comme Kevin ! (3)

-C'est vrai que Kevin était, hmmm… un peu prétentieux. Jason aussi, si je puis me permettre.

-Oui, oui, tu as entièrement raison. Mais là, c'est différent. Il est mignon mais il s'en rend pas compte ; il est intelligent, il est gentil, il est mystérieux…

Léna eut dû mal à exprimer son approbation : le dernier type qu'Eglantine avait qualifié d'intelligent et mystérieux lui avait un jour demandé si, quand un Auror indiquait une position en termes d'heures, genre « ennemi à dix heures », il s'agissait de l'heure d'été ou de l'heure d'hiver.

-Ah oui ? Et je connais cette perle rare ?

-Oh, oui. Oui oui oui… D'ailleurs, je me demandais si tu pouvais…

-Interférer ?

-Euh… oui…

Eglantine avait pris une teinte fuschia. Léna soupira et s'efforça de sourire, bien à contrecoeur.

-Allez… balance son nom.

-C'est… C'est…

Comme la Poufsouffle tardait, Léna jeta un regard vers la table des Gryffondors. _Merde_. Ses amis étaient en train de lever le camp.

-Remus Lupin.

-Hein ?

La jeune fille fut brusquement ramenée à sa conversation avec Eglantine.

-Le garçon… dont je suis amoureuse… C'est Remus Lupin.

Pour le coup, Léna ne souriait plus du tout. En fait, elle aurait parié qu'elle devait avoir l'air plus que contrarié, mais impossible de se départir de la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

-Ah, euh… ok. C'est, euh, c'est bien… Ecoute, m'en veux pas mais là faut vraiment que j'aille en cours, mes amis m'attendent. Alors, heu, on se voit plus tard ?

-Euh… d'accord, fit Eglantine, qui visiblement ne comptait pas mettre si tôt un terme à ses épanchements. Mais, euh, tu pourrais… tâter le terrain ? Auprès de lui, je veux dire.

-Ben… je vais voir ce que je peux faire. A plus tard !

Léna empoigna vivement son sac et quitta la Grande Salle à vive allure.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur elle ? _Bordel ! _

Elle ne vit pas ses amis dans le Grand Hall. Logique, ils avaient déjà dû sortir : Lucy, Lily et Art avaient Soin aux Créatures Magiques à neuf heures, tandis qu'elle-même allait en Runes avec…

-Remus ?

Le préfet était là, son habituel demi-sourire plein de timidité sur le visage… Il l'attendait.

-Je me suis dit qu'il n'était jamais trop tôt pour reprendre les bonnes habitudes, lui dit-il, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures.

Depuis le milieu de la troisième année, ils avaient coutume de s'attendre pour cette option.

-Oh, merci, c'est très gentil… fit Léna en lui emboîtant le pas vers la salle cours de Runes.

-Y'a pas de quoi… Et puis… Je me disais que tu aurais peut-être été contente de trouver quelqu'un que tu connaissais en sortant du réfectoire, si cette fille était restée avec toi.

_Fille ? Quelle fille ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de dire qu'il attendait Eglantine ?_

_-…_Qui-ça ?

-Je ne sais pas son nom, confessa-t-il, mais elle est… enfin… j'avais l'impression que tu la trouvais… Un peu collante…

Léna éclata de rire, soudain de bien meilleure humeur.

-Doux euphémisme, comme dirait Lucy. Oui, elle est gentille mais plutôt du genre envahissante. Enfin, j'ai réussi à m'en dépatouiller. Merci quand même d'avoir songé à me sauver la vie.

Ils rirent.

-Et merci pour l'invitation ! Renchérit Léna, qui venait brusquement de se souvenir de la lettre envoyée à Lily.

-Ah, ça… C'était une idée de James.

-Sacré Jimmy, commenta Léna. C'est une impression ou Miss Evans lui a tapé dans l'œil ?

-Eh bien, j'ai envie de te citer quand tu cites Lucy… doux euphémisme !

-Ah là là… Et Galatée ?

-Ne m'en parles pas, c'est à peine s'il se souvient de son nom de famille.

-Ouille, ça va faire du grabuge, cette histoire. Comment tu trouves Lily ? Elle a l'air sympa, non ?

-Oui, elle m'a semblé gentille…

Ils atteignirent la salle de cours. Le professeur Jones-Austin n'était pas encore arrivée ; leur conversation dévia vers la traduction qu'ils avaient à faire pendant les vacances. Léna ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être particulièrement satisfaite, même si elle avait un peu de peine pour Eglantine : au moins, Remus ne semblait pas du tout disposé à être l'homme de la vie d'une Poufsouffle dans son genre.

* * *

Lorsque Ginny y songeait, cette première semaine était passée à la vitesse de l'Eclair de Feu de Harry. Ils avaient fort à faire, avec les profs qui les engloutissaient sous les recommandations pour leurs BUSEs dès les premières heures de cours ; et lorsqu'elle trouvait enfin le temps de se retourner, la joyeuse ambiance de la Salle Commune, due à la fois aux pitreries des Maraudeurs et aux plaisanteries de Lucy, Léna et Art, lui avait permis jusqu'ici d'éviter des sujets de réflexion autrement moins réjouissants. Le plus tenace était le choc de se retrouver en présence de personnes qu'elle connaissait déjà en tant qu'adultes. Sirius, en particulier, la troublait : elle avait du mal à reconnaître en cet adolescent joyeux et farceur, pas même conscient d'être beau garçon, le futur parrain de Harry, usé par la perte de ses amis, la prison et la clandestinité, et qui avait fini par se faire assassiner…

Pourtant, et cela l'étonnait elle-même, Ginny arrivait relativement bien à faire la part des choses. Son esprit était si encombré d'informations nouvelles et diverses qu'il était aisé de repousser ces ruminations ; le soir, dans son lit, elle s'endormait instantanément, épuisée par la somme de travail qu'ils devaient déjà produire.

Elle avait été surprise de rencontrer le professeur Binns en chair et en os, et elle ne revenait toujours pas de la bourde qu'elle avait fait au premier petit déjeuner : quelle idée de demander s'il était _vivant _! Heureusement, Léna lui avait sauvé la mise sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle avait été enchantée de constater que Byrnes, le prof de potions n'avait rien de commun avec Rogue : il s'agissait du directeur de Poufsouffle, et sous sa férule, les cours étaient autrement plus simples : la rouquine n'avait eu aucun mal à concocter son Brouet Décapant, et se voyait déjà attribuer la note maximale.

Le directeur de Serpentard, en revanche, ne lui inspirait pas une très grande sympathie, même s'il se montrait moins partial que Rogue : il s'agissait du professeur Dalton (Neptune de son prénom, lui avait révélé Art), qui enseignait l'Astronomie. Celui-ci semblait concevoir une haine particulièrement vivace à l'encontre de Remus Lupin, et Ginny n'en devinait que trop les raisons.

Le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Forester, n'était pas un tendre non plus, mais au moins, après avoir affronté des monstres pendant les cours d'Hagrid, distribuer des granulés vitaminés à des tortues ailées relevait de la promenade de santé.

Urgande Kane, heureuse détentrice du poste de prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal depuis déjà 3 ans, ne semblait pas non plus une grande fan de loups-garous, à en juger par les commentaires acerbes qu'elle réservait à Remus à chaque fois que celui-ci répondait juste à une question (ce qui se produisait assez souvent : la DCFM était vraiment la matière de prédilection du préfet, passion qu'il partageait avec sa future Auror de future femme, comme l'avait remarqué Ginny avec amusement.) Néanmoins, cette antipathie était moins évidente que celle de Dalton, par exemple. Le professeur Kane prenait en effet un malin plaisir à rabaisser la gent masculine dans son ensemble, forte de ses convictions féministes : elle ne perdait jamais une occasion de soutenir qu'une femme était parfaitement capable de tenir tête à une créature maléfique ou un mage noir aussi bien qu'un homme, et sans doute mieux encore.

Mais le plus surprenant était sans doute le professeur de Divination. Jamais Ginny n'aurait pu imaginer une figure de prophète à ce point aux antipodes de Trelawney (tiens, à ce propos, elle avait remarqué chez les Serdaigles une jeune fille qui lui avait tout l'air d'une Sybille miniature… elle allait devoir se renseigner.)

Le Marabou Luther (il insistait pour qu'on lui donne ce titre plutôt que celui de « professeur ») était un Africain d'un âge impossible à définir ; ses cheveux étaient dissimulés par un calot qui imitait la peau de léopard, et il revêtait de grandes djellabas aux imprimés bigarrés. Dans son visage sillonné de rides, une barbiche grisonnante encadrait un sourire étincelant dont il ne se départissait pour ainsi-dire jamais. Ses yeux, prolongés de pattes-d'oie rieuses, luisaient comme deux éclats d'obsidienne.

Ginny avait immédiatement adoré sa bonne humeur communicative, et son accent chantant.

Les cours de Divination se déroulaient déjà dans la Tour Nord, mais la salle de classe ressemblait moins à un salon de thé qu'à un marché oriental. Les élèves travaillaient en groupes qui pouvaient aller jusqu'à quatre, ce qui permit à Ginny de se joindre à Art, Léna et Lucy, à la table voisine des Maraudeurs. Ils avaient attaqué l'année avec la lecture des feuilles de thé, exercice que la jeune Weasley avait déjà expérimenté. Elle fut un peu désappointée de remarquer qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas mieux avec un prof compétent qu'avec cette vieille chouette de Trelawney. Bah, au moins, elle n'était pas la seule.

-Je voiiiiis… Je vois que je vais encore avoir envie de pisser toute l'aprèm ! Avait déclaré Lucy en scrutant le fond de sa tasse d'un air inspiré, après avoir avalé sa quatrième ration de thé.

Ainsi, Ginny n'avait pas vu arriver le samedi. Elle s'était offert une bonne grasse-matinée, et avait passé l'après-midi à étudier avec Lucy, Léna et Art : en effet, les profs n'avaient pas lésiné sur la dose de devoirs à faire.

Après le dîner, à vingt heures tapantes, les trois adolescentes se présentèrent au Dortoir des garçons de cinquième année.

Lorsque ces messieurs eurent décidé qu'ils les avaient fait mariner assez longtemps derrière la porte, ils consentirent à leur ouvrir.

La tête de James apparut dans l'entrebâillement ; son regard vint immédiatement s'accrocher à Ginny, à qui il envoya un clin d'œil et adressa son sourire le plus enjôleur.

La jeune fille se sentit illico mal à l'aise : il ne lui était tellement pas naturel de voir une personne d'apparence si semblable à Harry, et qui se comportait d'une façon aussi différente que ce dernier… Elle décida néanmoins de faire bonne figure ; après tout, James était très sympathique.

-Dégage, Prongs, lui intima Sirius en écartant son ami d'un roulement d'épaule. Le jeune Black ouvrit la porte en grand, et se rangea sur le côté, très droit, à la manière d'un garde suisse, pour les laisser rentrer.

-Vous êtes bien urbain, mon cher, remarqua Léna au passage, en pinçant une jupe imaginaire (elle portait un jean moldu ce soir là) pour lui faire une révérence.

Remus et Peter les saluèrent à leur tour. Art leur fit un clin d'œil ; il avait éparpillé sur le sol une grande quantité de 33 et de 45 tours aux pochettes bariolées, et, assis au milieu, s'appliquait à les trier selon dieu savait quels critères.

-Tiens, ma contribution à la communauté, déclara Léna en posant sur le lit le plus proche sa propre pile de vinyles.

-Et voilà la nôtre ! Renchérit Sirius en ouvrant sa malle. Au lieu de ses vêtements et livres de classes, elle débordait de victuailles et de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre.

-Sympa, commenta Lucy après un coup d'œil appréciateur. Quel est le mot de passe, cette année ?

-Celui des cuisines ?

-Non, celui du dressing particulier de Dumbledore, crétin visqueux.

-Ah ! Celui-là, c'est «Tartiflette », rétorqua Black le plus sérieusement du monde. Mais celui des cuisines, c'est « Gélatine».

-Merci bien ! Claironna Léna en plaçant sur le phono d'Artus un disque les Beatles.

D'un coup de baguette, Art envoya sa collection de vinyles s'empiler sous son lit, avant de saisir Léna par la main pour danser avec elle quelques mesures de rock. Instinctivement, Ginny observa Remus du coin de l'œil. Le garçon s'était tenu un peu en retrait depuis leur arrivée, et malgré ses dehors impassibles, la jeune fille aurait juré qu'il avait tiqué.

Léna vint s'effondrer en rigolant sur le lit le plus proche, entraînant Art dans sa chute. Le garçon, hilare également, entreprit de chatouiller son amie, jusqu'au moment où celle-ci lui envoya (par mégarde ?) un crochet du gauche dans la mâchoire. Ginny crut déceler une étincelle de triomphe dans les yeux bleus (4) de Lupin devant le spectacle du grand blond affalé par terre, plié en deux de douleur.

Un moment plus tard, lorsque le calme fut revenu (enfin, pour autant qu'une pièce habitée par les Maraudeurs puisse être calme…), Remus et Peter firent le service de Bièraubeurre. Tous les huit avaient jeté leurs chaussures pêle-mêle dans un coin, et pris place sur les différents lits du dortoir. Léna grattait sur sa guitare un accompagnement au morceau qui passait sur le phonographe en chantonnant (« _Penny-Lane is in my ears and in my eyes_… »), et Ginny accueillit sur ses genoux Garfunkel, le chat de la jeune française, qui s'était tant bien que mal remis du traumatisme causé par le voyage en train. Le bestiau, un gros angora beige, ronronnait comme une turbine comme la cadette Weasley le grattait entre les oreilles. Art, prudent, avait caché sa rate Amnésia dans la capuche de son sweat-shirt.

James vint s'asseoir tout près de Ginny ; le malaise de celle-ci redoubla.

-Hey, cap'tain, l'interpella Léna depuis le lit voisin avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'attaquer sa phase « baratineur », quand est-ce qu'on reprend la saison ?

-Après Halloween, aux dernières nouvelles…

-Quoi, si tard ?

-Mais ça ne nous empêchera pas d'attaquer les entraînements le plus vite possible ! Se défendit Potter. Dès samedi prochain, sélections officielles, il nous faut un Poursuiveur, un Gardien et un Attrapeur. Puis, petite séance de mise en jambe concoctée par mes soins, et ensuite, on attaquera les choses vraiment sérieuses…

-Ah, je te reconnais bien là, acquiesça Léna entre deux lampées de Bièraubeurre.

-Bon, intervient Sirius en frappant dans ses mains, c'est pas tout ça, mais nous, on est quand même là pour souhaiter la bienvenue à notre nouvelle recrue de Gryffondor.

-Tu veux déjà attaquer les réjouissances, Padfoot ? Interrogea Remus qui, même s'il semblait un peu réticent devant tant de précipitation, arborait un demi-sourire… carnassier.

Ginny frissonna. Garfunkel choisit ce moment précis pour décamper de son giron, la laissant seule face aux autres.

-Je commence à avoir très peur, là… dit elle en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

-Mais non, t'en fais pas, dit Lucy, nous aussi, on y a eu droit, c'est le passage obligé pour gagner l'amitié des Maraudeurs…

-Et si j'en veux pas, moi, de leur amitié ?

-Alors là, tu nous offenses ! Décréta Peter de sa petite voix couinante (il n'avait pas encore mué)

-Nous qui t'offrons le gîte et le couvert ce soir… renchérit Sirius.

Ginny était sûre que le sang refluait de ses joues à vue d'œil. Merlin, qu'allaient-ils lui faire ?

-T'inquiète, dit James, c'est juste l'affaire de cinq minutes, et après, tu vas nous adorer…

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? S'insurgea Ginny, des trémolos dans la voix.

-Quand même, remarqua Lucy, c'est sacrément cruel… Je me rappelle du jour où j'y suis passée…

-Moi aussi, dit Artus, mais je crois que le pire, ça a été pour Léna. Elle a failli faire pipi dans sa culotte…

-CE N'EST PAS VRAI !!! S'offusqua Léna qui s'étranglait à moitié.

-Ah oui ? Tu veux qu'on recommence, pour vérifier ? Proposa Sirius.

-Hey ! Je vous ferais dire qu'on n'est pas là pour moi mais pour Lily. En ce qui me concerne, j'espère bien ne plus jamais passer aux _Petits Indiens_ !

-Arrêtez ! s'exclama Ginny, partagée entre un rire nerveux et une véritable terreur (elle savait, pour avoir vécu toute sa vie avec Fred et George, que ce qui n'était en apparence qu'une blague innocente pouvait tourner au calvaire quand on en était la victime.) C'est quoi les Petits Indiens ?

-Oh, dit négligemment Remus en faisant mine de s'inspecter les ongles, c'est _ça_.

Ginny sentit des bras la happer ; tout en parlant, les autres avaient changé de position, de façon à ce que, sur le signal de Remus, James lui saisisse un bras, Sirius l'autre, et Art la jambe droite ; Lupin se chargea de la jambe gauche, et Ginny se retrouva allongée sur le lit, à plat dos, cramponnée par les quatre garçons dont la poigne ne souffrait aucune résistance.

-LACHEZ-MOI!!! S'égosilla la rouquine, la tête renversée en arrière.

Mais bien entendu, toute supplique était inutile.

-Bien, gentlemen, phase deux, déclara Léna. Peter, relève son pull… Hey, pas trop, malheureux, quand on disait qu'on voulait la connaître sous toutes les coutures, ça n'impliquait pas la couleur de son soutien-gorge… Voilà.

A présent, le pull-over de Ginny était remonté suffisamment pour laisser apparaître entièrement son ventre.

-Je le tiens, dit Lucy ; vas-y, Peter.

Tandis que Ginny se débattait vainement, Peter se mit à raconter une histoire au sujet de petits indiens qui partaient à la chasse ; la jeune fille ne saisit pas toutes les subtilités, trop occupée à pousser des cris : en effet, chaque action des personnages était illustrée par une nouvelle série de chatouilles, petits pincements et autres joyeusetés sur son ventre. (5)

Son rire nerveux allait croissant avec chaque nouveau détail ; lorsque les garçons la relâchèrent au terme de l'histoire, après un supplément de chatouilles, elle ne se redressa qu'un instant avant de se laisser à nouveau choir sur le lit. Il lui semblait qu'elle venait de faire deux heures de gym intensive, et lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé son souffle, elle se sentit incroyablement détendue.

-Et voilà, tu es des nôtres, maintenant ! Proclama Sirius. Alors, tu nous aimes un peu quand même ?

-Faut voir, grogna Ginny. Je crois qu'à cet instant précis je vous déteste, mais si ça ne se reproduit plus, _peut-être_ que je recommencerai à vous aimer un peu.

-Victoire ! s'exclama James comme s'il venait de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch.

Le reste de la soirée fut relativement calme. Tout en discutant gaiement, ils écoutèrent beaucoup de disques ; Léna et Art menaient une guerre des chanteurs français sans merci : Art aimait Claude François, Léna ne jurait que par Michel Polnareff. Heureusement, en dehors de ce litige, ils arrivaient parfaitement à se mettre d'accord lorsqu'il s'agissait d'écouter Simon et Garfunkel, les Rolling Stones, Elvis Presley ou Cat Stevens.

Aux alentours de minuit, Sirius brandit comme un trophée une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Les filles n'osèrent pas demander d'où elle lui venait, elles avaient trop peur de la réponse.

Art proposa une partie de Bubble (6), dont il expliqua le principe. C'était un quelconque jeu de boisson aux règles compliquées. Il s'agissait de compter, un chiffre chacun, en remplaçant certains multiples par le mot Bubble, et en tenant compte des changements du sens de rotation ; tout perdant devait, en gage, s'envoyer cul-sec une bonne lampée de whisky.

Au bout d'un moment, après que la plupart d'entre eux eurent été déclaré vaincus par KO (Kuite Optimale), les finalistes, Léna et Remus décidèrent qu'il était plus amusant de laisser de côté les étapes intermédiaires pour se livrer à une joute alcoolisée en bonne et due forme (7): chacun s'enfilait un verre à tour de rôle, et c'était à celui qui s'écroulerait en dernier. A travers la brume qui enveloppait son cerveau, Ginny se demanda comment ces deux-là tenaient aussi bien le choc. Peut-être que le métabolisme lycanthrope de Lupin le rendait plus résistant ; quant à Léna, sa lucidité à tout épreuve devait être l'un des attributs du sang de Merlin, qui coulait dans ses veines.

Apparemment, si l'alcool ne leur sciait pas les pattes, il annihilait néanmoins une bonne part de leur timidité naturelle. Pour une fois, Remus et Léna, pesamment accoudés de part et d'autre de la table, se regardaient droit dans les yeux en permanence, et arboraient le même sourire hagard.

Finalement, Lucy sembla émerger de sa torpeur, et battit le rappel.

-Allez, les filles, il est temps de regagner notre dortoir…

-Si on y arrive, marmonna Ginny d'une voix pâteuse (elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de boire de l'alcool auparavant, du moins pas dans ces proportions).

-Bon, je m'en vais dessaouler tout ça, dit Léna en se levant. Elle s'affaissa mollement après avoir esquissé à peine deux pas ; Remus fit mine de la rattraper et la préfète se laissa tomber sur les genoux du garçon.

Elle fit tournoyer sa baguette en prononçant quelques incantations balbutiantes (d'où les sortait-elle ? Mystère, ça ne devait pas être le genre de Flitwick, d'enseigner des sortilèges de Torche-Gueule à ses étudiants.) (8)

Il sembla à Ginny qu'on l'extirpait d'un lourd sommeil, et apparemment l'effet était le même pour tout le monde. Il y eut quelques grognements à la fois douloureux et reconnaissants. Léna mit un instant à constater qu'elle était sur les genoux de Remus, et se releva aussi sec, comme si elle avait eu une punaise sous les fesses, en marmonnant des excuses incompréhensibles. Ce n'était plus le Feu du Whisky qui brûlait les joues des deux préfets…

Au moment des séparations, le seul porté disparu était Peter ; celui-ci avait couru aux toilettes un moment auparavant, et n'avait pas reparu. Ils le retrouvèrent endormi, agenouillé devant la cuvette. Léna répéta son incantation, et l'envoya se coucher avec une mine de mère autoritaire.

-L'alcool, c'est pas pour les petits enfants, c'est un truc d'homme ! Enfin, je veux dire…

Personne n'eut la force de relever. Les Maraudeurs reçurent les compliments et les remerciements des trois demoiselles, mais Art fut le seul à bénéficier du privilège du câlin du soir de la part de Lucy et de Léna.

Tant bien que mal, les jeunes filles réintégrèrent leur dortoir, bras-dessus bras-dessous, la démarche chaloupée. Elles réussirent à se mettre en pyjama, et voulurent gagner leurs lits respectifs sans réveiller Ceridwen ni Malory.

Elles y étaient pour ainsi-dire parvenues, quand Ginny éclata en sanglots.

* * *

**Fini pour aujourd'hui, mouahaha ! La suite au prochain épisode !**

(1)On continue notre petit jeu… qui reconnaîtra cette référence ?

(2)Me demandez pas d'où sort ce nom, c'est Bratha qui l'a choisi, et qui suis-je pour contester les choix d'une bêta-readeuse blonde?

(3)Dsl mais j'ai horreur de ce prénom. J'ai d'autant plus honte que j'ai un cousin qui s'appelle comme ça : je ne SUPPORTE PAS les gens qui donnent des prénoms américains, façon sitcom, à leurs mômes. Dsl si je peine des gens mais fallait que ça sorte.

(4) Eh oui, je suis une rebelle Dans la série des HP, nulle part il n'est mentionné que Lupin a les yeux dorés, même si cela semble un trait de caractère limite « imposé » par les fics. Eh ben pas pour moi, David Thewlis, son interprète, a les yeux bleus, Mumus aura donc les yeux BLEUS. Pour les réclamations, adressez vous au bureau des Reviews avant le 12 mars 1978.

(5)Et là, je me dois de signaler que cette torture n'est pas mon invention, elle appartient à mes amis les Petits Chanteurs de la Trinité de Béziers, qui la pratiquent régulièrement sur l'une ou l'autre victime. N'appartenant pas moi-même à cette chorale de Pueri Cantores, je ne l'ai jamais expérimentée, même si ça a bien failli m'arriver ; j'en tremble encore… Oo

(6) Encore un jeu qui ne m'appartient pas ; pour autant que je sache, il a été inventé par mon frère et ses copains de beuverie. Il s'efforce de faire des émules, mais ni moi ni Brathanaelle ne nous sommes converties à ces pratiques. Encore une victoire de canard !

(7)Les fans d'Indiana Jones reconnaîtront l'hommage…

(8)Ca me serait bien utile, ça ; pas à des fins personnelles, mais pour certaines copines qui se pointent en amphi avec la gueule de bois…

**Et voilà… je suis dans l'incapacité de vous dire quand viendra le chapitre suivant, à l'heure actuelle je n'en ai pas écrit une ligne même si je sais ce qui va se passer…**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça motive toujours !**

**Bisouxmes à tous,**

**Léna Léonyde.**


	7. Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide

**Salut à tous !**

**Comme je le craignais, la fin de semestre a été assez lourde (9 partiels rien que pour les 2 dernières semaines, pour ne pas vous raconter ma vie), mais les vacances sont finalement arrivées et j'ai pu pondre un nouveau chapitre en un temps record… Je sais que certains trouvent le tps long mais je précise que je fais des efforts pour vous fournir des textes assez conséquents, que je travaille autant que possible, et sans fautes d'orthographe (sauf exceptions)! **

**Au départ, ce nouvel épisode devait s'appeler « Le garçon qui ressemblait au fils de James », mais Brathanaelle, bêta-readeuse intermittente, m'a fait remarquer que c'était passablement tordu… J'ai donc pris sa remarque en compte.**

**En parlant de Bratha, il se trouve que celle-ci est partie en vacs avant que j'achève ce chapitre : pas de bêta-lecture officielle, donc, mais comme ma collaboratrice a le droit de juger de l'avancée des travaux, elle a pu découvrir cet opus à mesure de l'écriture.**

**Nous étions en désaccord sur un point, le passage où Remus se met en colère plus précisément ; elle trouvait que cela intervenait trop tôt dans l'histoire, mais pour une fois j'ai préféré ne pas en tenir compte et faire à mon idée. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez…**

**A nouveau dans ce chapitre, j'ai privilégié la réflexion par rapport à l'action, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews constructives (ou, le cas échéants, un simple petit mot pour dire que vous avez lu ce chap !)**

**Réponse aux reviews du chapitre 5 :**

**La Folleuh : **Avant de t'insurger, tu devrais lire un peu plus attentivement ! J'avais écrit que je SAVAIS ce qui allait se passer dans le chapitre 6, mais que je n'aurais pas le temps de le rédiger avant les vacs à cause des partiels… J'espère que tu n'as pas perdu patience ; voilà la suite.

**Sinwen :** Voilà la suite ! Bravo pour avoir reconnu mon allusion au formidable film d'Alain Resnais, bonne référence !

**Smoke : **merci pour ta patience ! promis je vais faire des efforts pour ne pas laisser des laps de tps aussi longs entre les MAJ, mais là c'était exceptionnel !

**Lazoule : **Si tu as survécu, j'espère que ce chap te plaira !

**Lunécume :** salut ma grande ! Bravo, les khâgneux qui vont lire des fics au CDI… a mon avis tu n'en es pas encore à ce chap mais si tu passes par là j't' envoie un bec internautique.

**Punkine :**merci ! Contente qu'on ait les même goût ; pas de musique ici, mais une scène de « pateaugeade »…

**Guézanne : **en effet, l'ambiance était plus détendue à Poudlard dans les seventies (l'influence hippie, peut-être ?) Quoiqu'il en soit, Ginny redescend sur terre de façon assez brutale… Pour ce qui est des petits-indiens, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas songé à « magiciser » cette pratique, mais la version amagique me semblait déjà assez cruelle… On aurait frisé les Unforgivable Curses en allant plus loin…

**MPHDP : **Salut à toi, amie de Lunécume ! Merci d'être passée du côté de ma modeste fic… Bonne lecture pour la suite…

**Hem… :** contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je suis une fictionneuse tolérante qui prend toutes ses reviews en compte. Voici donc ma réponse. C'est vrai que Ginny a été « amoureuse de son fils » dans ma version des faits, mais alors qu'elle était à peine plus qu'une petite fille ; pour moi, il n'y avait rien de sexuel là dedans, elle était trop jeune pour ça, c'était plutôt de l'admiration et l'envie qu'il la remarque … Je ne pense pas que ça soit de la naïveté de ma part, Ginny n'est pas franchement le genre de fille qui va commencer à s'intéresser concrètement à la sexualité avant au moins ses quinze ans… En revanche, si toi tu y vois inceste, et qu'en plus tu trouves ça fun, le problème viens de toi, tu ne crois pas ? En outre, il n'est dit nulle part que Ginny a les yeux marrons, elle peut très bien avoir les yeux verts sans que Harry y ait vraiment prêté attention (je ne suis ni la première ni la dernière à prendre des libertés avec le monde de JKR, c'est même le principe des fanfics, non?). Donc je ne prends pas mal le fait que tu trouves ma fic complètement « branque » ; simplement, je pense que tu as tiré des conclusions sans doute hâtives, et de toute manière contestables. Cela dit, je suis ouverte à tous les points de vue, les reviews sont faites pour ça.

**Disclaimer: le monde de Harry Potter est la propritété de JK Rowling.**

**Voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous, n'oubliez pas les reviews !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide**

_**How happy is the blameless vestal's lot!  
The world forgetting, by the world forgot.  
Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind!  
Each pray'r accepted, and each wish resign'd**_

**Alexander Pope**

Lucy fut la plus prompte à réagir. Ignorant les exclamations qui fusèrent depuis les lits de Mallory et de Ceridwen, elle saisit Ginny par le bras, l'attira sur son propre lit et tira vigoureusement les rideaux autour d'elle. Léna se glissa entre les tentures pour les rejoindre, et s'assit timidement face à la rouquine en larmes.

-Lily… dit doucement Lucy. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, petite puce ?

Pour toute réponse, la rouquine s'effondra dans ses bras. Lucy l'enserra dans une étreinte maternelle et se mit à la bercer doucement. Léna, toute proche également, serrait la main de la jeune Weasley.

-Chut… chut.

Mais Ginny, épuisée, ne se sentait plus la force de réprimer ses sanglots. Cela avait été inattendu mais fulgurant : en l'espace d'un battement de cœur, elle avait mesuré toute l'ampleur de sa situation, et la douleur s'était réveillée d'un coup.

Ces gens avec qui elle avait passé la soirée, qui ne demandaient qu'à devenir ses amis, ignoraient tout de ce qui les attendait, mais elle ne pouvait faire plus longtemps abstraction de sa connaissance du futur. James n'avait plus que sept ans à vivre, sept courtes années, un chiffre maudit ; Sirius serait détruit par la prison avant d'être assassiné à son tour. Peter, cet ignoble rongeur qui avait pris tant de plaisir à lui faire subir les _Petits Indiens,_ allait trahir ceux qui l'aimaient et devenir l'âme damnée du Mage Noir le plus répugnant de tous les temps. Remus allait perdre en l'espace d'une nuit ses trois compagnons. Léna porterait toute sa vie durant la honte d'avoir été promue Général des Aurors pour avoir envoyé l'un de ses meilleurs amis à Azkaban (1). Quant à Lucy et Art… Elle ignorait ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux, mais ce dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'elle ne connaissait ni l'un ni l'autre dans les années 90. Seraient-ils tués, également ? Elle n'avait pas encore rencontré la future mère de Harry, elle ne connaissait pas même son nom, mais peut-être s'agissait-il de Lucy ? Quant à elle-même, elle ignorait ce qui l'attendait, mais Dumbledore lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait que peu d'espoir pour qu'elle retrouve un jour son époque et sa famille.

Alors, comment ne pas pleurer lorsqu'on est submergé par un tel flot de considérations catastrophiques ?

Léna lui tendit un mouchoir puis, dans la lueur de sa baguette, porta l'index à sa bouche.

-Chuuuut…

Ginny retint un instant les spasmes qui agitaient ses épaules. Tout était silencieux, à présent ; les remontrances de leurs deux camarades de chambrée s'étaient finalement évanouies.

C'était justement ce qui semblait perturber Léna. La jeune préfète, à quatre pattes sur le lit, s'immobilisa un instant avant de tirer violemment l'un des rideaux en brandissant sa baguette.

-ON SE DISPERSE, LES PINTADES ! vociféra-t-elle à l'adresse de Ceridwen et Mallory qui, juste au pied du lit, ne s'étaient tues que pour tenter de discerner ce qui se passait derrière les tentures.

Les tressaillements de Ginny la reprirent de plus belle.

-Allons, allons… murmura Lucy à son oreille. Ca va aller, Lily…

-C'est à cause des Maraudeurs que tu es triste ? interrogea Léna en se joignant au câlin.

Ginny eut un vague mouvement de la tête.

-Oui, non… Je sais pas… Je…

Elle inspira plusieurs fois, profondément, et reprit d'une voix vacillante :

-Mes amis me manquent tellement… Et eux… les Maraudeurs…

-Ils te les rappellent, mais ce n'est pas la même chose, c'est ça ?

Ginny acquiesça. C'était une conclusion simpliste, mais comment leur expliquer la véritable nature de son trouble ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Lucy. Je suis sûre que tu les reverras bientôt, même s'ils sont loin… Et en attendant, même si ça n'est qu'une piètre compensation… On est là, nous. On peut prendre soin de toi.

-Merci, lâcha Ginny dans un souffle. Je suis contente de vous avoir trouvées, les filles.

Tout était encore si confus dans son esprit… Elle aimait sincèrement Lucy et la version adolescente de Léna ; elle appréciait également Art, mais pour ce qui était des autres… C'était tellement compliqué ! A la grande rigueur, elle pouvait s'attacher à Lupin, mais il était intimement lié à Peter, James et Sirius.

Et eux, sa décision était prise, il n'était plus question qu'elle les fréquente. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir, jamais.

* * *

Art mâchonnait distraitement le bout de sa plume ; devant lui, son parchemin demeurait inexorablement vierge. La Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé, Léna s'y entendait mieux que lui à toutes des histoires de Titans des Glaces Arctiques et de Cyclopes Troglodytes Tibétains. Et il fallait dire que ce dimanche n'était pas spécialement placé sous le signe de la concentration ; même s'il n'avait pas à proprement parler la gueule de bois, ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore après leur soirée agitée. 

Ils étaient là tous les quatre: lui, vaguement comateux ; Léna, qui venait d'attaquer le troisième parchemin de sa dissertation, et Lucy qui tirait les cartes à Lily, leur nouvelle recrue. Il régnait un silence à peu près absolu dans la bibliothèque ; même les Maraudeurs, à une table voisine, se tenaient convenablement.

Art aimait cette ambiance un peu pesante, cette sérénité d'église, et l'air empli de la poussière des volumes.

Cependant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : le calme n'allait pas durer bien longtemps.

-**Merde**, lâcha Léna en français, pour être comprise de lui seule.

Art leva le nez pour voir ce qui suscitait chez sa petite chérie une telle contrariété. La raison en question ne fut pas difficile à identifier : Eglantine Fitzgerald, de Poufsouffle, venait d'apparaître dans le périmètre.

-**Tiens, mais voilà ta grande amie, ma chouette**, ironisa Art, toujours dans la langue de Molière.

-**Ah, toi, sois mignon, pas de sarcasmes. Elle est persuadée qu'elle est à deux doigts de mettre le grappin sur Remus, et je suis comme qui dirait son entremetteuse attitrée**.

-**Tu plaisantes ?** s'étouffa à moitié le grand blond.

-**J'en ai l'air ?**

Sa « chouette » tirait une mine des plus sinistres.

-**Ah, ça, c'est une mission pour Artus David Wolfgang Stetson Premier, dit le Bel ! **s'exclama-t-il, tout heureux d'avoir une excuse pour s'extirper de son travail scolaire.

Au moment où la Poufsouffle lançait son « Salut, Léna ! » le plus niais, il reprit en anglais, d'une voix nettement plus forte :

-Eglantine ! Content de te voir ! Tu sais, je me disais justement qu'on avait jamais l'occasion de se parler, tous les deux ! Je crois qu'il est temps d'avoir une petite conversation enrichissante !

Avant que l'adolescente ait eu le temps de broncher, il s'était levé, avait passé un bras autour de son cou, et l'entraînait à l'écart. Au moment de disparaître entre deux rayonnages, il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et eut un clin d'œil de connivence à l'adresse de sa petite chérie.

Il ne lui fut pas difficile de hisser ses points sur les « i » de la pauvre Poufsouffle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Eglantine, penaude, reconnut volontiers qu'elle faisait fausse route et consentit à se mettre en quête d'un nouveau Roméo. Elle s'éclipsa après un clin d'œil aguicheur qui donna froid dans le dos au grand blond.

Au même moment, quelqu'un lança à mi-voix, mais de façon parfaitement audible, « Moi, je préfère ne pas être témoin de ça ! », avant de s'engager précisément dans l'allée d'étagères où Art avait fait la leçon à l'adolescente. Ce quelqu'un n'était nul autre que Remus Lupin.

Le préfet de Gryffondor eut pour lui un regard suspicieux. Il avait sans doute croisé Eglantine en arrivant, et il devait se poser de drôles de questions.

Art le gratifia d'un immense sourire.

-Crois-moi si tu veux, mais je viens de te rendre un sacré service.

Lupin haussa un sourcil.

-Ah vraiment ?

Le préfet était toujours extrêmement poli avec lui, mais également très froid, même après avoir partagé le même dortoir quatre ans de suite. Peut-être qu'il avait des soupçons ?

-Uhu, je t'assure. Alors, de quoi tu ne veux pas être témoin ?

Lupin regarda un instant entre un rayonnage de livres et la planche de l'étagère supérieure.

-Précisément de ça, répondit-il avec une grimace qui plissa les fines cicatrices qu'il avait au visage.

Art observa à son tour par l'interstice. Dans l'allée voisine, avaient surgi James Potter et Lily Evans.

Apparemment, la rouquine s'était quasiment trouvée entraînée de force, et paraissait loin d'être ravie.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle laconiquement.

James se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer, et son sourire caractéristique, réservé à la gent féminine, vint se plaquer sur son visage.

-Voilà, commença-t-il. Je voulais te dire que j'avais rompu avec Galatée.

-Oh, fit Lily que ne semblait pas trop savoir que faire de cette information. Eh bien, je suis désolée…

-Mais non ! rétorqua le capitaine de Quidditch comme s'il s'agissait d'une ineptie. C'est une bonne nouvelle, parce que, tu comprends… je suis libre !

Il appuya ces derniers propos en se passant une nouvelle fois la main sur la tête. Art entendit le soupir de Remus près de lui. C'était compréhensible, lui aussi, il aurait eu honte en cet instant d'avoir pour meilleur ami un ringard pareil.

-Oui, et … ?

-Eh bien… enfin, _Lily,_ ne me dis pas que tu ne comprends pas ce que j'essaie de te dire… Enfin, si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je formule ça clairement… Je peux sortir avec toi, maintenant !

Derrière leur étagère, les deux Gryffondors eurent une grimace quasi identique, nez froncé, tête rentrée dans les épaules, devant un tel manque d'élégance.

-Aie aie aie, laissa échapper le blond dans un murmure.

Remus avait préféré se détourner d'un tel carnage ; adossé à la bibliothèque, il se tenait le front d'un air consterné. Et pas moyen de partir sans passer devant les « tourtereaux »…

-Euh, oui, mais tu oublies un léger détail, monsieur le tombeur, répliqua Lily avec un calme sans faille. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai _envie_ d'être ta petite amie ?

-Dans les dents… murmura Art derrière la muraille de bouquins.

-Mais, enfin, balbutia Potter, pris au dépourvu. Euh, _pourquoi pas ?_

-Alors comme ça, repris l'adolescente en haussant brusquement le ton, tu crois que parce que la moitié des… des… des petites _dindes_ de cette école tombent en pâmoison à chaque fois que tu clignes de l'œil, j'allais automatiquement me précipiter dans tes bras ? Désolée, mais tu as tiré le mauvais numéro, _Potter _!

Dans un claquement de talons, la jeune fille fit volte-face et s'éloigna d'un pas vif.

-Oulà, dit Art en prenant soin de ne pas être entendu par James, ça chauffe.

-J'en reviens pas, approuva Remus. C'est la première fois que je vois James Potter se faire dédaigner par une fille. Sacré leçon d'humilité… Il ne va jamais s'en remettre.

-Ouais, ben en attendant, il a pas l'air de vouloir lever le camp…

Effectivement, dans son allée, James demeurait interdit et ne semblait pas disposé à rejoindre les autres. Art et Remus étaient, par conséquent, dans l'impossibilité de s'en aller sans qu'il ne comprenne qu'ils avaient assisté à la petite scène.

Le grand blond s'assit par terre, le dos contre un alignement d'encyclopédies de la Magie Blanche qui devaient être contemporaines de la première layette de Dumbledore. Lupin l'imita au bout d'un moment.

Il leur était difficile de parler sans attirer l'attention du Capitaine de Quidditch, et de toute manière, Artus savait que Remus n'était pas du genre à se confier à quelqu'un d'autre que ses trois inséparables. Pas à lui, en tout cas.

En désespoir de cause, Art dessina une grille dans la poussière du plancher. Une ombre de sourire passa sur les lèvres du préfet (_un point pour toi, mon vieux Stetson ! _songea le grand blond). Lupin dessina une croix dans une case, et ils se lancèrent dans une partie acharnée de morpion sorcier (autrement plus difficile que la version moldue, car leurs motifs respectifs pouvaient se déplacer ou disparaître sans crier gare). Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus un seul centimètre carré de poussière entre eux-deux, ils s'attaquèrent à un combat de pouces.

Finalement, James se décida à décamper ; après avoir laissé s'écouler un laps de temps suffisant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, les deux Gryffondors l'imitèrent.

Art regagna la table de ses trois amies, hilare.

-Ah, te v'là, toi ! l'interpella Lucy. Peut-être que toi, tu sais pourquoi Lily tire la gueule ?

Le garçon éclata de rire, juste assez fort pour se récolter un commentaire acerbe de Miss Whip, la jeune mais déjà aigrie bibliothécaire.

-Eh eh, dit Stetson sans se démonter, l'un des mecs les plus sollicités de Poudlard la poursuit de ses assiduités, et Mademoiselle s'offusque ! Bravo, Lily, c'était royal ! Rien à redire, malgré tout le respect que je dois à ce brave Poursuiveur chevelu.

La jeune fille semblait encore sous le coup de la colère, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque.

-Tu as envoyé balader _James _? questionna Lucy, excitée comme un Lutin de Cornouailles. Ouah, là, tu m'impressionnes ! Tu vas entrer dans la légende !

-Vous auriez dû voir comme elle l'a remis en place, ce péteux !

-Art, intervint Léna, tu vas me faire le plaisir de bannir à tout jamais le mot « péteux » de ton vocabulaire, ou je serai dans l'obligation de ne plus t'adresser la parole. Et toi, Lily, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : c'est tout simplement…

Mais ils ne surent jamais quel adjectif emphatique la préfète allait choisir pour qualifier la conduite de leur nouvelle amie : Miss Whip les bouta littéralement hors de _sa_ bibliothèque à grand renfort de vociférations.

* * *

Sirius aurait volontiers étranglé James, mais Remus lui avait fait remarquer avec raison qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. D'après les informations qu'il avait extorquées au lycanthrope, le tombeur s'était pris un retour de flamme mémorable quand il avait fait sa, hem, _déclaration_ à la petite nouvelle. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que James tirait une tronche de six pieds de long. 

-J'en peux plus, Moony, répétait Black pour la deux cent douzième fois de la soirée. J'en peu plus, j'en peux plus, j'en peux PLUS ! Il a fait _exprès_ de verser d'un coup toute sa moelle de platypus dans sa potion de Métomol, pour faire exploser son chaudron !

-Padfoot, maugréa le préfet par-dessus son Traité d'Anatomie des Créatures Hybrides Eurasiennes, ne sois pas _stupide._

-Je t'assure qu'il a essayé de se tuer, et moi avec !

-Ou si c'est trop te demander, essaie au moins d'être stupide en silence.

-N'empêche, s'il se suicide, qu'il ait le bon goût de ne pas vouloir nous faire partager son expérience, bougonna Sirius.

Puis, après une demie-minute de bouderie, il reprit d'un ton beaucoup plus conciliant :

-Il faudrait trouver quelque chose qui lui change les idées…

-Mais oui, mais oui, fais donc ça.

-Moi, j'ai déjà tout essayé, grogna l'Animagus.

-Apparemment, entonner _L'Enterrement de Potter_ à tout bout de champ ne l'a pas spécialement déridé… Tires-en les conclusions qui s'imposent…

-Justement, Moony. C'est _toi_ qui devrais trouver quelque chose. C'est toi le mec intelligent, je te rappelle.

-Bon, si tu as décidé de débiter des inepties toute la soirée, je crois que je ferais mieux de ne plus prendre la peine de te répondre à partir de maintenant. Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai un bouquin sur le feu.

Comme il faisait mine de se replonger dans sa lecture, Sirius vint se planter devant lui et se laissa lourdement tomber à genoux. Les mains jointes, il lui fit son regard de chiot larmoyant le plus convainquant.

-S'il te plaîîîîîîît ! Je t'en suppliiiiie, Remus, sauve-nouuuus ! Toi seul peux nous aider, Remuuuuuus ! Trouve quelque chose !

-Sirius, tu es absolument ridicule, tu en es conscient ?

-Mais alleeeeez ! Je te demande ça pour le bien de la communauté !

La plupart des gens présents dans la Salle Commune avaient à présent tourné le regard vers eux, mais Sirius, loin de s'en formaliser, prenait au contraire cela comme un moyen de pression supplémentaire sur Remus : celui-ci cèderait plus facilement, juste pour s'épargner la honte d'être ainsi le centre d'attention.

Le petit manège de Sirius fonctionna au-delà de ses espérances, puisqu'à cet instant précis, le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Léna Kyrdys. Une expression sadique apparut sur le visage de l'Animagus.

-Eh, Léna, viens supplier Remus avec moi !

Il se ramassa un discret coup de pied de Remus, (« Je te hais, Padfoot » murmura le lycanthrope entre ses dents), mais la préfète semblait trouver le tableau que présentaient les deux Maraudeurs des plus amusant. Elle eut un large sourire.

-D'accord !

En moins de deux, elle avait rejoint Sirius et s'était agenouillée à ses côtés, devant un Remus soudain très rouge.

-S'il te plaît, Remus…

-Allez, Remus, pour faire plaisir à Léna !

Lupin eut un soupir.

-Bon, ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Ouais ! s'exclama Léna. Super, merci Remus ! Au fait, pourquoi on te suppliait ?

-T'occupe, dit Sirius en se relevant. Merci pour le coup de pouce, Léna.

Celle-ci, cependant, ne semblait pas disposée à bouger. Remus contemplait avec une certaine gêne la jeune fille toujours à ses pieds.

-Eh, fit celle-ci en désignant la tranche de son livre, tu as trouvé le TACHE ! Je le cherche partout !

-Ah, euh, oui, je l'ai… acheté par correspondance.

-Ouais, dit Léna avec un sourire malicieux. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il y a le tampon de la Réserve…

Comme le préfet rougissait encore davantage, elle éclata de rire.

-Eh, t'en fais pas, moi aussi je vais me servir là-bas ! Si tu veux, je te prêterai le Bestiaire des Expériences Magiques qui ont Mal Tourné en échange du TACHE…

-Tu as trouvé le _Bestiaire_ ?

-Oui, il est formidable ! Tu savais qu'en croisant une licorne et un thestral (2), on obtenait un kukrapok ?

-C'est répugnant… et est-ce qu'ils parlent de l'influence du sang de Veracrasse quand il est associé aux gênes d'un Kloug de Blackpool ?

-Ouais, c'est carrément dégueu ; là j'en suis au passage sur les génisses ailées d'Asie Mineure, et je réalise subitement que je suis toujours agenouillée à tes pieds…

Sirius, assis près du feu, feignait d'être plongé dans Quidditch Mag mais ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange entre les deux préfets. Il sourit quand Léna fit cette dernière remarque, et qu'elle rejoignit Remus sur son canapé. Parler de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était la seule façon de désinhiber le loup-garou en présence de la jeune fille. L'un et l'autre étaient intarissables sur le sujet.

Sirius sourit de plus belle en se remémorant une certaine journée de leur deuxième année. A cette époque, James avait commencé à loucher du côté des demoiselles (précoce, le binoclard ! ) ; Sirius et lui s'étaient lancé dans une grande discussion au sujet de leur futures conquêtes potentielles.

_Black revoyait la scène comme si elle s'était déroulée la veille, ils se trouvaient ici-même, dans ce coin précis de la Salle Commune, devant l'âtre._

-_Moi, disait James, je suis sûr que Lucy va devenir super belle d'ici pas longtemps ! Et aussi cette fille de Serdaigle, Prune, celle qui a de grands yeux noirs…_

_-Pas la peine de regarder si loin, avait renchéri Sirius. Prends Léna : quand elle a débarqué à Poudlard, tout le monde était persuadée qu'elle était moche et insignifiante (Remus avait tiqué à cet instant, il en aurait juré), et plus le temps passe, plus les gens se rendent compte qu'elle est sacrément mignonne. Crois-moi, d'ici moins de deux ans, y'en a plus d'un qui va commencer à lui tourner autour._

_-Ah oui ? avait hasardé Remus, l'air faussement détaché._

_-Oh,_ _oui, avait rétorqué Black en plantant son regard droit dans celui de Lupin (dont ils avaient découvert la nature de lycanthrope deux mois auparavant). Mais même si elle me le demandait, je ne sortirais pas avec Léna Kyrdys. Jamais._

_Le loup-garou avait pâli à vue d'œil à cet instant._

_-Ah oui ? Euh… Pourquoi ?_

_-Mais, avait répondu son ami comme on énonce une évidence, parce que c'est _toi_ qui es amoureux d'elle !_

Le Sirius de 1975 éclata de rire à ce souvenir. Remus avait rougi, s'était maladroitement défendu, en vain : il ne put nier bien longtemps qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour la petite française avant même de poser un orteil à Poudlard, la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée sur le Chemin de Traverse. A l'époque, Léna portait des lunettes, une frange et une grande tresse ébouriffée, et elle était incapable d'aligner trois mots d'anglais. Elle n'avait commencé à changer qu'après, hem, un certain incident. Et les Maraudeurs, en bons copains, n'avaient jamais trahi la confiance de Lupin à ce sujet, pas plus qu'en ce qui concernait sa lycanthropie.

Un peu plus tard ce soir-là, les quatre Maraudeurs regagnèrent leur dortoir ; comme Stetson ne les avait pas encore rejoints, Sirius se permit une petite vacherie.

-Dites donc, les mecs, ça commence à m'inquiéter, d'être entouré d'une telle équipe de bras cassés… Toi Prongs (3), on a bien vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois que tu as voulu déployer ta subtilité légendaire en matière de séduction, mais toi, Moony, tu vaux pas franchement mieux… « J'achète mes bouquins par correspondance », on a vu plus convainquant, comme technique de drague… Les filles aiment les aventuriers, bordel, tu avais tout à gagner en lui disant directement que tu n'hésitais pas à te risquer dans la Réserve, ou tout autre endroit interdit d'accès. C'est Léna, 'de dieu, pas une fichue préfète de Serdaigle à cheval sur la discipline ! T'arriveras jamais à la séduire si tu te mets pas un minimum en avant. Tu sais ce que tu veux, oui ou…

Avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase, Sirius comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Remus, qui s'était laissé tomber sur son lit à leur entrée, s'était redressé de toute sa stature, et rapproché de Black qu'il dominait amplement du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-onze. Padfoot leva le visage vers son ami d'un air provocateur, mais ne put soutenir bien longtemps le regard furieux de Lupin. Dans ces moments (heureusement rares), le loup-garou devenait réellement terrifiant.

Il saisit vigoureusement le col de Padfoot et vint appuyer la pointe de sa baguette contre la glotte de l'Animagus.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Sirius, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je ne le répèterai pas. Je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de _séduire_ Léna Kyrdys, je n'en ai ni la possibilité ni le droit, et tu sais _parfaitement _pourquoi, alors arrête de jouer au con. Tu percutes ?

Black, tétanisé, ne répondit rien. Remus prit tout son temps avant de relâcher son étreinte et de se détourner pour regagner son lit.

-Si tu veux un petit aperçu de la douleur que cela implique, n'hésite pas à me demander une démonstration, je commence à bien maîtriser les Sorts de Dépression, dit encore Moony avant de tirer autour de lui les rideaux de son baldaquin.

* * *

Contrairement à celle de James, la colère de Remus fut de courte durée ; il avait horreur de se laisser submerger par la part maudite de son être. Le lendemain matin, il n'y paraissait plus, et ce fut avec son flegme habituel que Moony rejoignit ses amis pour le petit-déjeuner. James lui-même semblait mettre moins d'ardeur dans sa bouderie (avait-il finalement compris qu'il y avait des cas plus désespérés que le sien sur terre ? Mmmh, sans tirer des conclusions aussi présomptueuses, Lupin se doutait que Prongs avait lui aussi eu une belle frousse la veille au soir.) 

Suite à la demande de Sirius (et à la collaboration involontaire de Léna !), une idée avait commencé à germer dans un coin de son esprit, une petite distraction pour rendre sa bonne humeur au Poursuiveur. Et puis, ils étaient revenus à Poudlard depuis près de deux semaines, il était temps pour les Maraudeurs de reprendre du service.

Il ne pouvait mettre son plan à exécution que le samedi suivant ; en attendant, il ne voulut rien révéler à ses amis (et cette fois-ci, les supplications de Sirius demeurèrent vaines.)

Le samedi, donc, après le dîner, il fit signe à ses comparses de monter discrètement au dortoir.

-Gentlemen, déclara-t-il, nous sommes de sortie ce soir.

-Enfin ! s'exclama Peter qui frissonnait d'excitation. Il me reste un bon paquet de Pétards Mouillés, je vais les…

-Non non non, coupa Lupin, pas besoin de ça.

-Dis donc, le charria (prudemment) Sirius, c'est ton badge de préfet qui te rend aussi frileux ?

-Figure-toi, mon cher Padfoot, que c'est _précisément_ mon badge qui nous permet notre petite escapade. Fais-moi confiance, tu veux ? Après le foin que tu as fait pour que je trouve quelque chose d'amusant à essayer, tu serais fort malvenu de critiquer. Donc, je disais : ni Pétards Mouillés, ni Bombabouses, ni chandelles romaines. Cette nuit, nous aurons pour seules armes nos shorts de bain.

-Pardon ? s'étrangla a moitié Wormtail. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, exactement ?

-Oh, fit Remus d'un ton nonchalant, je me disais qu'on avait encore jamais testé le lac par une belle nuit d'automne…

-Mais ouiiiii ! renchérit Sirius avec un signe de connivence à l'égard du lycanthrope. En voilà une bonne idée ! Je suis sûr que le Calmar sera ravi que l'on aille lui présenter nos hommages en personne, après tous les visiteurs qu'on lui a « envoyés »…

-Mais, euh, c'est à dire… Je crois que vous feriez mieux d'y aller sans moi, les gars, fit Peter d'une voix chancelante, je… je dois couver un rhume, vous savez que j'ai, hem, les bronches fragiles (les trois autres eurent du mal à réprimer leur fou-rire). D'ailleurs, ma maman me dit tout le temps : « Peter, mets ta petite laine », alors je ne pense pas que le lac soit… une très bonne idée… vous me raconterez…

-Wormtail, gronda James en se dressant au-dessus du garçon, tu n'aurais pas… _peur_, des fois ?

-Peur, moi ? Tu… tu es fou, James ?

-Tu ne vas pas nous laisser tomber, n'est-ce pas, Wormtail ? continua le Poursuiveur sur le même ton emphatique et solennel.

-Euh… c'est à dire que…

-Hein, quoi, j'ai pas bien entendu ?

-Euh… non. Non, je ne vous laisse pas tomber…

-Bon ! s'exclama Remus en frappant dans ses mains, c'est parti ! Tout le monde dans le lac !

Les Maraudeurs fouillèrent dans leurs malles respectives à la recherche de leurs maillots de bain, qu'ils roulèrent en boule dans leurs serviettes, avant de s'aventurer discrètement hors du dortoir sous la cape d'invisibilité de James (Peter, sous sa forme de rongeur, avait pris place dans la poche de Remus, et celui-ci le sentait palpiter de terreur.)

Le plus discrètement possible, il les mena à travers les couloirs du château, jusqu'à la statue de Boris le Hagard. De là, il murmura le mot de passe (« Cochenille ») à la porte la plus proche, qui s'ouvrit pour leur laisser le passage. Lorsqu'elle se fut refermée dans leur dos, Lupin s'extirpa de sous la cape et présenta la grande pièce brillamment éclairée à ses amis avec une petite révérence.

-Wow, laissa échapper Sirius. Alors, c'est donc ça…

-Dis-donc, y'en a qui s'embêtent pas, renchérit James.

-Mais c'est _quoi ?_ fit Peter de sa petite voix stridente. On est où, là ? On ne va plus au lac ?

-Peter, tu sais que tu es un cas désespéré ? remarqua Prongs qui, déjà allongé à plat ventre sur le rebord de la baignoire aux dimensions d'une petite piscine, testait différents robinets aux jets colorés, parfumés, bulleux ou rebondissants.

-Remu-u-us, on est où, là, exactement ?

-Dans la Salle de Bain des préfets, Wormtail. Pas la peine de paniquer, je ne pense pas qu'un de mes « collègues » ait une chance de débarquer à une heure pareille. Winston Abbott doit roupiller comme un bienheureux, et Scott Silverstone est sûrement plongé dans ses révisions.

-Quant à Snape, compléta James, il ne doit jamais mettre les pieds ici… Je parie que son dernier bain remonte à… disons la fin de sa deuxième année. Et encore, je suis sympa.

Peter s'était approché prudemment, mais avec intérêt, du bassin à présent rempli.

-Hey, Wormtail…

Sirius s'était approché en crabe.

-…mets ta petite laine ! compléta-t-il en envoyant Pettigrew à la flotte d'un roulement d'épaules.

Le garçon se débattit un instant dans le bouillonnement de mousse, puis sa tête émergea à la surface.

-Ca va, tes _bronches_ ? s'enquit Padfoot, hilare.

-Sirius, t'es dégueu, remarqua Remus.

-Oh, ça va, Moony, notre Peter est un grand garçon, maintenant.

-Non, je voulais dire, tu aurais au moins pu lui laisser le temps de retirer ses godasses…

Un moment plus tard, les quatre Maraudeurs pataugeaient joyeusement dans le bassin (ils étaient même parvenu à l'élargir à l'aide d'un sort, afin de ne pas se trouver trop à l'étroit) ; James avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur, et Remus n'était pas loin de penser que tout allait pour le mieux.

Son enthousiasme retomba pourtant brutalement. Il venait de se faire une petite longueur en brasse coulée, et lorsqu'il sortit la tête de l'eau, son attention fut immédiatement attirée par quatre individus qui avaient surgi dans la Salle de Bains.

Léna Kyrdys, Lucy Lightfire, Lily Evans et Artus Stetson les observaient avec amusement. Malgré la tiédeur confortable de l'eau, le sang de Lupin se glaça dans ses veines. _Pitié, tout mais pas ça…_Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier que la mousse qui l'entourait était parfaitement opaque : il était en maillot, bien sûr, mais plutôt crever que de les laisser apercevoir les infâmes cicatrices qui zébraient son corps.

-Tiens tiens tiens, plaisanta Stetson, on trouve des spécimens très intéressants, par ici… La faune locale, peut-être ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda James avec nonchalance, accoudé au rebord du bassin.

-Dis donc, tu n'es pas franchement la personne la mieux placée pour poser la question, tu sais ? le charria Léna.

-Remus, tu n'aurais pas un tout petit peu omis le fait que cette Salle de Bains était également celle des _préfètes _par hasard? questionna Sirius.

-Euh, non, mais…

Devant son embarras, Léna éclata de rire.

-Mais tu me croyais au-dessus de tout soupçon, c'est ça ?

-En tout cas, conclut Lucy, c'est marrant que vous ayez eu la même idée le même jour…

-Mais je vous en prie, renchérit James, nous manquons à tous nos devoirs… Mesdemoiselles, et toi, Art, nous ferez-vous l'honneur de vous joindre à nous ?

Remus tressaillit. Comment avait-il pu espérer y couper, ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant ?

-Non, merci, lâcha sèchement Lily, la seule que la présence des Maraudeurs ne semblait pas amuser.

Puis, se tournant vers ses amis, elle ajouta :

-Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi, je préfère ne pas rester. Non, non, pas la peine d'insister, je remonte à la Tour de Gryffondor.

-Tu es… tu es sûre ? s'inquiéta Lucy.

-Oui, oui, parfaitement sûre. Amusez-vous bien.

Elle claqua sèchement la porte derrière elle.

-Ouille, lâcha spirituellement Sirius.

-C'est… à cause de moi, c'est ça ? demanda James. Ecoutez, je sais que je n'ai pas été très fin la semaine dernière, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'elle nous en veuille à ce point… On a passé une super soirée tous ensemble, et depuis, elle ne nous adresse plus la parole…

-Je sais pas, Jimmy, dit Léna. Honnêtement, je sais pas. Je crois qu'elle traverse une mauvaise passe, ses amis d'avant lui manquent… Ca s'arrangera sûrement avec le temps.

-Mais, euh… _vous,_ vous êtes toujours nos amis, hein ? s'affola Padfoot.

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama Lucy, et les deux autres approuvèrent. Alors, c'est vrai, vous nous acceptez ?

-_Claro que si_, dit Sirius avec un accent plus autrichien que castillan, ce qui gâchait un peu son effet.

L'Animagus se hissa hors de la baignoire magique ; visiblement, il avait l'intention de réitérer le coup fait à Peter, et Léna semblait être sa victime désignée. Cependant, celle-ci se montra plus adroite que Wormtail. Lorsque Sirius fit mine de la bousculer pour l'envoyer à l'eau toute habillée, elle parvint à esquiver et à repousser son assaillant de telle manière que ce fut lui qui fut précipité dans le bassin.

-Wow, Léna, remarqua Black, tu te sens bien ? D'habitude, tu as des réflexes de… de… de belette morte ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez donné à bouffer, ce soir ?

-Du jambon, fit Stetson en réprimant un éclat de rire, mais je lui ai enlevé le rose. Elle aime pas.

Léna rit à nouveau, et Remus sentit le noeud familier de entrailles se serrer plus que jamais lorsque la préfète, imitant Lucy, se débarrassa de sa robe légère pour révéler un maillot de bain rouge des plus seyants.

* * *

Plus tard, au milieu de la nuit, lorsqu'ils eurent regagné leurs dortoirs respectifs, Léna eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Bien sûr, si l'on exceptait le fait que Lily avait catégoriquement refusé de se joindre aux Maraudeurs, la soirée avaiteu un formidable arrière-goût de vacances. Particulièrement au moment où ils avaient entrepris des joutes acharnées, et où elle avait été invitée à monter sur les épaules de Remus pour affronter Lucy et Sirius, d'ailleurs… 

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était un détail qui ne lui avait pas échappé, malgré les maladroites tentatives de Lupin pour le dissimuler. Plus qu'un détail, en fait : même si elle n'avait rien vu clairement, elle avait aperçu sur le torse, le dos et le bras droit du préfet de nombreuses marques, semblables aux stries qu'il portait au visage.

Elle avait toujours connu Remus ainsi, affublé de deux fines cicatrices, l'une au front et l'autre en travers de la joue. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui poser de question à ce sujet, mais Sirius lui avait confié une foisque Remus avait eu un accident de balai, un jour où, petit garçon, il volait en cachette au-dessus du jardin de ses parents : il avait été précipité tête la première à travers une fenêtre, et s'en était tiré avec ces deux coupures profondes.

Pourtant, ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir-là la poussait à douter de cette version des faits.

Léna frissonna en songeant à ce que sa mère, qui travaillait dans le service de pédiatrie d'un hôpital moldu, lui racontait parfois : était-il possible que Remus fut un enfant battu ?

* * *

(1) Pour comprendre cette allusion, je vous renvoie à mon autre fic, « Il n'y aura plus d'aube heureuse » (One shot) 

(2) Thestral est le nom anglais des Sombrals (« sombraux » ?), je trouve la traduction française assez pitoyable.

(3) Je précise un peu tard que j'ai gardé les noms anglais des Maraudeurs… Donc ProngsCornedrue, PadfootPatmol, MoonyLunard, et Wormtaill'affreux campagnol, là, vous voyez de qui je veux parler…

**Voili voilou ! Promis, juré, le prochain chapitre sera moins long à venir ; je peux déjà vous dire qu'il s'intitule « Les tristes sorts d'Igniatus Binns et d'Artus Stetson ». **

**En outre, je vais avoir pendant les vacances la visite de ma bêta-readeuse adorée, et nous avons décidé à cette occasion de nous lancer des défis de mini-fics. Donc, un ou des one-shot(s) humoristique(s) risquent de venir s'ajouter à la courte liste de mes productions potteriennes.**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël !**

**Bises à tous,**

**Léna.**


	8. Les tristes sorts d'Ignatius Binns et d'...

**Tagazok à tous, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2005 (l'année de mes 20 piges, yahou !)**

**Comme promis, j'ai mis le temps record d'une semaine (et demie en comptant la bêta-lecture et la mise en ligne) pour vous rédiger ce nouveau chapitre… Ca aurait été plus vite si j'avais eu mon ordi perso sous la main, mais qui dit vacances dit ordi familial à partager…**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, voici un lonnnnnng chapitre 7. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, pour ma part je le trouve plus dur que les précédents. J'ai alterné des épisodes assez dramatiques avec quelques passages limite guimauve, je ne suis pas sûre que le résultat fonctionne, alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Ce chapitre s'écarte momentanément de Ginny et traite principalement de Léna ; si vous trouvez ce personnage un peu envahissant par rapport à la trame principale, je tiens à vous rassurer : Léna sera bcp moins mise en avant par la suite, j'avais juste besoin de mettre au point certains détails la concernant… Voilou !**

**Et un autre truc, je me demande si mes grands monologues de début de chapitre intéressent les gens, ou s'ils ne prennent pas le temps de les lire… Quelqu'un peut-il me renseigner sur leur utilité ? Merci **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**La Folleuh :** Comme je te l'ai déjà dit dans mon mail, tu ne m'as absolument pas vexée… J'ai reçu des reviews bien moins sympas que la tienne, une notamment… Donc y a pas de lézard. Merci de continuer à me lire avec assiduité !

**Guézanne :** Contente que ça te plaise ; le trouble de Ginny est moins présent dans ce chapitre, mais il demeurera un thème récurrent… Pour ce qui est de ta question, très pertinente, au sujet de la phrase « Et eux, sa décision était prise, il n'était plus question qu'elle les fréquente. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir, jamais », je dois bien dire que Ginny tente surtout de se persuader elle-même qu'ignorer les Maraudeurs est sa seule échappatoire… En réalité, bien entendu, elle est déjà trop profondément liée à eux pour leur être indifférente.

Merci d'adhérer à mon humour… J'ai essayer de conserver une note drôle dans ce nouvel épisode même si à nouveaux c'est pas joyeux joyeux… Et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi non plus certains passages mélo…

Quant à l'impossibilité (apparente) pour Remus de connaître jamais l'amour, cette question sera réglée assez rapidement ; j'ai l'impression d'avoir surtout mis en avant son personnage et celui de Léna, alors que l'« héroïne » est plutôt censée être Ginny… Ca devrait se tasser d'ici une poignée de chapitres.

**Lazoule :** je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours… Pour ce qui est de ta question sur ce qui va arriver à Ginny après qu'elle ait eu Harry, je crains fort que la réponse n'arrive que dans très longtemps… En effet mon histoire se déroule sur le long terme, six ans exactement, puisqu'elle se terminera le jour où bébé-Harry détruira Voldemort, le 31 octobre 1981. Patience ! Il y a encore beaucoup de rebondissements à venir !

**Ptronille :** je suis sincèrement désolée mais j'avais déjà la trame de ce chapitre, je savais qu'il allait être très long, et il m'était absolument impossible de le rédiger en deux jours afin que tu le trouves « sous le sapin »… Mais je me suis quand même défoncée : 11 pages Word, en une semaine, c'est assez conséquent, sachant que j'avais plein de trucs à faire à côté… (c'est Noël aussi pour les fictionneux !) Quoiqu'il en soit, merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme, voilà le genre de review qui donne vraiment envie de continuer… Voici donc un long chapitre pour la Nouvelle Année !

**Edwige :** je suis très contente que mon idée te plaise ! Au risque de te gâcher le suspense, je te dirai qu'il n'y a qu'une seule Lily Evans… Ma fic vise surtout à montrer comment la situation a évolué jusqu'au moment où Lily et James se sont mis en ménage et ont eu Harry…

**Yoann :** Malheureusement, la réponse à ta question est sans aucun doute : dans longtemps ! C'est vrai que la déclaration de James aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais comme celui-ci apparaît immédiatement comme un dragueur invétéré qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge, elle n'en tire pas la conclusion qu'elle est la mère de Harry … Et puis, comment envisager une idée aussi terrifiante que celle d'être la maman de l'un de ses amis alors qu'on a que 15 ans ?

Un grand merci également à **Belval** et **Smoke ! **Et comme toujours, je remercie ma bête-readeuse, Brathanaëlle.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : les tristes sorts d'Ignatius Binns et d'Artus Stetson**

Le mois de septembre s'écoula doucement mais sûrement. Les professeurs multipliaient les tâches à faire en dehors des heures de cours, mais les Gryffondors trouvèrent néanmoins le temps de fêter dignement l'anniversaire de Léna, quelques jours avant l'équinoxe. Les Maraudeurs avaient organisé une petite escapade en cuisines spécialement pour l'occasion, et leurs rires avaient retenti dans toute la Salle Commune ce soir là ; la seule à demeurer à l'écart était Lily.

Cela peinait Lucy, car elle savait qu'elle-même, Léna et Art avaient su gagner l'amitié et la confiance de la nouvelle. En revanche, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer pourquoi elle faisait un tel blocage sur les Maraudeurs : le premier samedi soir s'était pourtant si bien déroulé…

Quoiqu'il en fut, la jolie blonde appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de la jeune Evans.

La saison de Quidditch n'avait pas encore repris, mais James avait déjà élaboré toutes sortes de nouvelles stratégies pour son équipe : deux soirs par semaine, Sirius et Léna revenaient harassés des entraînements qu'il leur infligeait. La petite Française, tout comme Art, appartenait également à la chorale de Poudlard, qui se réunissait les samedis à 16 heures sous la direction de leur professeur de Runes. Ils étaient parvenus à enrôler Lily, et d'après leurs dires, elle s'était révélée plutôt douée.

Lucy, pour sa part, n'appartenait à aucune association étudiante, mais militait activement pour l'ouverture d'un club de capoeira (1) au sein de l'Ecole.

Le mois d'octobre ne fut ponctué d'aucun drame notoire jusqu'à sa dernière semaine (si l'on exceptait les frasques des Maraudeurs, qui appartenaient depuis longtemps au domaine du quotidien.)

Le mercredi avant Halloween, cependant, tout Poudlard fut secoué par un évènement dont les Gryffondors de 5ème année furent les premiers témoins.

Leur matinée débutait par un double cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Comme la plupart des élèves, Lucy, Léna, Lily et Art étaient arrivés en avance en classe. Ils disposaient encore de quelques minutes avant que le professeur ne fasse son entrée, et deux rangs derrière eux, James et Sirius avaient entrepris une bataille rangée face à un groupe de Serpentards, qui prenait toujours place de l'autre côté de l'allée centrale. Les trois filles les observaient d'un œil distrait en discutant du sujet de la dernière dissertation faite en classe ; Lily faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les deux garçons, Lucy riait volontiers de leurs facéties, et Léna devait sans doute faire mine de les encourager pour mieux loucher du côté de Lupin qui, en bout de travée, demeurait impassible, les yeux rivés sur un bouquin.

A un moment donné, Lucy se tourna vers le tableau pour suivre du regard une boulette de papier égarée, et laissa échapper un hurlement strident qui plongea toute la salle dans un silence absolu.

Le fantôme du professeur Binns venait de traverser le mur qui faisait face aux élèves.

Durant un instant, tous les étudiants, tant Gryffondors que Serpentards, demeurèrent muets.

-Très bien, ânonna la voix toujours faiblarde de Binns, je suis heureux de voir que j'aurai fini par vous inculquer un minimum de discipline…

Des murmures se mirent aussitôt à courir parmi les travées.

-Nom de Dieu, lâcha Art en se laissant choir sur son banc.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, balbutia Léna… Il est… Oh, bordel.

Elle fut incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce fut d'autre.

Les idées se bousculaient entre les couettes de Lucy, qui se remettait à peine de la frayeur causée par l'irruption du spectre. Elle sentit des doigts se resserrer sur sa main tremblante ; elle leva les yeux vers Lily, puisque c'était elle qui avait eu ce geste rassurant. Bizarrement, la nouvelle semblait moins ébranlée que les autres par la mort subite de leur prof d'Histoire.

-Plutôt glauque, hein ? chuchota la rouquine, qui ne manifestait pourtant pas de réelle surprise.

-Bien, bien, continua Binns d'un ton monocorde, comme si de rien n'était. Continuons, voulez-vous ? Je vous rends aujourd'hui les compositions que vous avez produites lors du devoir sur table de mercredi dernier ; je vous rappelle que le sujet était « La soumission des Golems de Judée par les Sorciers-Templiers du XI ème siècle »… Les copies sont classées par ordre de…

Mais ils ne surent jamais dans quel ordre étaient classées les copies : en prononçant ces mots, Binns avait amorcé un geste pour ouvrir le tiroir de son bureau, et s'était aperçu que sa main à présent immatérielle ne pouvait en saisir la poignée. Naïvement, le fantôme répéta son geste deux ou trois fois, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : tous ses efforts étaient vains. Dans la classe, le brouhaha redoubla. Sans se démonter, mais l'air vaguement inquiet, le spectre désigna Artus.

-Euh, vous, là, Stevenson, vous voulez bien…

-Je m'appelle Stetson, coupa Art en se levant vivement, avant de couvrir la distance qui le séparait du bureau.

Il ouvrit le tiroir et en tira une liasse de parchemins. L'ectoplasme de Binns fit mine de se pencher par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait des bonnes copies, et le garçon, qui reculait au même moment, grimaça en traversant son professeur. Il se précipita à bas de l'estrade et distribua fébrilement les dissertations sous les œillades compatissantes des Gryffondors et les huées des Serpentards.

-Comment il va faire, maintenant, pour corriger nos devoirs ? s'inquiéta Lucy à l'oreille de Léna.

-Parce que tu crois qu'il va continuer à enseigner ? Enfin, Lu', c'est complètement démentiel ! Il va forcément se faire remplacer…

Binns, cependant, ne semblait pas du tout disposé à passer le flambeau ; il avait commencé à réciter sa correction sans prêter attention à l'agitation ambiante.

-Ca, c'est trop fort, pesta Léna sans prendre la peine de baisser le ton. Il faut absolument faire quelque chose !

Essayant de garder son calme, elle se leva, enjamba son banc et alla rejoindre Remus. Elle lui posa une question que Lucy n'entendit pas ; le préfet sembla hésiter un instant puis approuva. A son tour, il se leva résolument et tous deux quittèrent la salle de classe, sous les regards curieux de leurs congénères, mais sans susciter la moindre réaction de la part de Binns.

* * *

Léna et Remus empruntèrent le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore ; il leur fallait pour cela traverser la moitié de l'école. La jeune fille était complètement retournée par la révélation sans préavis de la mort de Binns. Prévenir son oncle lui semblait la première chose à faire, mais en usant de son titre de préfète plutôt que de mettre en avant sa lointaine parenté avec le Directeur : elle avait donc demandé à son homologue masculin de l'accompagner.

-Ca va ? interrogea Remus dans un murmure, comme s'ils avaient été en présence du cadavre-même de leur défunt professeur.

Léna devina qu'elle devait être plus pâle encore qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Ca va aller, répondit-elle avec une détermination qui sonnait faux. J'ai juste été… un peu surprise.

-Eh, Kyrdys !

Au bout du couloir qu'ils venaient de longer, la porte de la salle de classe avait claqué derechef, et les deux préfets de Serpentards s'étaient lancés sur leurs talons. C'était Circé Croupton, une blonde horripilante, qui venait d'interpeller Léna sans ménagement. Snape, son confrère, les toisait avec un mépris non dissimulé.

-'Cavalez donc pas si vite, les _Gryffondors_ (dans la bouche de Circé, le nom de leur maison résonnait comme une insulte, et était assaisonné d'une gerbe de postillons). 'Croyez pas que vous allez encore vous attribuer tout le mérite ?

-De quel _mérite_ tu parles ? rétorqua Lupin avec un froncement de nez. C'est pas la course aux œufs de Pâques ! On part pas en pique-nique ! Nous allons informer le Directeur de… de la _mort _d'un professeur !

Il avait fait un effort visible pour sortir ces derniers mots.

-Ouais, lâcha Snape. Prêt à tout pour être le premier à annoncer une bonne nouvelle, hein, Lupin ? Pour profiter un peu de la gloire de l'exclusivité ?

-Comment peux-tu être aussi _immonde _? fit Remus avec une froideur qui dissimulait de plus en plus difficilement son courroux.

-C'est ça, railla Snape, joue donc ton numéro de brave petit Gryffondor hypocrite, on sait bien que vous n'en pensez pas moins… Comme si on pouvait ne pas se réjouir de la mort d'un tel incapable…

Remus avait à présent des difficultés manifestes pour garder son sang froid.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Lupin ? poursuivit le Serpentard en serrant sa baguette à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Tu es plus prompt à dégainer à l'ordinaire… Tu as peur de te ridiculiser devant Kyrdys, ou de ne pas faire le poids si tu n'as pas tes abrutis de copains en renfort ? Remarque, les deux doivent être liés…

-Tu ferais mieux de la fermer, espèce de…

-Mais arrêtez, bordel !

Léna avait hurlé, et des sanglots se mêlaient à l'hystérie de sa voix.

-Merde, Binns est _mort,_ alors arrêtez deux minutes !

Elle agrippa le bras de son ami pour l'entraîner avec elle.

-Ne laisse pas ce… ce Serpentard te provoquer… Tu vaux mieux que ça, Remus !

L'adolescente fulminait. Ses joues la brûlaient, et elle essuya une larme d'un revers rageur, lâchant du même coup le bras de Lupin.

Après avoir parcouru une infinité de corridors et d'escaliers dans un silence tendu, tous quatre parvinrent à la gargouille qui montait la garde devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Bon, Kyrdys, mot de passe, fit Circé Croupton en claquant dans ses doigts.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je le connais ? questionna Léna avec défi. (malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle aussi était à un cheveu de perdre son calme face aux allures bravache des Serpentards).

-Ah, joue pas à ça avec moi, dit Circé avec impatience. Tu peux prendre tous les airs modestes que tu voudras, c'est un secret pour personne ici que t'es de la famille du patron. Alors, balance.

-Je n'en sais rien, affirma Léna.

Elle se sentait au bord de la crise de nerfs, et les tressautements de son intonation la trahissaient.

-Fais pas chier !

-Je te dis que j'en sais rien ! répéta-t-elle d'une voix stridente, avant de fondre en larmes.

La petite Française était incapable de réprimer plus longtemps la bouffée d'angoisse qui l'avait submergée au moment où le fantôme de Binns avait fait son apparition.

Elle sentit confusément Remus la saisir par l'épaule et lui prendre la main pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur le socle de pierre de la gargouille. La jeune fille resserra compulsivement les doigts sur ceux de Lupin ; tout son corps était agité de soubresauts incontrôlables.

-Ca va aller, Léna, murmura Remus près de son oreille. Ca va aller…

Plus que tout, en cet instant, elle aurait voulu qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Il l'avait fait une fois par le passé, une unique fois, juste avant leur entrée en quatrième année. C'était aux obsèques d'un Serdaigle de leur âge dont la famille avait été décimée par des Mangemorts ; elle avait été prise des mêmes pleurs hystériques qu'en ce moment-même, et il l'avait serrée contre lui en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes.

Ils n'avaient plus jamais évoqué cet épisode par la suite.

Cette fois-ci, rien de la sorte ne se produisit. Peut-être Remus l'aurait-il prise dans ses bras si Severus et Circé n'avaient pas été présents...

-Arrête ton cirque, Kyrdys, cracha cette dernière au bout d'un moment. Tu comptes t'évanouir pour finir en beauté ? Peut-être qu'il va te sortir un nouveau dragon… Pourquoi pas sur le…

-Ta gueule, Croupton ! coupa Lupin avec hargne. Tu crois que c'est le moment ? Vous allez l'emmerder encore longtemps avec cette histoire vieille de quatre ans ? Tous autant que vous êtes, vous n'êtes même pas foutus de comprendre qu'elle a plus de courage et de mérite que vous n'en aurez jam…

-Que se passe-t-il, ici ? intervint la voix douce de Dumbledore, qui avait surgi au détour d'un couloir.

Lorsqu'il eut aperçu sa nièce (2), sa curiosité parut se muer en inquiétude.

-Léna ? Léna, que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Oncle Albus… gémit l'adolescente d'une toute petite voix.

En cet instant, elle ne se souciait plus de dissimuler la complicité qu'elle avait avec son lointain parent.

-Jeunes gens, dit Dumbledore aux trois autres avec un calme sans faille, j'attends des explications.

Les préfets de Serpentard se consultèrent d'un coup d'œil, puis Snape déclara avec une ironie à peine dissimulée :

-Demandez-lui donc, à _lui. _

-Monsieur Lupin, enfin, de quoi s'agit-il ?

A travers ses larmes, le regard de Léna rencontra celui de Remus, qui était toujours accroupi auprès d'elle; le Gryffondor se releva pour faire face au vieux sorcier.

-Monsieur le Directeur, annonça-t-il solennellement, nous voulions vous avertir sans délai… le professeur Binns est décédé.

* * *

Sur la demande de Dumbledore, Remus conduisit Léna à l'infirmerie, où Mme Pomfrey lui fit avaler une grande cuillérée de Potion Dénouenerfs.

L'adolescente revint en cours l'après-midi même, pour la classe de Divination. Comme elle était encore très ébranlée par son _nervous break-down_, le Marabout Luther jugea préférable de ne lui demander aucune prédiction ; ce fut Lily qui lui tira les cartes, sans parvenir à faire dire grand chose à son tarot de Marseille. Léna se sentait frustrée, elle savait que l'épisode du matin avait exacerbé ses sensations, y compris la perception de son Troisième Œil, mais un picotement persistant sur sa nuque lui rappela que mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

Le soir, au dîner, Dumbledore annonça à l'ensemble des étudiants qu'ils seraient tous exemptés de cours le lendemain, afin de rendre un dernier hommage à leur professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Malgré cette précision, de nombreux élèves eurent du mal à cacher leur joie : Halloween tombait jeudi, le surlendemain, qui était par conséquent férié, tout comme le vendredi 1er novembre, pour la Toussaint (3). Ainsi, en ce mardi soir, ils étaient d'ores et déjà en week-end.

-Ch'est formidable ! s'extasia James, qui avait la bouche pleine de patates au moment où Dumbledore avait fait sa proclamation.

Après avoir dégluti bruyamment, il poursuivit :

-Ca nous laisse trois jours d'entraînement de Quidditch intensif, juste avant le match de samedi ! Les enfants, on va démarrer la saison en beauté !

-N'y compte pas trop, remarqua Léna d'une voix encore vacillante, mais teintée d'humour.

-Et pourquoi donc, ma chère ?

-Parce que, mon tout petit Jimmy, nous allons passer le plus clair de la journée de demain à « rendre hommage » à Tort… au professeur Binns. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est programmée pour le jour d'Halloween… Et vendredi, nous serons tous plongés dans une léthargie bienheureuse, l'estomac plein de sucreries… pour ceux qui ne se coltineront pas une franche indigestion…

-Eh, me regarde pas comme ça, protesta Peter. J'ai juré de ne pas faire d'excès, cette année, et en plus je joue pas au Quidditch.

-Bah, fit James… On s'arrangera bien pour se caser une ou deux séances supplémentaires… Tiens, qu'est-ce que vous faites ce soir ?

-James, Léna n'est pas du tout en état de voler ce soir, intervint Art en passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Direct après manger, je la couche, je la borde, je lui chante une berceuse et bonne nuit les petits.

Un horrible crissement de couverts contre le fond d'une assiette retentit et les fit grimacer.

-Désolé, marmonna Remus d'un air absent.

* * *

Ginny se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin, mais comme ses amies dormaient encore, elle en profita pour traîner au lit. Cette journée banalisée tombait très bien, d'autant plus qu'elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement encline à pleurer quelqu'un qu'elle avait beaucoup mieux connu en tant que fantôme que de son vivant.

L'ambiance de l'école n'était pas vraiment rose, cependant. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris la veille, Léna avait failli faire un malaise en allant prévenir Dumbledore…

Lucy avait allusivement laissé échapper que Léna était toujours fragile et ultrasensible à la période d'Halloween. Pourquoi, mystère… Et la jeune Weasley ne pouvait décemment pas demander les détails de l'incident à Lupin. Depuis qu'elle avait pris sa décision, près de deux mois auparavant, elle n'avait plus adressé la parole aux Maraudeurs qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, et toujours avec une grande froideur. Malgré leur insistance pour gagner son amitié, elle avait tenu bon, si difficile que ce fût. Bien entendu, Sirius était très drôle, et elle aurait aimé mieux connaître son futur professeur de DCFM. Mais celui qui l'attirait le plus, bien entendu, était celui-là même qui lui servait de prétexte pour éviter le quatuor. James n'avait pas renoncé à la séduire après sa première dérobade, mais il avait essuyé refus sur refus. Quant à Peter, il ne comptait pas, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait jamais eu l'intention de lui témoigner une quelconque marque de sympathie.

Ginny ressassa ces pensées douloureuses jusqu'au réveil de Lucy. Celle-ci, comme elle ne s'était pas aperçue que « Lily » avait les yeux grand ouverts, gagna la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds ; la jeune Weasley la rejoignit.

-Salut, Lily ! fit la blonde à mi-voix. Je t'ai pas réveillée, j'espère…

-Non, pas de problème, mes propres démons s'en sont chargés.

Lucy fronça les sourcils devant l'amertume de son amie, et Ginny eut un sourire pour la rassurer.

-T'inquiète pas, va, je broie juste un peu de noir, mais je suis pas au bord du suicide.

-J'espère bien, la gronda gentiment la Gryffondor. Entre Léna et toi, je ne vais jamais m'en sortir…

-Pauvre Léna… J'espère qu'elle sera rétablie aujourd'hui.

-Ouais, elle avait vraiment mauvaise mine hier soir. Bah, normalement, ça devrait aller mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil… Elle a été secouée par la mort de Binns, comme nous tous, mais manque de pot, il a fallu que ça tombe à cette époque de l'année.

Ginny saisit l'occasion pour tenter d'en savoir un peu plus.

-Mais, euh… dis-moi, c'est quoi exactement, le problème de Léna avec Halloween ?

-Oh, en fait, ça n'est pas directement lié à la fête d'Halloween, ni même à ce qu'elle connote, pour autant que je sache. C'est juste qu'il est arrivé, hem, un truc à Léna, quand on était en première année, pile à cette période.

-Ah…

-Ouais. Tu devrais lui demander, je suis sûre qu'elle te raconterait sans problème, elle a confiance en toi, et elle préfèrera le faire elle-même que de laisser des versions fantaisistes parvenir à tes oreilles. Je pourrais t'expliquer, bien sûr, mais ça me gêne un peu, de le faire comme ça, pendant qu'elle dort, j'aurais l'impression de comploter dans son dos… Tu comprends ?

Ginny acquiesça.

Les deux filles s'habillèrent rapidement, puis, comme l'estomac de Lucy gargouillait, elles décidèrent d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner sans attendre.

-On va lui laisser un mot, suggéra la petite blonde.

Elle prit un carré de parchemin vierge sur lequel elle griffonna quelque chose à l'encre violette, et qu'elle déposa bien en évidence sur la table de chevet de Léna avant de disparaître dans l'escalier, Ginny a sa suite.

A onze heures du matin, tous les élèves se réunirent dans la Grande Salle, où les tables habituelles avaient disparu. Les membres de chaque Maison se tenaient en rangs serrés sous leurs bannières ; Ginny avait pris place aux côtés de Lucy. Devant elles, Art serrait doucement la main d'une Léna en meilleure forme, mais encore un peu remuée. Tous avaient sévèrement fermé leurs robes noires par-dessus leurs uniformes, et portaient leurs chapeaux pointus, que l'on ne sortait que pour les cérémonies officielles.

Debout derrière la table des professeurs, Dumbledore, vêtu d'une robe moirée couleur d'encre, s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole.

-Mes chers enfants, comme vous le savez déjà, un incident funeste est survenu hier dans notre belle école, puisque l'un de nos compagnons de route nous a quittés. Je parle bien sûr d'Ignatius Archimède Ichabod Binns, professeur, confrère, ami, qui…

Dumbledore s'interrompit brutalement, comme s'il avait avalé l'un de ses mots de travers.

Un murmure parcourut la foule, et un millier de chapeaux pointus se tournèrent vers le point que fixait le Directeur.

Le fantôme du professeur Binns avait traversé la grande porte à doubles battants, et remontait tranquillement l'allée centrale.

McGonnagal, qui se dressait à la droite d'Albus, fut la première à réagir.

-Ignatius, dit-elle, que… que pouvons nous faire pour vous ?

Le fantôme du professeur était aussi long à la détente que son avatar charnel. Il dévisagea la directrice de Gryffondor à travers les doubles-foyers de ses lunettes spectrales, avant de déclarer :

-Ah, Minerva, peut-être pourrez-vous éclairer ma lanterne… Figurez vous que j'attends depuis une demie-heure les élèves de mon premier cours de la journée, les 5ème année Gryffondor/Serpentard, mais ils semblent tous avoir oublié leur horaire… Etrange, me direz-vous, deux mois après la rentrée, enfin toujours est-il que…

-Ignatius, interrompit Dumbledore, les élèves sont là (il eut un ample geste du bras vers la salle pleine d'étudiants), mais…

Ni Ginny ni aucun autre élève ne put saisir le restant de leur conversation : Binns était arrivé devant la table des professeur, et s'entretenait à présent à voix basse avec eux.

Léna porta la main à son front.

-Dumbledore n'aurait jamais dû le laisser assurer les cours d'hier après-midi, dit-elle. Tortue a deux neurones opérationnels, il n'aura pas fait la différence, et maintenant il va vouloir continuer à enseigner, c'est garanti…

-Parle pas de malheur, geignit Sirius qui se trouvait près de leur groupe. Ca veut quand-même pas dire que les cours sont rétablis ?

-J'en sais rien… dit Art. Je sais même pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour cet après-midi… « Rendre hommage », c'est bien joli, mais on allait pas prier pour le salut de son âme non plus, on est pas des Moldus… Et maintenant que le défunt ne semble pas disposé à se taire et à nous laisser se le remémorer en silence, on est mal barrés…

Ils eurent la réponse à leurs interrogations presque dans l'immédiat.

-Vous pouvez disposer, dit Dumbledore de sa voix de stentor capable de dominer n'importe quel brouhaha. La journée demeure banalisée, je compte sur vous pour l'employer intelligemment.

Ils virent James partir en trombe pour mettre une option sur le terrain de Quidditch.

-Je plains ton oncle, dit Lucy à Léna comme les Gryffondors de 5ème année quittaient la Grande Salle. Il est pas sorti de l'auberge.

* * *

Passer l'après-midi à jouer au Quidditch fit plus de bien à Léna qu'elle ne l'aurait cru : l'air frais de cette fin d'octobre mua les derniers résidus de son malaise en une saine fatigue, et la nuit qui suivit elle sombra dans un sommeil réparateur, vide de tout cauchemar.

Le matin d'Halloween, elle se sentait en pleine forme pour une balade à Pré-au-Lard. Elle était même tout excitée à l'idée de faire découvrir le village à Lily. Lucy et Art partageaient son enthousiasme.

Ils lui firent faire le grand tour : Zonko, où ils croisèrent les Maraudeurs, Honeydukes, Derviche et Bang, le Grenier à Linge (la plus jolie boutique de vêtements de la bourgade, où les filles traînèrent Art de force et passèrent près d'une heure et demie), la librairie Tournefeuille, et la papeterie Beauxramages, qui était en liquidation et où Léna s'acheta une Plume à Papote à moitié prix, c'est-à-dire pour la modique somme de six Gallions.

Ils promirent à Lily de lui montrer la Cabane Hurlante, mais Art, dont l'estomac criait famine, convainquit ses amies de s'offrir auparavant un bon repas.

Il était une heure et demie de l'après-midi, et il n'y avait plus tellement de clients aux Trois Balais quand Mme Rosmerta déposa devant Léna une large assiette de bacon, d'œufs et de patates sautées. Art était attablé devant un appétissant pain de viande ; Lucy et Lily s'étaient rabattues sur des pommes de terre farcies dégoulinantes de fromage blanc aux fines herbes.

Comme ils bâfraient joyeusement, au détour de la conversation, Lucy déclara :

-Au fait, Léna… Notre amie Lily ici présente n'ose pas te le demander, mais je lui ai dit que tu pourrais peut-être lui expliquer… ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre ans.

Léna haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ça ? interrogea-t-elle, la bouche pleine de bacon.

Lily s'empourpra.

-Oh, je me posais juste la question, mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, je…

-Non, je veux dire, pourquoi tu n'osais pas demander ? rectifia la Française après avoir dégluti. Je veux dire, on est amies, non ? Et puis, tu sais, c'est pas une affaire d'Etat…

-Léna évite de crier ça sur les toits, d'habitude, intervint Art. Elle a l'impression que les gens pensent qu'elle veut se mettre en avant, ou je ne sais trop quoi…

-C'est toujours mieux que la version des Serpentards, remarqua Lucy.

-C'est certain. Alors, voyons voir, par où commencer ?

Léna prit un temps pour trouver ses mots.

-Tu te rappelles que le jour où on s'est rencontrées, dans le Poudlard Express, je t'ai dit qu'à mon arrivée à l'école en première année, je ne parlais pas un traître mot d'anglais ?

Lily approuva.

-Oui, tu m'avais expliqué que tu avais un père Moldu et une mère Cracmol.

-Exactement. Je suis une Kyrdys par ma mère, qui avait elle-même pour mère Andréa Kyrdys, descendante directe de Merlin. Celle-ci est morte quand maman était très jeune, et mon grand-père, un Moldu tyrannique, a repoussé tout ce qui avait trait à la Magie. Cependant, le frère de ma mère avait hérité des pouvoirs de sa lignée, et lorsqu'il a été en âge d'intégrer une Ecole de Magie, Dumbledore a contraint mon grand-père à envoyer son fils à Poudlard, comme le veut la tradition dans notre famille. Les premiers temps, mon grand-père a eu peur et s'est plié à la volonté de Dumbledore, mais une année, il a refusé que son fils retourne à Poudlard, et mon oncle est mort.

Léna ne donna pas de précision mais Lily frissonna.

-Par la suite, ma mère n'a plus eu aucun contact avec le monde magique, je ne sais même pas si elle y croyait vraiment. Elle a épousé un Moldu, mon père, et ils m'ont eue.

« L'été juste avant mes onze ans, McGonnagal, qui avait fait sa scolarité avec Andréa, est venue en personne trouver mes parents. Elle leur a expliqué que malgré leur absence de pouvoirs à tous les deux, j'étais une sorcière, inscrite depuis ma naissance sur les registres de Poudlard en dépit de ma nationalité française, puisque j'appartenais à l'une des plus anciennes familles de mages britanniques. Quand j'ai débarqué ici, je traînais donc un double handicap : non seulement je ne connaissais rien de la Magie, mais en outre je ne parlais absolument pas l'anglais, comme tu sais déjà.

« Les premières semaines ont été difficiles, j'ai passé des nuits entières à pleurer en me demandant quelle folie m'avait poussée à accepter de venir ici. Malgré l'aide de Art, le seul élève francophone de Poudlard, je n'arrivais pas à suivre les cours, et encore moins à faire mes devoirs ou à réussir un contrôle. Ca a duré deux mois.

-Ca a dû être une expérience très pénible… dit Lily.

-C'est rien de le dire, approuva Art, d'autant plus qu'elle avait un nom célèbre et que les gens s'attendaient à ce qu'elle s'en sorte mieux que quiconque. Pauvre petite chouette...

-Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit Léna, tout a changé brusquement. Le 30 octobre, pendant un interclasse, je me suis…

-…évanouie, compléta Lucy.

-Elle nous a foutu une sacré trouille, ajouta Artus.

-Je suis restée sans connaissance pendant à peu près six heures. L'explication, je ne l'ai eue qu'après, c'est Albus, enfin, Dumbledore, qui m'a raconté. En fait, il s'agissait de la date de mort de mon oncle ; ce jour là, quelques vingt ans auparavant, le pouvoir des Kyrdys s'était éteint avec lui. Seulement, ce Don ne peut disparaître complètement. C'est moi qui suis devenue la nouvelle héritière de Merlin… A cause de mon sang, bien sûr, mais comme je n'étais pas une descendante directe du dernier Kyrdys qui avait détenu cette force, le Dragon ne s'était pas développé en moi petit à petit, il s'est emparé de mon corps brusquement, sans préavis… Ce qui n'était pas spécialement agréable.

-Le _Dragon ?_ interrogea Lily.

-C'est le nom ancestral du pouvoir de l'Enchanteur (4).

-Oh… est c'est à ce moment là qu'est apparu…

-Oui, exactement.

Léna massa machinalement sa nuque, où était apposé le tatouage d'un petit dragon vert (5).

-C'est la marque des Kyrdys, ceux qui ont hérité de ce pouvoir, du moins. Il y en a un a chaque génération. Normalement, son hôte le possède dès sa naissance. Pas moi. Le Dragon a éclos en moi d'un seul coup, et en me réveillant, ce soir là, j'avais acquis toutes les facultés de mon ancêtre. Par exemple, je parlais d'un seul coup l'anglais couramment, comme deux ou trois autres langues ; je n'avais plus besoin de lunettes, je disposais même du Troisième Œil…

-C'est ce que ne supportent pas les Serpentards, intervint Lucy. Ils avaient fait de Léna leur souffre-douleur, et du jour au lendemain, elle les a tous supplantés, parce qu'elle était capable de réussir un Sortilège du premier coup et qu'elle ne s'est plus laissée faire… Ces imbéciles sont verts de jalousie, incapables de voir le revers le la médaille…

-C'est à dire ?

-Migraines tenaces, cauchemars récurrents, vertiges, malaises, crises de larmes ou d'angoisse, et peu d'affinités avec la période d'Halloween, énuméra Art. Le pouvoir de l'Enchanteur est un fardeau quand on est à peine plus qu'une petite fille.

-Mais t'en fait pas, la rassura Léna, à part ces deux trois petits détails, je suis normale ! Bon, on va la voir, la Cabane Hurlante, ou on attend Noël ?

* * *

Le festin d'Halloween était aussi fastueux qu'à l'accoutumée, et Remus se félicitait de ne pas s'être gavé de friandises toute la journée comme Peter. James et Sirius, également rassasiés, avaient entrepris une bataille de Dragées Surprise. James gigotait comme un taré, afin d'être toujours bien en vue de Lily Evans. Comme toujours, la rouquine l'ignorait royalement ; un peu plus loin à la table des Gryffondors, elle discutait avec Léna et Lucy. Bizarrement, Stetson était absent, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Lupin. Il supportait de moins ce grand blond au visage angélique qui avait la manie de prendre négligemment Léna par la main ou par les épaules…

Léna… Elle avait l'air en forme, et c'était pour Remus une raison supplémentaire de se réjouir. Il se remémora les doigts de la jeune fille crispés sur les siens, le mardi précédent. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir trouvé agréable un moment aussi critique, tout en se reprochant de ne pas avoir su se montrer d'un plus grand réconfort. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait pris la préfète dans ses bras ce matin-là, et l'aurait serrée de toutes ses forces, mais c'eût été insolite et ridicule, elle n'aurait pas compris… Pourtant, ils avaient déjà connu une telle proximité par le passé. A l'enterrement de Stuart Idle, elle avait pleuré sur son épaule. Remus se doutait que c'était le fruit du hasard si elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras à lui ; habituellement, elle n'avait ce genre de rapprochement qu'avec Artus Stetson. En l'absence de ce dernier, c'était à lui qu'était revenu le rôle de consolateur.

Il y avait eu une autre fois, plus ancienne encore, alors qu'ils étaient en première année : précisément le jour où Léna, encore petite fille, avait perdu connaissance. Quatre ans auparavant, quasiment jour pour jour. Les Gryffondors étaient en rangs devant la salle de DCFM ; elle avait chancelé un instant et s'était écroulée comme une masse sur les dalles de pierre. Stetson (déjà lui !) était tombé à genoux près d'elle, avait passé une main sous sa nuque et l'autre au niveau de ses genoux. Il avait demandé de l'aide, Remus le premier s'était approché. Face à Stetson, il l'avait aidé à la soulever, et les deux garçons l'avaient portée à Mme Pomfrey.

Lupin était retourné à l'infirmerie ce soir-là ; c'était la pleine lune, sa deuxième à Poudlard. Comme Mme Pomfrey s'attardait à donner des soins à quelqu'un d'autre, il s'était approché du lit de la petite fille. Son cou était ceint d'un bandage, et elle respirait avec peine ; elle ne dormait plus, cependant, et l'avait regardé à travers ses paupières mi-closes.

-T'inquiète pas, Léna, avait-il chuchoté. Tu vas aller mieux bientôt, tu vas voir.

Il s'était trouvé idiot, sur le coup : elle ne parlait même pas sa langue… Mais la bouche de la jeune fille s'était arquée en un sourire à peine perceptible, et elle avait dit dans un souffle :

-Remus… Je te comprends, tu sais…

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre ; Pomfrey avait surgi à cet instant et l'avait mené au Saule Cogneur.

Léna n'avait reparu que le lendemain soir, au moment du festin d'Halloween. Lupin se rappellerait toujours sa minuscule silhouette, si frêle dans l'embrasure de la porte à doubles battants, et le sourire tranquille avec lequel elle avait répondu en anglais aux questions des Gryffondors.

Quatre ans déjà… A présent, Léna était une adolescente joyeuse et épanouie. Il l'observait discrètement –du moins, espérait-il, plus discrètement que James n'épiait Lily. Entre deux bouchées de vacherin au chocolat, la petite Française expliquait à Lucy pourquoi la blague d' Œdipe qui va dans un bar était drôle.

-Hey, Evans ! interpella James par-dessus la tête de Remus. Tu connais l'histoire du gnome unijambiste?

Lily lui accorda à peine un regard, puis se tourna derechef vers ses amies.

-Je vais voir ou est passé Art, dit-elle. Ca serait dommage qu'il rate complètement le festin.

Etrangement, Lupin n'était pas de cet avis.

-Prongs, remarqua Sirius, honnêtement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'accroches à cette fille avec obstination… Tu ne connais pas le sens du mot « non » ?

-Si, mais je préfère me référer à un vieil adage troll…

-Qui est ?

-« Dans le doute, frappe encore ».

* * *

Ginny n'était pas vraiment inquiète ; tel qu'elle connaissait Art, il s'était sans doute endormi en rentrant de Pré-au-Lard, repus après avoir dévalisé la moitié des stocks de Honeydukes. Elle ne le trouva pas dans son dortoir, cependant. La seule chose qui retint son intention était un parchemin où les mots « Lily Evans » avaient été inscrits plusieurs fois, entre des croquis de Vifs d'Or. Son cœur de serra, et elle répéta deux ou trois fois pour elle-même, comme une litanie : « James Potter est un toquard ».

Elle redescendit dans la Salle Commune, mais son ami ne s'était assoupi dans aucun fauteuil, pas même l'un de ceux enfouis dans l'ombre d'un recoin.

Ginny quitta la Tour de Gryffondor, direction la bibliothèque. Comme elle traversait un corridor du troisième étage, un son étrange attira son attention : le sifflement d'une respiration saccadée, laborieuse. Soudain inquiète, la rouquine se laissa guider jusqu'à une statue de Barbak le Galeux. Elle découvrit nul autre qu'Artus Stetson, recroquevillé dans l'angle formé par le piédestal contre le mur de pierre, mais un Artus méconnaissable, la figure tuméfiée, un œil poché, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, le nez ensanglanté. A en juger par sa position prostrée, il n'avait pas reçu de coups seulement au visage.

Ginny tomba à genoux près de son ami, des larmes plein les yeux. Elle voulut lui toucher l'épaule mais le garçon eut un sursaut, et elle recula vivement sa main.

-Art, lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot, mon dieu, Art, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Le grand blond eut un sourire grimaçant.

-Oh, rien, juste une petite… conversation amicale…

Sa voix était éraillée, mais étonnamment calme.

-Au nom de Merlin, Art, qui t'a fait ça ?

-Oh, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir les détails… Ils me sont tombé dessus à l'improviste, tout une clique de braves petits Serpentards… Je crois qu'il y avait Dolohov dans le lot… Peut-être Rosier, aussi, j'ai reconnu son rire. Enfin, ils n'ont pas l'habitude de faire les présentations, ils cognent direct.

-Mais… mais…

La voix de Ginny était agitée de trémolos.

-Mais _pourquoi ?_ Qu'est ce que tu leur as fait ?

-Oh, rien de précis…(Art fut agité d'une quinte de toux, puis repris) Ils agissent plutôt pour l'amour de l'art, j'imagine(6). D'après eux, pas besoin d'une raison particulière pour en foutre plein la gueule d'une petite pédale de Gryffondor…

-C'est répugnant ! s'insurgea Ginny. Comment peut-on inventer des mensonges aussi mesquins et gratuits !

-Lily…

Artus toussa à nouveau.

-Le fait est qu'il n'ont pas tort… Je _suis _effectivement une petite pédale de Gryffondor…

-Tu es… _quoi ?_

-Eh bien… gay. Un homosexuel, quoi, un inverti, pour le dire poliment. Tu… tu ne t'en doutais pas ?

-Euh, non je… (La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge).

-Je suis désolé, dit Art très doucement, entre deux inspirations chuintantes. Je… je ne voulais pas te choquer…

-Non, non, je ne suis pas… choquée… Ca ne me pose aucun problème, mais je ne pensais pas qu'on abordait le sujet aussi librement en…

_Ne dis pas en1975, idiote !_

-…en Grande Bretagne ? acheva Stetson.

-Voilà.

-Pas vraiment, en fait. Ces types en sont la preuve. Mais Lucy et Léna sont au courant et elles le prennent très bien. Je leur dois beaucoup, à toutes les deux… On ne doit pas non plus se vanter de ce genre de choses en Afrique du Sud, j'imagine ?

-Euh… non, en fait, mais je te l'ai dit, c'est OK pour moi, et… par Merlin, Art, je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train d'avoir cette conversation avec toi dans un moment pareil ! Non mais regarde dans quel état ils t'ont mis ! Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !

-Non, pas question… Je vais remonter dans mon dortoir ; d'ici deux jours, il n'y paraîtra plus…

-Artus David Wolfgang Stetson, tu es totalement inconscient ! Je t'emmène voir Pomfrey, c'est non-négociable.

Ginny soutint le garçon pour l'aider à se relever et à gagner l'infirmerie ; il était salement amoché.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut confié aux bons soins de Pomfrey, et que l'infirmière l'eut mise à la porte, la jeune Weasley rejoignit précipitamment la Grande Salle où le festin s'achevait. Elle prit Léna et Lucy à part pour les mettre au courant de la situation.

-Ils ne s'en tireront pas comme ça ! s'exclama une Lucy fulminante lorsque la rouquine leur eut expliqué de quoi il retournait.

-Mesdemoiselles, déclara Léna d'un air sombre, partantes pour une petite expédition punitive ?

* * *

(1)Art martial brésilien. 

(2)Plus précisément son arrière arrière arrière petite-nièce, mais ça plombait un peu le récit, vous ne trouvez pas ?

(3)Je ne sais pas si le 1er novembre est effectivement férié en Angleterre, et pour le 31 octobre je suis quasi sûre que non, mais c'est toujours plus logique que de faire tomber Halloween un samedi tous les ans, comme JKR…

(4)Quant à cela, ce n'est pas moi qui l'invente… Dans les vieux récits du cycle Arthurien, Merlin avait effectivement le pouvoir d'invoquer le Dragon, c'est-à-dire l'esprit de la terre (plus ou moins l'équivalent de la Gaïa gréco-romaine, me semble-t-il…) Mais ici, le Dragon peut aussi bien désigner quelque chose qui se rapprocherait de la Force dans _Star Wars_, du _laran_ dans les _Chroniques de Ténébreuse_ de Marion Zimmer-Bradley, du pouvoir de Kwizatz Haderach dans _Dune _de Frank Herbert…

(5)Là par contre, c'est de l'auto-plagiat total.

(6)J'ai même pas fait exprès pour le jeu de mots ! C'est en me relisant que je me rends compte du rapprochement Art/art… En plus en anglais les deux se prononcent de la même manière… Mes personnages sont plus spirituels que moi, ça devient inquiétant.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui… J'espère que je n'ai traumatisé personne… La suite au prochain épisode !**

**Léna Léonyde, pour vous servir (dans la limite des stocks disponibles).**


	9. Cognards à tous les étages

**Tagazoc à tous,**

**Je suis heureuse de voir que ça vous plait toujours autant ; voici un nouveau chapitre, le plus long à ce jour : 15 pages Word. A ce propos, je voulais faire un petit sondage d'opinion : préférez-vous des chapitres longs mais moins fréquents, ou des chapitres plus courts (comme les 3 premiers) que je mettrais en ligne plus rapidement ? **

**En attendant vos conseils, voici les réponses aux reviews, merci à ceux qui m'en ont laissé !**

**Ptronille :** tu as raison, il vaut amplement mieux être addict aux reviews qu'à la coke… Je me suis dépêchée d'écrire ce long chapitre, c'est le service après vente qui traîne : comme ma Bêta-readeuse a repris les cours, elle a mis du temps à faire son boulot… Mais je lui en veux pas (on t'aime Bratha !) Je suis contente de voir que l'homosexualité de Art a été bien accueillie, pour moi c'était sa première caractéristique quand je l'ai inventé, avant même que je définisse son physique ou sa personnalité… Mais évidemment il fallait faire durer le suspense. Merci aussi pour la minute psy…

**La Folleuh :** le voilà ! le voilà ! le voilà ! En plus ce nouvel épisode est super long. Pour l'adage troll je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas de moi, en fait c'est mon frère, fan de jeux de rôles, qui me l'a appris : c'est en fait un dicton Nain… lol j'imagine bien Gimli dire ce genre de choses. Du reste, merci pour lire mon blabla, au moins je ne parle pas dans le vide…

**Lazoule :** En fait petite vengeance deviendra grande… tu pourras constater que le trio de filles est plutôt barbare. Pour ce qui est de ta question, c'est vrai qu'il peut sembler étrange que Ginny ne connaisse pas le nom de Lily, mais en fait je ne pense pas que celle-ci soit si connue dans le monde de la magie : au début du tome 1, Dumbledore dit que le jour où Voldemort a été déchu deviendra _peut-être_ la fête de HP, mais ça n'est pas le cas ; en outre, on apprend le nom de Evans qu'à la fin du 5eme tome, donc je suppose qu'il n'est pas si connu que ça, c'est plutôt celui de James Potter que les gens auront retenu… Enfin je suis pas sûre d'avoir été très claire. Lol

**Luffynette :** bonne année à toi aussi, merci pour tes petits commentaires, voilà la suite.

**Edwige : **je sais, le chapitre 7 éclipsait un peu Ginny mais on la retrouve dans le 8 ! Avec de nouvelles interrogations et de nouveaux doutes…

**Guézanne :** je suis rassurée de voir que mes passages guimauve te « déculpabilisent »… Contente également de voir que la mort de Binns t'a plu (tu es la seule à avoir réagi).

**Agel of Shadow : **merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme ! Comme je l'expliquais à Ptronille, le nom de Lily _Evans_ n'apparaît pour la 2ere fois ds HP que dans le tome 5, donc je pense qu'il est plausible que Ginny ne le connaisse pas. Et puis, le principe des fics est de modifier un minimum l'univers de départ, non ?

**Lunécume : **salut ma grande, encore merci ! Bonne chance dans le boulot (Normale Sup, nous vaincrons !)

Voilà voilà ! Comme il y a au moins trois personnes qui prennent la peine de lire mes entrées en matière, je vais blablater encore un peu… J'appréhendais pas mal la scène de Quidditch, je dois vous avouer ; mais finalement je me suis laissée prendre au jeu et j'en suis plutôt fière même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle fonctionne… Vous suivez ?

**Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer :** l'univers d'HP appartient à JKRowling.

**Par contre je dois vous prévenir de la violence verbale de certains passages ; ce chap est donc classé en PG-13.**

**Encore merci à Brathanaelle, ma bêta-readeuse !**

**Chapitre 8 : Cognards à tous les étages !**

Les trois filles se faufilèrent discrètement jusqu'aux vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch. L'air de la nuit était froid et piquant, et Lucy songea qu'il neigerait d'ici quelques semaines.

C'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de la vengeance qu'elles s'apprêtaient à perpétrer contre les Serpentards. Elles s'étaient munies de la cape d'invisibilité que Léna avait héritée de sa grand-mère, et avaient également emprunté celle de James Potter en lui promettant que lorsqu'il saurait quel usage elles en feraient, il les remercierait à genoux.

A l'accoutumée, toutes trois préféraient se tenir à l'écart des vexations que les deux maisons rivales s'infligeaient mutuellement. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. L'honneur de Art était en jeu ; si les Serpentards osaient s'en prendre au plus doux, au plus pacifique des Gryffondors que Poudlard ait connu, il allait y avoir du sang sur les murs.

Lorsqu'elles eurent trouvé ce qu'elles étaient venues quérir, elles traversèrent à nouveau le Parc, à coups de petites foulées énergiques, traînant leur butin derrière elles.

La seconde partie du plan de Lucy était plus corsée à mettre en œuvre : il s'agissait d'entrer dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards tout en s'assurant qu'elle était parfaitement déserte.

Là encore, Léna eut recours aux combines de sa généalogie tordue. Comme elle appartenait à une lignée prestigieuse, nombre de ses ancêtres étaient représentés dans divers tableaux à travers l'école. Elle avait appris à les connaître au cours des années passées, et ce fut sans hésitation qu'elle s'adressa à un portrait du premier étage : celui de l'arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-petit-cousin de sa grand-mère, Melanchthon de Lusignan-Kyrdys, dit Melo le Placide. L'affaire lui fut expliquée en peu de mots, et la figure couperosée du petit homme disparut bientôt de son cadre. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, une expression de triomphe sur son visage jovial.

- Et voilà le travail ! Rhadamanthe Borgia est pété comme un coing, je n'ai pas eu à le cuisiner longtemps pour lui extorquer le mot de passe : c'est _Manticore_. Et j'ai fait un crochet par le cadre de Mnémosyne Carmine au retour, joli brin de fille, celle-là… enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards… Ils sont encore tous en train de bâfrer…

- Super, Melo, merci beaucoup ! s'exclama Léna à l'adresse de son aïeul.

- T'es un pro, Melo ! Renchérit Lucy.

- Euh… merci infiniment Monsieur, conclut timidement Lily.

- Allez, Mesdemoiselles, à l'assaut ! reprit Lucy d'un air décidé.

Les trois Gryffondors gagnèrent l'entrée du cachot des Serpentards ; effectivement, le portrait qui en gardait l'entrée semblait complètement torché. Il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à leur identité lorsque Lily annonça « Manticore ! » d'une voix ferme. L'instant suivant, elles étaient dans une pièce basse de plafond, aux sièges tendus de velours vert sombre. Un feu ronflait dans l'âtre orné du blason de Salazar, mais les lieux étaient absolument déserts : même Mnémosyne Carmine avait quitté son cadre.

Les adolescentes retirèrent la seconde cape d'invisibilité, qui avait servi à dissimuler trois coffres trapus en ronce de noyer.

- Un pour chacune, murmura Lucy d'une voix fébrile. Dépêchons, dépêchons…

La petite blonde dégaina sa baguette et entonna une incantation que les deux autres reprirent devant leurs malles respectives.

Dans les coffres de bois, de légers cognements enthousiastes leur apprirent que leurs sortilèges avaient fonctionné. Parfait.

- Allez, on reste pas là, dit vivement Lily.

- Juste un instant, intervint Léna.

Elle prononça une nouvelle formule, en faisant décrire à sa baguette une courbe gracieuse dans les airs.

- Comme ça, expliqua-t-elle, si l'un des coffres est ouvert, les deux autres l'imiteront aussitôt.

- Parfait, dit Lucy. Décampons vite avant que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ; des bruits de voix derrière le portrait de Borgia la firent sursauter. Elle eut le réflexe de se draper dans la cape d'invisibilité de James juste à temps. Un coup d'œil affolé lui apprit que Lily et Léna avaient fait de même avec la cape de cette dernière.

Le tableau pivota, et une clique de Serpentards s'engouffra dans la Salle Commune. Elle en reconnut certains, qui étaient en septième année : Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Black, Klaus Mulciber, Asmodée Malfoy…

Lucy s'empressa de repasser de l'autre côté du cadre avant que l'ouverture ne se referme. Elle demeura un instant immobile, adossée au mur, n'osant pas se manifester : d'autres Serpentards arrivaient déjà dans le long corridor.

Elle sentit un coup assez brutal porté à son épaule : apparemment, Léna la cherchait à tâtons avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

- Lu' ? Interrogea la voix de sa meilleure amie, à peine perceptible.

- Je suis là… recule, _recule,_ tu as le pied sur le bord de ma cape, regarde, on voit mes pompes qui dépassent !

- Je peux pas, Lily est collée à moi… Lily, recule _doucement…_ Voilà. Pas trop quand même, attends-moi…

-Allez, coupa Lucy, on décampe !

Elle remonta le couloir à toute vitesse, bousculant au passage quelques Serpentards mal embouchés, parmi lesquels Severus Snape.

En courant, les trois jeunes filles regagnèrent leur Tour, encore excitées comme des Lutins de Cornouailles.

- Art, déclara sombrement Lily lorsqu'elles se furent réfugiées dans leur dortoir, tu es vengé !

* * *

Severus Snape se laissa choir sur un canapé de la Salle Commune, un peu à l'écart des autres, mais prêtant une oreille attentive aux propos d'un groupe de Septième Année. Ceux-ci parlaient de leur dernier morceau de bravoure : se mettre à neuf pour passer un Gryffondor à tabac. Sous ses airs indifférents, Snape se délectait d'autant plus de ce récit que le Gryffondor en question était Artus Stetson. Il n'avait jamais pu encadrer cette petite fiotte, ce pauvre con toujours pendu aux basques de Lucy Lightfire… 

- Vous auriez dû voir la tête de cette tarlouze quand Rosier l'a chopé par derrière, ricanait Kurt Nott. Une vraie pucelle. Remarquez, ça a dû lui plaire… Il aurait sans doute aimé que tu ailles plus loin…

- Arrêtes, tu vas me faire gerber, grimaça Rosier.

- En tout cas, on lui a bien abîmé sa petite gueule d'ange… Pas vrai Malfoy ?

- Du grand art, confirma Asmodée Malfoy, qui régnait en maître dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards depuis que son frère Lucius avait quitté l'école, trois ans auparavant. Les petites grues qui lui servent de copines vont avoir du mal à recoller les morceaux… La nouvelle va se rendre compte qu'elle s'est choisie de sales fréquentations… Kyrdys va encore piquer une crise… Et Lightfire…

Severus se leva d'un bond et couvrit la distance qui le séparait de l'escalier des dortoirs. Il ne souhaitait pas en entendre davantage. Foutre sur la gueule d'une tapette comme Stetson, c'était une chose, et il se moquait pas mal de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire sur cette Sang-de-Bourbe d'Evans. Mais Léna Kyrdys était une Sang Noble, et cela forçait le respect même si elle appartenait à la Maison Gryffondor : nul doute qu'en temps voulu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenterait de la rallier à sa cause. Quant à Lucy Lightfire… il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à la haïr : la blessure qu'elle infligeait à son âme était de celles auxquelles on se soumet sans lutter.

Au moment où il allait gravir les premières marches, un grand fracas retentit. A travers le voile de ses sombres ruminations, Snape avait vaguement entendu la petite voix aigrelette d'un deuxième année, Regulus Black (le frère de l'autre con), qui demandait : « Tiens, c'est quoi, ça ? ». L'instant suivant, ce qu'il identifia d'abord comme une pluie d'obus s'abattit sur la Salle Commune.

Par réflexe, le cinquième année se jeta douloureusement dans les escaliers, roulé en boule. Des exclamations hystériques se mirent à fuser à travers la crypte. Snape risqua un regard entre ses deux bras qui couvraient son visage. Les projectiles qui fendaient l'air en tous sens étaient en fait des Cognards. Un, deux, trois… six ! Six Cognards déchaînés, ensorcelés sans aucun doute, qui rebondissaient à l'infini sur les parois des cachots, mais également sur les tables, les sièges qu'ils brisaient en morceaux –et sur les élèves affolés.

* * *

Il était plus de minuit. Les trois jeunes filles, encore saturées d'adrénaline après leur expédition punitive, s'étaient barricadées bien au chaud derrière les tentures du lit de Lily (le plus pratique car le plus proche des toilettes.) Elles chuchotaient fébrilement, à toute vitesse, partagées entre le sentiment d'avoir pris la bonne décision et leur inquiétude pour Art. 

Lucy se frappa soudainement le front.

- Ma Vache Molle ! Je l'ai oubliée dans la Salle Commune!

Mildred était une vache en peluche défraîchie, remplie de petites billes qui la rendaient particulièrement souple. (1) Lucy s'endormait toujours en malaxant l'une des pattes de sa mascotte.

- J'y vais ! Lança-t-elle avant d'émerger d'entre les rideaux rouges.

Elle était en train de dévaler le grand escalier en colimaçon (leur dortoir se trouvait, très logiquement, au cinquième étage de la Tour) quand des protestations lui parvinrent depuis la Salle Commune.

Lorsqu'elle fut en bas, elle découvrit les Maraudeurs aux prises avec McGonnagal. Leur professeur de Métamorphose portait une robe de chambre matelassée en tartan, d'où dépassait le bas de sa chemise de nuit. Ses cheveux noirs étaient couverts d'une coiffe en dentelle.

- Un problème, Miss Lightfire ? demanda-t-elle un peu abruptement en levant le regard sur Lucy.

- Euh… non, professeur. J'avais juste oublié quelque chose ici…

Elle ne souhaitait pas spécialement que McGo fasse connaissance avec Mildred, mais ses craintes furent confirmées lorsqu'elle se vit intimer :

- Eh bien, prenez le et remontez dans votre dortoir. Et vous, Messieurs, vous allez me faire le plaisir de me suivre immédiatement chez le Directeur.

- Mais professeur, s'insurgea Sirius, puisqu'on vous dit que pour une fois on a rien fait !

- C'est la vérité, professeur McGonnagal, intervint Remus d'un ton plus posé, mais assez inquiet. Nous n'avons rien fait qui puisse justifier une visite chez le professeur Dumbledore…

- C'est toujours la même rengaine, coupa la directrice de Gryffondor d'un ton sec. Il se produit une catastrophe dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, comme par hasard vous êtes les seuls Gryffondors encore levés, et vous niez effrontément… Allez, chez le Directeur, je ne le répèterais pas !

- Euh… professeur ? Risqua Lucy d'une petite vois timide.

- Quoi encore, Lightfire ?

- Euh… les Marau… les garçons ne sont pas responsables de ce qui se passe à Serpentard.

McGonnagal fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire ça, Miss ?

- Eh bien, bafouilla la petite blonde, je le sais parce que… parce que nous avons passé toute la soirée avec eux, Léna, Lily et moi.

Les yeux des Maraudeurs s'arrondirent. La prof de Métamorphose eut une moue dubitative.

- Vraiment ?

- Absolument, fit une voix dans le dos de Lucy.

Lily venait d'apparaître au bas de l'escalier, Léna sur ses talons.

- Nous étions ici tous les sept, reprit la rouquine avec aplomb. Les garçons nous ont réconfortées parce que nous étions inquiètes pour Artus… Et puis, nous nous sommes raconté des histoires d'Halloween, vous savez, le conte avec la tête réduite dans la boite à chapeaux, ce genre de chose… Mais on s'est arrêtés parce que Peter avait peur. Nous sommes montées il y a à peine quelques minutes, voyez : nous ne sommes même pas en pyjama…

- Léna ? Interrogea McGonnagal.

- C'est la vérité, affirma la petite Française sans ciller. Pour quelle raison est-ce qu'on mentirait ? Je suis préfète, après tout.

- Certes, mais Monsieur Lupin l'est également, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de se jouer des règlements… enfin, peu importe. Si tu le dis, Léna, je n'ai rien à ajouter…

Minerva McGonnagal avait été la meilleure amie de la grand-mère de Léna lorsqu'elles étaient étudiantes, et elle était très attachée à la jeune fille en qui elle avait une confiance absolue.

- Vous voyez bien, professeur, remarqua James avec insolence. On ne sait même pas ce qui s'est passé à Serpentard. Il faut toujours qu'on soit tenus pour responsables de tout ce qui va de travers dans cette école.

- Oh, ça ira comme ça, Potter. Bon, puisqu'il s'avère que j'ai fait erreur, je vous présente mes excuses… Maintenant, filez vous coucher.

McGo quitta la pièce d'un air digne.

Les Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers leurs trois comparses sans comprendre ce qui venait de leur arriver.

- Wow, merci les filles, dit Sirius. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé chez ces Mangemorts en puissance, mais en tout cas on était à deux doigts de se faire épingler pour une connerie qui n'a rien à voir avec nous.

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ça? Interrogea Remus avec gravité. Rien ne vous y obligeait…

Les trois amies se contemplèrent un instant en silence. Léna avait pris une teinte rose vif, et Lucy devinait le trouble que suscitait chez elle le regard inquisiteur de son homologue masculin. Ce fut pourtant la petite préfète qui répondit avec défi :

- Parce qu'on allait pas vous faire accuser à notre place.

- Hein ? s'exclama Potter. C'est vous qui avez foutu la zone chez les Serpentards ? C'est pour ça que vous m'avez emprunté ma cape ?

- Ecoute, James, dit brusquement Lily, une bande de crétins s'est amusée à cogner Art… Tu crois qu'on allait laisser passer ça sans réagir ?

-Mais loin de moi l'idée de critiquer, ma chère Lily ! S'enthousiasma le garçon, ravi de voir que la jeune fille lui ré adressait la parole. Ces abrutis de Serpentards ne méritent pas mieux !

- Et, euh… on peut savoir ce que vous avez fait ? Interrogea Remus, partagé entre son âme de Maraudeur et son badge de préfet.

Ce fut à nouveau Léna qui lui répondit, comme pour lui rendre des comptes, en tant que « collègue ». Elle expliqua comment elles avaient ensorcelé les Cognards, laissé traîner négligemment les coffres dans un coin du cachot, et résuma les effets produits (d'après leurs calculs).

- Géniaaaal ! S'enthousiasma Sirius.

- C'est brillant ! Renchérit James.

- Mais enfin, coupa Remus, vous vous rendez compte que des gens ont été blessés alors qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec Artus ? Des première année, des élèves qui n'embêtaient personne…

- Moony, risqua Potter, les Serpentards sont _par définition_ embêtants.

- Ca n'est pas la question ! Tu imagines la quantité d'yeux pochés, de bras cassés ou de côtes fêlées, par rapport au petit nombre de crétins qui s'en sont pris à Stetson ?

Léna, à présent rouge comme une pivoine, les interrompit vivement.

- Ah, ça va, hein ! Oui, c'est vrai, on a fait quelque chose de dangereux et de parfaitement injuste, mais pas plus que ceux qui ont démoli Art !

- Léna, lâcha Lupin dans un murmure, tu ne devrais pas t'abaisser au niveau de ces types…

- Ouais, et ben… peut-être que toi aussi, tu serais tenté de faire des trucs pas très glorieux si on s'en prenait à quelqu'un que tu aimes !

Le visage de Remus se décomposa. Un instant, il parut vouloir répliquer quelque chose, mais il se ravisa et demeura silencieux.

Léna tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Telle que Lucy la connaissait, elle devait déjà regretter amèrement ses paroles.

Le préfet se détourna également, et gravit pesamment les marches vers son propre dortoir.

- Bah, faites pas gaffe à ces rabat-joie, reprit gaiement James. Remus a toujours eu des principes à la con, et Léna doit avoir ses ragnagnas…

- Pffff... T'es vraiment trop _stupide _! Le fustigea Lily, qui avait soudain retrouvé son aversion pour le garçon.

Elle vida les lieux à son tour.

- Bon ben… bonne nuit les mecs ! Lâcha Lucy en prenant son air le plus innocent.

- Ouais, bonne nuit… maugréa James.

- Eh, Lucy ! Interpella Sirius juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

- Oui ?

- Merci d'avoir pris notre défense face à McGo. Rien ne t'y obligeait.

- Oh, euh, de rien…

Le beau brun lui adressa son sourire le plus mystérieux, celui qui faisait fondre plus d'une fille à Poudlard, et la petite blonde se sentit soudain l'âme d'une midinette.

Lorsqu'elle regagna le dortoir, Léna, assise sur son lit, sanglotait doucement sur l'épaule de Lily. Comme à l'accoutumée, elles ne tinrent pas compte des commentaires désobligeants de Ceridwen et de Malory depuis leurs baldaquins respectifs.

- Comment j'ai pu faire une chose pareille ? Se lamentait Léna (qui avait toujours tendance à dramatiser lorsqu'il était question de ce que Remus pouvait penser d'elle). Je lui ai carrément gueulé dessus… Bordel, pourquoi faut-il que je sois autant amoureuse de lui ?

- De qui elle est amoureuse ? Interrogea Ceridwen, trop intéressée pour continuer à râler.

- T'occupe, Ballantine, aboya Lucy. Et toi, Léna, arrête de te faire du mauvais sang. Tout sera oublié demain…

- Tu parles, il doit me détester…

- Ca, ça m'étonnerait, répliqua Lily avec assurance. Tu as juste un peu haussé le ton, pas de quoi en faire un drame ! Et si tu doutes de sa, hem, sympathie à ton égard, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander pardon… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Léna ravala un soupir.

- Mais s'il m'en veut toujours ?

-Il ne t'en voudra pas. Tu peux me croire, certifia la rouquine.

- M-merci Lily… fit Léna dans un souffle. C'est sans doute toi qui as raison… J'irai lui faire mes excuses.

* * *

- Euh, Léna ? Je… je voulais te présenter mes excuses. A propos d'hier soir… Je n'aurais pas dû… 

Le sang affluait aux joues de Remus et il bafouillait. Lucy ne perdait pas une miette de la scène qu'elle observait du coin de l'œil, tout en faisant mine de parcourir la rubrique nécrologique de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Léna était toute rose, également. Elle interrompit le garçon.

- Non, Remus, c'est moi qui te demande pardon… J'allais justement venir t'en parler. Tu avais raison, on n'aurait jamais dû faire quelque chose d'aussi barbare. Je suis désolée, avec le recul je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire pour ma défense…

- C'était pour la bonne cause… lui accorda Lupin. Je sais bien que vous n'avez pas fait ça par méchanceté. Et je comprends parfaitement… ce que tu peux ressentir pour Artus.

Visiblement, le Maraudeur n'était pas enchanté de reconnaître une chose pareille, mais au moins il ne jetait pas la pierre à la jeune Française.

- C'est vrai ? demanda celle-ci d'une toute petite voix.

- Oui, fit Remus avec une gravité presque sinistre.

Son visage s'éclaira un peu, cependant, lorsqu'il ajouta :

- Et puis, c'était des Serpentards, pas de quoi en faire un drame non plus ! McGonnagal m'a dit ce matin que Mme Pomfresh avait tout arrangé…

Léna éclata de rire.

- Merci, Remus.

Les deux préfets se serrèrent cordialement la main.

- Bon, je vais rejoindre mes amis infernaux… déclara un Lupin encore empourpré.

- C'est ça, intervint vivement Lucy, et nous on va voir Art à l'infirmerie, hein Léna ?

- Hein, euh, oui, certainement, balbutia l'intéressée.

La blonde agrippa son amie par le bras pour l'entraîner dans le couloir.

- Alors, madame l'inquiète, on se sent mieux ? Tu ne culpabilises plus ?

- Plus trop, admis Léna.

- Rhalàlà… en tout cas, t'as du goût, Lupin n'est peut-être pas le canon du siècle, mais il est bien élevé, ce petit… Je pourrai être témoin à votre mariage ? Et aussi la marraine du premier de vos quatorze bébés ?

- _Arrête_ ! Lui intima vivement l'adolescente, comme quelqu'un approchait dans la direction opposée.

Il s'agissait en fait de Lily, qui surgit au détour d'un couloir.

- Quoi quoi, qu'est ce que j'entends ? _Mariage_ ? _Quatorze bébés _? Dois-je en conclure que notre petit préfet a accepté tes excuses ?

- Lily, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ? Bougonna Léna, mais sa voix fut couverte par celle de Lucy qui répondait :

- Mieux que ça ! C'est lui-même qui est venu lui demander pardon… Tout timide, vraiment très touchant…

- Ca suffit, Lu' !

- Bon, allons raconter nos mésaventures à Art, coupa la rouquine.

- Merci, Lily ! s'exclama Léna.

- A ton avis, reprit la jeune Evans, il préfèrera être parrain du premier des quatorze Lupin Junior, ou marraine du troisième ? Parce que je me réserve le deuxième !

Lucy fut secouée d'un énorme fou rire.

Comme elles arrivaient aux abords de l'infirmerie, Léna voulut changer de sujet.

- Alors, euh, Lu'… quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le journal que son amie avait emporté.

- Binns est raide mort, répondit l'intéressée en pointant un encart du Carnet de la Gazette.

- En voilà un scoop… Fais voir ça… Eh, Art, t'es encore vivant ! S'époumona la Française en brandissant le quotidien. T'es pas encore là dedans en tout cas !

Les trois filles s'approchèrent du chevet de leur ami. Art était pâle, son visage était encore marqué de contusions diverses et il portait une attelle au bras gauche, mais il arborait un large sourire.

- Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas si facilement de moi, mes chieuses.

- J'espère bien, le gronda gentiment Lucy en le serrant précautionneusement contre elle, prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal. Le grand blond n'avait jamais été particulièrement épais, et vêtu d'une simple chemise d'hôpital, il paraissait plus vulnérable encore.

- Ma jolie vache, lui dit affectueusement le garçon en lui plantant une grosse bise claquante sur la joue. Et toi ma chouette, reprit-il à l'adresse de Léna, en l'étreignant à son tour.

Lily s'approcha un peu plus timidement ; jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas partagé avec Art la même intimité que ses deux amies.

- Tu me fais un câlin aussi, chaton ?

- Chaton ? Interrogea la rouquine en s'exécutant de bonne grâce. C'est mon nouveau nom ?

- C'est un gentil surnom de gentille copine, fit le blond avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille quelque chose que Lucy n'entendit pas.

- Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom de code ? Le charria la jeune Evans.

- Lui ? répondit Léna à sa place. C'est Tutus l'Increvable !

- Vous auriez pu m'apporter des chocolats, remarqua celui-ci d'un ton badin. J'aime ça, moi, les chocolats…

- Eh, tu serais pas le fils de la Grande Chiante, des fois ?

- Dites donc, vous, intervint Mme Pomfrey, si vous ne cessez pas votre boucan immédiatement, vous décampez illico ! Je vous signale que l'infirmerie est un lieu de _silence_, surtout avec le surcroît actuel de blessés !

- Surcroît qui ne nous est pas étranger, murmura Lucy avec des airs conspirateurs.

Le garçon se calla confortablement dans ses oreillers, et elle lui raconta sa vengeance dans les moindres détails. Il plaisanta :

- J'apprécie l'intention, et l'ardeur que vous avez mise à la tâche, mes puces… Mais je persiste à dire que votre « cadeau » ne vaut pas une bonne boîte de chocolats suisses !

* * *

Le vendredi de Toussaint fut très calme en comparaison de la journée précédente. 

Le samedi matin, Ginny et Lucy allèrent cueillir Art à la sortie de l'infirmerie avec une belle paire de béquilles toutes neuves.

- Quidditch ! Annonça joyeusement la blonde.

- Léna a promis de foutre la pâtée aux Serpentards en ton honneur, renchérit la rouquine. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas là, elle se prépare psychologiquement. Physiquement, l'équipe est déjà au top… James les a fait trimer comme des damnés toute la journée d'hier, ils sont parfaitement au point.

- Ca va être un beau match, se réjouit Artus par avance.

- Dépêchons nous, on a chargé Remus et Peter de nous garder des places dans les tribunes, mais on va avoir du mal à y accéder…

Effectivement, les gradins grouillaient déjà de monde lorsque les trois amis arrivèrent aux abords du stade. Chez les Lions comme chez les Serpents, c'était l'effervescence : on avait déployé de grands calicots animés pour fêter la reprise de la saison sportive, et les élèves s'étaient munis de rosettes et de fanions aux couleurs de leurs maisons respectives. Une bande de groupies de troisième année avaient confectionné une pancarte où les mots _We love U Captain_ clignotaient en rouge et or, en alternance avec _James Potter Rules._ Cela exaspérait profondément Ginny, qui devinait que les chevilles du garçon devaient avoir doublé de diamètre. Elle n'avait pas renoncé à soutenir son équipe, cependant, et avait revêtu l'écharpe, le bonnet et les gants rayés de sa Maison, plutôt que des vêtements Moldus.

Parmi les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles, un certain nombre de personnes portaient également du rouge. En revanche, peu d'entre eux affichaient leur sympathie pour Serpentard.

Dans un souci d'impartialité, les commentaires du match étaient assurés par Barthelemy Bartok, le Préfet-en-Chef.

Le Serdaigle était flanqué de Flitwick, son directeur de maison, ainsi que de McGonnagal.

-_Chers amis, _annonça-t-il dans son porte-voix doré,_ bienvenue à vous pour ce premier match de la saison de Quidditch 1975/1976 ! Ce n'est un secret pour personne, les Gryffondors remettent en jeu leur titre de champions pour la troisième année consécutive ! Autant vous dire que les Serpentards ont l'intention de se démener pour les détrôner. Sans plus attendre, je vous demande d'accueillir l'équipe verte !_

Des acclamations retentirent dans la tribune des Serpentards, mais les applaudissements furent plutôt tièdes par ailleurs comme Bart énumérait :

-_ Le Capitaine Asmodée Malfoy ! Les jumeaux Amphion et Zethos Pucey ! Hyperion Baddock ! Sigismond Sozë ! Rodolphus Lestrange ! Et Klaus Mulciber, qui joue pour la première fois au poste d'Attrapeur !_

A côté de Ginny, Art serrait les poings : la plupart des joueurs qui venaient d'apparaître sur le terrain avaient participé au passage à tabac qu'il avait subi l'avant veille. Il se détendit, néanmoins, comme le présentateur continuait :

-_Et voici les actuels détenteurs de la Coupe ! Le Capitaine James Potter ! _(des hurlements féminins hystériques envahirent le stade comme James effectuait un tour d'honneur en faisant de petits signes de la main. En passant près de Ginny, il lui envoya un baiser et elle sentit ses entrailles se nouer). _Elwood Jacobs ! Léna Kyrdys, la seule demoiselle présente sur le terrain aujourd'hui ! Sirius Black ! Ludovic Verpey ! Joachim Summerset ! Et l'Attrapeur Luke Solomon ! _

La rumeur parmi les spectateurs s'amplifiait à l'arrivée de chaque nouveau joueur. Les Gryffondors étaient de toute évidence beaucoup plus populaires que l'équipe adverse.

Seule Ginny demeurait silencieuse dans les gradins, tandis que Art et Lucy, qui l'encadraient, sautaient sur leurs bancs en faisant de grands signes à l'adresse de Léna.

A la seconde où elle avait aperçu James sur son balai, toutes les illusions de la rouquine avaient été réduites en miettes : non, elle ne le haïssait pas, elle n'arrivait plus à trouver exaspérantes sa confiance en lui et sa vanité. La façon dont il évoluait dans les airs sur son Stardust Number One était en tout point comparable à l'habileté de Harry, mais le père possédait une prestance et un charisme qui reléguaient le fils au rang de pâle copie.

Ginny était définitivement amoureuse, et cela la terrifiait.

Potter et Malfoy se serrèrent la main comme s'ils essayaient de broyer une noix à la seule force de leur poing. Puis O'Sullivan, le professeur de vol, siffla le coup d'envoi. Le Souaffle passa des mains du Capitaine de Serpentard à celles de Zethos Pucey ; lorsque celui-ci voulut envoyer la balle à son jumeau, James l'intercepta. Il louvoya avec grâce entre ses adversaires et envoya négligemment le Souaffle dans l'anneau central.

Un petit « ding » retentit et les dix premiers points de Gryffondor apparurent sur le tableau d'affichage, derrière Barthelemy Bartok.

Ignorant le poing levé dont le menaçait Rodolphus Lestrange, le Gardien vert, James marqua deux autres buts dans le premier quart d'heure.

Il était incontestablement la vedette, mais bénéficiait de la parfaite cohésion au sein de son équipe, où chacun connaissait sa fonction et la remplissait avec méthode.

Elwood Jacobs était toujours prêt à recevoir les passes du Capitaine lorsque celui-ci était cerné par l'adversaire. Léna était bien moins maladroite en vol que sur la terre ferme, mais ne touchait pas beaucoup au Souaffle : son rôle était de foncer comme une furie sur les Poursuiveurs adverses pour les forcer à dévier de leur trajectoire, afin de dégager l'une ou l'autre zone stratégique. Elle prenait cependant garde d'éviter toute collision, afin de ne pas être accusée de Boutenchoc (2) et pénalisée. Sirius suivait d'assez près celui des Poursuiveurs qui détenait le Souaffle, afin d'en détourner les Cognards (ou de les envoyer sur lui lorsque la balle passait dans le camp opposé.) Luke Solomon (leur Attrapeur) était couvert par l'autre batteur, Ludo Verpey (Ginny l'avait déjà repéré parmi les élèves de sixième année, et avait été stupéfaite lorsque, la veille, Art lui avait confié qu'il était son petit ami du moment…). Ludo excellait à la tâche: pas étonnant qu'il fût destiné à passer pro.

Enfin, leur Gardien, Joachim Summerset, volait au-dessus des anneaux. Lorsque d'aventure un Serpentard approchait de la zone de buts, il avait tout le temps de calculer selon quel angle il allait tirer, et il était très rare qu'il laisse passer une balle.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, les Gryffondors avaient effectué pour ainsi dire un sans-faute, et menaient 140 à 30. La seule raison pour laquelle ils ne remportaient pas la victoire était le fait que les Serpentards s'étaient assez bien débrouillés pour empêcher Luke d'approcher du Vif d'Or. Comme les Lions agissaient de la même manière (une ou deux fois, Léna était allée jusqu'à poursuivre Mulciber en poussant des cris de poulet), la partie promettait d'être encore longue.

Ginny ne prêtait qu'une attention très vague à tout cela : elle était subjuguée par James depuis l'instant où il lui avait envoyé un baiser, et les oreilles de la jeune fille l'échauffaient furieusement. Son sens du devoir était mis à rude épreuve, et elle songea qu'elle ne pourrait plus repousser bien longtemps les avances du Maraudeur.

Elle émergea brusquement de sa rêverie lorsque le garçon fut frappé de plein fouet par un Cognard ; ses lunettes furent écrasées contre son nez, qui se mit à saigner abondamment. La jeune Weasley avait plaqué ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour réprimer un cri.

- SIRIUS ! Hurla le Poursuiveur lorsque la boule noire se fut éloignée. QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ?

Aveuglé, il battait l'air de ses bras, soudain beaucoup moins charismatique. Son meilleur ami n'eut pas le temps de se justifier : le Cognard n'avait rebondi sur le crâne de Potter que pour mieux venir frapper celui de Black. Ce dernier, estomaqué par ce qui venait d'arriver à James, ne fut pas assez vif pour esquiver.

Un murmure parcourut la foule, et se mua en un brouhaha affolé : les Cognards, soudain déchaînés, ne choisissaient que des Gryffondors comme cibles.

Les Serpentards, nullement troublés par le tour que prenait la situation, ricanaient tranquillement, et marquèrent quelques buts.

A travers la rumeur, Ginny entendit confusément Léna s'époumoner :

- LUDO ! COUVRE-MOI !

Verpey abandonna le sillage de Solomon en lui faisant signe d'être prudent, et rejoignit Léna qui s'était elle-même approchée de James. Il dévia plusieurs Cognards avec la virtuosité qu'on lui connaissait tandis que la jeune fille lançait un sort de _Reparo_ sur les lunettes du Capitaine. Celui-ci insista aussitôt pour continuer à jouer, sans tenir compte du sang qui tachait sa robe.

- ON SE RESSAISIT ! Intima-t-il à son équipe.

Les Lions reprirent leurs postes respectifs avec une détermination redoublée. A la surprise générale, ce fut Léna qui récupéra le Souaffle ; comme les Serpentards avaient groupé leurs effectifs autour de Potter, elle traversa la moitié du terrain sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle, et envoya la balle rouge dans l'anneau de gauche. Elle exécuta un demi-tour serré pour lever les bras vers son équipe en signe de triomphe, mais à peine avait-elle fait volte face qu'un Cognard la frappa à l'estomac. L'adolescente fut projetée en arrière en dessinant dans les airs une série de boucles, et passa à travers l'anneau même où elle venait de marquer un but.

A la droite de Ginny, Lucy laissa échapper une exclamation stridente ; à sa gauche, Art s'affaissa sur son banc. A côté de lui, Remus était aussi pâle que le fantôme de Binns, et se bouffait les ongles en suivant du regard la trajectoire de la petite Française.

Heureusement, Léna avait eut la présence d'esprit d'agripper son balai. Elle sembla un instant tomber en chute libre, mais parvint à redresser le manche de son Colibri une seconde avant de percuter le sol. Elle remonta en chandelle, comme si elle venait d'improviser une feinte de Wronski.

- FAUTE ! Y'A FAUTE !!! Brailla Rodolphus Lestrange. Y'A REMBARRAGE ! (2 bis)

Remus, oubliant ses bonnes manières de préfet, s'était juché sur son banc et s'exclama :

- J'm'en vais te rembarrer, moi, tu vas voir, espèce de sale petit…

Le reste de sa phrase fut noyé par le flot de protestations mêlées d'acclamations qui montaient du public.

Léna avait rejoint son côté du terrain ; elle avait eu le souffle coupé par le choc du Cognard, et peinait encore à respirer. Elle parvint cependant à s'insurger contre Lestrange avec sa verve habituelle :

- TU DECONNES ??? CA N'A RIEN À VOIR AVEC UN REMBARRAGE !!! JE SUIS PAS PASSEE DANS L'ANNEAU POUR EMPECHER LE SOUAFFLE DE TRAVERSER ! C'EST ARRIVE UNIQUEMENT PARCE QUE VOTRE CONNARD DE BATTEUR M'A BALANCE UN PUTAIN DE COGNARD DANS LE BIDE, ALORS LA RAMENE PAS, SALE ENFOIRE DE FILS DE…

Elle se tut, secouée par une quinte de toux visiblement douloureuse. Le professeur O'Sullivan sifflait avec acharnement.

- Un penalty en faveur de Serpentard pour insulte aux joueurs !

- _Quoi ?_ S'énerva Lucy. Mais il est pas bien celui là ! C'est les Gryffondors qui en prennent plein la gueule depuis tout à l'heure ! _Poufsouffle de base, va !_

Le penalty fut tiré par Amphion Baddock, et Joachim Summerset l'arrêta sans difficulté.

L'affrontement repris avec acharnement. Les Lions tiraient toujours leur épingle du jeu, mais il était de plus en plus évident que les Cognards ne s'en prenaient qu'à eux, ce qui n'était absolument pas naturel. Dans les tribunes, McGonnagal et Neptune Dalton, le directeur de Serpentard, semblaient prêts à s'entredéchirer. Ginny devinait que leur professeur de Métamorphose cherchait à faire arrêter le match, au moins le temps de vérifier ce qui clochait, mais que le prof d'Astronomie s'y refusait tant il souhaitait voir son équipe gagner.

L'attention de la jeune rouquine fut à nouveau attirée par James : celui-ci était couvert de sang mais luttait comme un damné pour ne pas perdre l'avantage.

Sa détermination suscitait chez Ginny une admiration éperdue, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'un simple sport ne valait pas la peine qu'on se mette dans des états pareils. Remus partageait visiblement son point de vue : il répétait sans cesse à mi-voix :

- Jeu de tarés, non mais quel jeu de tarés…

Entre Lupin et la cadette Weasley, Art hurlait des directives à Ludo Verpey, à la droite de Ginny, Lucy faisait de même à l'intention de Sirius.

Le match se prolongea dans cette effervescence malsaine : il durait depuis près de trois heures à présent, et la menace se faisait de plus en plus pesante sur les épaules des Lions. Chacun d'entre eux avait été frappé de nombreuses fois par les impitoyables balles noires, et ils seraient à coup sûr couverts d'ecchymoses le lendemain. De fait, les Serpentards, toujours épargnés, avaient rattrapé leur retard, et menaient 180 à 160.

Le ciel s'était assombri, et bien qu'il ne fut que 5 heures du soir, il faisait presque nuit. Pour couronner le tout, une bruine glaçante s'était mise à tomber. Dans les tribunes, les spectateurs grelottaient quand ils n'étaient pas complètement ankylosés par le froid. Un certain nombre d'entre eux avait préféré rentrer au château.

Alors que Ginny désespérait de ne jamais connaître à nouveau la moindre sensation de chaleur, la partie s'acheva en un éclair.

Le Vif d'Or, que l'on n'avait pas beaucoup vu jusqu'à présent, se mit à batifoler au milieu du terrain. Si ces objets avaient pu être dotés de sentiments, la jeune Weasley aurait juré que celui-là avait l'air guilleret. Ou, pour parler comme Léna, on s'attendait à ce qu'il dise « Eh oui, vous en prenez plein la gueule et je vous emmerde ! »

Quoiqu'il en fût, des centaines de regards vinrent s'accrocher à la petite boule brillante. Au sein des équipes, ce fut la ruée générale.

Les quatorze joueurs se précipitèrent dans le tas. Un Cognard choisit ce moment précis pour s'acharner sur Léna, rebondissant sans cesse à l'arrière de son crâne sans songer à aller voir ailleurs. L'adolescente, à moitié assommée, glissa de son balai et fut rattrapée de justesse par Ludo.

Les Serpentards profitèrent de ce bref divertissement : Sigismond Sozë se tenait tout près du Vif et lui donna un grand coup de batte pour l'envoyer dans la direction de Mulciber. Au moment où l'Attrapeur vert allait le saisir, une tornade rouge lui passa sous le nez. A la seconde suivante, Luke Solomon levait un poing victorieux d'où émergeaient deux petites ailes d'argent ébouriffées. Une immense clameur monta des gradins.

Chez les Gryffondors, l'humeur était à la folie furieuse. Lucy trépignait sur son banc en poussant des hurlements déchaînés, imitée par Peter. Remus, qui avait définitivement renoncé à faire honneur à son badge, avait sauté au cou d'Artus et serrait le grand blond dans ses bras comme s'il venait de lui sauver la vie. Celui-ci, loin de s'en formaliser, lui rendait son accolade en gueulant copieusement dans les oreilles du préfet.

Ginny avait fondu en larmes et des sanglots hystériques secouaient ses épaules. A sa joie se mêlait l'inquiétude qu'elle avait accumulée pendant ces trois heures et demie : le souci qu'elle s'était fait pour Léna, bien sûr, mais par dessus tout le trouble suscité par James. Elle l'avait observé toute l'après-midi sans pouvoir détourner le regard, et à chaque seconde l'idée qu'elle l'aimait s'était enfoncée un peu plus douloureusement dans son esprit.

Ginny, Lucy, Art, Remus et Peter eurent toutes les peines du monde à quitter le stade, tant la foule était dense et lente à vider les lieux. Dès qu'ils furent hors de l'enceinte, ils remontèrent le parc à toutes jambes, se précipitèrent dans une enfilade de pièces et de corridors et arrivèrent à l'infirmerie hors d'haleine. Les joueurs avaient regagné le château sur leurs balais, et s'y trouvaient déjà.

Des rideaux blancs séparaient les lits occupés ; Léna fut la première de leurs amis sur laquelle ils tombèrent. Encore vêtue de sa robe de Quidditch (ornée du chiffre 3), elle paraissait un peu abrutie par les coups répétés qu'elle avait reçus sur le crâne, et plusieurs bleus étaient déjà apparus sur son visage. Elle affichait cependant un sourire rayonnant.

Ludo, qui l'avait soutenue jusque-là, était assis à la tête du lit de l'adolescente, également ravi. Comme il était Batteur il avait moins pâti de l'affluence de Cognards que les autres.

- T'inquiètes, Art, l'amour de ta vie va bien ! Plaisanta-t-il en jouant sur l'ambiguïté des termes employés, afin que Remus et Peter ne comprennent pas qu'il parlait en fait de lui-même.

- Ma pauvre chouette ! Se lamenta Stetson en prenant les mains de la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que tu as morflé !

- Bah, y'a pas mort d'homme, je sens déjà plus rien…

- C'est parce que les Cognards ont détruit toutes tes terminaisons nerveuses, crétine, la charria Lucy.

- Ouais, ben en attendant, qu'est ce qu'on leur a mis… Vous avez vu, j'ai même marqué des buts ! Je vous avais bien dit qu'on leur foutrait une br… la pâtée ! Enfin, je suis contente de vous voir…

Elle leva le regard vers Remus et Peter.

- James et Sirius sont juste derrière, leur indiqua-t-elle en désignant du menton le paravent déployé à sa droite.

Lupin, déjà empourpré par leur course, devint plus rose encore.

- Ah, euh… merci…

Ginny devina que ce n'était pas vraiment pour eux deux qu'il se faisait du souci ; néanmoins, il s'éloigna sans rien ajouter, précédé de Pettigrew qui avait glapi « Oh, mon Dieu, James, quelle catastrophe… »

- La vache, souffla Léna en se calant dans ses oreillers. Y'a pas à dire, c'était un beau match, sans vouloir nous jeter des fleurs…

- Un peu barbare quand même, remarqua une Ginny encore très ébranlée.

- Ah, ça, t'as pas dû en voir souvent des comme ça en Afrique du Sud… Madame Pomfrey a failli avoir une attaque quand elle a vu James débarquer, tout dégoulinant d'hémoglobine…

La rouquine sentit le sang refluer de ses joues.

- Pareil pour Elwood, il s'est ouvert le menton…Et Sirius a plusieurs doigts cassés. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, il n'a rien dit jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ici.

- Tu oublies tes trois côtes fêlées, acheva Ludo.

- Ouais… maintenant que tu m'en parles, ça fait un mal de chien…

- N'empêche, intervint Lucy, y'a quelque chose de pas clair… Comment se fait-il que les Cognards ne s'en soient pris qu'à vous ?

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir la réponse. Minerva McGonnagal fit une entrée fracassante dans l'infirmerie, tirant par l'oreille Evan Rosier d'un côté, Antonin Dolohov de l'autre. Les Serpentards de septième année, courbés en deux, gémissaient abondamment. Un Neptune Dalton fulminant les suivait de près.

- Voilà l'explication aux pénibles incidents de cet après-midi, déclara McGo à son équipe. Je souhaitais vous mettre au courant immédiatement. Le professeur Dalton n'a pas jugé utile d'interrompre le match, mais les faits sont là : ces jeunes gens ont ensorcelé les Cognards de façon à les diriger depuis leurs gradins… C'est bien entendu un comportement _inadmissible,_ qui aurait pu avoir des répercussions _catastrophiques_ si nos joueurs avaient été moins talentueux (une nuance de fierté teintait sa voix exaspérée). Rosier et Dolohov vont passer en conseil de discipline, et font d'ores et déjà perdre cinquante points chacun à leur Maison. En outre, Serpentard est disqualifié pour la Coupe de cette année.

- Vous voulez dire _interdits de Quidditch _? Intervint Sirius d'un air incrédule. La classe…

La Directrice de leur Maison ne fit aucun commentaire, et repris :

- Je tenais à vous dire que je suis _extrêmement_ fière de vous sept : grâce à votre sang froid et à votre sportivité, vous avez su remporter la victoire malgré tout, et je dirais même une triple victoire, puisque non seulement monsieur Solomon a attrapé le Vif d'Or alors même que vous étiez défavorisés par la veulerie de l'adversaire, mais qu'en outre une faute discriminatoire a été commise par monsieur Söze lorsqu'il a touché le Vif avec sa batte… Encore une fois, je vous adresse toutes mes félicitations.

La joie de l'équipe gagnante éclata derechef, conjuguée à quelques plaintes douloureuses.

Lorsque McGo eut quitté l'infirmerie, entraînant à sa suite les truqueurs de Cognards, James profita de ce que Mme Pomfrey avait le dos tourné pour quitter son lit.

Les entrailles de Ginny se nouèrent lorsqu'elle le vit approcher. Le nez du garçon avait doublé de volume et arborait une belle couleur violette, mais le Poursuiveur ne se départissait pas de ses airs conquérants ni de son sourire charmeur.

-Alors, Evans, un petit mot de réconfort pour le héros du jour ?

La rouquine se fit violence pour ne pas se jeter à son cou en sanglotant de plus belle. Au lieu de cela, elle lâcha froidement :

-La prochaine fois, arrange-toi donc pour tomber de ton balai, _Potter_, ça me fera des vacances.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas digne, le laissant planté là comme le con qu'il était.

* * *

**Bilan de la semaine d'Halloween :**

-Prof mort:1

-Comings out : 2

-Kilos de sucreries ingurgitées pas les Gryffondors de 5eme année: 3,7

-Engueulades : 16

-Vengeances : 2

-Cognards ensorcelés : 8

-Victoire au Quidditch : 1 (Gryffondor)

-Patients à l'infirmerie : 41

-Ecchymoses : 99

-Fractures : 13

-Mensonges racontés à McGonnagal : 6

-Hiboux brutalisés : 5

-Soupirs de Ginny : 66

-Fous rires de Lucy : 4 -Grossièretés prononcées par Léna : 213

-Sourires charmeurs de James : 25

-Blagues de Sirius : 28

-Retenue donnée à Remus : 1 (pour avoir mis un pain à Rodolphus Lestrange, samedi soir.)

-Chaussettes perdues par Peter : 3

-Regards furtifs entre nos héros des deux sexes: 91

-Points gagnés par Gryffondor : 360

-Points retirés à Gryffondor : 35

-Points gagnés par Serpentard : 50

-Points retirés à Serpentard : 155

-Points gagnés par Poufsouffle : on s'en fout !

* * *

**Novembre 1996 **

Léna Kyrdys-Lupin se démène pour tourner le bouton de la porte d'entrée, au 12 Square Grimmaud, sans laisser échapper les sacs en papier kraft dont ses bras sont chargés. Elle pousse de l'épaule le lourd battant, se glisse à l'intérieur et laisse traîner un pied dans l'embrasure pour éviter que le claquement ne réveille le portrait de la vieille Mrs Black.

Elle traverse le couloir sur la pointe des pieds ; les lieux doivent être à peu près déserts en ce milieu d'après-midi.

Toujours de l'épaule, elle pousse la porte du salon.

Remus est là. Elle lui sourit par réflexe mais se fige devant le regard peiné qu'il lève vers elle.

Il n'est pas seul, Molly est assise près de lui sur le canapé. Le mari de Léna a passé un bras autour des épaules de Mrs Weasley. La petite femme a enfoui son visage dans ses mains ; les spasmes qui la secouent agitent sa masse de boucles rousses mal peignées.

- Molly…

Léna pose précipitamment ses sacs sur une console. L'un d'entre eux s'affaisse et s'écrase sur le parquet dans un craquement qui laisse deviner que c'était précisément celui qui contenait les œufs. Sans y accorder la moindre attention, l'Auror vient s'agenouiller près de son amie.

- Molly, allons, Molly…

Les mots peinent à sortir de la bouche de Mrs Weasley. Entre deux sanglots, elle articule péniblement :

- Ma fille… ma… ma toute petite…

Les époux Lupin se regardent en silence, consternés.

Ginny a disparu depuis quatre mois déjà, du jour au lendemain. Un soir, elle est montée se coucher, et le lendemain, Violette s'est réveillée seule dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient.

- Molly, intervient Remus, ça va aller… Je… je suis persuadé que tout va s'arranger…

Ignorant le regard furieux de sa femme, il tire son mouchoir de sa poche et le mets d'office dans la main de Mrs Weasley. Celle-ci se mouche bruyamment.

-Merci… murmure-t-elle, un peu calmée.

Léna se redresse vivement.

-'Faut que je retourne bosser… dit elle sans conviction.

L'Auror gagne la porte. Au moment de disparaître, elle se tourne à nouveau vers les deux autres.

- Remus, je peux te parler, s'il te plait ?

Celui-ci la rejoint et elle l'attire à l'écart.

- C'est impossible, Remus, j'en peux plus… Je ne veux plus jouer cette comédie !

- Léna…

- Ecoute, Lily… Ginny… nous savons très bien ce qui va arriver. Ce qui _est_ arrivé. Nous ne pourrons pas mentir éternellement à Molly, à Arthur, aux enfants.

- Chérie, soupire Lupin, le fait est que nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre… Je viens de passer une demie-heure à tâcher de la réconforter… Ces gens ont besoin d'_espoir_. Sans ça, nous avons perdu d'avance.

- Quoi, alors ? Tu te tairas jusqu'à la fin, comme Dumbledore ? J'ai dis à mon oncle ce que je pensais de tout ça, et je te jure que s'il ne m'en empêchait pas, je…

-…tu annoncerais de sang froid à Molly et Arthur que leur fille est… _morte ?_

Léna frappa du poing contre le mur.

- Bordel, Remus, ça pourrait être la nôtre… Qu'est ce qu'on ferait s'il arrivait quelque chose à Violette, ou à Danilo ? Tu préfèrerais rester dans l'incertitude ?

L'Auror fond brusquement en larmes et vient nicher son nez dans le cou de son époux.

- Je sais, chérie… je sais, c'est intenable, mais que veux tu qu'on dise aux Weasley ? Et Harry, Léna, Harry! Comment le prendrait-il s'il apprenait que la _petite soeur_ de son meilleur ami n'est autre que… sa _mère !

* * *

_

(1)Toute ressemblance avec une vache existant ou ayant existé est entièrement **pas fortuite**. Pour plus de renseignements, je vous renvoie à mon célèbre ouvrage « comment offrir des cadeaux débiles à sa bêta-readeuse ».

(2) L'une des dix fautes les plus fréquentes au Quidditch… Perso je ne possède pas « Le Quidditch à travers les âges » mais vous pouvez trouvez ces infos sur Avada Kedavra, l'un des sites francophones sur HP les plus complets.

**Voilà ! laissez moi vos impressions ! **

**Couvrez vous bien, n'ouvrez à personne, prenez bien soin du rock'n'roll…**

**Léna.**


	10. Sombres frères et petites annonces

Je suis de retour ! Eh oui, malgré les apparences je suis toujours en vie, et j'envoie à tous ceux qui réclamaient la suite très vite mes plus plates excuses pour ma longue absence… Pardon, pardon, pardon !

**Je précise que je n'ai jamais envisagé d'arrêter l'écriture de « La Vérité sur Lily Evans », j'ai simplement été très occupée au 2ème semestre.**

**J'ai un Live-journal tout neuf ! Le lien est dans ma bio ! Venez nombreux me faire des coucous !**

**J'ai d'ailleurs mis à jour mon PROFIL, pour ceux que ça intéresse… Dorénavant, vous pouvez y trouver, en bas de page, un paragraphe intitulé INFO-FIC, où je rends compte de l'avancée de mon travail pour les plus impatients d'entre vous.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Yoann :** Je suis contente que la scène finale t'ait fait réagir… Evidemment la situation est délicate, de temps en temps je glisserai un nouveau passage sur ce qui se passe en 1996 tandis que Ginny patauge chez les Maraudeurs… J'aurais plutôt tendance à être d'accord avec Léna, mais le point de vue de Remus et Dumbledore se justifie également : pas évident d'expliquer à des parents que leur fille est morte, surtout dans de telles circonstances…

**Severia Dousbrune : **effectivement, quand on part du postulat GinnyLily, on voit tout l'univers de HP d'une façon complètement nouvelle… C'est ce qui m'intéressait quand j'ai commencé cette fic. Je suis contente que le Quidditch t'ait plu, j'appréhendais l'écriture de cette scène mais finalement j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la mettre en place.

**Edwige :** En fait Lily/Ginny est déjà attirée par James, mais elle ne peut pas se permettre de le lui montrer… Je continue de développer ce problème dans ce nouveau chapitre. Merci pour ta participation au sondage, malheureusement je n'aurai pas pu me tenir au principe des « chapitres courts mais réguliers ». Pour me faire pardonner, ce nouvel épisode fait 10 pages…

**La Folleuh : **merci pour ton enthousiasme qui met du peps dans mon espace review ! C'est un plaisir d'écrire pour de tels lecteurs, voilà (enfin) la suite ! Je suis heureuse que Art te plaise, c'est aussi l'un de mes préférés… On ne le voit pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre 9 mais il sera bcp plus présent dans le suivant.

**Guézanne : **ouille, depuis le temps je ne suis plus sûre d'avoir répondu à ta revue par mail… Quoiqu'il en soit, si je l'ai fait, il devait en ressortir d'une part que Léna et ses comparses avaient commis une erreur de jeunesse qu'ils s'empressent de regretter, et d'autre part qu'il n'y aura pas suite… Malgré les vieilles rancunes Gryffondor/Serpentard qui persistent. Enfin, trêve de violence (malgré une altercation un peu brutale au début de ce nouveau chapitre, mes personnages apprennent à se contenir), je vais passer à des choses plus légères. Quant à la douche froide du retour en 96, eh bien, c'était un peu mon but…

**Lazoule : **merci ! Pour répondre à ta question, Léna et Remus auront 2 enfants : Violette, qui aura un an et demie de plus que Harry, et Danilo, qui aura cinq ans et demi de moins que sa grande sœur (dans l'univers alternatif qui est désormais le mien, il entre en 1ere année à Poudlard quand Harry est en cinquième année). D'autre part, Ginny est désagréable (doux euphémisme) avec James parce qu'elle est attirée par lui mais qu'elle sait très bien qu'elle ne peut pas s'engager avec quelqu'un qui n'appartient pas à son époque et dont elle sait qu'il va mourir. Elle pense encore qu'elle arrivera à rentrer en 1996, et bien sûr elle ignore qu'elle est la mère d'Harry. Du coup, rejeter James est la seule solution qu'elle a trouvée pour résister à la tentation de sortir avec lui, sa colère lui fait un rempart qui commence quand même à se fissurer…

**Riri : **merci de continuer à me lire et à m'encourager ! Effectivement, Sirius ne connaît pas Ludo dans le tome 4, mais ma fanfic est définitivement à classer dans la série des Univers Alternatifs… Donc, dans cette version du monde potterien, ils se connaissent. Voilou !

**Sinwen : **c'est ma première demande en mariage, snif, mon œil se mouille… mais, euh… je suis une fille ! Lol, désolée… Concernant Ginny, elle continue d'angoisser, ça sera d'ailleurs présent dans ce chapitre… Elle est obligée de faire bonne figure la plupart du temps, mais elle ne vit pas bien du tout ce retour dans le passé. En revanche, elle est encore persuadée qu'elle trouvera une solution pour rentrer dans son époque, ce qui lui permet de relativiser un minimum. A mesure que le temps va passer, bien sûr, la déprime va augmenter… Wait & see…

**Hem : **J'accepte tes excuses et j'ajoute que je n'effacerai jamais une review, sauf si elle contenait un paquet d'injures. Ca n'était pas le cas de la tienne et je suis prête à accepter tous les points de vue sur mon travail, y compris les critiques, le contraire serait hyper prétentieux… Tes remarques apportaient sur ma fic un nouvel éclairage et évidemment je me suis posé des questions (est-ce que j'écris des trucs obscènes sans m'en rendre compte?) Moi non plus, je n'aimerais pas du tout que mon père me regarde de cette façon, mais ce n'est pas une première : Phèdre est quand même l'un des sommets de la littérature classique, et traite de la question de l'inceste (évidemment les deux textes sont incomparalbes)… Finalement, je pense que dans la mesure où ce n'est pas la dimension sexuelle qui prévaut dans cette histoire, je n'ai pas vraiment de souci à me faire…

**Ptronille et Lufynette : **Merci les filles ! (ou les mecs qui ont des noms de filles !) Merci infiniment !

**Alinemcb54 :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies Léna, j'adore écrire pour elle et lui faire dire plein de conneries… Voilà la suite !

**Zyvin :** bon, toi tu as eu une réponse par mail, pistonné que tu es… Si tu passes par là, je t'envoie plein de bisous, bonne chance pour la prépa, et à bientôt j'espère (autrement que sur le Net je veux dire)!

**Fée : **même topo que pour Zyvin je t'ai répondu par mail… Merci d'être revenue faire gonfler mon reviewomètre. Merci aussi pour ta participation au sondage, mais en fin de compte je n'ai pas réussi à écrire la suite rapidement… Voilà un grand chap pour me faire pardonner.

**OCB :** je doute fort que tu viennes lire ma réponse mais je la mets quand même… Cette fic n'a pas la prétention d'être autre chose qu'un Univers Alternatif, et j'ajoute que les fanfictions qui respectent en tout point l'univers défini par JKR, y compris du point de vue de la crédibilité des personnages, sont quand même rare. Mon histoire n'est là que pour faire passer un bon moment à ceux qui l'apprécient ; si ça n'est pas ton cas, j'accepte tout à fait ton point de vue mais personne ne t'a obligé(e) à te farcir tous les chapitres. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'est pas une raison pour être désagréable : je suis ouverte aux critiques, mais si tu as besoin de te défouler, fais-le ailleurs que sur mon espace-review. Merci.

**Angel Black :** Merciiii ! Voilà la suite, pardon pour le retard!

**Lily : **merci pour tes encouragements… et tes conseils !

**A tous : **Merci à ceux qui lisent mon bla-bla, vous êtes mes préférés ! Voilà un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner mon retard ; la bonne nouvelle, c'est que les deux chapitres suivants sont FINIS ! Ils viendront dès que Bratha les aura corrigés !

* * *

Le chapitre 9 est encore assez sombre, il met surtout en avant Sirius et Ginny. Le suivant sera plus axé Léna-Remus. 

Comme vous avec eu le temps de zapper les détails en 4 mois, je vous fais un petit mémo… J'emprunte sa technique à l'inégalable Alohomora ; si d'aventure elle s'en apercevait, ça voudrait dire qu'elle a pris le temps de lire ma fic et dans ce cas, je ne peux que la remercier et m'excuser platement pour mon plagiat…

**Résumé général : **Ginny a décidé d'utiliser un Retourneur de Temps trouvé Square Grimmaud pour revenir au Ministère le soir de l'attaque et sauver Sirius. Suite à une erreur de manipulation, elle se retrouve quelques 20 ans auparavant, et, avec la complicité de Dumbledore, se voit contrainte de continuer ses études à Poudlard dans la classe des Maraudeurs. Afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons, le Directeur lui a attribué une famille adoptive moldue dont elle prend innocemment le nom « Evans ». Elle complète sa nouvelle identité par son deuxième prénom, « Molly », qui est vite abrégé en « Lily ». James Potter, le tombeur de ces dames, a tôt fait de succomber au charme de la rouquine, mais celle-ci refuse de s'attacher à ce garçon dont elle sait qu'il mourra bientôt. Elle feint donc de le détester ; ses sentiments s'en mêlent, et la situation n'est pas de tout repos…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Après qu'Art a été agressé par des Serpentards (à la fin du chapitre 7), Ginny, Lucy et Léna ont organisé une vengeance et libéré six Cognards enragés dans la Salle Commune de leurs rivaux. Leur culpabilité n'a pas été découverte, mais elles réalisent rapidement qu'elles ont eu une conduite irresponsable. Deux jours après Halloween a eu lieu le premier match de Quidditch de la saison ; les Rouges ont gagné contre les Verts, malgré les coups bas de ces derniers.

**Rappel des personnages originaux évoqués dans le chapitre ci-dessous : **

(ceux-là, ils sont à moi, pas à JKR !)

**Léna Kyrdys :** élève de cinquième année, elle est Préfète de Gryffondor avec Remus Lupin ; elle appartient également à l'équipe de Quidditch où elle joue au poste de Poursuiveuse. Malgré sa nationalité française, elle est issue de l'une des lignées de Sorciers Britanniques les plus prestigieuses : les Kyrdys sont les descendants de Merlin, et Léna a hérité des pouvoirs de son ancêtre, comme en témoigne le dragon tatoué sur sa nuque. En dépit de sa puissance, elle ne manque jamais l'occasion de faire une gaffe et sa maladresse est légendaire à Poudlard.

**Lucy Lightfire : **Cette blonde aux yeux bleus est également en 5ème année à Gryffondor.

D'un naturel plus qu'enjoué, elle ne perd jamais une occasion de charrier ses amis.

**Artus Stetson : **surnommé « Art » en hommage au chanteur Art Garfunkel, ce grand blond bouclé forme avec Léna et Lucy un trio inséparable auquel s'est jointe Ginny-Lily. Gryffondor de 5ème année, Art ne vit, semble-t-il, que pour le rock'n'roll. A moitié suisse, il parle français couramment. Il a récemment avoué son homosexualité à Ginny ; son petit-ami est Ludo Verpey (Bagman en VO).

**Marina Kyrdys :** la sœur cadette de Léna est en première année à Gryffondor, tout comme les jumeaux **Marty et Sunny Stetson,** le frère et la sœur d'Artus.

**Barthélémy Bartok :** Ce Serdaigle est Préfet-en-chef ; sa collègue est la Poufsouffle **Nathanaëlle Saint-Patrick.** Ils sont plus connus sous les noms de **Bart **et** Nat Saint-Pat.**

**Forester :** prof de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

**Byrnes :**prof de Potions.

**Disclaimer :** Le reste est à JKR, pas à moi !

Un petit mot pour finir : un grrrrrrand merci à _Brathanaëlle_, qui a toujours la gentillesse de faire la bêta-lecture de mon travail, en pistant les incohérences et en me laissant des commentaires hilarants… Elle a du mérite, vous savez, de continuer à me supporter alors que je la harcèle quotidiennement sur MSN… MERCI BRATHA! MUCH LOVE TO MY DARK-VACHE !

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Sombres frères et petites annonces.**

La semaine suivante, tout était revenu à la normale (dans la mesure du possible). Les Serpentards avaient plutôt tendance à faire profil bas, soit au sens figuré, par honte après leur défaite cuisante au Quidditch, soit au sens propre pour cacher les coquards infligés par les Cognards vengeurs.

L'humeur était nettement plus joyeuse chez les Gryffondors, qui avaient fêté la victoire tard dans la nuit du samedi, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du dimanche où les Maraudeurs avaient effectué quatre ou cinq allers-retours entre les cuisines et la Salle Commune pour obtenir de quoi sustenter les troupes.

Le lundi matin, Ginny n'était qu'à moitié réveillée lorsqu'elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, encadrée de ses désormais meilleurs amis.

Sa tartine en l'air au-dessus d'un bol de chocolat, elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite les plaisanteries qu'échangeaient Art et Léna ; cette dernière avait tendance à oublier qu'elle s'était pris un Cognard dans le ventre deux jours plus tôt, et toutes les trente secondes, elle partait d'un grand éclat de rire qui se muait aussi sec en un « Aïe, ouille, bordel ! » douloureux.

Les Maraudeurs firent une de ces entrées fracassantes dont ils avaient le secret, l'un derrière l'autre par ordre de taille (Peter en tête, suivi de James, de Sirius et de Remus), en chantant ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un refrain troll. Ils en avaient néanmoins modifié les paroles, remplaçant les « blörk » et les « agroumph » par quelques considérations rimées et peu flatteuses sur les Serpentards.

Ils s'interrompirent en arrivant à la hauteur de leurs comparses de cinquième année, et Sirius déclara d'une voix triomphante :

"Byrnes est malade !"

"Pas de Potions ce matin !" renchérit James.

"Ca vient d'être épinglé sur le Babillard", justifia Remus.

Peter conclut, non sans anxiété :

"On pourra réviser l'Histoire de la Magie pour le devoir sur table de demain"…

Et tous quatre reprirent leur chant de plus belle.

Comme ils prenaient place, leurs voix furent couvertes par le « wouishhhhhhhhh » de milliers d'ailes de hiboux : c'était l'heure du courrier.

A la gauche de Ginny, Lucy se pencha d'un air soucieux sur l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier que venait de lui remettre Amphimore. La jeune Weasley y risqua un coup d'œil en biais et frémit. La première page avait pour titre principal _Deux Aurors assassinés : Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom impliqué ?_

Elle avait déjà noté qu'à l'époque, le nom de Voldemort était n'employé qu'avec crainte ; le Seigneur des Ténèbres était monté en puissance au cours des trois ou quatre années passées, et le Ministère commençait à mesurer l'ampleur du danger.

"Tiens", remarqua Lucy, "on dirait qu'Amphi a quelque chose pour toi aussi".

Ginny sourit ; quelques jours auparavant, elle avait remis au faucon de son amie une lettre pour sa famille adoptive, et il lui apportait une réponse.

La rouquine posa sa tartine pour ouvrir l'enveloppe moldue ornée de deux timbres à l'effigie de la Reine Elizabeth. Au moment où elle allait entreprendre la lecture des trois longues pages rédigées de la main de Jane Evans, un hurlement strident retentit, plongeant la Grande Salle tout entière dans un silence absolu.

Ginny se figea : elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix, pour l'avoir entendue des dizaines de fois dans le hall du 12, Square Grimmaud. C'était la mère de Sirius.

Tous les regards se tournèrent en même temps vers le jeune Black ; une enveloppe rouge sombre voletait devant son visage livide.

**_"Sirius Edward Mordred Black, de quel droit salis-tu notre nom de la sorte? Je te jure que cette fois aura été une fois de trop ; je _sais_ que c'est toi qui es responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ton frère, et tu ne perds vraiment rien pour attendre ! Si tu avais vu la rage de ton père quand…"_**

Ginny, Lucy, Léna et Art échangèrent un regard consterné tandis que la Beuglante continuait à débiter des remontrances agrémentées d'injures.Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre que les parents Black avaient appris que leur petit dernier avait été blessé par leurs Cognards ensorcelés, et qu'ils tenaient Sirius pour responsable de leur expédition punitive. Pour une fois que ce n'étaient pas les Maraudeurs qui s'en prenaient aux Serpentards, c'était bien leur veine…

La diatribe s'acheva sur un **_« J'ignore comment j'ai pu mettre au monde un être aussi vil et indigne » _**retentissant. Après que l'enveloppe eut disparu dans une gerbe d'étincelles, un silence assourdissant continua de peser sur l'ensemble du réfectoire.

Sans un mot, Sirius se leva. Très raide, le visage encore pâle, il remonta l'allée d'un pas lourd qui se voulait néanmoins digne.

Lorsqu'il eut franchi la porte, les conversations reprirent à toute allure, d'abord murmurées, puis de vive voix.

Ginny croisa le regard de Remus.

"On est… vraiment désolés. Tous les quatre."

Son futur professeur eut un sourire triste.

"Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Ce n'est la faute de personne si Sirius a des parents aussi…"

Sa phrase demeura en suspens, mais le sens était parfaitement clair.

"C'est vrai que sa mère est terrifiante", intervint Léna, qui pour le coup ne riait plus du tout. "Je me rappellerai toujours de la fois où je l'ai rencontrée… Ca m'aura traumatisée à vie, je crois."

"Je me souviens"… acquiesça Lucy. "Il y avait Sirius, Remus, Peter, Léna et moi… C'était une semaine avant notre rentrée en troisième année, on s'était retrouvés sur le Chemin de Traverse en faisant nos achats et on avait décidé de manger une glace à une terrasse…"

"On discutait tranquillement," reprit la préfète, "et d'un coup, je vois arriver cette espèce de harpie, le chignon de travers… Elle s'arrête devant nous, elle me toise un long moment sans rien dire, super froidement, et finalement elle lâche « C'est vous Kyrdys ? ». Et quand j'ai eu le malheur d'approuver, elle est partie dans une espèce de discours sans fin sur mes illustres ancêtres, et sur mon devoir de toujours faire honneur à mon sang si pur… Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction si elle avait su que j'ai une mère Cracmol et un père Moldu…"

"Elle serait sans doute morte sur le coup", répondit Lupin, pince-sans-rire. "Tu as perdu une occasion de rendre service à la Communauté Magique"…

"Toutes mes confuses."

* * *

Sirius hâta le pas en franchissant le seuil de la Grande Salle. Sa première idée était de sortir prendre un peu l'air, peut-être même de faire un tour en bordure de la Forêt Interdite en attendant le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Mais il changea d'avis en apercevant deux gamins de première et deuxième année, dans un coin du Hall. Pas n'importe quels gamins. 

Sirius couvrit en un instant la distance qui le séparait d'eux et laissa tomber une main pesante sur l'épaule du jeune garçon qui lui tournait le dos.

Celui-ci laissa échapper une petite exclamation étouffée ; sa main gauche lâcha le col de la fillette de première année, et la baguette qu'il pointait sur elle de son autre main s'abaissa.

"Tu trouves que tu n'as pas fait assez de conneries comme ça ces derniers temps ? "gronda Sirius en maintenant sa poigne. "Allez, rends-lui ce que tu lui as pris".

Le garçon sortit à contrecoeur de sa poche un paquet de Fondants du Chaudron, ainsi que quelques Mornilles qu'il avait extorquées à la petite fille.

"Merci, Sirius", murmura celle-ci.

"De rien, Marina".

La sœur de Léna détalla aussitôt en serrant ses biens entre les replis de sa robe.

Le garçon de deuxième année se dégagea de l'emprise de Sirius, mais sans chercher à s'enfuir. Avec une lenteur calculée, il se tourna pour lui faire face, un sourire chafoin en travers du visage.

"Il paraît que Mère t'envoie ses amitiés", remarqua-t-il en feignant la nonchalance. "On l'entendait d'ici."

"Regulus, petit con".

"Oh, j'aurais aimé assister à la scène, voir la tête de tes _chers_ amis au moment où le grrrrand Sirius s'en prenait plein la gueule, mais j'avais à faire avec cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe de Kyrdys. Sa garce de sœur sera certainement ravie que tu lui aies sauvé la mise…"

Sirius saisit son jeune frère au collet et le pressa contre le mur, tout en menaçant sa glotte de sa baguette magique, reproduisant ainsi la posture que Regulus avait adoptée face à Marina Kyrdys.

"Un conseil, cafard : pour une fois dans ta vie, ne perds pas une bonne occasion de te taire".

Son cadet ne se démonta pas pour autant.

"Vois-tu, Sirius," rétorqua-t-il (et une note de mépris persistait sans sa voix quelque peu étranglée), "je pense que tu n'aurais pas intérêt à m'abîmer davantage. Qui sait de quoi Père serait capable s'il apprenait que tu as tenté de m'achever à coups de sortilèges ? Il n'a que modérément apprécié le fait que j'aie le poignet cassé par ta faute la semaine passée..."

"Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire, sombre crétin, murmura Sirius entre ses dents."

Le sourire de son frère s'élargit un peu plus.

"Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, c'est encore plus drôle".

"Espèce de sale petit…"

Sirius appuya le garçon un peu plus fort contre la muraille mais refoula son mouvement de colère. Les Gryffondors étaient réputés pour agir d'abord et poser des questions ensuite, et à plus forte raison les Maraudeurs. Pourtant, il savait qu'il aurait tous les torts s'il tentait quoi que ce soit à l'encontre de ce satané Serpentard qui lui tenait lieu de frère.

Lentement, Black relâcha son étreinte. Regulus se dégagea vivement et s'éloigna en direction de la Grande Salle d'un pas conquérant. Sirius pivota sur lui-même pour le suivre des yeux ; en passant la porte du réfectoire, le deuxième année croisa deux élèves de Gryffondor et lança à l'une d'entre eux :

"Embrasse ta sœur de ma part, Kyrdyssss !"

Le regard de Léna passa du jeune Serpentard à son aîné. Elle s'approcha de ce dernier, Remus à ses côtés.

"Sirius… est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Disons que j'ai connu mieux, mais je survivrai."

Pour appuyer ses dires, Black leur adressa le sourire le plus convainquant qu'il put.

"Eh bien… on se voit plus tard, alors", fit la jeune fille un peu gênée avant de tourner les talons.

Remus demeura face à son ami.

"Padfoot, tu es sûr que…"

"Ca baigne, je te dis. T'inquiète donc pas pour moi, tu as mieux à faire pour l'instant."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Eh bien… escorter Léna en cours de Runes, par exemple," proposa Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Moony bafouilla quelque chose d'inintelligible, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif pour rattraper la préfète.

Le hall se peuplait à mesure que de petites grappes d'élèves quittaient la Grande Salle pour regagner leurs classes. L'incident de la Beuglante semblait oublié ; la plupart d'entre eux discutaient des contrôles à rendre ou de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

En attendant ses amis, Sirius s'adossa au mur, là où s'était trouvé Regulus quelques minutes plus tôt. Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, avant même que James et Peter aient paru, ce fut la silhouette drapée de turquoise de Dumbledore qui écarta la foule d'étudiants pour se frayer un chemin… jusqu'à lui.

"Monsieur Black", commença le vieux sorcier avec bienveillance, accepteriez-vous de monter un instant dans mon bureau ?

* * *

Ginny suivit Lucy et Art le long du pont (1), puis sur la grande pente herbeuse qui menait aux enclos. Le professeur Forester avait accéléré la cadence afin que ses élèves soient fin prêts pour leurs BUSEs. Les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques portaient cette semaine sur les Griffons.

Une dizaine de ces créatures mi-aigles mi-lions, à peine plus hautes que des teckels, avaient été rassemblées derrière les barrières de bois, et contemplaient les nouveaux arrivants d'un air digne.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont beaux"… soupira Lucy, à peine essoufflée après avoir dévalé la colline en riant.

"Mouais", ironisa Art à côté d'elle, "je parie qu'ils auraient encore plus fière allure dans un grand plat en terre cuite, au milieu de pommes de terres frites… Avec des petits champignons, ou peut-être quelques marrons…"

"Art, on sort de table !" le morigéna Ginny. "Tu n'es qu'un ventre sur pattes, mon cher."

"Par définition, le Artus Stetson a toujours faim."

"Re-salut !" claironna une voix dans leur dos.

Les trois Gryffondors se retournèrent de concert. James et Peter venaient de les rejoindre.

"Sirius n'est pas là ?" interrogea Potter en cherchant le regard de Ginny.

"Mais si, tu vois bien," dit Art en désignant Lucy, "il est là, il s'est même fait des couettes aujourd'hui."

James eut un petit sourire mais semblait toujours inquiet.

"On ne sait pas où il a pu passer… On s'en fait pas vraiment pour lui, mais étant donné… enfin bref, on voulait juste lui remonter le moral."

"Il va probablement arriver," intervint Lucy avec optimisme.

Sirius n'était pourtant pas là lorsque Forester déboula, cinq minutes plus tard.

"Vous allez vous mettre en binôme", déclara sans autre préambule le prof de Soins. "Vous, les deux pies jacasseuses, continua-t-il à l'adresse de Ginny et Lucy, il est hors de question que je vous voie ensemble."

Les deux amies se regardèrent en piquant un fard. Au cours précédent, elles avaient été prises d'un tel fou-rire qu'elles avaient renversé de la bouillie énergisante pour Kukrapoks partout, excepté dans leurs auges.

"Bon", continua l'enseignant, "Lightfire, vous allez avec Stetson, et au moindre chahut, je vous flanque quatre heures ! Puisque Black n'est pas là, ce qui nous fera des vacances, Evans, vous irez avec Potter, et Pettigrew ira avec Miss Croupton."

Ginny et Circé Croupton protestèrent en cœur.

"Hein, quoi ?"

"Pas question que je me mette avec ce…"

"…préfère encore un Veracrasse comme partenaire…"

"Ah, ça suffit, vous deux !" coupa le prof. "Si vous n'êtes pas contentes, faites un échange, mais je vous conseille de baisser d'un ton !"

Ginny n'avait guère plus envie de se retrouver avec ce traître de Peter qu'avec James, et comme de son côté Circé ne semblait pas particulièrement disposée à faire équipe avec celui qui leur avait infligé une défaite cuisante au Quidditch l'avant-veille, toutes deux firent profil bas.

La première partie du cours était théorique ; Forester partit dans de longues explications sur les habitudes alimentaires des Griffons en habitat naturel. La jeune Weasley, qui avait déjà étudié ces créatures avec Hagrid lors de sa deuxième année, mit ce temps à profit pour considérer une énième fois ce qu'elle nommait, avec une dérision amère, le _Problème James._

Elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser la plupart du temps, mais ses sentiments la rattrapaient au galop. Plus jeune, elle s'en était voulu d'être amoureuse du meilleur ami de son frère ; à présent, être attirée par le propre père de Harry suscitait en elle une honte profonde, d'autant plus désespérée qu'elle avait conscience de la complexité de la situation et de la totale impossibilité de répondre aux avances de James.

Ses nouveaux amis semblaient avoir fini par accepter son apparente animosité envers le Poursuiveur, malgré leur propre affection pour lui. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait à proximité des Maraudeurs, elle s'efforçait de les ignorer, malgré la tentation de partager leurs frasques et leurs fous-rires. Il lui arrivait, à l'occasion, d'être aimable avec Lupin ; elle aurait adoré pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Sirius, sachant le sort qu'il allait connaître, mais s'en gardait bien.

Un jour où elles faisaient ensemble des recherches pour un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, Léna lui avait raconté l'histoire de Cassandre, cette voyante troyenne (2) destinée à connaître l'avenir, mais à n'être jamais crue lorsqu'elle énonçait une prophétie. D'une certaine manière, Ginny avait conscience de connaître une situation similaire. Lorsqu'elle s'autorisait à y songer un peu trop longtemps, une bouffée d'angoisse prenait possession de sa cage thoracique… comme à cet instant précis.

"Lily ?"

James avait posé une main sur son épaule.

"Lily, tu te sens bien ? Tu es toute pâle…"

Elle se dégagea, mais sans brutalité.

"Ca va", répondit-elle, la bouche sèche.

"Bon… Tu viens ?"

"…de quoi ? "questionna-t-elle après une hésitation.

"Ben… jeter des campagnols morts aux Griffons. Forester vient de nous demander de le faire, mais si ça te dégoûte de les toucher, je peux m'en occuper, vu que (---clin d'œil charmeur---) _on est dans le même groupe"…_

"Pfff… qu'est-ce que tu crois, _Potter_, il en faut plus pour m'impressionner."

"Plus comment ?"

_Tu n'as pas idée,_ songea la jeune fille mais elle s'abstint de formuler quelque réponse que ce fût.

* * *

Sirius s'était retrouvé maintes fois dans le bureau du directeur ; plus souvent, en fait, que la plupart des autres élèves réunis, exception faite de ses trois inséparables. Pourtant, il appréciait rarement ces visites, vu qu'il ne s'était pas souvent trouvé dans cette pièce en n'ayant rien à se reprocher.

Comme c'était le cas ce matin, il profita du mieux qu'il put cette occasion d'éviter un cours passablement chiant. L'impression désagréable liée à l'épisode de la Beuglante ne l'avait pas totalement abandonné, mais il se trouva un peu rasséréné quand Fumseck quitta son perchoir dans un bruissement d'ailes pour se poser sur ses genoux.

Dumbledore prit place derrière son bureau, face à lui, un sourire bienveillant dans sa barbe grisonnante.

"Thé ? Café ? Porridge ? Un petit toast à la confiture de pastèque, peut-être ? J'ai cru comprendre que votre petit déjeuner avait été quelque peu écourté, mais un grand jeune homme en pleine croissance, tel que vous, ne doit pas sauter le repas le plus important de la journée…"

Un peu mal à l'aise, le Maraudeur accepta une tasse de café.

Le directeur plongea son regard toujours vif dans le sien.

"Comment allez-vous, Monsieur Black ?"

Au ton de l'homme, Sirius devina qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple question de courtoisie, et que Dumbledore savait très précisément où il voulait en venir. Le garçon se sentait toujours un peu démuni face à la sollicitude du directeur, qu'il trouvait à la fois rassurante et exaspérante.

Le Gryffondor caressa le plumage de Fumseck et pris son temps pour répondre. Il s'appliqua néanmoins à paraître assuré lorsqu'il affirma :

"Je vais bien, Monsieur."

"Tant mieux, Monsieur Black, tant mieux. Nous avons tous été un peu remués par les évènements de ces derniers jours…"

Effectivement, la semaine passée avait été franchement mouvementée. De la mort de Binns à un match de Quidditch des plus sanguinaires, en passant par l'attaque des Cognards dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard…

"Il se passe des choses graves, au-dehors," reprit Dumbledore beaucoup plus sérieusement. "Des rivalités se creusent pour de mauvaises raisons, et j'entends bien empêcher mes élèves de les reproduire à Poudlard. La vieille vendetta entre Gryffondor et Serpentard est bien sûr la plus évidente et la plus vivace, mais si les choses venaient à dégénérer…"

"Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire, Monsieur," répondit Sirius à toute vitesse en se rappelant que sa mère lui reprochait dans sa Beuglante d'avoir lui-même ensorcelé les Cognards dans la Salle Commune des Serpents.

Dumbledore sourit, il avait saisi l'allusion implicite dans les propos du cinquième année.

"Je vous crois, Monsieur Black."

Sirius se sentit immédiatement soulagé d'un poids. Il aurait préféré crever que de dénoncer ses amies, mais il était plutôt satisfait de se défendre sans mentir, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas si souvent.

"Croyez-le ou non, Monsieur Black, j'ai une plus grande confiance en vous que l'on pourrait penser, poursuivit le vieillard non sans malice."

Cette fois, Sirius se détendit franchement et eut même un petit rire.

"En revanche, c'est votre frère qui m'inquiète."

Le jeune homme se tendit à nouveau.

"Vous savez peut être que malgré son jeune âge, il a déjà écopé de moult retenues, et pas pour des histoires de pétards mouillés ou de craies farceuses. Regulus semble être passé maître dans l'art de martyriser les élèves des autres Maisons, des première-années, bien sûr, mais pas seulement…"

"Je regrette, Monsieur de Directeur," dit le Maraudeur d'une voix sombre. "Je regrette sincèrement."

"Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Sirius", répondit doucement le vieil homme en abandonnant l'usage du patronyme. "Au contraire. Je ne suis pas sans savoir l'importance qu'attache votre famille aux anciennes traditions, et en particulier à la prétendue pureté du sang magique. Et de ce point de vue, je dois dire que je vous admire. Vous avez renoncé très jeune aux valeurs de vos parents, vous avez su voir quelles failles elles comportaient, et vous osez défendre vos convictions. Je puis vous assurer que je suis très fier de vous. C'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé de venir. Le message de votre mère ne m'a pas échappé, bien entendu… Je voulais vous dire de ne pas vous en formaliser."

L'adolescent eut un sourire sans joie.

"Merci, Monsieur."

Puis, après un silence, il ajouta :

"Pensez-vous… pensez-vous qu'il y aura la guerre ?"

"Nous ferons tout pour l'empêcher, " Sirius. "Tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir. Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre dont vous souhaiteriez me parler ?"

"Non, Monsieur le Directeur."

"Bien. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez vous en retourner à vos Griffons," dit Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil. "Et ce-faisant, seriez-vous assez aimable pour m'envoyer Miss Evans ?"

"Bien sûr Monsieur."

Sirius quitta le bureau du vieillard et prit tout son temps pour rejoindre le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

* * *

Pour un peu, Ginny aurait embrassé Sirius lorsqu'il débarqua en cours de Soin pour informer le professeur que le Directeur souhaitait voir Molly Evans. Sans un regard pour son coéquipier, elle s'éloigna des enclos le plus rapidement possible. Il lui fallut traverser tout le parc ainsi qu'une bonne partie du château, ce qui lui prit un gros quart d'heure durant lequel elle eut tout le loisir de se lamenter sur son sort.

Le passage derrière la gargouille était déjà ouvert lorsqu'elle arriva, et l'adolescente se permit de monter directement les escaliers.

Dumbledore l'accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant.

"Ah ! Miss Evans ! Vous arrivez à point nommé. Thé ? Café ? Porridge ? Un petit toast à la confiture de pastèque, peut-être?"

Ginny refusa ; elle avait encore l'estomac noué, comme toujours lorsque James s'était trouvé à proximité.

"Je songeais ce matin", dit le Directeur, que vous et moi n'avions plus eu l'occasion de discuter depuis un moment. "Je ne voudrais pas que vous songiez que je me désintéresse de votre sort, loin de là. Comment vous accommodez-vous de votre… situation ?"

Pour la énième fois depuis son arrivée dans les années 70, Ginny éclata en sanglots.

Elle ne quitta le bureau du vieil homme qu'une heure plus tard. Il l'avait laissée pleurer tant qu'elle en avait eu besoin ; en désespoir de cause, la jeune fille lui avait confié certaines raisons de son chagrin, le mal du « pays », le vide laissé par l'absence de sa famille, le sentiment qu'elle demeurerait toujours prisonnière de cette époque qui n'était pas la sienne, la peur des années à venir, dont elle savait combien elles devaient être sombres pour les sorciers britanniques… Elle ne dit rien, en revanche, de ce qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de James Potter : la situation était bien assez compliquée comme ça, et Dumbledore n'aurait rien pu faire de plus que de l'inciter à renoncer à ses sentiments.

Le Directeur s'était efforcé de trouver les mots appropriés pour apaiser la jeune fille. Il l'avait assurée qu'ils finiraient par trouver une solution, qu'il avait mis un Auror dans la confidence et qu'il l'avait chargé de trouver un moyen de la renvoyer dans le futur… Les yeux de Ginny redevinrent secs, et elle finit par s'en aller en considérant les évènements de la façon la plus optimiste possible.

Au bas de l'escalier en colimaçon, Ginny consulta sa montre. Il était dix heures vingt, il lui était donc inutile de redescendre pour les dix dernières minutes de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Au lieu de cela, elle traversa une partie de l'école et se rendit au deuxième étage, jusqu'à une tapisserie de Dame à la Licorne à qui elle donna un mot de passe, _Camelot et Tintagel._ Un coin de la tenture se retroussa comme un rideau, révélant une petite porte. Le bois lustré du battant était frappé d'un blason orné d'un dragon ; la poignée était de verre pourpre, et taillée de façon à figurer un rubis. La Gryffondor la saisit et déclama un deuxième mot de passe :

_Plus flamboyant et plus vermeil_

_Que n'est au matin le soleil._

La poignée consentit à tourner, et Ginny entra dans les appartements Kyrdys.

Il s'agissait de l'ancienne chambre de la grand-mère de Léna, qu'elle avait habitée lorsque, toute jeune, elle avait précédé Binns au poste de professeur d'Histoire. D'autres Kyrdys avaient d'ailleurs été enseignants et occupé ces appartements auparavant. A onze ans, lorsque le Dragon était apparu sur sa nuque et que Léna s'était retrouvée en possession des pouvoirs de Merlin, Dumbledore lui avait révélé l'existence de ce lieu et l'avait autorisée à en disposer à sa guise. La Gryffondor y avait trouvé, outre de nombreux effets personnels de ses ancêtres, des centaines de livres absents de la bibliothèque de l'école qui s'étaient révélés fort utiles pour ses dissertations.

Lorsqu'ils avaient appris, au petit déjeuner, que leur professeur de Potion était absent ce matin-là, Lucy, Léna, Art et Ginny avaient décidé qu'ils mettraient ce temps à profit pour réviser leurs cours d'Histoire sur les druides et enchanteurs du Moyen-Age. La préfète avait déjà dressé mentalement une liste d'ouvrages susceptibles de les aider dans leur travail, et ils avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous après leurs cours d'option respectifs.

Ce fut justement Léna qui arriva la première, peu après dix heures trente : la salle de Runes n'était pas loin. Elle ne posa aucune question à la rouquine lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle était déjà là, et la jeune Weasley lui en sut gré.

Lucy et Artus arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard, les joues rendues toutes roses par le grand air.

"Re-salut, les jeunes", les accueillit Léna dont on ne voyait pas la tête derrière la pile de livres poussiéreux qu'elle avait dans les bras. "Au boulot, on sera pas trop de quatre pour éplucher tout ça. C'est pas parce qu'on a un prof mort que je compte me prendre des sales notes."

"Justement", commença timidement Lucy, "il se trouve qu'on s'est vu offrir un peu d'aide pour le partage des fiches de lecture"…

"Oui ? " s'intéressa Léna. "Vous avez accepté, j'espère."

"Ben en fait, euh…"

"On ne savait pas si Lily serait d'accord," intervint Art, "mais le fait est qu'on a quatre Maraudeurs qui font le planton derrière la porte."

L'estomac de Ginny se noua derechef.

"C'est Sirius qui nous a proposé de travailler ensemble", expliqua Lucy, "comme… eh bien, comme avant. On a récupéré Remus en route et ils nous ont demandé tellement gentiment qu'on a pas osé leur interdire de nous suivre…"

La rouquine s'empourpra. Comment diable avait-elle fait pour atterrir dans un tel _cauchemar _?

"Lily…" interrogea doucement Lucy. "Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu veux bien qu'ils entrent ?"

Ginny soupira. Que répondre à une telle requête ? Difficile d'opter pour la négative…

"Faites comme vous voulez", marmonna l'adolescente.

"Lily, si tu nous disais pourquoi"…

"Allez-y, je vous dis !" Je sais qu'ils sont vos amis, je ne vais pas vous empêcher de passer du temps avec eux…

Léna réprima un soupir lorsqu'elle alla ouvrir la porte. Elle semblait avoir oublié le fait qu'elle avait des bouquins plein les bras jusqu'au moment où elle tourna la poignée : la pile d'ouvrage dégringola au pieds des quatre nouveaux arrivants. Remus fut le plus prompt à réagir, et se baissa pour venir en aide à la jeune Kyrdys qui rougissait en balbutiant des excuses et éternuait abondamment à cause de la poussière.

Ginny se tint un peu à l'écart pendant cette fin de matinée. Les huit Gryffondors s'étaient installés dans le petit salon des appartements Kyrdys, assis sur le tapis devant un bon feu. A la vérité, ils passèrent moins de temps à prendre des notes pour leurs fiches de lecture qu'à plaisanter. La plupart des livres qu'ils consultaient étaient vieux de plusieurs siècles et rédigés dans un anglais moyenâgeux qui les amusait beaucoup.

"Eh, écoutez ça !" s'exclama Artus secoué d'un fou-rire. "_Chevalier de Lupin ai nom, ainsi m'appellent les Bretons…"_

"Ouaiiis !" renchérit James. "Notre Lup-Lup national est nobliau !"

Remus rit.

"C'est pas comme les Potter, des gueux tous autant qu'ils sont !"

"Gueux, peut-être, mais fortuné, Monseigneur…" intervint Lucy.

* * *

A l'heure du déjeuner, ils rivalisèrent encore d'expressions désuètes sur le chemin de la Grande Salle.

"Allez, maroufles, tendez-moi vos auges !" leur intima Léna en se saisissant d'une louche qu'elle plongea dans une soupière.

Sirius frappa plusieurs fois ses couverts sur la table et grogna :

"Sert-moi, femme !"

Il ne récolta qu'un coup de louche dégoulinant de velouté d'artichaut sur le crâne.

L'après-midi fut éprouvant, entre un double cours de Métamorphose et un autre d'Astronomie. Après le repas, les Gryffondor regagnèrent leur Salle Commune dans un calme relatif. Ginny continua de réviser son contrôle d'Histoire avec Art tandis que Lucy rédigeait une petite annonce à envoyer à la Gazette du Sorcier, afin de se trouver un correspondant étranger. Non loin de là, Léna tirait les tarots à Sirius en prenant des notes pour leur prochain cours de Divination. James aidait Peter à mettre en ordre son devoir de DCFM sur les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Seul Remus manquait à l'appel ; lorsqu'il revint, il tenait à la main un parchemin d'aspect très officiel. Ginny le suivit du regard lorsqu'il s'approcha de sa collègue préfète avec une légère hésitation.

La rouquine l'entendit commencer :

"Euh, Léna ? Je viens de croiser Bart, et il m'a remis ça…"

Il tendit la feuille à la jeune fille, mais Sirius fut plus rapide et s'en saisit d'un geste brusque.

"Padfoot !" laissa échapper Lupin. "Rend-moi ça immédiatement !"

"Oh oh," commenta le Maraudeur sans répondre, "c'est fort intéressant, tout ça !"

Il se leva d'un bond et déclara d'une voix forte :

"Oyez, oyez bonnes gens ! Le Chevalier Lup-Lup va faire une annonce céans !"

Remus lui reprit le papier en le lui arrachant presque, et en murmurant quelque chose que Ginny n'entendit pas. Au lieu de le lire à voix haute, il jeta un regard incertain à Léna.

"Affichons-le", proposa celle-ci.

Elle prit le parchemin, tâcha de le défroisser, et alla le punaiser sur le babillard de la Salle Commune.

Tous les Gryffondors présents, alertés par les hauts cris de Sirius, se pressèrent devant le panneau. Les cinquième-années ne firent pas exception.

Art, qui dépassait tout le monde d'une tête, hissa Ginny sur ses épaules et la rouquine put lire à son tour le texte suivant :

**ANNONCE**

_Nous fêterons le mois prochain le millénaire de notre Ecole._

_Afin de célébrer un tel événement comme il se doit, j'ai le plaisir de vous apprendre que les élèves, toutes années confondues, sont conviés à un dîner de gala le soir du 22 Décembre, à partir de vingt heures. _

_En outre, les élèves à partir de la quatrième année sont invités à prendre part au Bal de l'An Mil, qui aura lieu le même soir à partir de vingt et une heures trente. Il leur est possible d'être accompagné d'un cavalier appartenant à une année inférieure._

_Au cours du mois et demi à venir, les Préfets des différentes Maisons seront amenés à participer à l'organisation des festivités._

Albus Dumbledore, Directeur, le 4 Novembre 1975.

**Fin du chapitre 9…**

(1) Ce pont est la grande passerelle de bois utilisée sans le film du P_risonnier d'Azkaban_, je trouve cet élément de décor intéressant, très « Poudlaresque».

(2) NON, ceci n'est pas un hommage à la bouse sortie sur nos écrans l'an dernier, que je n'ai même pas vue d'ailleurs (la bande-annonce était suffisamment éloquente). Je refuse de cautionner ce genre de super productions pseudo-historiques et je suis loin de trouver les mollets de Brad Pitt affriolants. En revanche, je remercie Guézanne, qui m'a suggéré le lien Ginny/Cassandre (je ne serai pas une helleniste repentie pour rien !)

* * *

La prochaine fois : Chevalier Lup-Lup s'en va-t-en guerre… N'oubliez pas les review, elles font tjs plaisir... vous pouvez aussi venir discuter sur mon nouveau LiveJourna...

Bises, Léna.


	11. Chevalier LupLup s'en vaten guerre!

Me revoilà ! j'ai fait plus vite que la dernière fois… Comme je suis à la bourre j'évite le blabla pour une fois, les réponses aux reviews étaient déjà prêtes. 

**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 9(merci les gens !)**

**Severia Dousbrune :** Wow, rapide la review (c'est sympa d'avoir une alerte pour ma fic…) Merci pour tous ces gentils compliments (on s'en lasse paaaaas, Léna aime les mess sympas à outrance, lol) ; pour ce qui est de Ginny et James, malheureusement, je vais m'en tenir à ce que dit JKR (par la bouche de Sirius ds le tome 5… ou est-ce Remus ? je ne sais plus) : « Lily » ne commencera à sortir avec James qu'en 7ème année, quand « sa tête aura un peu dégonflé » (de mémoire). Donc il va falloir patienter pour que les choses se concrétisent concernant ces deux-là. En revanche, si tu veux de la romance, les choses commencent ENFIN à bouger pour un autre petit couple, pas trop vite quand même, faut pas les brusquer… mais bref, y'en a qui vont finir par se décoincer un chouia, et pour cela je te renvoie dans le chapter ci-dessous. Sinon, merci pour tes encouragements côté boulot (on fait ce qu'on peut…) et tu as bien du courage d'avoir lu ma bio en entier. Je suis une inconditionnelle de la fic de Guézanne (j'étais sa 1ere lectrice, fière la Léna ) Quant à Lunécume, on vit dans le même immeuble et on était dans la même classe en prépa l'an dernier. (Je suis partie, elle pas). Autant dire que dans ce genre d'endroit on parle plus de Balzac et de Saint Thomas d'Aquin que de Harry Potter… Bref, on faisait partie du même groupe d'amis sans se douter qu'on était toutes les deux des potterfictionneuses, on s'est découvert ce trait commun au bout de 4 mois, en faisant ensemble un exposé en littérature. Sa fic est effectivement incroyable, et l'auteur ne l'est pas moins… Bises !

**Yoann : **je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre, c'est celui que j'aime le moins parmi les trois que je viens d'écrire, donc c'est rassurant de voir qu'il plait quand même… Malheureusement, je ne pense pas pouvoir intégrer des passages en 1996 à chaque fois, car en fait il n'y a que trois ou quatre épisodes vraiment intéressant qui se dérouleront à cette époque, et ils doivent intervenir plus tard dans la construction du récit… Néanmoins, je prends bonne note de ta suggestion, promis !

**Fée : **mais c'est TOI qui me fais un immense plaisir avec des reviews de ce genre ! Tu as effectivement eu du flair puisque la fic n'était même pas encore remontée dans la liste de ffnet. Je n'ai pas lu « Antje », j'y remédierai pendant les vacances. Je garde l'idée de la fouine pour Regulus, ça pourra sûrement servir à un moment ou a un autre. Sinon, euh… dsl d'avoir traumatisé ton ami… lol Plein de bisous à toi ! A bientôt !

**Morgane :** je suis heureuse de voir que quelqu'un partage mes références… mais quand j'ai écrit ce chap, le film des orphelins n'était pas encore sorti , donc ils étaient un peu moins connus… Merci et biz !

**La Folleuh :** à ma connaissance, la confiture de pastèque n'existe pas encore… Je me suis dit que c'était bien le style de Dumbledore, de manger des trucs qu'il est le seul à connaître… Et c'est aussi un hommage à Bratha, ma bêta-readeuse, qui adoooore les pastèques au point de les vampiriser sauvagement (j'ai déjà assisté à la chose, c'est… troublant). Je me suis bien amusée à composer des petits couples pour le Bal, tout le monde va trouver un cavalier dans ce chapitre, et Ginny la première… Sinon, eh bien, c'est gentil de continuer à me reviewer avec enthousiasme, j'adore tjs les reviews (et n'hésite pas à laisser des phrases qui ont une syntaxe un peu douteuse, je comprends quand même !) Comme promis, ce chap arrive beaucoup plus vite que le précédent. Voilou !

**Lazoule : **Eh oui, je suis toujours vivante ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu… Bien vu pour l'histoire des Griffons, j'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé… Disons qu'il s'agissait de la troisième année de Ginny… Merci pour la précision !

**Guézanne :** rien à redire pour la revue fourre-tout, vu que j'use du même procédé pour JXC… Donc point tant de cérémonie entre nous. La jeunesse des personnages… C'est vrai qu 'ils ne sont pas sortis de l'enfance depuis bien longtemps, et même si je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieille qu'eux, j'ai quand même conscience de la part de gaminerie que je leur ménage (plus précisément, en fait, en ce qui concerne leur rapport au sexe opposé et leurs premières amours, comme ce sera le cas dans ce nouveau chapitre… J'essaie de ne pas tourner trop gnangnan mais c'est exactement sous cet angle que j'appréhendais la chose au lycée) C'est aussi un exercice intéressant d'entreprendre une fic qui se déroulera sur 6 ou 7 ans, et de voir comment les coups durs vont les faire évoluer… Concernant plus précisément les Maraudeurs, sans être un seul esprit dans quatre corps distincts, ils se connaissent assez pour être en phase et anticiper la réaction de chacun en dépit de leurs caractères parfois à l'opposée. Je trouvais ce paramètre intéressant, même si des divergences subsistent parfois. Côté bouffe, c'est vrai que j'essaie d'égayer un peu leur table… Gamine, le velouté d'artichauts était une de mes hantises… Quant à Sirius, je n'essaie pas de le poser en martyr, mais je trouve sa situation familiale des plus intéressantes, donc je vais tâcher d'exploiter un peu cette partie de sa personnalité. Fée Flea(u) m'a conseillé la technique de la Fouine Bondissante pour Regulus…

**Valérie aka Miss Lily'z :** Merci ! Si je ne mets pas mes chapitres en ligne dès qu'ils sont écrits, c'est parce que j'attends que Brathanaëlle, ma bêta-lectrice, les ait corrigés… Et elle a du boulot en ce moment, ma p'tite Brath… Pour Lup et Léna, tu auras un embryon de réponse dans ce nouveau chapitre, et les choses ne traîneront plus trop ; pour Ginny/Lily et James, en revanche, JKR a dit qu'ils ne sortiraient ensemble qu'en 7eme année, donc il va falloir patienter un peu… Mais il se passera d'autres trucs intéressants (j'espère) d'ici-là.

**Kisa :** désolée pour l'attente, mais faut bien que je bosse des fois… ;-P

* * *

**Bon, dans ce chapitre et les deux suivants, on verra plus Léna et Remus que Ginny (que je n'oublie pas pour autant) puisque c'est là que tout se joue pour les deux préfets. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas, et que vous ne les trouverez pas ces deux grands timides trop coincés...**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKRowling, ou presque.

* * *

**Chapitre 10:** **Chevalier Lup-Lup s'en va-t-en guerre!**

Allongée de tout son long sur le lit, Léna contemplait ses orteils avec une attention particulière. Assis près d'elle, Art feuilletait le dernier numéro de _Rolling Stone_. Lily et Lucy étaient installées au pied du lit, adossées chacune à l'un des montants du baldaquin ; la blonde parcourait sans conviction _Une chronologie à rebours des évènements magiques d'importance moindre_, à la recherche d'éléments susceptibles d'alimenter son prochain devoir d'Histoire, tandis que la rousse câlinait le chat de la préfète.

Ils se trouvaient dans les appartements Kyrdys, leur repaire depuis leur première année à Poudlard.

"Quand même, quelle plaie, ce Bal", lâcha Lucy sans quitter son bouquin des yeux.

Lily grogna en signe d'assentiment.

"J'ai passé ces trois derniers jour à fuir Potter, mais je suis certaine qu'il va finir par me coincer dans un coin pour m'inviter"...

"Oh que oui", approuva Art, "il a même un plan d'attaque en cinq temps. Il en parlait avec Lupin dans la salle de bain, hier."

"Pitié..." soupira Lily.

"Je sais que je vais encore m'en prendre plein la gueule mais... pourquoi tu t'obstines tant à repousser ce brave garçon? Tu l'aimais bien au début", risqua Lucy.

Les oreilles de la jeune Evans devinrent très rouges.

"J'avoue que ma première impression était plutôt favorable, mais je me suis vite aperçue que ce n'était qu'un petit crâneur imbu de sa personne."

"Ca sent l'excuse bidon à cinq lieues à la ronde, ma chère", commenta le grand blond.

" 'Faut admettre qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tort", concéda Léna. "Jimmy est un de mes meilleurs potes, mais y'a rien de moins sexy qu'un mec sûr de son charme."

"Mmmm, c'est vrai que pour ta part tu préfères la timidité d'un certain préfet au sex-appeal négligé", railla Artus en esquivant le coup que la Poursuiveuse ne manqua pas de lui envoyer.

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose?" leur intima cette dernière d'une voix anormalement stridente.

"Bien sûr, ma chérie. De quoi veux-tu parler?"

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre eux quelques secondes, puis:

"Je crois que Garfunkel est gay", lâcha finalement Léna.

"Sincèrement, ça m'étonnerait", répliqua Art du tac-au-tac. "Il a dédicacé l'une de ses chansons à sa femme quand on l'a vu en concert l'an dernier."

"Je te parle pas de Garfunkel le chanteur, je parle de Garfunkel mon chat."

Le gros angora beige releva un instant la tête avant de se replonger dans sa léthargie sur les genoux de Lily.

"Ah. Dans ce cas, t'as raison, ce bestiau est totalement et définitivement homo."

"Elle est nulle, votre conversation", intervint Lucy.

"Je suis d'accord", rit la rouquine.

Il y eut une nouvelle minute de silence avant qu'Art ne reprenne:

"Alors... vous avez déjà eu des propositions pour le bal?"

Les trois jeunes filles grognèrent en choeur.

"J'ai été invitée par Winston Abbot", dit Lucy.

"Le préfet de Poufsouffle? Il est canon", commenta Stetson en fin connaisseur.

"Art, ce mec a un QI d'huître, il n'est pas foutu de faire la différence entre un chaudron et un pot de chambre."

"Pas faux. Lily?"

"Un Serdaigle que je ne connais même pas m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière. Un petit maigrichon qui a une forte tendance à postillonner..."

"Louie Garisson?"

"J'en sais rien, et peu importe. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de passer ma soirée à regretter de ne pas avoir un parapluie sous la main."

"Garisson, c'est trop drôle", dit Léna. "Qui aurait cru que ce type avait des hormones?"

"Et toi", continua Artus a son intention, "combien de soupirants as-tu déjà évincés?"

Léna grimaça.

"J'ai du mal à me débarrasser d'Asmodée Malfoy."

"Un _Serpentard_?" s'étonna Lily.

"Ouais... Ce type est persuadé qu'il m'épousera d'une manière ou d'une autre à notre sortie de Poudlard. C'est son connard de frangin, Lucius -tu ne le connais pas Lily, il a quitté l'école quand on était en deuxième année- qui lui a mis en tête que le nom de Kyrdys ferait bien sur leur arbre généalogique."

"Beurk, je compatis".

"Et maintenant, Mesdames, venons-en au plus important", poursuivit Art. "Avec qui _aimeriez-_vous aller au Bal? La question ne s'applique pas à Léna, bien sûr, la réponse est évidente."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais y aller avec Lupin!" s'insurgea la préfète.

"Moui... en attendant, c'est toi qui viens de mentionner son nom, pas moi..."

Léna devint aussi rouge que les rideaux du baldaquin de son illustre grand-mère.

_Triple buse,_ se morigéna-t-elle intérieurement,_ tu patauges dans la choucroute comme une débutante..._

"Honnêtement", répondit Lucy, "personne en particulier. C'est triste à dire mais je n'ai aucun mec en vue, et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un type que je connais à peine, à qui je n'aurais rien à raconter."

"Pareil pour moi", convint Lily. "J'ai horreur des blancs dans une conversation."

"L'angoiiiiiiisse!" conclut Léna en imitant les piaillement niaiseux de Ceridwen et Malory, leur camarades de chambrée.

"Eh, vous pouvez vous estimer heureuses", bougonna Artus. "Moi, je ne peux même pas inviter la seule personne avec qui j'aimerais _vraiment _y aller."

"Oooooh..." s'attendrirent ses trois amies en s'unissant pour un câlin de réconfort.

"Dommage", soupira Léna, "ça aurait été trop drôle de te voir arriver au bras de ton Batteur d'amûûûûr!"

Tous quatre partirent d'un grand éclat de rire.

"Je doute fort que McGo apprécie", remarqua philosophiquement le grand blond.

"Mais ça ferait sans doute marrer Dumbledore", répliqua Lucy.

"Eh, s'exclama Lily, j'ai une idée!"

A genou sur le lit, elle se redressa en prenant une pause solennelle et saisit la main droite du garçon entre les siennes.

"Artus Stetson, accepterais-tu d'être mon cavalier pour le Bal de l'An Mil?"

L'intéressé rit de plus belle.

"Avec grand plaisir, très chère."

"Wow, je te remercie, tu me rends un sacré service", fit la rouquine. "Au moins, maintenant, j'ai une petite chance que Potter me fiche la paix."

"L'espoir fait vivre. Eh, Lu', si tu n'as vraiment personne en vue, tu pourrais y aller avec Ludo", proposa Art. "Comme ça, au moins, on resterait entre nous..."

La jeune fille fit mine de réfléchir un instant, puis un large sourire vint éclairer son visage.

"Mmmm, ça ne serait pas pour me déplaire d'être vue au bras d'un joueur de Quidditch bâti comme un bûcheron..."

"Rhalala, tu ne me rends pas service, là, Art", intervint Léna.

Son ami leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Tu comptais nous garder pour toi toute seule?"

"Nan, mais j'ai promis à Eglantine de l'aider à dénicher un cavalier, vu qu'elle vient de se ramasser sept râteaux en trois jours. J'avoue que j'avais un tout petit peu pensé à toi..."

"Eglantine Fitzgerald, la Poufsouffle?" ricana Lucy. "Tu ne perds pas au change, mon vieux Stetson..."

"Bah, t'es pas charitable, Lucy..." fit l'adolescent qui avait pourtant toutes les peines du monde à contenir son hilarité. "Après tout, elle est brave, cette fille... Elle me fait un peu penser à ma cousine Clarissa..."

"Celle qui mange les crapauds vivants?"

"Non, celle-là c'est Antoinette. Clarissa c'est celle qui se ronge les ongles de pieds."

"Me voilà rassurée..."

"Art a une famille très intéressante", commenta Léna à l'intention de Lily qui n'était pas au fait de ce genre de détails.

"Bon, revenons-en aux choses sérieuses", proposa Art en prenant l'air le plus digne possible. "Lily, c'est fait. Lucy, c'est fait. Léna, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour Lupin?"

Léna renonça à nier plus longtemps que c'était effectivement avec Remus qu'elle aurait aimé aller au bal.

"Je ne compte rien faire du tout. Les jeunes filles bien élevées n'invitent pas les garçons."

"Lily vient juste de m'inviter", remarqua Stetson avec raison.

"Bon, eh bien disons que les filles _timides_ ne prennent pas le risque de se ridiculiser face aux garçons _hétéros..."_

"Qui te dit qu'il est hétéro? " remarqua négligemment Lucy.

Léna s'insurgea et s'étouffa à moitié du même coup.

"Du calme, petite," fit Art en lui tapant dans le dos. "Miss Lightfire, objection rejetée. Lupin n'est pas gay, je peux te le garantir. Par conséquent, tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas lui faire du charme."

"Hors de question", grogna une Léna encore empourprée." Je préfère largement déclencher mon Opération Cas-Désespérés."

"C'est-à-dire ?" s'intéressa Lily.

"Sortir mes disques de Frank Sinatra, déprimer en écoutant _Strangers in the night _et _The way you look tonight_, et me pendre dans la volière."

"Un peu de cran, Kyrdys, que diable!" répliqua le grand blond. "Le tout, c'est de te lancer. Tu pourrais commencer par aborder innocemment le sujet du Bal à un moment où vous êtes seuls tous les deux... Par exemple en cours de Runes, ou pendant une de vos réunions spéciales-préfets..."

"Des _réunions spéciales-préfets?"_

"Ben quoi, vous n'organisez jamais de meetings entre vous, genre assemblées-Tupperware?"

"Art, tu es parfaitement ridicule. De toutes manières, je refuse catégoriquement les conseils matrimoniaux d'un type qui a été engagé sentimentalement avec un dénommé Palomino."

Lily éclata de rire à la mention du prénom de l'ex petit-ami d'Artus. Celui-ci, en revanche, fit mine de bouder.

"Alors ça, c'est bas, c'est petit, c'est mesquin. Palomino était un type formidable..."

La rouquine rigola de plus belle.

* * *

Côté Maraudeurs, on en menait pas large non plus. 

"Je récapitule", dit James pour la septième fois au moins. "On agit demain matin, après le cours de Botanique. Petit un: Peter, tu essaie de traîner à l'arrière avec Lucy, tu lui dis que tu n'as pas compris le devoir de Potions..."

"Facile à dire", bougonna Pettigrew, "j'ai jamais été doué pour jouer la comédie."

"Qui te parle de jouer la comédie?" répliqua vachement Sirius. "Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as parfaitement assimilé la classification des lichens employés pour la réalisation d'antidotes à processus lent? ...sans vouloir t'offenser", ajouta-t-il sans conviction devant la mine vexée de Peter et le regard réprobateur que lui lançait Remus.

"Messieurs, s'il vous plaît!" implora Potter. "Je continue. Petit deux: Sirius, tu te charges d'Artus. Tu lui parles de...?"

"...des-disques-qui-seraient-susceptibles-de-plaire-à-Léna-comme-cadeau-de-Noël", récita Sirius avec ennui. "Ce qui est parfaitement idiot, on est début novembre."

"C'est d'autant plus idiot", intervint Remus, "que Stetson est parfaitement au fait de ta petite stratégie, Prongs."

"Comment ça?" s'inquiéta James.

"Hem, pour info, il habite ici," lui fit remarquer le préfet en embrassant leur dortoir d'un geste théâtral. "Il t'a entendu hier soir, alors que tu ressassais très subtilement ton plan d'attaque à voix haute depuis ta cabine de douche. Il s'est même arrangé pour me glisser d'un air entendu que Léna adorerait dernier disque de David Bowie."

"Hem, passons", poursuivit un Potter boudeur. "e disais donc, Sirius, tu fais diversion auprès de l'ami Stetson. Petit trois: Remus, tu t'occupes de Léna. Ca ne devrait pas t'être spécialement difficile, ni spécialement désagréable, mmmm?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?" marmonna Moony, conscient qu'ils venaient d'aborder un terrain glissant.

"Oh, je t'en prie, tu ne trompes personne!" s'exclama Sirius avec emphase. "Tiens, tu pourrais même en profiter pour l'inviter au Bal!"

Lupin tressaillit et garda un silence buté.

De son côté, James se leva subitement et traversa le dortoir. Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain puis la referma avec soin avant de rejoindre ses amis.

"Euh, c'était quoi, ça?" interrogea Black.

"Je vérifiais juste qu'il n'y avait pas de Stetson planqué dans les toilettes", expliqua James en s'asseyant face à Lupin sur le lit de ce dernier. "J'aimerais qu'on parle sérieusement deux minutes".

Remus soupira.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à ajouter", dit-il gravement.

"Et moi je crois que tu n'es pas du genre à renoncer sans te battre", répliqua James sur le même ton. "Le Remus Lupin que je connais est un Maraudeur prêt à tout pour la bonne cause."

"Faux. Le Remus Lupin que tu connais est un loup-garou qui en a suffisamment pris plein la gueule comme ça."

"Moony (la voix de James était à peine plus qu'un murmure), je sais que tu as souffert. Je sais que je ne connaîtrai jamais ce que tu as enduré, mais je suis tout de même conscient de ce que ça implique. Je sais aussi que tu es tombé amoureux de Léna Kyrdys à un âge où les garçons ordinaires considèrent encore que les filles sont tout juste bonnes pour tester leurs pétards et leurs Bombabouses. Tu as toujours été persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un sentiment honteux, que tu n'avais pas le droit de l'éprouver à cause de ta lycanthropie..."

Les entrailles de Lupin s'étaient nouées.

"C'est le cas", lâcha-t-il. "Oui, je l'aime, j'ai fini par l'accepter mais le fait est que _je ne peux rien faire."_

"C'est ce que tu croyais aussi au sujet de notre amitié", contra James. "Tu pensais qu'elle ne résisterait pas à ton _secret_, et aujourd'hui tu as trois Animagi pour te tenir compagnie."

"Ca n'a rien à voir! Léna est une fille, elle serait forcément horrifiée d'apprendre qu'elle a fait confiance pendant plus de quatre ans à une créature répugnante telle que moi!"

"Tu pourrais sortir avec-elle sans le lui dire", risqua Peter.

"Et lui mentir en permanence?"

"Hem, c'est déjà ce que tu fais, d'un certain point de vue", intervint Sirius.

Le sentiment de détresse qui avait gagné Remus se fichait un peu plus profondément dans sa poitrine à chaque nouvelle réplique.

"Je... Ca... La question n'est même pas là! Cette conversation n'a ni queue ni tête! Après tout, ça n'est pas comme si j'avais la moindre chance avec Léna, lycanthropie mise à part! Elle ne s'intéresse absolument pas à moi, elle est amoureuse de Stetson, ça crève les yeux..."

"Mmmm, pas sûr", dit James. "Pour moi, ce ne sont que des amis très proche, autrement il se serait déjà passé quelque chose, depuis le temps."

"Tu connais beaucoup d'amis qui passent leur vie à se câliner et à s'embrasser?" maugréa Lupin en tâchant de réprimer un peu la rancœur dans sa voix.

"Non, mais si ça te manque on peut essayer", plaisanta Sirius en se laissant lourdement tomber à ses côtés pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules et lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Le loup-garou eut un sourire forcé.

"Plus sérieusement", reprit Black, "j'ai discuté du Bal avec Artus à midi. Il n'avait pas l'air fixé du tout sur le choix de sa cavalière, donc je pense que tu pourrais très bien inviter Léna. _En tout bien tout honneur!_ précisa-t-il devant l'air féroce de son ami. Danser, ça n'engage à rien... Et tu sais quoi? Si tu ne le fais pas _très vite_, c'est _moi _qui vais lui demander d'être ma cavalière!"

"Tu... tu ne ferais pas ça, tout de même?" s'insurgea Moony.

"Je vais me gêner..." ricana Sirius. "Peut-être même que je lui roulerai une pelle sous tes yeux, ça fera les pieds à ton complexe d'infériorité!"

"Euh, bon..." tenta James, "si le problème Kyrdys/Lupin est réglé, on pourrait en revenir à mon plan d'attaque en cinq temps?"

* * *

Le mois de décembre arriva très vite. Les cinquième-années mettaient les bouchées doubles pour préparer leurs BUSEs, mais dès qu'ils s'accordaient une pause dans leurs révisions, le sujet du Bal revenait sur toutes les lèvres. 

Ginny avait refoulé James avec fermeté lorsqu'il l'avait invitée, et malgré ses regrets, elle continuait de l'évincer toutes les fois où il réitérait sa demande, à savoir tous les deux jours environ. Elle avait beau lui répéter qu'elle avait déjà un cavalier, le Poursuiveur n'en démordait pas. C'était une expérience étrange pour la jeune Weasley que de se voir ainsi convoitée, elle qui n'avait été que l'option de rechange de Neville Longbottom la dernière fois qu'elle avait participé à ce genre d'évènement. Déprimant, également, puisque qu'elle aurait tout donné pour être libre d'avoir James pour cavalier et de flirter avec lui (ce que, bien entendu, elle aurait continué de nier sous la torture).

L'autre différence avec le Bal de Noël de sa troisième année, c'était que cette fois-ci, elle pourrait être élégante sans se soucier de son manque d'argent. Léna avait invité ses deux amies à fouiller dans les armoires de sa grand-mère, qui recelaient un grand nombre de tenues faisant parfaitement l'affaire. Ginny avait arrêté son choix sur une robe de soie verte assortie à ses yeux, tandis que Lucy avait jeté son dévolu sur un velours d'un bleu soutenu. Les étoffes étaient un peu défraîchies, mais quelques sortilèges appropriés y remédieraient sans problème.

Un dernier détail chiffonnait la jeune rouquine. Si Lucy et elle-même n'avaient plus le souci de se trouver des cavaliers convenables, Léna, en revanche, continuait d'éconduire les différents garçons qui la sollicitaient. La préfète ne faisait jamais de commentaires, mais Ginny devinait à son air triste qu'elle continuait d'espérer sans trop y croire qu'un certain Maraudeur ne l'invite.

La situation était délicate. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, jamais la cadette Weasley ne se serait permis d'intervenir. Pourtant, dans ce cas précis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle assistait à un joyeux gâchis. Elle savait parfaitement que Léna et Remus finiraient par se marier ; elle savait également, pour l'avoir observé avec attention, que selon toute vraisemblance, Lupin éprouvait déjà des sentiments pour la jeune fille, bien qu'il s'appliquât à les dissimuler avec soin.

Ginny était tentée de les secouer un peu, mais en avait-elle le droit? Elle ne pouvait pas changer des éléments de _leur_ futur qui appartenaient à _son_ passé ; en revanche, pouvait-elle intervenir pour des phénomènes dont elle savait qu'ils allaient avoir lieu?

Ces tergiversations durèrent un certain temps. Finalement, deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël, un jour où Léna semblait particulièrement déprimée, l'adolescente décida de passer à l'action.

* * *

Remus mâchonnait mollement sa plume devant un parchemin qui, hormis l'intitulé "Nébuleuses et météores", demeurait inexorablement vierge. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester l'Astronomie! 

La Salle Commune était vide en ce vendredi soir de décembre ; la plupart des Gryffondors étaient encore à table. Lupin, pour sa part, attendait le retour de ses amis : la pleine lune de la veille l'avait épuisé, et les Maraudeurs avaient promis de lui monter des sandwiches pour qu'il n'ait pas à quitter la chaleur douillette de la Tour.

Plus ou moins consciemment, il avait déjà renoncé à faire son devoir d'Astronomie ce soir là, mais il demeurait à sa table, près de l'âtre, sa plume en l'air. Son esprit embrumé par la fatigue vagabondait. Il sursauta lorsque le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota. Il espérait que ses comparses puissent être déjà de retour, mais ce fut Lily Evans qui entra. Elle était seule, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère : on la voyait rarement sans Léna, Lucy et Stetson, leur groupe était aussi inséparable que les Maraudeurs ("Même qu'il faudrait nous trouver un nom, à nous aussi!" avait suggéré Léna la semaine passée).

Remus risqua un sourire, tout en sachant que Lily ne portait pas spécialement les Maraudeurs dans son coeur pour une raison qui demeurait obscure: ils s'étaient si bien entendus les premiers jours...

Quoi qu'il en fût, le préfet fut agréablement surpris lorsque la rouquine lui rendit son sourire ; elle vint même s'asseoir à la même table que lui.

"Bonsoir Remus..."

"Bonsoir..."

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil à son parchemin et grimaça.

"Eurgh, Astronomie... J'ai horreur de ça... Et ce Dalton est vraiment une peau de vache, hein?"

En tant que souffre-douleur officiel de Neptune Dalton depuis la première année, Remus ne put qu'approuver.

"Enfin, on va éviter les sujets qui fâchent..." éluda Evans.

Elle rosit un peu lorsqu'elle reprit, après une courte pause:

"Dis-moi... tu as déjà une cavalière pour le Bal?"

Le cœur du garçon eut une ratée. Est-ce qu'elle était en train de l'inviter?

"Euh, hem, non... pas... pas encore..."

"Oh, bien," poursuivit Lily avec un grand sourire. "Parce que tu vois, en fait, je me demandais... Enfin, je me disais que tu pourais peut-être, hem, proposer à Léna d'y aller avec toi..."

Les entrailles de Remus passèrent illico en mode "danse folklorique".

_Oh nom de dieu... _fit une petite voix dans sa tête.

"Léna? Léna _Kyrdys?"_

_Tu es parfaitement pathétique, mon vieux Lupin..._

"Tu connais beaucoup d'autres Léna à Poudlard?" interrogea tranquillement Lily.

"Elle sait que tu me demandes ça?" questionna l'adolescent sans répondre.

"Oh, que non!" dit Lily.

Il voyait qu'elle était sincère. Autant dire qu'il n'en menait pas large... La jeune fille poursuivit:

"En fait, je crois que si elle apprenait que je t'avais parlé, Léna me tuerait à coups de batte de Quidditch, elle me débiterait en petits dés et elle me ré-éxpédierait à mes parents par paquets de cent grammes..."

_Uh? C'est une réponse positive, ça?_

"Dans ce cas, poursuivit le préfet qui avait toujours la gorge nouée, pourquoi est-ce que tu le fais?"

En posant cette question, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Se pouvait-il que Lily fût au courant de... quoi que ce soit? C'était parfaitement impossible, il avait toujours pris soin de ne rien laisser transparaître de ses sentiments. Ses meilleurs amis avaient mis un an et demi à le percer à jour, cette fille qu'il connaissait à peine avait-elle pu tirer les même conclusions en à peine trois mois?

Evans se justifia, un peu embarrassée:

"Oh, eh bien en fait, euh... Comme elle n'a pas encore de cavalier, j'ai pensé qu'elle aimerait y aller avec quelqu'un avec qui elle s'entend bien... Vous pouvez parler de Runes, et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et, euh, de trucs de préfets..."

Remus eut un rire amer.

"En gros, tu as peur qu'elle s'ennuie…"

Lily eut un sourire gêné.

"C'est, euh, l'idée générale..."

"Et donc, tu demandes au premier type venu qui ait un minimum de conversation de lui tenir compagnie?"

Le loup-garou se rembrunit.

"Je suis désolé, Lily, mais je pense sincèrement que Léna préfèrerait aller au Bal avec quelqu'un d'autre."

"Par exemple?"

"Heu, laisse-moi réfléchir… _Artus Stetson, _peut-être?" répliqua ironiquement le garçon.

La Gryffondor planta son regard vert clair dans les yeux de Lupin.

"Artus va au Bal avec _moi_, Remus."

Il encaissa le coup sans répondre. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, la Grosse Dame pivota derechef.

"Tiens, quand on parle de l'hippogriffe..." remarqua Lily avec un sourire en coin.

Effectivement, ce fut la voix de Léna qui claironna un joyeux « salut salut ! » dans son dos en claquant le tableau sans ménagement.

"Salut, Léna", répondirent les deux Gryffondors d'une même voix.

L'étau dans la poitrine de Remus se resserra un peu plus. Il n'aurait définitivement pas le cran de l'inviter, il n'osait pas même y songer.

"Pense à ce que je t'ai dit!" s'exclama joyeusement Lily en le regardant une dernière fois dans les yeux, avant de se lever pour se rejoindre son amie.

Remus déglutit avec difficulté, et fit mine de retourner à son parchemin. Comme s'il avait la moindre chance d'arriver à se concentrer…

"On peut savoir ce que vous magouillez, tous les deux ?" demanda la préfète avec un grand sourire.

"Oh, rien que de très banal", dit Lily sans se départir de son air tranquille." Je donnais au dénommé Lup-Lup, ici présent, un cours de sociologie élémentaire."

La jeune Kyrdys eut une moue dubitative.

"Lily, ma vieille, si tu deviens aussi timbrée que moi, on est très, très mal barrés!... Tu viens?" ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son amie après une pause. "Le bruit court que ma soeur, Marty et Sunny Stetson ont capturé un strangulot et qu'ils vont lui faire fumer des cigarettes jusqu'à ce qu'il explose (1)... J'ai intérêt à les retrouver en vitesse, j'ai pas envie qu'ils fassent perdre à Gryffondor tous les points qu'on a amassés au Quidditch."

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Remus ruminait toujours la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Lily. Il s'était discrètement renseigné, et Léna n'avait effectivement pas encore de cavalier. 

_Quand je pense au nombre de mecs normaux qui auraient l'occasion de l'inviter et qui la laissent passer... Quel gâchis..._

Il était d'autant plus indécis que Lily avait réussi à semer le doute dans son esprit. Si Stetson allait au bal avec une autre, s'il n'y avait rien entre eux, alors lui-même n'avait rien à perdre en proposant à la préfète d'être sa cavalière. Danser n'engageait à rien, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Sirius quelques semaines auparavant.

Pour l'heure, Lupin se contentait d'observer la jeune fille à la dérobée. Il avait pris place à la même table de la Salle Commune que la veille, encadré cette fois-ci par les autres Maraudeurs. Non loin de là, parmi d'autres groupes d'élèves, Léna était en grande conversation avec ses trois inséparables, ainsi qu'avec un sixième-année, Ludovic Verpey. Les sens du lycanthrope étaient encore aiguisés si peu de temps après la pleine lune, et il pouvait percevoir clairement leurs propos au milieu du brouhaha. Ils parlaient du Bal, bien entendu, l'on ne parlait plus que de ça.

"Tu devrais quand même arrêter ton choix vite-fait, sinon tu te retrouveras avec un elfe de maison en guise de partenaire", disait Verpey à Léna.

"Oh", s'exclama Lucy en feignant l'enthousiasme, "tu devrais choisir Jelly, celui qui a les pieds poilus et une toge en sac-poubelle..."

"Rien à fiche", répliqua Léna avec désinvolture. "Si aucun type bien ne m'invite, j'irai toute seule, point barre."

"Tu serais un peu emmerdée quand même, vu que les préfets et leurs cavaliers sont supposés ouvrir le Bal de l'An Mil", commenta Stetson.

Remus tressaillit, il avait totalement occulté ce détail.

"Rhôôô, quelle plaie", soupira Léna. "Lu', il n'y aurait pas une toute petite chance que tu te fasses passer pour moi et que tu ouvres ce satané Bal avec Ludo? Ou toi, Lily, avec Art?"

"M'en parle pas", bougonna la rouquine, "je ne sais même pas danser..."

"Mais ça, c'est pas dur!" répondit la jeune Kyrdys qui avait oublié du même coup son semblant de déprime. "Démonstration!"

Elle plaça un disque sur son phonographe, qui trônait sur la table la plus proche, puis se mit debout sur le canapé où elle était assise l'instant d'avant. En exécutant chaque action au fur et à mesure, elle énonça:

"D'abord, tu mets le pied droit ici... le gauche comme ça... tu fléchis légèrement les genoux... et après, t'as plus qu'à rouler du cul en cadence!"

Au bout de quelques mesures de musique, tous les regards de la Salle Commune s'étaient tournés vers la préfète qui continuait de se trémousser sur son sofa sans gêne apparente.

Remus sentit une main passer sous son menton et remonter sa mâchoire inférieure en faisant claquer ses dents. Les joues brûlantes, il se tourna vivement vers Sirius qui ricanait.

"Arrête de baver, Moony, ce n'est pas très distingué".

"C'est le canidé qui parle?" rétorqua le loup-garou avec mauvaise humeur.

Embarrassé, il s'efforça de ne pas reporter son regard sur les Gryffondors lorsqu'il entendit un Artus Stetson hilare exhorter son amie à descendre du canapé tandis que Lucy Lightfire lançait à la cantonade:

"Et quand elle est bourrée, en prime, elle se fait un bandeau de ninja avec sa cravate!"

L'ensemble de la Salle Commune éclata de rire et Léna fit une révérence.

"J'en ai assez de ne pas avoir de cavalière", soupira Peter, ramenant Remus à la dure réalité.

"Bah, on a encore tout notre temps", remarqua Sirius à qui il suffisait de claquer des doigts pour qu'une fille se pende à son cou. "Pour le moment, le problème, c'est de faire comprendre à James que Miss Evans n'est définitivement pas disponible, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire."

"Eh !" protesta James.

"Tout de même", maugréa Pettigrew, "c'est tellement facile pour vous… Par contre, pour Remus et moi…"

Lupin, qui habituellement ne tenait pas sa propre personne en grande estime, s'étonna de se sentir vexé.

"Invite Ceridwen ou Malory…" proposa James.

Le plus petit des Maraudeurs s'empourpra.

"J'y avais pensé, mais… j'ose pas".

"Cette histoire de Bal commence à me courir", intervint le loup-garou avec mauvaise humeur.

"Dis, Moony…" tenta Peter.

"Mouais?"

"Si j'invite Malory, tu invites Léna?"

"Par Merlin, si vous remettez-ça, je préfère m'en aller !"

"S'il-te-plaît…" insista Wormtail d'une toute petite voix.

Remus détourna le regard… pour tomber pile sur ce grand con de Stetson. Stetson, ses cheveux bouclés, ses santiags, sa chemise ringarde, le bras droit autour des épaules de Lucy et le gauche sur celles de Léna.

Le préfet inspira un grand coup et sans réfléchir, il tapa dans la paume que Peter lui tendait.

* * *

Le samedi après-midi suivant, les préfets des différentes maisons avaient rendez-vous pour mettre au point les préparatifs de la soirée tant attendue. Nathanaëlle Saint-Patrick avait demandé l'autorisation d'utiliser une salle de classe pour leur réunion, et celle qu'elle avait obtenue n'était pas des moindres : c'était celle du Marabout Luther, le professeur de Divination. 

Comme à son habitude, Léna était en retard sans savoir comment elle s'y était prise. Elle courut dans l'escalier en colimaçon de la Tour Nord et grimpa à l'échelle argentée ; à mi-parcours, elle manqua un échelon et tomba dans le vide.

"Bordel !" pesta-t-elle en s'écrasant sur le sol.

Loin au-dessus d'elle, la trappe circulaire s'ouvrit.

"C'est toi Léna ? Tu t'es fait mal ?" interrogea une voix masculine.

"Non non, tout baigne, je… je me promène…"

Les côtes qu'elle s'était abîmées pendant le match de Quidditch le mois précédent l'élançaient douloureusement.

Elle escalada l'échelle non sans difficulté, et ravala sa fierté en saisissant la main que Barthélémy Bartok lui tendait pour se hisser dans la pièce.

Au milieu du bric-à-brac exotique du Marabout Luther, un miroir cerclé de cuivre lui renvoya une piètre image d'elle-même. Son uniforme de Gryffondor était débraillé, la chemise à-demi sortie de la jupe d'une façon peu élégante ; des mèches mal peignées s'étaient échappées de sa longue queue de cheval et tombaient devant ses joues écarlates.

Neuf paires d'yeux s'étaient accrochées à elle et ne la lâchaient pas.

"Eh eh, ne dites rien… Vous n'attendiez plus que moi, je parie…"

"C'est pas grave", l'excusa Nat Saint-Pat avec un sourire. "J'ai juste eu le temps de faire du thé."

Décidément, le choix de la salle était des plus judicieux : le professeur de Divination disposait de toute la vaisselle nécessaire pour la lecture des feuilles de thé et du marc de café, et il ne leur avait pas interdit d'en faire un usage plus traditionnel.

Léna jeta un coup d'œil aux autres préfets, qui s'étaient répartis autour des petits guéridons de la classe. Severus Snape et Circé Croupton étaient à des tables séparées ; en revanche, les Serdaigles Galatée Williams et Scott Silverstone étaient côte à côte, tout comme les Poufsouffle Winston Abbott et Lydia N'Guyen. A la table la plus éloignée, Remus Lupin était seul –logique.

L'espace d'une seconde, Léna hésita à le rejoindre.

_Ne soit pas stupide,_ songea-t-elle, _c'est ton ami. Oui, mais tu perds tous tes moyens en sa présence, et vu que tu n'es déjà pas fute-fute en temps normal c'est ennuyeux…Oui, mais il va croire que tu le snobes, et tu ne souhaites certainement pas une chose pareille. Oui, mais il n'y a pas d'autre tabouret de libre à sa table. Oui, mais…_

La jeune fille préféra couper court à ses tergiversations avant que les regards des autres ne deviennent encore plus navrés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Elle se dirigea vers la table du Gryffondor d'un pas qui se voulait assuré, saisissant au passage une chaise vacante à la table des Poufsouffles.

"Désolée pour le retard", lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle en s'installant au guéridon.

"Y'a pas de mal", répondit Lupin en écartant un peu ses parchemins et ses plumes pour faire de la place aux affaires de sa « collègue ».

Il avait l'air fatigué, peut-être un peu soucieux. Apparemment, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

"Tu… tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?"

Le sang afflua aux joues de Léna.

"Non non, pas du tout, je… wow, une théière en forme de _zèbre _! Où est-ce que Nat a dégoté ce truc ?"

Le garçon suivit son regard et tomba sur la préfète-en-chef qui versait du thé à Snape. Il éclata de rire.

"C'est… joli… Ca doit être le service du dimanche de Maïmouna…" proposa-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune Kyrdys de rire, et de se détendre un peu. Maïmouna Luther, la femme du Marabout, était l'une des rares épouses d'enseignants à vivre à Poudlard.

"Oh, Merlin", remarqua-t-elle en gloussant de plus belle, "Artus avait donc raison…"

"Comment ça ?"

"Il se demandait si les préfets organisaient des assemblées sur le modèle des réunions-Tupperware… Il n'était pas si loin de la vérité, en fin de compte…"

"Tupper-quoi ?"

Comme Nathanaëlle leur versait à chacun du thé agrémenté de feuilles de menthe dans des tasses ornées de rayures, Léna expliqua au Maraudeur le principe de ces réunions où de vieilles Moldues anglaises achetaient des accessoires de cuisine et des boites en plastique où elles rangeaient leurs fonds de frigo. (2)

Les préfets-en-chef commencèrent à parler de la décoration de la Grande Salle pour le 22 décembre, et les Gryffondors continuèrent à plaisanter avec une discrétion plus ou moins grande. La jeune fille n'aimait rien tant que faire rire Remus, et bien entendu, sous ses airs studieux, le Maraudeur n'était jamais à cours de blagues non plus. Finalement, c'était exactement comme en cours de Runes, songea une Léna soulagée. En général, ils passaient leurs heures d'option à échanger des idioties et se récoltaient régulièrement des retenues pour crises de fous-rires intempestives. La jeune Kyrdys regrettait qu'ils n'aient pas la même complicité en dehors de ce cours, et se réjouissait de la bonne entente qui régnait entre Lupin et elle cette après-midi-là.

De temps à autre, Bart ou Nat les rappelaient à l'ordre, mais se montraient plutôt indulgents envers leurs cadets. Par ailleurs, les deux Gryffondors, rompus à ce genre d'exercice, n'avaient aucun mal à suivre ce qui se disait malgré leur propre conversation, et proposèrent quelques bonnes idées pour le Bal. Léna défendit avec enthousiasme ses goûts musicaux, et soumit à Bart une liste de morceaux moldus susceptibles d'être joués par l'orchestre.

La réunion prit fin au bout d'une heure et demie. Comme les préfets faisaient mine de partir, Nat interpella Remus et Léna.

"Eh les Gryffondors, vous êtes bien gentils, mais à l'avenir tâchez d'être un peu plus calmes, OK ?"

Tous deux arborèrent un sourire penaud de circonstance.

"Tenez, pour la peine, vous voulez bien remettre la classe en ordre ? Merci !" s'exclama la Poufsouffle, qui s'éclipsa avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de répondre.

"C'est de bonne guerre", remarqua Lupin en haussant les épaules.

Il entreprit d'effacer le tableau monté sur roulettes que Bart avait utilisé pour dresser différentes listes, puis le ramena à sa place habituelle.

Léna rassembla les tasses de thé des différents élèves, ainsi que la fameuse théière en forme de zèbre, et porta le tout dans un recoin de la pièce qui abritait un petit lavabo et une poubelle. Elle vida les feuilles de thé en chantonnant sans y prendre garde:

Some _Some day, when I'm awfully low, _

_When the world is cold, _

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_ ..(3)

"Un coup de main ?" proposa le garçon.

Elle rit.

"Je suis heureuse de voir que tu fais partie de ceux qui pensent que laver la vaisselle ne doit pas être une tâche exclusivement féminine, mais je maîtrise la situation. _Wokety Pokety Wokety Wok ! "_

Elle lança un sort et les tasses s'animèrent pour aller se laver toutes seules, comme dans le _Merlin l'Enchanteur _de Walt Disney. Petite fille, c'était le premier film qu'elle avait vu au cinéma, bien avant de découvrir que le vieil hurluberlu en robe bleue représentait son propre ancêtre.

Remus eut un rire qui sonnait faux. Léna se détourna de sa théière-zèbre pour l'étudier du regard. Il semblait à nouveau tendu et mal à l'aise. Et elle aussi, du même coup.

"Hem, Léna…" dit-il.

Il avait baissé les yeux sur ses mains, et de tordait les doigts comme s'il appréhendait quelque chose.

"Oui ?" répondit-elle, un peu inquiète.

"Voilà, euh… En fait, je comprendrais parfaitement que tu refuses, mais le fait est que je me demandais si, par hasard, tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière pour le Bal."

Léna eut l'impression que son cœur dégringolait dans son estomac.

Depuis que le Bal de l'An Mil avait été annoncé, elle avait imaginé cet instant des dizaines de fois, mais à aucun moment elle n'avait osé espérer qu'une telle chose se produise réellement. Et pourtant elle ne rêvait plus : jamais son cerveau, si tordu qu'il fût, n'aurait fantasmé sur un Remus Lupin l'invitant au Bal dans la salle du Marabout Luther, au son de la vaisselle qui s'entrechoque.

_La vache. C'est encore mieux que je ne l'avais pensé ! Remus vient de me proposer de laver des tasses à rayures et de l'accompagner au gala… _

Le plus étrange dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il semblait persuadé qu'elle allait lui dire non. _Bordel, c'est le monde à l'envers !_ se dit-elle, mais elle s'abstint de formuler ses considérations à voix haute. Lupin, en revanche, ajouta à toute vitesse :

"Oh, c'est rien, je me doutais que tu ne voudrais pas…"

Comme il se détournait, la jeune fille songea : _Pardon ? Aaargh, Léna, triple buse, il attend toujours sa réponse, et il a interprété ton silence comme un refus… Naaaaooooooon !_

Cette fois, elle exprima quelque chose au diapason avec ce qu'elle pensait.

**"Non !"**

Le préfet s'immobilisa.

"Non, excuse-moi, je veux dire… Oui, bien sûr que je veux bien."

Pour le coup, Remus semblait vraiment surpris.

"C'est… c'est vrai ? Tu es sûre ?"

"Bien entendu que j'en suis sûre…"

"Tu n'as pas à te sentir obligée, tu sais…"

"Mais non voyons… Oh, Merlin, tu ne veux plus y aller avec moi ?"

"Mais si !"

"Bon, ben alors…"

"Alors c'est d'accord ?"

"Ouais !"

"D'accord, alors."

"On peut continuer longtemps comme ça, tu sais ?" ironisa la jeune fille, qui demeurait calme en apparence malgré son excitation.

Lupin rit, visiblement rasséréné.

"Bon, désolée mais j'ai mon cours de chorale dans… Oh, bordel, c'est commencé depuis cinq minutes !" s'exclama Léna en consultant sa montre. "Excuse-moi, Remus, on se voit plus tard !"

Elle passa par la trappe à la hâte, commença à descendre l'échelle… Et finit une fois encore étendue de tout son long sur le parquet.

* * *

Elle arriva dans la salle de musique en quelques minutes. Cette fois, elle était en retard pour une bonne cause ! 

Elle marmonna de vagues excuses à l'intention du professeur Jones-Austin, la prof de Runes, qui dirigeait l'atelier-chant ; elle se glissa ensuite le plus discrètement possible dans les rangs, entre Lily et Art.

"Les amis", murmura-t-elle à toute vitesse," j'ai besoin de votre aide…"

"Raconte", l'encouragea le garçon.

" 'Faut que vous m'aidiez à être belle pour le Bal."

"Ben pourquoi ? Je veux dire, tu es très bien, mais je pensais que tu comptais y aller avec un Elfe de…"

"Oh, Merlin", interrompit Lily," il l'a fait ! J'en étais sûre, j'en étais sûre… Il l'a vraiment fait !"

"Qui a fait quoi ? "questionna le blond, puis ses yeux s'élargirent. "Oh, tu veux dire qu'_il_ a fait _ça _!"

"Eh, un peu de calme, vous trois !" les admonesta (gentiment) leur chef de chœur. "Monsieur Stetson, pour la cent cinquantième fois, qu'est ce que vous fichez au milieu des sopranes ? Allez ouste, avec les autres basses et que ça saute !"

Artus s'exécuta en maugréant, mais Léna le vit lever les deux pouces en jetant un regard victorieux à Lucy, qui s'était installée dans un coin de la pièce pour dessiner en les écoutant.

* * *

Remus n'en revenait toujours pas, et avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas arborer un sourire idiot en permanence pendant le repas du samedi soir. Ses amis, du reste, ne lui avaient pas prêté grande attention, trop occupés à ressasser leurs propres problèmes. C'était aussi bien pour le lycanthrope, il voulait garder ces instants de bonheur pour lui tout seul : _il irait au Bal avec_ _Léna Kyrdys._

Léna, Lucy, Lily et Stetson étaient déjà installés dans la Salle Commune lorsque les Maraudeurs y remontèrent. Lupin saisit des bribes de leur conversation : apparemment, on parlait chiffons. Il s'étonna même d'entendre le grand blond insister sur la distinction entre un plumetis et un point de feston.

Les quatre garçons s'assirent non loin d'eux. Remus préféra ne pas prendre part au débat entre James et Sirius, qui tournait en rond depuis un bon quart d'heure.

"S'il te plaît, Padfoot !" suppliait Potter qui arborait un air misérable.

"Non."

"Rien qu'une fois !"

"Hors de question."

"Une seule petite fois ! La dernière, Padfoot, la der des der, promis !"

"Tu m'as déjà fais le coup, Prongs."

"Cette fois c'est vrai !"

"James, tu sais que tu te fais du mal."

"La toute toute toute dernière fois !"

Sirius fit mine de réfléchir.

"Et après, tu arrêtes ?"

"Ouiiii…"

"Tu me jures que si ça ne marche pas tu laisses tomber définitivement ?"

"Juré sur la tombe de Fifi."

(Remus eut une petite pensée émue pour Fifi, feu la tortue de James.)

"C'est sûr cette fois ?"

"Sûr et certain, si je mens, que je sois réincarné en paillasson de la Salle Commune de Serpentard."

"Dans ce cas…"

Black n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase ; son ami bondit comme s'il était monté sur ressors, et gagna un canapé voisin. Il se racla la gorge avant de demander :

"Lily, tu veux all…"

"Même pas en rêve, Potter."

Les épaules du capitaine de Quidditch s'affaissèrent.

"Oooh…"

"Enfin, James, elle t'a dit cent fois qu'elle avait un cavalier", lui fit remarquer Lucy. "Elle y va avec Artus."

"J'avoue que je gardais un petit espoir…"

Le garçon parut réfléchir un instant, puis se tourna vers la blonde.

"Bon, Lucy, est-ce que _tu_ veux aller au Bal avemmmwww…"

Avant qu'il n'ait achevé, Sirius avait bondi à son tour, s'était jeté sur James et avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche. Les deux garçons avaient basculé et Prongs se retrouva écrasé entre le sol et son meilleur ami qui l'immobilisait dans une posture peu commode.

"Lucy", dit Sirius en affichant l'air le plus décontracté possible, "est-ce-que tu veux aller au Bal avec _moi, _plutôt ?"

La jeune fille semblait bien s'amuser de la situation.

"Vous êtes mignons, les garçons, mais j'ai déjà un cavalier."

"Ooooh…" soupira James.

"Qui c'est ?" s'étonna Padfoot en libérant son comparse.

"Ludo Verpey."

Avec une synchronisation parfaite, les deux Maraudeurs grognèrent, se regardèrent, regardèrent Léna, se regardèrent à nouveau… Et s'empoignèrent de plus belle.

"Léna, viens au Bal avec moi !" s'exclama Black qui tenait fermement son ami par les cheveux et bloquait l'une de ses jambes entre ses genoux.

"Non, choisis-_moi !_ " répliqua l'autre en envoyant un coup de coude dans le ventre de son assaillant…

La préfète ne se départissait pas de son air tranquille, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Moony ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une intense satisfaction lorsqu'elle répondit :

"Désolée les gars, mais je suis prise aussi."

"Toi _aussi _?" s'indigna Sirius.

"Et on peut savoir qui est le fâcheux qui nous fait de l'ombre ?" renchérit James.

Le regard de Léna passa entre les deux Gryffondors pour venir interroger Lupin. Celui-ci ne put que rougir d'un air navré.

"Ben… c'est Remus", répondit la jeune fille dont le regard s'était envolé du lycanthrope aussi vite qu'il s'y était posé. "Il ne vous l'a pas dit ?"

Les deux garçons se tournèrent en même temps du côté du préfet.

"Non, il a omis ce détail", dit Prongs avec un sourire mauvais.

"Comme c'est curieux…" ajouta son ami.

Remus tressaillit ; il savait qu'il ne couperait pas aux vannes de ses amis ce soir-là, mais ça en valait la peine.

"Bon, et nous, on fait quoi ?" maugréa James.

"Ah, non, ça suffit, vous n'allez pas recommencer à vous lamenter vous deux ?" interrogea la jeune Kyrdys.

"Vas-y, dis-nous quoi faire, on sera ravis de prendre tes suggestions en compte…"

C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait à l'adolescente pour réagir. Elle se leva vivement, saisit Potter par le poignet gauche, Black par le droit, et les traîna à travers la Salle Commune jusqu'aux deux autres filles de cinquième-année, qui la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

"Salut, les greluches", lança Léna. "Dites-moi, est-ce que l'une de vous serait disposée à aller au Bal avec le charmant jeune homme ici présent ?"

Elle désigna James du menton.

"D'accord !" dit précipitamment Ceridwen Ballantine.

Son amie lui jeta un regard noir. Apparemment, elle se serait bien vue au bras du capitaine de Quidditch.

"Ok, alors ça, c'est fait…" poursuivit Léna. "Ensuite : Malory, est-ce que tu veux bien avoir Sirius pour cavalier ?"

L'intéressée acquiesça en gloussant, et ce fut au tour de Ceridwen de se renfrogner.

"Bon ! 'Bonne chose de faite", conclut Léna en regagnant leur coin de la Salle Commune.

"Hey !" s'offusqua Peter, toujours assis à côté de Remus.

L'héritière de Merlin leva les yeux au ciel en invoquant son illustre ancêtre.

"Quoi encore ?"

"Il comptait inviter Malory", expliqua James.

"Ok, j'ai compris", soupira Léna. "Viens avec moi".

Elle sortit de la Salle Commune, suivie de Peter… ainsi que de James, Sirius, Lucy, Lily et Artus… Remus se résolut à fermer la marche.

Il était encore assez tôt, et beaucoup d'élèves étaient toujours dans la Grande Salle lorsque la préfète les y mena. Elle s'approcha sans hésiter d'une Poufsouffle avec qui Lupin la voyait régulièrement, et que la Gryffondor semblait subir plus qu'apprécier.

"Salut, Eglantine…"

"Tiens, salut Léna !" s'exclama la jeune fille, visiblement ravie de voir son amie. "Tu tombes bien, j'étais justement en train de leur raconter…"

"Eglantine", coupa la préfète, "ça te dirait d'aller au Bal de l'An Mil avec un Maraudeur ?"

Les yeux d'Eglantine devinrent assez énormes pour refléter les étoiles du plafond enchanté. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu l'air plus heureux si on lui avait proposé un million de Gallions. Remus se sentit un peu gêné, il ne pensait pas leur quatuor populaire à ce point…

"Tu plaisantes ?" fit la Poufsouffle.

"C'est une affaire qui roule… Peter, amène-toi… Voilà Eglantine Fitzgerald. Eglantine, je te présente Peter Pettigrew (4)… C'est bon ? Vous vous êtes bien zieutés, vous saurez vous reconnaître le grand soir venu ? Allez, si tout le monde est casé, moi je remonte… Marre de materner tous ces grands dadais qui savent pas se prendre en charge !"

**Fin du chapitre 10…

* * *

**

(1) Il paraît que ça marche bien avec les crapauds...

(2)Bon d'accord, elles ne sont pas toutes vieilles… ma mère aussi a participé à ces trucs-là, il fut un temps…

(3) _The way you look tonight, _Frank Sinatra... Chanson qui, on se le rappelle, déprime Léna...

(4) Je sais pas pour lequel c'est le plus cruel… Mais les rats et les blaireaux ça va bien ensemble…

* * *

**Voilà! A plus tard ; je rappelle que mon Live Journal tout neuf est ouvert à tous (lien dans mon profil)**


	12. Des préparatifs tirés par les cheveux

**Hola, yo soy la paloma blanca… hem, pardon.**

Je suis de retour! Je sais que j'ai tardé, mais mon modem a débloqué, et je n'ai pas eu accès à Internet durant plusieurs semaines… Ajoutez à ça mon boulot dans un hôpital psychiatrique et la visite de **Brathanaëlle** qui a passé quelques jours à la maison, vous obtiendrez un semblant d'excuse pour cette nouvelle absence…

Voilà donc le **chapitre 11**, qui ne fait pas trop avancer l'intrigue, mais qui, j'espère, vous distraira un peu…

Les reviews sont bien sûr tjs les bienvenues… j'ajoute que j'ai également un Live Journal que vous pouvez visiter, j'aime bien que les gens y laissent des commentaires, même ceux que je ne connais pas… Et puis vous pouvez y trouves des **fanarts** de ma fic, réalisés par **Brathanaëlle…**

**Réponse aux reviews du chapitre 10 :**

Et la palme de la review la plus rapide revient encore à **Severia Dousbrune !** Le temps de descendre au Shopi en bas de chez moi pour m'acheter un unique paquet de pâtes, et je trouve déjà une alerte dans ma boite mail en rentrant. Merci de continuer à me lire (et de me reviewer !) même en période d'ébullition de matière grise… Et c'est rassurant de voir que l'histoire de Léna/Remus ne barbe pas les lecteurs…

**Fée : **Merci d'aimer Léna ! Merci, merci, merci… J'avoue que je me pose bcp de questions sur ce personnage, parce qu'il est très personnel et j'ai peur d'enquiquiner les lecteurs en le mettant trop en avant par rapport à l'intrigue principale… Donc tu me rassures grandement… La scène du Bal est écrite depuis longtemps mais j'y ai inséré « Dancing cheek to cheek » exprès pour toi (je ne la connais pas, impossible à trouver dans la discothèque de mes parents, mais je m'en remets à ton jugement) ! Bon, ça n'est pas encore pour cette fois mais normalement le chapitre 12 sera en ligne avant mon départ en vacs (cf mon Post-Scriptum…) Plein de bisous !

**Lazoule :** eh oui, mes persos rudoient un peu Peter, il en fait encore les frais dans ce nouveau chapitre… Mais c'est également un perso que je trouve intéressant… J'espère que ce nouveau chap te fera rire aussi, biz.

**Yoann : **c'est vrai que le chapitre précédent était un peu… comment dire… féminin… Bon, ci-dessous, un chapitre plus « maraudeuresque »… j'espère qu'il te plaira davantage !

**Guézanne : **Tu fais pour ainsi dire les questions et les réponses concernant la timidité de mes zozos à moi… La vérité est sans doute que je cristallise sur ces deux figuresmon propre malaise et mon manque de confiance en moi dans le domaine amoureux… Je pense que c'est d'ailleurs un comportement classique chez les adolescents (un poil attardés dans mon cas). Bref, Remus, complexé par sa lycanthropie, a développé une timidité personnelle exacerbée, à plus forte raison face à cette chose étrange qu'est le sexe opposé… Et le caractère expansif de Léna dissimule également une part de fragilité et de doute… J'espère que ça fonctionne malgré tout… Tous deux continueront donc encore un temps à guetter les perches plutôt qu'à s'en tendre mutuellement…

Le « thème obscur » de ma fic… Je l'explorerai plus avant à partir de leur 6ème année, lorsque Ginny commencera à envisager la possibilité d'un non-retour dans son présent… Dans un futur plus proche, les vacances de Noël seront l'occasion de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses réflexions à ce sujet…

Je suis ravie qu'Artus (qui est bien Basse, d'ailleurs, il ne se glisse parmi les sopranes que pour tchatcher) te plaise, j'ai moi-même de plus en plus de plaisir à le mettre en scène… J'ai réussi à le tirer au-delà de son rôle de pseudo-concurrent de Remus pour lui laisser une marge de manœuvre plus large (le « grand copain homo » permets d'explorer des pistes absentes dans des groupes de copines-filles uniquement, et puis je me surprends à développer des analogies entre lui et des amis à moi –homos ou hétéros, d'ailleurs, d'où mon attachement.)

De façon plus générale, c'est un régal de voir que mes personnages originaux sont bien reçus par les lecteurs… Et merci pour le « machiavélisme raffiné », ça c'est un compliment qui me fait rougir… Bises.

**Morgane :** voilà la suite ! Bravo d'avoir relevé l'erreur concernant les Griffons, quelqu'un l'avait déjà notée… Comme je suis moi-même très pointilleuse sur les détails d'habitude, je m'en mords les doigts… Par ailleurs tes reviews ne me font pas chier, j'adore ça au contraire, donc « encore ! encore ! » lol, voilà la suite et il y aura un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine.

**La Folleuh :** chic alors, Léna et Remus ne sont pas trop pathétiques… je suis vraiment ravie que ces deux là plaisent bien aux lecteurs… Ce nouveau chapitre est un peu plus court, dsl…

Ma bêta est une perle ; en plus d'aimer la pastèque et de laisser des commentaires désopilants en relisant mes textes, elle écrit effectivement des fics, elle a d'ailleurs un One-Shot SDA sur ffnet. Tu peux également la croiser sur mon Live Journal (elle en a un aussi mais elle n'y a encore mis aucune entrée…) Pas de pb pour la review qui s'éloigne du sujet de départ, j'ai aussi tendance à dériver… Bisous !

**Prêtresse Schtroumphique : **tout d'abord : super pseudo ! ensuite, merci beaucoup, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs… surtout quand ils laissent des reviews aussi agréables…

Léna, une MarySue ? eurgh, pourtant je fais des efforts pour ne pas donner cette impression… Bon, je ne vais pas refuser l'évidence éternellement, c'est vrai que si j'ai choisi d'intégrer « Léna » (le nom de toutes mes héroïnes) dans mon pseudo, c'est bien parce que je donne à mes persos des qualités qui me font défaut et que j'aimerais avoir… Mais malgré tout, si la Léna de cette fic est présentée sous un jour très favorable (particulièrement à travers les yeux de Remus qui en est amoureux), je tâche quand même de lui laisser des défauts et de ne pas en faire une figure trop lisse. Tentatives maladroites ? Peut-être (sans doute même), je n'ai pas le recul nécessaire pour juger… Enfin, elle plait bien aux lecteurs, et si elle n'est pas trop horripilante à ton goût, ça me convient… Bisous !

**Lunécume** Encore mille merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise… Passe d'excellentes vacances, tu les mérites ! (et peut-être à la rentrée à Paul-Va, mon sort n'a pas encore été fixé, j'ignore à quelle sauce je serai mangée en septembre…)

Voilou ! Je remercie comme d'habitude **Brathanaëlle** pour sa relecture, ainsi que **Lunécume** et l'acharnement dont elle a fait montre pour être celle qui me laisserait ma 100 ème review !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 Des préparatifs tirés par les cheveux…**

-Messieurs, fit James avec son meilleur sourire de représentant de commerce, je vous offre l'avenir !

Il leur présenta un flacon rempli d'une substance turquoise non identifiée.

Remus leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Du Douzotiff 2 en 1 à l'Aloé-Vera ? Prongs, je ne voudrais te faire de peine, mais ma maman me lavait déjà les cheveux avec ce truc quand j'étais môme. En fait, je pense que même la mère de Dumbledore le shampouinait au Douzotiff au milieu du siècle dernier. Alors, pour la révolution capillaire, tu repasseras.

Le Poursuiveur fit la moue.

-Riez, riez, Monsieur le fâcheux. N'empêche que ce soir, tu me remercieras… _Vous _me remercierez _tous_ quand vous ferez tomber les filles comme des mouches à vingt mètres à la ronde…

-Pas besoin de produits-miracles pour ça, remarqua nonchalamment Sirius en s'inspectant les ongles.

-Toi, peut-être, mais j'en connais pour qui ça serait un sérieux atout, répliqua James avec un regard appuyé aux deux autres Maraudeurs.

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques semaines, Remus se sentit vexé. Il savait bien qu'étant donné son _état_, et son impossibilité de séduire qui que ce soit, il lui était inutile d'envier le charme de Potter ou la classe de Black. Mais quand bien même, ça n'était pas une raison pour le lui rappeler avec un tel manque de tact…

-Bref, poursuivit James comme si de rien n'était. Je disais donc : je vous offre l'avenir… J'ai découvert récemment que ce shampoing, et ce shampoing seulement, revêtait des vertus dignes des meilleurs philtres d'amour lorsqu'il était combiné à ceci.

Il sortit de sa poche une fiole pleine d'un liquide rouge qu'il versa dans la bouteille de Douzotiff.

-De l'alcool de coquelicot ? commenta Lupin qui avait reconnu l'odeur caractéristique. De mieux en mieux…

De son côté, Peter avait pris une teinte verdâtre.

-Philtre d'amour ? Tu veux dire qu'on va _boire du shampoing ?_

Trois regards affligés convergèrent vers l'adolescent.

-Ben quoi ? se défendit mollement Pettigrew.

James avait rebouché le flacon qu'il agitait comme s'il s'était agit d'un shaker à cocktails.

-Je m'explique, dit-il. D'après mes calculs, l'alcool de coquelicot associé à l'aloé-vera et aux autre composantes précises du Douzotiff doit produire, une fois appliquée sur le cuir chevelu, un effet dit d'_attraction_ d'une grande puissance chez le sexe opposé. Ou chez des individus du même sexe qui… enfin, bref.

-En d'autres termes, résuma Sirius, celui qui se lave la tête avec ton mélange devient totalement irrésistible ?

-C'est l'idée générale.

-Et tu l'as déjà testé ? s'inquiéta Peter.

-Je pensais qu'aujourd'hui était l'occasion rêvée… Les Maraudeurs seront définitivement les stars du Bal de l'An Mil. Ne me remerciez pas tous en même temps.

Remus, pour sa part, ne se départissait pas de son air inquiet. Il était déjà excessivement nerveux à quelques heures du grand soir, et cette idée de pseudo philtre d'amour ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Chaque année, une dizaine de nouveaux produits promettant un pouvoir de séduction illimité à leur utilisateur faisaient leur apparition sur le marché sorcier. Des entourloupes grossières, dans tous les cas. Mais d'un autre côté, James était LE petit génie des potions, en perpétuelle concurrence avec Snape. Touiller un chaudron bouillonnant était son activité de prédilection depuis sa première année, et il était si brillant dans son domaine que le préfet n'aurait pas été étonné de le voir réaliser un véritable philtre d'amour. Si c'était le cas… s'il y était parvenu, alors, Remus devait bien s'avouer qu'il se sentait _tenté._

Depuis que Léna avait accepté d'être sa cavalière, deux semaines auparavant, le lycanthrope ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui arriverait s'il se comportait comme il le souhaitait vraiment, en dépit de ses résolutions de toujours. Ce qui pourrait bien se passer s'il commençait à flirter… Et si l'adolescente répondait à ce flirt… Il n'osait pas y songer, il se savait trop timide pour agir de la sorte, mais la vue du flacon bleu eut pour effet d'enfoncer cette idée un peu plus profondément dans son crâne.

-Allez, à l'attaque, messieurs, dit James. Ou, si vous me passez l'expression : tous à poil !

Comme d'habitude, Peter fit mine de s'exécuter sans poser de question. Il s'empêtra dans son pull en le passant par-dessus sa tête, et lorsqu'il s'en fut sorti, ce fut pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un Remus des plus sceptiques.

-Enfin, Wortmail, tu ne vas pas te laisser embobiner par ce type ?

-Eh, s'insurgea Potter, on peut savoir ce que tu lui reproches, à « ce type » ?

-Il s'est pris un peu trop de Cognards sur la tête dans sa carrière pour m'inspirer confiance, voilà ce que je te reproche.

-Dis plutôt que tu as peur d'un inoffensif shampoing, répliqua Sirius.

-Oh, je t'en prie Padfoot, on a passé l'âge de ce genre de provocations… C'est pas notre courage qui est en jeu ici, c'est notre sens commun ! Enfin, tu ne vas pas t'abaisser à utiliser un dérivé de shampoing pour améliorer ton sex-appeal… Merlin, les gars, vous vous rendez compte d'à quel point vous êtes ridicules ?

-Moi, je vais le faire, affirma James en réponse.

-Moi aussi ! dit aussitôt Peter, qui ne voulait surtout pas avoir l'air de mettre en doute la parole du Poursuiveur.

-Et moi aussi, conclut Sirius. Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous, Moony ? Tu nous laisses tomber pour si peu ? Après tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble au nom de notre amitié ?

Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il essayait de le faire culpabiliser… pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide et insignifiant qu'un shampoing…

Oh, et après tout, quelle importance ? Il avait de toutes façons prévu de se laver les cheveux avant le Bal. Il n'avait rien à perdre en utilisant du Douzotiff plutôt que son habituel Pant'hair aux œufs de Focifère.

-C'est bon, les mecs, c'est bon… si vous y tenez tant que ça, je vais le tester, votre truc. Mais uniquement pour vous prouver à quel point c'est inefficace…

-…ouais, et pas du tout pour être sûr que Léna répondra à tes yeux doux, ricana Sirius.

Le jeune Black se récolta un regard furieux et sembla juger bon de ne rien ajouter.

James lança un sort, et le flacon de Douzotiff se changea en quatre fioles plus petites. Chacun des Maraudeurs en prit une et gagna une cabine de douche.

Lupin déposa une noisette du gel turquoise au creux de sa main. Ca ne sentait pas mauvais du tout, ce truc-là… Il commença à en frictionner ses cheveux dégoulinants. Le Douzotiff amélioré produisait l'épaisse mousse vantée par les slogans dans les encarts publicitaires de la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Alors, les mecs, on se sent sexy ? interrogea Potter depuis l'une des cabines adjacentes.

Remus n'eut pas le temps de répondre ; il sentit quelque chose de léger sur son épaule, comme si une araignée lui était tombée dessus. Il eut un geste brusque pour s'en débarrasser, et réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une bestiole. Ses cheveux pendaient à présent jusqu'entre ses omoplates, et continuaient à pousser. Le préfet se saisit le crâne avec un sentiment d'horreur.

-PRONGS ! s'époumona-t-il, et un peu de mousse lui coula dans la bouche.

On s'agita dans la douche voisine, mais avant que James ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, un nouveau cri s'éleva du côté de la cabine de Sirius.

-AAAAAAAAAARGH ! Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que…

Remus empoigna sa serviette et la noua à la va-vite autour de ses reins avant d'émerger de sa douche comme une furie.

-James, sort immédiatement !

-Nom de Dieu, Potter, qu'est ce que c'est que ce plan foireux ? renchérit Sirius en apparaissant à son tour. Lui aussi avait à présent une chevelure poisseuse de shampoing qui lui descendait à la taille. Peter les rejoignit dans le même état.

James consentit à sortir. Ses cheveux à lui étaient moins longs que les leurs, mais beaucoup plus épais qu'auparavant. Il les épongea un instant dans une serviette, et ils se dressèrent haut au-dessus de son crâne comme s'il s'était fait une coiffure-afro.

-Je… je ne comprends vraiment pas, confessa-t-il d'un air penaud.

-Non mais tu te crois malin ? éructait Padfoot. Tu crois vraiment que c'était le jour pour nous faire un coup pareil ?

-Eh, se défendit Prongs, ça n'était pas supposé arriver ! Je ne suis pas mieux loti que vous, je te ferais dire !

-Non mais c'est pas possible… ruminait le préfet en essayant de repousser les mèches qui cascadaient devant son visage et sur sa poitrine.

-Finalement, marmonna Peter, c'est Remus qui avait raison…

L'intéressé se frappa le front du plat de la main.

-C'est évident ! Ecouter Remus, il faut _toujours_ écouter Remus ! Merlin, si vous m'aviez fait confiance pour une fois, on en serait pas là à peine quelques heures avant le gala !

-Ouais, bon ben, c'est pas la peine de pleurer sur le passé, tenta Potter. Ce qui est fait est fait.

-Et par TA faute ! le morigéna Sirius.

-Pour ma défense, je dois dire que je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça a pu se produire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait comme ingrédients à part de l'aloé vera dans ton Douzotiff, avant que tu n'ajoutes ton alcool de coquelicot ? demanda le loup-garou.

-Euh, de tête… De l'extrait de jonquille, de l'huile essentielle de goyave, du lait de yack…

-Du _lait de yack _? Mais le lait de yack est associé à l'alcool de coquelicot dans les engrais qu'on utilise en Botanique !

-Ah oui ? J'ai dû confondre avec l'essence de colchique alors…

-JAMES GABRIEL ARTHUR POTTER ! Comment un prétendu surdoué du chaudron tel que toi peut-il confondre les coquelicots et les colchiques ? Même moi qui suis une brêle en Potions, je sais faire le distinguo !

-Mai-euh… C'est des fleurs et leurs noms sont presque pareils…

-J'ai compris, soupira un Remus désespéré.

Il regagna sa cabine de douche.

-Tu fais quoi, Moony ?

-Pour commencer, lança-t-il par-dessus la porte, je rince cette fichue mousse. Ensuite, je me sèche, je m'habille, et je vais voir Pomfrey en vitesse !

La réponse de ses comparses fut couverte par le bruit de l'eau lorsqu'il ouvrit le robinet.

* * *

En fin de compte, les Maraudeurs attendirent midi pour se rendre à l'infirmerie : les vacances avaient commencé, et l'heure du déjeuner était la seule où ils étaient à peu près sûr de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs.

Les cheveux de James se dressaient plus que jamais sur sa tête, ceux de Sirius et de Remus leur pendaient au-dessous de la ceinture. Quant à ceux de Peter, ils avaient continué à pousser jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Ils s'arrangèrent pour passer inaperçu dans l'école, mais quand ils arrivèrent, une autre mauvaise surprise les attendait.

-Tiens, y'avait longtemps, maugréa l'infirmière en les voyant arriver. Je vous préviens, si c'est juste un problème de cheveux trop longs, vous pouvez vous débrouiller tous seuls… J'ai déjà suffisamment à faire avec les jumeaux Stetson et la cadette Kyrdys, ces sales gosse ont un peu trop tendance à prendre modèle sur vous…

Elle les mit à la porte sans plus de ménagement.

-Attendez, Madame Pomfrey ! implora Sirius. Donnez-nous au moins une formule pour qu'ils retrouvent leur longueur habituelle !

-Une formule ? Croyez-moi, monsieur Black, ce n'est pas un sortilège qui peut remédier à votre problème.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

-Une bonne paire de ciseaux.

* * *

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? questionna Peter d'une toute petite voix.

-Remus ? interrogea humblement James.

-Aucune idée.

-Faudrait un coin tranquille pour couper tout ça… remarqua Sirius.

-Allez, les mecs, on rentre au dortoir, soupira Remus qui se demandait comment diable il allait s'en sortir pour retrouver une coupe de cheveux correcte d'ici le gala.

Comme ils en prenaient le chemin, un grand fracas et un rire strident s'élevèrent de nulle part.

-Peeves ! pesta James. Demi-tour avant qu'il ne nous voie, où on va se faire remarquer par toute l'école en moins de deux !

Les Maraudeurs se précipitèrent dans la direction opposée et se réfugièrent dans une alcôve, derrière une tapisserie. Une porte dérobée qu'ils connaissaient déjà se trouvait au fond du renfoncement de pierre.

-Eh, remarqua James, si on prend ce passage secret, on peut arriver au couloir-Est du deuxième étage.

-Et alors ? fit Lupin. Ca n'est pas du tout sur notre chemin pour rejoindre la Tour de Gryffondor.

-Non, reconnut le Poursuiveur, mais au deuxième-Est, il y a…

-… les appartements Kyrdys ! acheva Sirius.

Remus tressaillit.

-Oh, non. Oh, non non non. N'y pensez même pas.

-Il y a sûrement quelqu'un, reprit Black. _Ils_ y mangent souvent pendant les vacances.

-C'est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle… que _qui que ce soit_ me voie dans cet état !

-Remus, on a aucune autre solution. Ce sont nos _amis_, et ils vont nous _aider._

-Mais…

-Tu as mieux à proposer ?

* * *

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent devant la tenture du deuxième étage, Remus se maudissait sur trois générations pour avoir écouté James et ses histoires de shampoing-miracle. Ce qui était certain, c'était que pour le coup, Léna n'avait plus la moindre chance de le trouver séduisant… Elle serait sans doute mortifiée d'aller au Bal avec un loser tel que lui le soir-même.

La Dame à la Licorne était absente, et Prongs n'eut qu'à soulever un coin de la tapisserie pour révéler la petite porte à poignée rouge. Il frappa ; après un moment, une voix féminine se fit entendre derrière le battant.

-C'est qui ?

-C'est nous, Léna. Tu peux nous ouvrir, s'il te plait ? Ca urge, là…

On entendit une clé fourrager dans la serrure, et au moment où le panneau de bois pivotait, la préfète lança un joyeux :

-Salut, Jimmy… Hendrix, finit-elle en découvrant la nouvelle coiffure de James. Oulah, tu as décidé de laisser s'exprimer le « Voodoo Child » qui sommeille en toi ?

-Hem, on peut entrer ? demanda Sirius qui piaffait nerveusement.

Léna s'écarta pour les laisser passer ; lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte derrière eux, elle les considéra avec son sourire moqueur le plus charmant. Remus sentit ses entrailles se tordre comme jamais lorsque son regard vert vint se poser sur lui.

-Z'êtes… mignons, comme ça, les gars, rit la jeune fille. C'est pour le Bal ? Vous pouvez toujours y aller tout nus, parés de vos seules chevelures…

-Ca aurait été plus joli en bleu, renchérit Lucy en apparaissant à son tour.

Lily et Stetson arrivèrent à sa suite. La rouquine prit illico l'air excédé qu'elle avait toujours face aux frasques des quatre garçons. Le grand blond, pour sa part, feignit l'indifférence.

-Tiens, les Maraudeurs ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

-Ca se voit pas, connard ? grinça James entre ses dents.

-Bon, restez pas plantés là, intervint Léna sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas mangé… Venez casser la graine avec nous, en nous racontant comment c'est arrivé.

-Ben voilà, commença James cinq minutes et deux côtelettes de porc plus tard, vous vous rappelez du jour où les Serpentards… ?

-Prongs, coupa Remus avec humeur, les Serpentards n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Seule ton incommensurable stupidité est à blâmer.

-Bon, ok, convint James. J'ai voulu fabriquer un shampoing amélioré et voilà le résultat.

-Vous êtes allés voir Pomfrey ? demanda Lucy.

-Elle nous a foutus dehors. Il paraît qu'elle s'occupait de vos frère et sœurs, ajouta Remus à l'adresse de Léna et Artus.

-Oh, oui, fit ce dernier d'un air dégagé. Ils ont voulu tester leurs chandelles romaines dans la volière ce matin, et ils se sont fait attaquer par une centaine de hiboux déchaînés… Rien que de très banal.

-Et McGonnagal ? continua l'héritière de Merlin. Vous n'êtes pas allés la voir ?

-Je te remercie, mais nous ne sommes pas encore suicidaires, commenta Black en rognant l'os de sa côtelette.

-Remus, fais attention, ta frange traîne dans ta sauce, l'avertit gentiment Lucy.

Lupin poussa son centième soupir de la matinée.

-Bon, y'a pas mort d'homme, dit Léna avec optimisme. Vous n'avez qu'à les couper dans la salle de bain (elle eut un mouvement de menton vers une porte dans un coin de la pièce), et prier très fort pour que vos super-tifs ne soient pas à repousse instantanée.

Le loup-garou se sentit blêmir.

-C'est possible, ça ?

-Léna, tais-toi avant que ton cavalier ne fasse une syncope, lui intima Stetson. Trop tard pour lui trouver un remplaçant, tous les Elfes de Maison sont pris si peu de temps avant le gala…

_Essaie de me piquer ma place, pour voir, et il va t'arriver des bricoles,_ songea Moony.

-En tout cas, elle m'intéresse, votre recette secrète, reprit la préfète. Ca fait cinq piges que je laisse pousser mes cheveux, j'aimerais bien leur donner un petit coup de pouce…

Sa chevelure était justement dénouée ce jour-là ; à l'accoutumée, elle préférait la relever ou la tresser. Elle repoussa machinalement en arrière une mèche qui lui tombait à la taille.

-Oh, c'est une formule difficile à réaliser, que j'ai…

-James… le morigéna Remus une nouvelle fois.

-…De-l'essence-de-coquelicot-dans-du-Douzotiff-2-en-1-à-l'aloé-vera, acheva Potter à toute vitesse.

A la fin du repas, Léna tapa dans ses mains comme pour rappeler à l'ordre des gamins dans une cours de récréation.

-Bon, au travail. J'ai deux paires de ciseaux, lesquels d'entre vous veulent commencer ?

-James, à toi l'honneur, grogna Lupin. Si tu dois te louper, que tu sois le premier à le faire…

-Je veux bien aussi, couina Peter.

-Si ces messieurs veulent bien se donner la peine… fit la jeune Kyrdys en les menant à la salle de bain.

La pièce avait de fort respectables dimensions, et les huit adolescents y tenaient sans peine. C'était un endroit agréable, carrelé d'un blanc rehaussé de touches de couleurs vives ; il comportait une large baignoire, deux lavabos surmontés de miroirs, une psyché, et tout un pan de mur était muni de panneaux de bois coulissants qui devaient s'ouvrir sur des placards (une garde-robe, sans doute).

Peter et James prirent chacun un lavabo au-dessus duquel ils se penchèrent pour se mouiller la tête.

-On est obligés d'assister à ça ? maugréa Lily, la seule qui ne desserrait pas les dents depuis leur arrivée.

-Ouais ! répondit Léna, assise sur le bord de la baignoire, avec un enthousiasme exagéré.

-Bon, euh, vous allez peut-être pas tous rester là à regarder, non plus ? tenta James dont le visage disparaissait sous une sorte de paquet d'algues dégoulinantes.

-Ok, ok, on sort...

Les six Gryffondors restèrent un moment dans la chambre ; Lucy et Lily fouillaient dans une malle à la recherche d'accessoires pour parfaire leur tenue de Bal, sous l'œil critique de Stetson. Remus écoutait Sirius et Léna parler Quidditch.

Au bout d'une demi-heure environ, James consentit à sortir de la salle de bains, suivi de Peter.

-Euh, j'ai comme un problème, là…

Tous les regards de la pièce convergèrent vers les deux Maraudeurs. Apparemment, se saisir des ciseaux et taillader dans le tas était l'idée la moins brillante que le préfet avait pu avoir depuis… eh bien, depuis le shampoing à l'alcool de coquelicot. Evidemment, Pettigrew l'avait imité, comme toujours, et le résultat n'était pas du meilleur effet.

-Bah, au moins on est sûrs qu'il n'y a pas de repousse instantanée, remarqua négligemment Artus.

-Bon, ok, soupira Lucy. James, amène-toi avec tes ciseaux. Y'a longtemps que j'avais pas joué à la poupée, mais je pense que je n'ai pas perdu la main.

Prongs prit place sur une chaise que la blonde lui désignait ; elle lui noua une serviette autour des épaules, et entreprit d'égaliser ses mèches folles.

-Et moi, quelqu'un peut m'aider ? gémit le plus petit des Maraudeurs.

-Moi, je dis pas non, proposa Stetson, mais ça risque d'être un massacre. On se rappelle tous du jour où j'ai voulu relooker le chat de Léna…

-Oh que oui, on s'en rappelle, approuva cette dernière.

-Ne compte pas sur moi, coupa Lily Evans.

-C'est bon, je m'y colle, déclara la préfète.

Peter s'assit sur un tabouret à côté de Potter. Remus ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie en voyant la jeune Kyrdys passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Wormtail à mesure qu'elle réparait les dégâts.

Lucy fut la première à en finir avec James.

-C'est comment ? interrogea celui-ci lorsque la petite blonde l'eut peigné correctement.

Léna lui lança un regard appréciateur.

-On dirait Fonzie dans _Happy Days._

Le garçon sourit.

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais ça a l'air cool.

Il s'approcha du miroir de la coiffeuse, se scruta sous tous les angles, parut satisfait, et, de contentement, passa une main dans sa tignasse pour l'ébouriffer, comme il en avait l'habitude.

-Eh ! s'offusqua la jeune Lightfire, tu gâches tout !

-Bah, ça n'aurait pas tenu, de toutes façons.

-Lucy, tu veux bien t'occuper de moi aussi ? demanda Sirius en joignant les mains.

Il remplaça son meilleur ami sur la chaise et l'adolescente s'affaira à nouveau.

Un moment plus tard, Peter avait également récupéré sa coupe de cheveux ordinaire.

-Remus, à ton tour ? proposa Léna avec un gentil sourire.

Le préfet déglutit avec difficulté.

-Euh, moi ?

-Tu comptais rester coiffé comme ça, peut-être ?

-Non, mais je… je peux m'en sortir si tu me passes les ciseaux…

-Sans vouloir jouer les troubles-fêtes, poursuivit la jeune fille en souriant de plus belle, tu aurais plutôt intérêt à me faire confiance… Bon, ok, c'est pas toujours évident, mais regarde, j'ai réussi à ne pas estropier Peter…

Remus ne songea pas à se défendre plus avant. Léna aspirait sans doute à avoir un cavalier convenable pour le Bal, et il n'avait jamais essayé de se couper les cheveux lui-même.

Il prit donc sans broncher la place de son ami qu'il avait envié un moment auparavant. La préfète lui posa une serviette-éponge sur les épaules.

-Peter, tu peux me passer ma barrette-crocodile, s'il te plait ?

Lupin se tendit.

-Tu tiens vraiment à me mettre une _barrette ?_

L'adolescente rit.

-C'est pas pour toi, idiot, c'est pour la serviette.

_Idiot_. Elle le trouvait idiot. Quoi de plus naturel ? Après tout, il _était_ un idiot, il s'était comporté comme un crétin sur toute la ligne.

Elle ramena deux coins de la serviette entre les dents de plastique, puis trancha net les cheveux du lycanthrope sur sa nuque. Il pouvait s'observer du coin de l'œil dans le miroir de la coiffeuse : il se retrouvait avec une coupe au carré des plus étranges.

Le garçon retint une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de tiède glisser sur son crâne. Sa cavalière faisait couler de l'eau de sa baguette.

-C'est froid ? s'enquit-elle.

-Euh, non, ça va…

L'étape suivante était encore plus curieuse. Les mains de Léna plongeaient dans la masse de ses cheveux à chaque fois qu'elle choisissait une mèche à retravailler, provoquant chez Remus une drôle d'impression de gêne mêlée de bien-être. Définitivement bizarre… mais pas vraiment désagréable.

-Tu veux la même coiffure qu'avant, ou une autre ?

-Hem, je sais pas… elle est pas bien, ma coiffure habituelle ?

-Si, mais… je peux essayer quelque chose ? Promis, si t'aimes pas, tu retrouveras ta coupe d'avant au cheveu près.

Lupin rit.

-Dans ce cas…

Entre-temps, Lucy avait rendu à Sirius son élégante chevelure mi-longue, bien lisse.

Le loup-garou laissa Léna s'affairer au-dessus de lui en tâchant de se détendre ; ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours non plus de se faire relooker par quelqu'un dont on est secrètement amoureux depuis plus de quatre ans. Il éprouva même un vague regret lorsqu'elle s'exclama gaiement :

-Fini ! Attends une minute…

Les bras de la jeune fille passèrent de chaque côté de son visage pour ôter la barrette-crocodile, et elle ramena la serviette sur sa tête pour frictionner les cheveux du garçon. A la suite de quoi, elle se plaça face à lui, vérifia que les deux côtés étaient égaux, et peigna les mèches de devant différemment de ce dont il avait l'habitude. Il étudia son nouveau look dans le miroir au-dessus de la coiffeuse : ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs qu'auparavant, et une raie sur le côté avait remplacé la symétrie austère de son ancienne coupe au bol.

Derrière le sien, le reflet de Léna semblait anxieux.

-Alors… qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Il eut un léger sourire, et une mèche vint affleurer à la commissure de ses lèvres sans qu'il songe à l'en écarter.

-J'aime bien…

-Fais voir ! appela Sirius… T'es beau, mon fils ! ajouta-t-il après lorsque Lupin se fut tourné.

-Très classe, commenta Stetson, et le préfet en fut le premier surpris.

-Eh ouais, qu'est ce que vous croyez ? intervint l'héritière de Merlin. L'est pas si bête qu'elle en a l'air, la p'tite Léna !

Padfoot rétorqua :

-Tu veux dire que d'habitude tu fais _semblant_ d'être…

-D'être aussi conne ?

-Le terme que je m'apprêtais à employer était « maladroite », mais maintenant je m'aperçois que tu es maladroite _et_ susceptible. Y'a pas un mot pour ça ?

-Si, intervint James. « Maladroit et susceptible », en bon anglais, ça se dit « Peter Pettigrew ».

A la mention de son nom, Peter laissa échapper une fiole de parfum prise sur la coiffeuse qu'il était en train d'observer. Le verre filé se brisa en une infinité de petits éclats.

-Eh ! s'offusqua le garçon. Même pas vrai, je…

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? coupa Potter.

-Arrêtez, les mecs, trancha Remus en lançant un Reparo sur le flacon. Z'êtes pas sympa…

-Ah, merci, Moony, fit Wormtail.

Le loup-garou acheva:

-C'est vrai, quoi, c'est pas charitable de comparer Léna à Peter... Elle ne mérite quand même pas _ça_!

Les adolescents éclatèrent de rire, excepté Pettigrew.

Lupin ramassa la fiole et la rendit à sa propriétaire.

-Merci, Léna.

-Mais de rien…

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, intervint James, mais on va vous laisser maintenant… A moins que vous ne vouliez faire une bataille de boules de neige ou patiner sur le lac avec nous ?

-Non, merci, répliqua sèchement Lily Evans.

-Demain, plutôt, voulut gentiment rattraper Lucy.

-Moi, je suis partant ! remarqua Artus. Ces dames vont passer l'après-midi à se pomponner, c'est pas que ça me gonfle, mais bon…

-C'est ça, dit Léna en le poussant vers la sortie. Va t'ébrouer dans la neige, fait le plein de virilité, au moins tu seras pas dans nos pattes.

-A plus tard alors, fit Remus avant de sortir.

-Et merci, hein ! conclut Sirius en passant une main satisfaite dans ses cheveux.

**Fin du chapitre 11… **

* * *

Voilou ! Je pars aux Etats-Unis le 19 juillet, je tâcherai de mettre le chap 12 (le Bal ! Enfin !) en ligne avant de m'en aller… Peut-être samedi, pour fêter la sortie du tome 6…

**Bises, Léna Léonyde**


	13. Le Bal de l'An Mil

**Hello!**

**Oulah, y'a pas foule pendant les vacances... Tant pis, je mets quand même la scène du Bal, vu que je ne reviendrai ensuite que le 15 août de San Francisco... **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Ninou: **c'est chouette ça! tu habites où exactement? je suis contente que la fic te plaise...

**Guézanne: **contrairement à toi, j'ai du mal à supporter les gens qui ne doutent pas d'eux même, je préfère ceux qui manquent de confiance en eux... Ne t'interroge pas plus loin sur ta libido, la scène avait effectivement un caractère un peu érotique, même si j'ai voulu que ça reste léger... Quant à la coupe au bol, c'est ma faute, c'est ma très grande faute... Je vois Remus adolescent comme un type très classique et pas plus soucieux que ça soucieux de son apparence (le style qui laisse encore sa môman lui acheter ses chemises) Léna va faire bouger les choses, je te rassure...

**Morgane la Fée: **je suis d'accord avec toi... vive les fics féministes!

**Lazoule: **pas d'autre sens caché que celui décelé par Guézanne: j'avais envie d'écrire un petit épisode mettant en scène les Maraudeurs, et où je pouvais creuser un peu les sentiments de Remus pour Léna d'une façon légèrement sensuelle... J'ai choisi de faire James un petit génie des potions car dans les romans, parmi les Maraudeurs, c'est lui le concurrent direct de Snape. Et puis ça changeait du cliché "Potionmatière de méchants" contre "DCFMmatière de gentils", puisque Snape est également un champion en "Défense" (hum hum) contre les forces du Mal.

Je tenais à développer la relation entre Léna et Remus, et il se trouve qu'on en est à un point de l'histoire central pour ces deux persos... mais rassure toi, Ginny va vite réapparaître, elle est très présente dans le chapitre 12 et le chapitre 13 lui est entièrement consacré. Quant à James/Lily, j'essaie de les confronter à nouveau sans faire trop de redites, vu qu'il ne se passera pas grand chose de positif entre eux avant la septième année... Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les oublie pas!

**Lunécume: **je t'en prie ma chère, tu peux causer tout ton saoul à des personnages de fiction si tel est ton bon plaisir... lol Sans aucun rapport, je reste à Montpellierà la rentrée donc il va y avoir du sang sur les murs de Paul Valéry... Je crois que Lili (la nôtre, pas celle de James) a de grands projets pour nous... Bisous!

**Voilà! Et comme le tome 6 sort demain en anglais, disons que je dédie ce chapitre à tous ceux qui ne l'achèteront pas et seront contraints d'attendre la version française, ou la version anglaise de poche, pour connaître la suite des aventures de notre sorcier balafré. (Ce n'est évidemment pas mon cas, pour ma part je courrai demain à la première heure au Bookshop de ma ville pour avoir un exemplaire du "Half Blood Prince" tout frais pondu...)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer (que j'oublie une fois sur deux): **comme toujours, tout appartient à JKRowling...

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le Bal de l'An Mil.**

A sept heures et demie, lorsque les Maraudeurs descendirent dans la Salle Commune, la première chose que remarqua Remus fut Artus Stetson. Le grand blond était nonchalamment avachi dans un fauteuil, la nuque sur un accoudoir et les jambes sur l'autre. Il portait un improbable habit de velours violet, des plus tapageurs aux yeux de Lupin, et avait agrafé une orchidée à sa boutonnière. Il discutait avec Ludovic Verpey (complet blanc), et le meilleur ami de ce denier, Alistair Willoughby (veste anthracite, pantalon noir).

Peter (costume brun-taupe et chemise à jabot) s'éclipsa le premier, pour retrouver Eglantine à qui il avait donné rendez-vous en bas du Grand Escalier. Les autres restèrent près de la cheminée, et Remus était sans conteste le plus nerveux des trois. Sa redingote bleue le gênait aux entournures, et toutes les vingt secondes, il réprimait l'envie de se tortiller. Il tripotait nerveusement le nœud de sa cravate qui faisait pression sur sa glotte. Régulièrement, il avait le tic de passer la main dans ses cheveux, dont la longueur inhabituelle lui procurait une sensation étrange.

James et Sirius étaient surexcités, mais pas mal à l'aise. Ils échangeaient des plaisanteries auxquelles le lycanthrope ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite. Plus convaincu que jamais qu'inviter Léna avait été une erreur monumentale, il enviait l'insouciance de ses amis. Leur allure aussi ; tous les regards féminins de la pièce étaient braqués sur les deux inséparables. Padfoot portait un trois-pièce noir, et une chemise blanche sans cravate ni nœud quelconque. La veste et le pantalon de Prongs étaient noirs également, mais il avait opté pour un gilet rouge orné de vifs d'or, et pour une cravate assortie.

Des rires résonnèrent dans l'escalier du dortoir des filles, et le pouls de Remus s'accéléra ; ce ne fut pourtant qu'une flopée d'élèves de quatrième année qui apparut en gloussant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ceridwen et Malory firent leur entrée, la première en mauve, la deuxième en blanc cassé. James et Sirius leur offrirent leurs bras respectifs, mais ne paraissaient pas disposés à décamper. Leurs regards, un brin ironiques, passaient sans cesse de Moony à l'escalier d'où avaient surgi leurs cavalières. Le quatrième Maraudeur était partagé entre l'envie de les étrangler sur place et la peur de se retrouver à attendre tout seul.

« Tu accompagnes une fille de notre classe, Lupin ? » demanda la partenaire de Black.

« Ouais », répondit l'intéressé, avec assez de sécheresse pour que l'autre s'abstienne de demander toute précision supplémentaire.

« Oh. Et Pettigrew, il n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Il y va avec une Poufsouffle, il est allé l'attendre en bas. »

Visiblement, ces dernières paroles n'avaient pas échappé à Alistair Willoughby, qui se leva d'un bond.

« Eh ! Mais c'est vrai que j'y vais avec une Serdaigle, moi, faut que j'aille la récupérer… »

_Très élégant,_ commenta intérieurement Remus.

« A plus tard, les mecs, » continua le sixième-année à l'intention de Stetson et Verpey avant de disparaître.

« Euh… On pourrait y aller, non ? » risqua Ceridwen qui l'avait suivi du regard.

« On attend Remus », répondit James avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Eh », intervint Stetson en faisant reluire sa bottine du revers de sa manche, « si vous voulez y aller, Lupin peut attendre avec nous ! De toutes façons, nos nénettes vont arriver ensemble, c'est garanti… »

Remus ne savait pas trop comment il devrait prendre cette proposition. _Pourquoi tu t'obstines à être sympa avec moi alors que je me donne tant de mal pour te détester secrètement depuis quatre ans, espèce de buse ?_ songea-t-il, mais il jugea préférable de ne pas énoncer son sentiment à voix haute.

« On peut attendre encore cinq minutes », objecta Padfoot.

Néanmoins, deux minutes trente plus tard, le même Padfoot ne contenait plus son impatience. Il abandonna le bras de sa cavalière et gagna d'un pas résolu l'escalier du dortoir des filles.

« Sirius, » commença Lupin de plus en plus inquiet, « tu sais que tu ne peux pas monter là. »

Sans lui prêter attention, Black fit mine de prendre de l'élan et s'élança dans l'escalier en colimaçon où il disparut. Ses pas résonnèrent sur la pierre ; au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, James commenta tranquillement :

« Eh, il n'avait jamais tenu aussi longtemps avant… »

Trois secondes plus tard, néanmoins, ils entendirent un bruit de dégringolade ; les degrés s'escamotèrent pour devenir un toboggan, et Sirius glissa au bas de celui-ci à plat-ventre, les jambes en avant.

« Wow ! Bonnes pioches, les mecs, bonnes pioches ! » s'exclama-t-il en se relevant, secoué d'un fou-rire.

Son costume noir était à présent barré de grandes traînées de poussière sur le devant.

Dans un doux frou-frou, une première jupe apparut ; velours bleu. Sa propriétaire s'appliquait ne pas glisser, en avançant très précautionneusement sur le toboggan de pierre. Remus reconnut Lucy Lightfire, très élégante avec ses cheveux blonds relevés en couronne. Suivait une robe de soie verte ; Lily Evans. Elle s'était fait un chignon gracieux, composé de volutes élaborées. Et derrière elle…

Le regard de Léna parcourut la Salle Commune pour s'arrêter pile sur lui. Elle eut un sourire doux, un peu timide. Il y répondit par réflexe.

Léna portait une robe d'un rouge soutenu, d'une matière dont il n'était pas fichu de se rappeler le nom, mais qui paraissait douce, très douce. Le sage décolleté et les coutures du bustier étaient rebrodées de motifs floraux jaunes et verts. Elle avait ramené quelques mèches de cheveux en arrière, en y piquant deux ou trois fleurs pour dissimuler les épingles qui les retenaient, mais ses boucles tombaient ensuite librement jusque sous sa taille.

Sirius saisit la jeune fille par la taille, ce qui la contraignit à détourner les yeux de Remus. Padfoot, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, fit de même avec Lucy de son bras libre.

« Mesdames, vous êtes ravissantes. »

« Merci », fit l'héritière de Merlin. « J'aimerais tant pouvoir te dire la même chose… C'est exprès, que tu t'es tout cochonné ? Je sais que tout dandy qui se respecte est un brin négligé, mais là…»

Elle appuya ses dires en donnant de petites tapes sur la poitrine du garçon pour en faire partir la poussière.

Pendant que Black s'efforçait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de faire disparaître les traînées blanches de ses vêtements, les deux amies rejoignirent leurs cavaliers respectifs. Lily avait déjà foncé droit sur Stetson et se cramponnait à sa manche violette. Ludovic Verpey offrit son bras à la jolie blonde, et Lupin tâcha d'imiter son geste en ayant l'air le plus naturel et le plus galant possible lorsque Léna se fut approchée de lui.

« Mon dieu », la charria Stetson, « mais Remus va être obligé de danser à genoux pour être à ton échelle… »

Avec un tel rapprochement, la différence de taille entre eux était plus évidente encore qu'à l'ordinaire : la petite préfète lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule. Elle rétorqua quelque chose en français que Lupin ne comprit pas.

« Oh, Léna » remarqua Lily Evans en avisant quelque chose sur le tapis, « tu as perdu ça, attends… »

La rouquine ramassa une fleur qui s'était échappée des cheveux de son amie, mais au lieu de la lui rendre, elle se tourna vers Remus.

« Je peux ? »

Avant qu'il ait répondu quoi que ce soit, Lily avait épinglé la fleur à sa boutonnière, là où il arborait d'ordinaire son badge de préfet. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil au passage, et le garçon s'abstint de tout commentaire.

* * *

Les adolescents quittèrent finalement la Salle Commune. Au bas du Grand Escalier, Peter attendait au bras d'Eglantine qui faisait une bonne demi-tête de plus que lui, et était ce soir-là enveloppée de soie rose rehaussée de volants dorés.

Au moment où ils allaient passer dans la Grande Salles, Moony reconnut la voix de Bart qui l'interpellait quelque part sur sa gauche.

« Eh, Remus ! Une petite minute, s'il te plaît. Et tu ne saurais pas où est Léna ? »

« Mais je suis là ! » s'exclama cette dernière en se montrant, sans lâcher néanmoins le bras droit de son cavalier.

« Oh, pardon », fit le préfet-en-chef avec un sourire d'excuse. « Je ne t'avais pas vue, derrière Lupin. J'ignorais que vous veniez ensemble. »

« Et j'ignorais le côté commère de ta personnalité », ironisa la jeune fille.

« J'ai juste besoin de vous deux petites minutes », expliqua Barthélemy. « Dumbledore a demandé à ce qu'on fasse quelques photos du staff des préfets pour, je cite, _commémorer cet événement historique._ »

Les deux Gryffondors s'excusèrent auprès de leurs amis et emboîtèrent le pas au septième-année.

La séance de pose eut lieu dans la Salle des Trophées, et dura en fait un bon quart d'heure. Remus vit venir le moment où Snape allait faire un esclandre, rageur à l'idée de voir un cliché de lui, en compagnie d'un Maraudeur qui plus est, consigné dans les annales de Poudlard pour l'éternité. Lorsqu'ils en eurent fini, le Serpentard chopa littéralement au vol sa cavalière qui l'attendait dans un coin, une pauvre gamine de deuxième année qui avait dû accepter de l'accompagner uniquement pour avoir une chance d'assister au Bal.

La Grande Salle était décorée aux couleurs des Quatre Maisons, et l'on avait tendu sur les murs des tapisseries (habituellement dispersées à divers endroits du château) représentant des épisodes notoires de la vie des Fondateurs de l'école.

Mis à part la table des professeurs, la disposition habituelle du réfectoire avait été abandonnée, et l'on trouvait à la place de petites tables rondes de six à huit personnes, joliment décorées. La plupart étaient déjà occupées, mais certains élèves arrivaient encore, et les préfets n'étaient pas les derniers.

Remus avait timidement posé sa main gauche sur celles de Léna qui tenaient son bras droit. Lorsqu'il avait eu ce geste, sa cavalière avait souri sans faire mine de se retirer.

Ils embrassèrent tous deux la Grande Salle du regard. Au fond à gauche, les trois autres Maraudeurs flanqués de leurs partenaires de fortune avaient investit une table de huit, et adressaient de grands signes à Moony pour qu'il les rejoigne.

A l'opposée, sur la droite, les amis de Léna faisaient de même à l'égard de celle-ci.

_Aïe, dilemme… on fait quoi, maintenant ?_ songea le préfet.

Tous deux parurent avoir la même pensée au même moment, et ce fut Remus qui, pris d'un élan de témérité, l'énonça à voix haute.

« On les snobe ? »

« Ouais ! » répondit la jeune fille avec enthousiasme.

Ils avisèrent une table de six qui n'avait jusque là que quatre occupants : Lancelot Attenborough, que personne, hormis les professeurs, n'appelait jamais autrement que « Lance », et qui était à Serdaigle en sixième année. Sa compagne était Caprice Greene, une Serpentard de quatrième année moins revêche que les autres membres de sa Maison. Les deux autres étaient des Serdaigles de septième année, Nimue Woodbridge et Earl Clearwater.

« On peut se joindre à vous ? » demanda poliment Remus.

Les quatre élèves parurent surpris de voir un Maraudeur leur adresser une telle requête, mais tous sourirent gentiment en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir.

* * *

« Oh, les chacals, ils font bande à part ! » s'exclama Lucy lorsqu'elle vit les préfets de Gryffondor s'installer à une table qui n'était ni la leur, ni celle des Maraudeurs. « Qu'on les pende haut et court sur le port aux mouettes, préalablement enduits de crème d'anchois ! »(1)

Ginny sourit, très satisfaite de voir que son initiative avait porté ses fruits.

« Bah, laisse-leur donc un peu de tranquillité… et d'intimité. »

Son amie approuva.

« Sérieusement, tu penses que ces deux-là vont finir ensemble ? » interrogea Art, qui était assis à côté d'elle.

La cadette Weasley sourit.

« Les paris restent ouverts, mais j'ai ma petite idée sur la question. »

Alistair, le meilleur ami de Ludo, qui avait pris place à la même table qu'eux, intervint :

« Si vous voulez êtres sûrs de vos pronostics sur un couple, demandez-donc à Sybille, elle a choisi la Divination comme spécialité cette année. »

Ginny retint un éclat de rire ; elle avait été surprise de constater que la Serdaigle qui tenait lieu de cavalière à Alistair n'était autre que le futur professeur Trelawney. Elle s'efforça d'être aimable lorsqu'elle demanda à la sixième-année :

« C'est vrai ? Alors, Sybille, quelles sont tes prévisions pour Léna Kyrdys et Remus Lupin ? »

La jeune fille se tourna dans la direction des deux préfets, et cligna des yeux derrière ses double-foyers comme si elle les jaugeait du regard.

« Oh, je doute fort qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre ces deux-là. Si j'en crois mon Troisième-Œil, Lupin a un faible pour Kyrdys, mais son cœur à elle est pris ailleurs… »

_Voyez-vous ça ?_ songea Ginny.

« En revanche, vous deux vous marierez et aurez quatre filles », ajouta Trelawney à l'intention de Lucy et Ludo.

Ceux-ci s'esclaffèrent.

« Honnêtement, j'en doute», fit le Batteur.

Ginny sursauta en sentant un pied déchaussé lui caresser la cheville. Elle lança un regard éloquent à Verpey, qui était assis précisément en face d'elle. De toute évidence, le pied en question était bien le sien, puisqu'il le retira précipitamment, et prit une mine confuse.

« Pour un Batteur, tu devrais apprendre à viser un peu mieux », remarqua la rouquine d'un ton badin. Ludo fut bien sûr le seul à saisir l'allusion. Elle le devina qui continuait d'explorer sous la table, plus à droite, pour trouver le pied d'Artus. Amusée, l'adolescente fit un clin d'œil à son cavalier qui le luit rendit.

Lucy s'était tournée vers la table des professeurs.

« C'est qui, ces mecs ? »

Ginny regarda à son tour. Effectivement, quelques sorciers inconnus, tous en costume d'apparat, s'étaient joints au personnel de l'école.

Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les festivités. Il fit tinter sa fourchette dorée sur son verre, et la salle se tut. Le Directeur commença avec les banalités d'usage :

« Chers élèves, chers professeurs et très chers hôtes, c'est pour moi un immense privilège de présider ce gala. Il y a mille ans de cela, ce château ouvrait pour la première fois ses portes à de jeunes magiciens avides de savoir, et c'est avec une émotion particulière que je salue votre présence ce soir. Au fil des siècles, notre établissement a su conforter sa brillante réputation et bon nombre de ses étudiants ont fait honneur à l'enseignement qu'ils y avaient reçu. »

Malgré la tonalité festive de la soirée, le visage de Dumbledore se fit soucieux.

« D'aucuns m'ont reproché de célébrer cet évènement. Certaines personnes pensent qu'étant donné la situation, la guerre qui couve au-dehors (il y eut des sursauts, le terme de _guerre _avait jusque là été évité malgré les affrontements de plus en plus nombreux avec des mages noirs), la lutte de tous les instants que nous avons engagés contre Voldemort (nouveau tressaillement quasi-général), certaines personnes pensent, disais-je, que nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de nous réjouir, et que nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de _vivre._ Nous sommes vivants ce soir. C'est en acceptant cette vie, et en l'aimant malgré ses travers, que nous garderons le courage de nous battre. Jusqu'à la victoire. Chers élèves, chers professeurs et très chers hôtes, je déclare ouvert le Gala de l'An Mil, et je vous souhaite à tous un excellent appétit. »

Le Directeur se rassit. Une poignée de secondes s'égrena dans un silence absolu.

Puis une salve d'applaudissement s'éleva sous le plafond enchanté. Peu à peu, des élèves se levèrent en battant des mains à tout rompre, et en quelques instants, presque toute la Grande Salle fut debout.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le calme était revenu et des mets raffinés étaient apparus sur les tables.

« Pas mauvais, ce pâté » remarqua Verpey la bouche pleine.

« Ludo, c'est pas du pâté, c'est du foie gras. » rectifia Art, qui était toujours pointilleux lorsque de la nourriture était en jeu.

« Rhôôô, regardez, Remus et Léna se murmurent des trucs à l'oreille, c'est-y pas mignon ? » commenta Lucy, à moitié juchée sur sa chaise pour espionner ses amis.

« Vous pensez que Dumbledore a dit vrai ? » intervint Alistair, qui demeurait soucieux. « Vous pensez qu'une guerre ouverte aura lieu ? »

« Il en semble convaincu » dit Art. « Il sait sans doute mieux que personne comment les choses peuvent évoluer. »

« C'est absurde », répliqua Sibylle Trelawney. « J'interroge souvent la Sphère à ce sujet, et jamais je n'ai eu la vision de la moindre bataille rangée. »

« Eh bien ça n'est pas très efficace, on dirait », rétorqua Ginny avec humeur. « Peut-être que tu devrais lire l'avenir dans les balles de Quidditch, ça ne sera jamais pire que le cristal de toute manière. »

La Serdaigle prit un air pincé et passablement vexé. La rouquine s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir été aussi peu aimable.

« Excuse-moi », soupira-t-elle. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je pense juste que les évènements parlent d'eux même, et que le Troisième-Œil n'a rien à voir avec ça. Tu ne lis pas les journaux ? Depuis cinq ans, le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherche à étendre son pouvoir, il trouve sans cesse de nouveaux alliés, les attaques se font à chaque fois plus rapprochées, des gens souffrent et meurent… » Ginny reprit son souffle ; elle avait soudain la bouche très sèche et avala une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille.

« J'ai peur pour l'avenir », acheva-t-elle dans un souffle. « Mais je vous demande pardon, loin de moi l'idée de gâcher cette soirée. Comme l'a dit Dumbledore, nous sommes vivants aujourd'hui, alors amusons-nous. Nous nous battrons bien assez tôt. »

La jeune Weasley s'en voulut d'avoir jeté un froid, mais le malaise fut de courte durée. La conversation reprit rapidement, plus joyeuse qu'auparavant, et bientôt, elle-même parvint à mettre de côté ses inquiétudes.

* * *

A neuf heures trente, lorsque toutes les assiettes eurent été vidées et raclées jusqu'à la dernière miette, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau pour demander aux élèves de première, deuxième et troisième année qui n'avaient pas de cavalier plus âgé de bien vouloir regagner leurs dortoirs. Leur sortie fut conjuguée à des soupirs, des bruits de chaises, des traînements de pieds… Apollon Picott, le concierge, était campé devant la porte et les compta jusqu'au dernier.

Les élèves des années supérieures se levèrent également, et d'un geste nonchalant, le directeur fit disparaître l'ensemble des tables. Celle des professeurs fut muée en un buffet chargé de confiseries et de carafons de jus de fruit ; les chaises allèrent s'aligner le long des quatre murs.

Encore un geste du Directeur, et une estrade tendue de bleu se dressa contre un pan de mur. Une guitare, une contrebasse, un piano et une batterie, tous laqués blanc, y attendaient leurs propriétaires qui firent leur entrée sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Les Wicky Wacky Kiddos étaient très populaires chez les jeunes sorciers.

Sur un geste de Dumbledore, tous se turent malgré l'excitation ambiante.

« Très chers tous », déclara le vieil homme en se délectant de leur faire ce plaisir, « je crois qu'il est temps pour nos préfets d'ouvrir le Bal de l'An Mil avec leurs cavalières ! »

Les élèves se rangèrent sur les bords, excepté ceux concernés par cette première danse.

Ginny et ses comparses guettaient Léna, qui gagnait le milieu de la salle au bras de Remus.

« 'Sont mignons, pas vrai ? » dit une voix près de son oreille. Beaucoup trop près au goût de la jeune fille. Elle fit un pas de côté.

« Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant, Potter. »

Le garçon ne parut pas blessé outre mesure.

« Même un soir de fête, tu ne voudrais pas te montrer un peu charitable à mon égard ? Je fais des efforts, pourtant, je comptais même t'inviter à danser.»

Ginny grimaça.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait de ta cavalière ? » grogna-t-elle en guise de réponse.

« Elle peut se passer de moi cinq minutes » répliqua James en haussant les épaules. « Ou peut-être pas… la voilà justement ».

Ceridwen Ballantine les rejoignit, accompagnée de Malory, Sirius, Peter et Eglantine.

Black ne fit pas grand cas de la tension qui régnait entre son meilleur ami et « Lily » ; il adressa un retentissant « Vas-y Remus, c'est toi l'plus beau ! » à l'adresse du préfet en mimant une chorégraphie de pom-pom girl. Ginny s'interdit de montrer son amusement devant l'expression gênée de Lupin, qui leur tourna le dos avant de saisir la main de Léna d'un côté, et sa taille de l'autre. Le loup-garou avait fière allure dans son costume bleu (ciel pour le gilet et la cravate, plus soutenu pour le pantalon et la redingote). Sa nouvelle coiffure lui seyait, et il attirait plus d'œillades féminines qu'à l'ordinaire, ce dont, par ailleurs, il ne semblait absolument pas conscient. Toute son attention à lui paraissait concentrée sur sa cavalière ; une fois de plus, la rouquine se félicita d'avoir pu donner un coup de pouce à ces deux grands timides.

Le pianiste des Wicky Wacky Kiddos entonna une valse, et les deux Gryffondors furent les premiers à réussir à se caler sur le tempo enjoué. Tous les préfets n'évoluaient pas avec la même aisance sur la piste ; certains couples trouvèrent leur rythme, mais d'autres peinaient, Snape en tête.

« La vache », commenta Sirius qui semblait disposé à éviter de faire le mariole pendant deux minutes, « Remus sait _danser _! Qui l'eut cru ?»

« Ouaip », renchérit James, « notre Lup-Lup cache bien son jeu, le félon. Je me demande où il a appris.»

« Sa mère était danseuse quand elle était jeune, non ? » interrogea Peter.

« Oui, mais elle a arrêté il y a des années… Et puis, elle appartenait à un corps de ballet, ça n'a rien à voir », fit le Poursuiveur.

« Mais quand même, il s'en sort bien. »

Le premier morceau s'acheva au bout de quelques minutes ; les musiciens, cette fois-ci au complet, embrayèrent sur quelque chose de radicalement différent, une chanson rock'n'roll.

« Tu viens danser, Lily ? » l'invita son cavalier.

Elle sourit à Art en lui prenant le bras, et lui était secrètement reconnaissante de lui permettre de s'éloigner de James.

Le grand blond était totalement dans son élément. Il mena la première danse en douceur, et Ginny n'avait qu'à suivre chaque nouveau mouvement qu'il amorçait. De cette manière, ça n'avait rien de bien difficile.

La rouquine se surprit à bien s'amuser, et s'interdit du mieux qu'elle put d'éprouver du regret à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait James en train de danser avec Ceridwen, Malory, Lucy, ou même, pour faire l'idiot, avec Sirius. De leur côté, Léna et Remus semblaient indécollables, quelque fût la nature des morceaux enchaînés.

* * *

Un peu avant onze heures du soir, Ginny et Lucy s'octroyèrent une pause bien méritée et allèrent s'installer dans un coin pour siroter une citronnade. Léna ne tarda pas à surgir de la foule de danseurs pour les rejoindre. C'était la première fois qu'elle leur parlait depuis le début de la soirée, et ses deux amies, loin de s'en formaliser, interprétaient ça comme un signe positif.

« Ca va ? » leur demanda joyeusement l'héritière de Merlin, qui avait encore les joues toutes roses et le souffle court. « Vous êtes toutes seules ? »

Ginny sourit.

« Nos chevaliers servants respectifs nous ont faussé compagnie pour aller se peloter dans un coin sombre. »

Léna éclata de rire.

« Vous saviez que c'était un risque à courir quand vous vous êtes choisi des cavaliers gays… »

« Et le tien ? » interrogea Lucy.

« Oh, lui il est juste allé nous chercher du jus de fruits. »

« Hétéro _et_ serviable… Tout pour plaire, ce Lup-Lup ! » rigola la blonde.

« Ca se passe bien, alors ? » s'enquit la rouquine.

« Mais, oui, très bien… Remus est vraiment un amour.» confessa la préfète en rougissant un peu plus.

« Il t'a embrassée ? »

« Mais non, enfin ! »

Lucy lui fit un clin d'œil appuyé.

« Ca viendra. Crois-moi, c'est une affaire qui roule. Je pourrai être témoin à votre mariage ? Ou demoiselle d'honneur ? »

Léna lui fit signe de se taire, mais l'adolescente poursuivit :

« Faire un discours à l'apéritif pour dire à quel point je savais que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre? Chanter une petite chanson? Jouer du tambourin ? »

« Du _tambourin ?_ Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi, Lightfire ?»

« Oh, par la barbe du prophète, Léna, tu ne vas quand même pas m'interdire l'accès à ton église le jour de tes noces ? »

« Si tu ajoutes un seul mot, c'est indubitablement ce qui va se produire.»

« Rhôôô, des menaces… tiens, c'est exactement le genre d'anecdotes que je pourrai mentionner dans mon speech de demoiselle d'honneur. »

Ce fut le moment que choisit Lupin pour les rejoindre, deux verres dans une main, une carafe pleine dans l'autre. Il avait abandonné sa redingote et desserré un brin sa cravate ; il semblait un peu plus à l'aise en gilet et bras de chemise.

« Eh, Remus », l'interpella une Lucy exultante, « tu aimes le tambourin ? »

« Euh… je suppose… » répondit le garçon comme si on venait de lui poser une question-piège. « Et toi, tu aimes le nectar de fruits exotiques ? »

Il se tourna vers Léna pour se justifier :

« J'ai vu que tu les avais rejointes et qu'elles avaient déjà des verres, alors j'ai pris un carafon entier… »

« C'est très gentil à toi » le remercia Ginny.

Le préfet servit sa cavalière, remplit les verres que ses deux amies avaient vidés, puis le sien.

« A quoi est-ce qu'on trinque ? » demanda la cadette Weasley.

« Bah, aux mille ans de l'école, j'imagine » dit le loup-garou.

« Et à l'amour ! » renchérit Lucy en rigolant comme une petite folle.

« Lily » intervint la jeune Kyrdys, « tu es sûr qu'elle n'a bu que de la citronnade jusqu'à présent ? Elle n'aurait pas siphonné la réserve de champ' des profs en douce, des fois ? »

« Oh, non, je crains fort qu'elle soit dans son état normal. »

Au moment où ils allaient goûter leur jus de fruits, Artus fit irruption de Merlin savait où, les cheveux en bataille et sa chemise mal boutonnée. Ginny vit Lupin froncer le nez devant sa dégaine de tueur.

Le grand blond se pencha pour parler à l'oreille de Léna, et la rouquine, qui se tenait juste à côté, perçut ses propos murmurés.

« Dis, ma chouette, je peux utiliser les appartements Kyrdys ? »

La jeune fille fit mine d'hésiter, et son ami lui adressa son meilleur regard suppliant.

« S'il-te-plaiiiit... »

« Mmmm… Tu promets de changer les draps, cette fois ? »

« C'est juré… et je te promets aussi de rincer la baignoire. »

« Art, je t'en prie, épargne-moi les détails ! » s'insurgea la préfète en haussant un peu le ton.

« Merci ! » s'exclama Stetson de vive voix, avant de lui planter un gros baiser sur le front. Sans attendre de réponse plus explicite, il repartit précipitamment. Dans son enthousiasme, il faillit s'emplafonner Dumbledore qui s'approchait d'eux en compagnie de deux sorciers inconnus.

« Bonsoir, jeunes gens, les salua le Directeur. Nous ne vous importunerons que deux petites minutes ; ces personnes souhaitaient vivement te rencontrer, Léna. Voici Hérode Halamass, l'ancien Ministre de la Magie, et Regis Nightingale, Général des Aurors. »

Léna parut soudainement très mal à l'aise.

« Enchanté, Miss » commença Nightingale, un homme grand et carré aux cheveux blonds. « C'est un plaisir de rencontrer une nouvelle génération de Kyrdys. Votre famille manquait au monde magique. »

L'adolescente dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, de plus en plus embarrassée.

« Hem… merci, Général… Mais je ne pense pas que mon nom suffise à faire de moi une personne digne d'intérêt… »

« Ne soyez donc pas si modeste, Albus me dit que vous excellez en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Bon nombre de vos ancêtres étaient Aurors, et si l'envie vous prenait d'embrasser cette carrière… »

« Oh, euh, sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne pense vraiment pas me diriger dans cette voie. »

Regis Nightingale sourit et n'insista pas.

« Une Kyrdys, hein ? » interrogea Hérode Halamass avec un temps de retard. « La fille de Daniel Kyrdys ? »

« Sa nièce. »

« Oh. Je l'ai connu tout bébé, vous savez, sa mère était une amie… Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il s'est suicidé en 49 » répliqua froidement Léna. « Je ne l'ai pas connu. »

Ginny frissonna devant la mine sombre de son amie. Derrière l'ancien Ministre, Dumbledore semblait désolé de la tournure que prenait la situation.

Regis Nightingale enchaîna :

« Vous êtes préfète, n'est-ce pas Miss Kyrdys ? J'ai moi-même été préfet de Gryffondor. Mes félicitations pour l'organisation de cette soirée, elle est très réussie. »

L'héritière de Merlin lui parut reconnaissante d'avoir embrayé sur un sujet plus futile, et remit aussitôt son sens de l'humour en marche.

« Je vous remercie… Et j'ajoute que la Léna est toutes-options : j'anime aussi les goûtés d'anniversaire, enterrements de vie de jeune-fille, noces de rubis et autres bar-mitsvas… Remarquez, ce n'est pas à moi que doit revenir le mérite, tous les préfets ont mis la main à la pâte, à commencer par mon homologue masculin de Gryffondor, Remus Lupin ici-présent… »

Elle désigna son cavalier qui eut un sourire timide et un petit signe de tête.

Le Général lui serra la main.

« Excellent travail, jeune homme… »

« Lupin, dites-vous ? » intervint derechef Hérode Halamass. « Votre nom ne m'est pas inconnu… »

« Mon père était Premier Secrétaire dans votre Cabinet durant votre second mandat, il y a dix ans, Monsieur. Bruce Lupin. »

« C'est vrai, Bruce, cela me revient… Bruce et Miranda Lupin, des gens charmants. Ainsi, vous êtes l'un de leurs fils ? Votre frère est également à Gryffondor ?»

Ginny vit Remus tressaillir, et pâlir du même coup.

« Je… je suis enfant unique, monsieur. »

« Bruce avait deux garçons lorsqu'il travaillait pour moi », rétorqua l'ancien ministre d'un ton catégorique.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui répondit :

« Vous faites erreur, Herod. Vous devez confondre. »

« Je sais très bien ce que je dis, alors n'allez pas m'accuser de démence sénile, Abelforth ! »

« Jeunes gens, si vous voulez bien nous excuser… » coupa le directeur.

Dumbledore et Nightingale entraînèrent le vieil homme un peu plus loin.

« La vache », commenta Léna, « ce type est carrément à l'ouest. »

« Complètement torché » commenta Lucy.

Remus ne dit rien, mais remplit son verre de jus de fruits à ras-bord et le vida d'un trait.

* * *

Ils tâchèrent de détendre l'atmosphère en échangeant des plaisanteries pendant quelques minutes, puis :

« Oh, j'adore ce morceau ! » s'exclama Ginny lorsque les Wicky Wacky Kiddos entonnèrent les premières mesures de Dancing _Cheek to Cheek_, de Frank Sinatra. « Remus, tu veux bien danser avec moi ? »

« Euh… bien sûr… »

Elle l'attira sur la piste où quelques couples étaient déjà enlacés avec plus ou moins d'aisance.

Au bout de quelques mesures, la rouquine fit un clin d'œil au préfet.

« Remus, tu es _vraiment un amour_. »

« Euh… c'est gentil…», répondit Lupin qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire d'une telle information.

« Oh, mais ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est Léna. Merci qui ?»

Le loup-garou regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux.

« Qui es-tu, Molly Evans ? Qui es-tu vraiment ?»

Ginny frissonna mais prit la chose avec humour.

« Je suis une petite fée pour les amoureux timides… Ou bien le Père Noël, qui serait passé un poil en avance. »

Remus eut un sourire triste.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué qu'une histoire de timidité. »

« Je croyais les Maraudeurs sans peur et sans reproches ? »

Il rit. Ginny sut qu'elle avait gagné.

* * *

Les préfets furent les derniers à remonter à la Tour de Gryffondor ce soir là. Il était près de deux heures du matin, et ils s'étaient attardés avec les responsables des autres maisons pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans la Grande Salle. Le nettoyage, en revanche, relevait des compétences des Elfes de Maison.

Dans le couloir qui menait au portrait de la Grosse Dame, Remus serra un peu plus fort la main de Léna dans la sienne, et l'attira derrière une colonne. La jeune fille rit en se pressant contre lui, et elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds lorsqu'il l'embrassa.

Ce geste semblait simple à Lupin, à présent. En cet instant, agir ainsi était tellement naturel, tellement _évident._

Leur premier baiser avait eu lieu dans le parc, une heure ou deux auparavant. Au moment où leurs camarades de classe avaient commencé à se trémousser sur la piste en dansant la queue-leu-leu, ils avaient jugé préférable de s'éclipser et étaient sortis prendre l'air. Lorsqu'ils avaient été à l'écart, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Remus s'était remémoré les paroles de Lily et s'était enhardi à prendre la jeune Kyrdys entre ses bras. Elle lui avait timidement rendu son étreinte, et c'était arrivé tout doucement.

Lupin gardait ce souvenir tout neuf au chaud dans un petit coin de son esprit, avec les autres baisers qu'ils s'étaient dérobés par la suite sans que personne ne les voie. Comme en ce moment-même.

Lorsque leurs visages s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, Léna alla nicher son nez au creux du cou de Remus, une marque de tendresse qui deviendrait familière par la suite.

Sans un mot, les deux adolescents se donnèrent à nouveau la main et remontèrent à la Salle Commune. Les quartiers des Gryffondors étaient totalement déserts à cette heure avancée de la nuit. La cire de quelques chandelles oubliées dégoulinait sur le sol, et le feu de cheminée n'était plus qu'un petit tas de cendres incandescentes.

A mi-chemin entre les escaliers des deux dortoirs, Lupin serra sa petite préfète contre lui une nouvelle fois.

« Bonne nuit » murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

« Mmm… Dors bien. »

Encore un bisou… Et encore un petit, parce que mine de rien, ça n'était pas facile de se séparer pour de bon.

« Je le savais ! Je le savais, j'en étais sûr !» glapit une voix que Remus ne connaissait que trop bien.

Dans l'escalier, côté garçons, Sirius surgit du néant, suivi de James qui replia tranquillement sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Non mais vous êtes pas bien, vous deux ? » s'insurgea Remus sans lâcher la taille de sa petite amie.

« Vous _trois _!» corrigea Peter en émergeant de sous une deuxième cape.

« Eh ! » s'exclama Léna à son tour. « La cape de ma grand-mère ! Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? »

Pettigrew haussa les épaules.

« C'est Artus qui me l'a passée. Il m'a dit qu'il avait ta permission pour entrer dans les appartements Kyrdys. »

« Art, sale traître, pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de trucs me surprennent encore de ta part? » maugréa la jeune fille. « La seule chose qui devrait m'étonner, c'est le fait que ce chacal ne se soit pas joint à vous… »

« Il pionce comme un bienheureux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait ce soir, mais il était deux fois plus crevé que nous quand il est rentré au dortoir… »

« Merci pour ces précisions, Peter. A présent, est-ce que vous auriez l'amabilité de _vous arracher dans la seconde ?_ » gronda Lupin.

Les autres Maraudeurs s'exécutèrent en le gratifiant au passage de moult clins d'œil narquois.

« Wow, quel homme » plaisanta Léna en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Il sourit et reprit là où il en était lorsque ses insupportables meilleurs amis les avaient interrompus.

* * *

Il regagna le dortoir quelques minutes plus tard ; le parfum de Léna s'était accroché à ses vêtements et l'accompagnait pas à pas.

Imaginer que ses amis se seraient couchés sans faire d'histoires aurait été de la naïveté, aussi il ne fut nullement surpris de les trouver en train de l'attendre.

« Salut, tombeur » l'accueillit Sirius.

« Dégage de mon lit, Padfoot, j'ai sommeil. »

« Quoi, tu tires la gueule pour une simple petite blague ? Ta bien-aimée a meilleur caractère que toi, elle ne s'est pas vexée, _elle._ »

Remus réprima un frisson. La douceur des moments passés avec Léna s'était subitement évaporée, seule restait une douloureuse pointe de culpabilité au creux de son ventre. Le retour a la réalité était pour le moins brutal.

Il s'assit sur son matelas avec lourdeur, et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » se sermonna-t-il. « Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi _con _? »

James jeta un sortilège de silence autour du lit de Stetson (le blond ronflait comme un bûcheron, mais mieux valait ne pas courir de risque). Il s'approcha de Moony et intervint calmement :

« Bon. Dis-nous tout. »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'en suis arrivé là… On a beaucoup discuté pendant le dîner, et je n'ai pas tout de suite réalisé que je m'étais mis à flirter. Je l'ai fait rire, elle semblait heureuse, et moi je me sentais tellement bien auprès d'elle. Et une chose en en entraînant une autre… Merlin, c'est une catastrophe. Une véritable catastrophe. »

« Elle embrasse si mal que ça ? » questionna Sirius.

Remus ne goûta pas la plaisanterie.

« Non » répondit-il très sérieusement. « _Ca_, c'était formidable. »

« Alors de quoi tu te plains ? »

« Padfoot, je reste un loup-garou, nom de Dieu ! Je suis amoureux d'elle, plus encore qu'auparavant si tant est que cela soit possible, mais qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire maintenant ? L'emmener en balade au clair de lune ? Graver nos initiales sur le Saule Cogneur ? »

**Fin du chapitre 12.**

(1)Expression sous copyright : elle appartient à Bratha, ma bêta, qui m'a inspiré le personnage de Lucy. Evidemment.

* * *

**Voilà! la suite sera pour mon retour de vacs, le chapitre 13 est d'ores et déjà écrit, et le 14 bien avancé... Bises à tous!**

**Léna Léonyde**


End file.
